Muito Mais que Uma Princesa ADAPTAÇÃO
by MarionChoiseul
Summary: Sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquela boca deliciosa, Edward pensava que nenhum homem que conhecesse aquela moça se importaria com os requisitos convencionais de beleza.Edward respirou fundo. Dava para entender por que o pai a tinha trancado num convento.
1. Prólogo

**Olá pessoas, minha primeira FIC aqui, e é uma adaptação de um livro muito fofo que li da Laura Lee Ghurke. Como sé tenho que mudar nomes e alguns detalhes, vou postar em torno de um capítulo(grande) por dia, se algo aconteça e eu não possa postar em tal dia, no post seguinte eu posto o tanto de caps referente ao tanto de dias que fiquei sem postar. PS: É de época, não dizer exatamente o ano e no livro, se não me engano, não é citado. Não Havera trilha sonora, oks? A história é centrada nos personagens principais, Bella/Edward, portanto pode ser que não haja muito de Alice, Emmet e etc, aliás nem sei se haverá como inclui-los adequadamente ao longo da história...**

**Classificação: 16+ (mas cada um sabe o que lê)**

**Tema: Twilight Bella/Edward, TODOS HUMANOS, meio DRAMA/ROMANCE/COMÉDIA. Contém LEMONS, nada extremamente explícito, oks?(pelo menos do meu ponto de vista). A história é narrada por um terceiro que descreve o que o personagem sente e pensa, no começo pode ser meio confuso quando mudar os personagens, mas depois vcs acostumam, ok?**

**Eu quero reviews *-***

**Aí vai o resumo, e o prólogo.**

_**Resumo**_

_**Filha ilegítima de um príncipe e de uma famosa cortesã, Bella viveu confinada em escolas e conventos durante a maior parte de seus 20 anos. Mas a austeridade dos ambientes não a impediu de provocar um escândalo depois do outro. Exasperado, o príncipe Charlie Swan de Bolgheri decide que a filha deveria se casar - e quanto antes. Controlar Bella seria problema do marido.**_

_**Para arranjar o casamento, Sir Edward Cullen, o mais respeitado diplomata britânico, é chamado às pressas de uma missão na Anatólia. De volta à Inglaterra, ele promete a si mesmo que achará um marido para Bella em poucas semanas, mas logo vê que sua paciência de diplomata talvez não seja suficiente para quebrar a resistência da moça.**_

_**Apesar de não faltarem candidatos convenientes à nobreza e ansiosos para dividir o leito com uma jovem tão atraente, nenhum está à altura do espírito e da paixão de Bella.**_

_**Como convencer Bella a casar-se por imposição do pai, e não por vontade própria? Será que algum acordo é possível quando é o amor que está em jogo? Sir Edward descobrirá que, muitas vezes, é mais difícil negociar com uma mulher do que com um chefe de estado.**_

**CASO ALGUM NOME DO LIVRO TENHA PASSADO SEM EU VER: Lucia-Bella, Elena-Angela, Ian-Edward, Cesare-Charlie, Francesca-Renée, Armand-Jacob.**

_Prólogo_

**B**ella sempre tinha sido uma ótima mentirosa. Se isso era bom ou ruim, dependia do ponto de vista de cada pessoa. Ela achava ótimo enfrentar um guarda palaciano à meia-noite, com cigarro e dinheiro no bolso e planos de dar uma escapada na cabeça. Nessa noite, era exatamente isso que tentava fazer.

-Eu não conseguia dormir e queria alguma coisa para ler - disse ela, mostrando ao guarda do palácio o livro que tinha na mão.

Bella aprendera havia muito tempo, quando estava nas escolas para moças de bom trato da França, que um livro sempre era uma explicação conveniente para suas perambulações noturnas. E o pai dela, o príncipe Charlie Swan de Bolgheri, tinha uma das maiores bibliotecas de toda a Europa.

Estava voltando para os meus aposentos.

Os seus aposentos ficam daquele lado - explicou o guarda, apontando na direção oposta àquela para a qual ela se dirigia.

Ela deu uma olhada para trás, por cima do ombro, e voltou a olhar inocentemente para o guarda.

-É mesmo? - perguntou, fingindo espanto. - Eu poderia jurar  
que ficavam do outro lado. - Fez um gesto abrangendo o longo  
corredor em que eles estavam, um corredor de mármore de Siena  
com adornos folheados a ouro, espelhos resplandecentes e dezenas  
de saídas. - É tão fácil se perder aqui, eu sempre me confundo.  
Tantos corredores... - explicou, baixando o tom de voz, o próprio  
retrato do desamparo, e então sorriu. Ela tinha um sorriso de derreter um homem de pedra; sabia disso e usava esse recurso sempre  
que necessário.

O guarda, que não era feito de pedra, amoleceu imediatamente.

-Muito compreensível - disse ele, correspondendo ao sorriso  
dela. - Mas a senhora sabe que temos ordens de Sua Alteza, o prín-  
cipe Charlie, de que não pode perambular pelo palácio à noite.

O pai de Bella lhe era um estranho, e a Piazza di Bolgheri era uma prisão, mas ela não tinha a menor intenção de permanecer esquecida, trancada em algum canto remoto do palácio. Era uma mulher adulta e faria o que bem entendesse. Não manifestou esses sentimentos em voz alta, porém.

Eu não tive intenção de perambular - disse ela, toda mansa e contrita. - Como eu disse, não consegui dormir.

Eu escolto de boa vontade a senhora de volta aos seus aposentos. - disse o guarda.

Não era feito de pedra, mas também não era tolo. Com um suspiro de resignação, Bella permitiu que ele a levasse de volta à sua suíte, consciente de que isso não passava de um adiamento temporário dos seus planos. Aquela era a última noite de carnaval em Bolgheri - e, com ou sem guardas, ela não ia perder as festividades.

De volta aos quarto, viu que sua criada ainda não tinha voltado. A mágica do carnaval atraía a todos, e ela tinha dispensado Margherita, para que a menina pudesse aproveitar. Bella passou

pelos cômodos escuros, dirigindo-se até as portas que levavam ao terraço. Esperou o guarda que estava de patrulha passar e fazer meia-volta na extremidade do palácio, e então saiu sorrateiramente e pegou um caminho diferente para o destino pretendido.

A luz da lua e os fogos de artifício iluminavam o céu. Os sons da música e a folia a atraíam, e as comemorações durariam apenas mais algumas poucas horas.

Ela vivia no palácio do pai havia alguns meses, mas havia aprendido a se movimentar pela propriedade em menos de uma semana. Já tinha determinado quais eram os pontos mais fáceis por onde escapar, e dirigiu-se diretamente para um deles.

O barulho da folia aumentava à medida que ela se aproximava dos limites do terreno do palácio, mas ela mal tinha puxado a escada de jardineiro que havia escondido debaixo dos arbustos naquele dia, apoiando-a contra o muro de pedra do pomar do palácio, quando sua noite de aventura foi interrompida mais uma vez.

Levou um susto ao sentir que alguém lhe agarrava o braço, mas ao se voltar, esperando dar de cara com mais um guarda do palácio, ela viu, pelo contrário, a última pessoa que poderia imaginar.

Angela? - Ela olhou pasmada para a sua meia-irmã. - O que você está fazendo aqui fora?

Eu estava olhando pela minha janela - respondeu Angela, sem fôlego. - Vi você cruzar o jardim à luz da lua e corri para baixo atrás de você. - Mais jovem do que a irmã, Angela apertou o roupão ao redor do corpo e olhou para a escada. Em seguida, voltou a olhar para Bella. - Você está fugindo?

Volte para a cama.

Não fuja! - implorou a garota de dezessete anos, apertando o braço de Bella. - As coisas estão tão divertidas desde que você chegou! Oh, Bella, eu não agüentaria se você fosse embora.

Não seja boba - disse ela, soltando o braço com um puxão. - Eu não vou fugir. Na verdade, vou sim, mas só quando conseguir dinheiro suficiente. Hoje, só vou sair para o carnaval.

Sozinha? - perguntou Angela, atônita.

Com um risinho irônico, Bella abriu os braços, em um gesto amplo. - Você vê mais alguém comigo?

Papai ficaria furioso se descobrisse. Bella olhou firme para Angela.

Ele não vai descobrir, a não ser que você conte para ele.

-Eu não vou contar, prometo. - Angela examinou novamente  
a escada e voltou a olhar para Bella. - Você está sempre fazendo  
isso, não é?

Fugir de mansinho não fazia parte dos hábitos de Angela, mas Bella sabia tudo sobre isso muito antes de ter conhecido a meia-irmã.

Angela era a boa menina, a filha legítima, a princesa de verdade. Bella era a tempestuosa filha bastarda do príncipe Charlie - um segredo vergonhoso. Não tinha nada de princesa, e ninguém realmente esperava que agisse direito. Mas não trocaria de lugar com Angela por nada.

Volte para a cama - ordenou, virando-se para o muro. - Pelo amor de Deus, você está aqui de roupão!

Você também.

Eu estou vestida por baixo.

Você está usando fantasia?

Antes de Bella poder responder, a mão de Angela se fechou novamente ao redor do seu braço.

Me leve com você.

O quê?! - Bella parou e sacudiu a cabeça. - Oh, não. Charlie me mataria. Eu fugir e me meter em encrenca não é nada. Já fiz isso antes, e eles não esperam nada de bom de mim. Mas com você é diferente. Você não pode vir.

Por favor. Mike pode sair e fazer o que quer, mas eu tenho que assistir ao carnaval da sacada. Quero me fantasiar e sair pelas ruas como todo mundo.

Não, não quer. Você ficaria chocada. É de mau gosto e barulhento. Você detestaria. Você ficaria horrorizada.

Não ficaria! Por favor, me leve com você!

Angela ficou olhando fixamente para ela à luz da lua. Parecia um cãozinho adorável a quem o passeio fora cruelmente negado.

-Eles nunca me deixam ir a lugar algum - sussurrou ela, com um tom tão desamparado que o coração de Bella se apertou de afeição e piedade.

Pobre menina. Seu irmão mais velho, Mike, sempre tivera toda a liberdade que o filho de um príncipe poderia ter, mas Angela fora destinada a uma vida de prisão real do berço ao túmulo, protegida e mimada. Dentro de alguns anos, ela seria dada em casamento no interesse de uma aliança política, sem nunca conhecer a riqueza da vida fora dos portões do palácio e das carruagens douradas.

Vamos então - disse Bella num impulso. - Mas fique grudada em mim - acrescentou, fazendo um gesto para que a irmã subisse a escada à sua frente. - A última coisa que eu preciso é que você se perca.

Vou ficar grudada em você como se fosse a sua sombra -prometeu Angela, parando no alto com uma perna de cada lado do muro. - Como é que eu desço?

Fique aí sentada um minuto.

Bella levantou a escada, apoiando-a contra o muro meio metro adiante, e subiu, segurando as saias acima dos joelhos, como Angela tinha feito. Puxou então a escada para cima do muro e a abaixou do outro lado. Depois de descer para a ruela que ficava embaixo, ela acenou para que Angela a seguisse e tirou o seu roupão de veludo, revelando as roupas de camponesa que usava por baixo.

- A primeira coisa que temos que fazer é conseguir uma fantasia para você - disse ela enquanto desmanchava a longa trança, deixando o cabelo escuro lhe cair nas costas. - E uma máscara - acrescentou, puxando uma máscara de cetim negro do bolso e pondo-a sobre os olhos. Ela amarrou os cordões atrás da cabeça, pôs um lenço vermelho sobre o cabelo e saiu pela ruela. - Espere aqui.

Com uma parte do dinheiro que vinha juntando, Bella conseguiu comprar para Angela uma fantasia e uma máscara semelhante à que usava em um dos muitos ambulantes que forneciam esse material para aqueles que não tinham se preparado com antecedência para o carnaval. Cumprindo a palavra, Angela ficou bem perto de Bella quando elas saíram sorrateiramente da ruela e começaram a andar pelas ruas tortuosas e barulhentas de Bolgheri.

O carnaval era sempre um espetáculo impressionante. As sacadas e janelas estavam enfeitadas com faixas coloridas de pano, as carruagens e carroças estavam cheias de arlequins, dominós e bobos da corte, turbas barulhentas perambulavam pelas ruas e música, fogos de artifício e confete enchiam o ar.

Bella e Angela passaram algumas horas assistindo aos espetáculos apresentados por mímicos, acrobatas, menestréis e ilusionistas. Ambulantes tentaram atraí-las para jogos de azar, mas Bella recusou, sorrindo. Não era tola de arriscar as suas poucas e preciosas moedas em jogos nos quais não poderia ganhar.

Angela não dizia nada. De olhos arregalados, olhava maravilhada o movimento incessante, as fantasias, as máscaras, e o sorriso de deleite no seu rosto dizia tudo. A alegria dela de estar livre, ainda que apenas por uma noite, era óbvia e sincera, e Bella estava muito contente de tê-la trazido consigo. Quando Angela voltasse para a prisão do palácio, a lembrança daquela noite sempre a faria sorrir.

Elas pararam para assistir a um espetáculo teatral de _commedia dell'arte _no centro de uma praça, e Bella notou uma carreta puxada por bois que parou ao lado delas. Atrás havia dois jovens vestidos como camponeses napolitanos. O carroceiro brecou a carreta e os dois acenaram para elas, tentando lhes chamar a atenção.

-Veja, Angela , temos um par de admiradores.

A garota seguiu o olhar da irmã, sorriu timidamente para os homens e desviou o olhar.

Eles olham diretamente para nós de um jeito muito atrevido.

Eles são altos e fortes - disse Bella, em tom de aprovação. - E uma pena que não possamos ver o rosto deles atrás daquelas máscaras para saber se são bonitos.

Bella sorriu para os dois homens e lhes soprou um beijo. O mais alto fez um gesto para que ela arrancasse a máscara e o lenço. Ainda sorrindo, ela fez que não com a cabeça e o observou pôr uma mão sobre o coração, como se estivesse arrasado. Rindo, ela lhe acenou um adeus e voltou-se para Angela.

-Vamos, quero tomar café.

Angela seguiu Bella, que se dirigiu para o meio de uma _piazza _cheia de gente, abrindo caminho para os cafés e padarias do outro lado. Com sorte, conseguiram uma mesa em um café ao ar livre e fizeram o pedido. Enquanto esperavam, Bella tirou do bolso tabaco e papel, e começou a enrolar um cigarro com a facilidade da longa prática.

Angela ficou olhando para ela, estarrecida.

Você vai fumar?

Não me olhe com esse rostinho tão horrorizado - respondeu Bella, divertindo-se. - Pelo menos não é haxixe. Quer um?

As mulheres não devem fumar.

Bella pegou a vela sobre a mesa.

-Exatamente - disse ela. Acendeu o cigarro e se encostou na  
cadeira, sorrindo do rosto chocado de Angela.

Na coloração, elas não eram diferentes - as duas tinham os olhos castanhos e o cabelo liso e escuro do pai, mas aí terminava toda a semelhança. Angela era delicada, doce e exageradamente idealista, tudo o que Bella não era. Talvez fosse por isso que ela tinha gostado tanto da menina nos três meses que vivia ali. Angela participava de todas as funções reais, e Bella era mantida fora da vista, na extremidade oposta do palácio. Apesar disso, as duas tinham conseguido se encontrar. Sozinhas e isoladas dos outros, tinham-se tornado amigas secretas.

Eu não queria gostar de você, sabe? - Bella deixou escapar, soprando a fumaça para o alto.

Não queria?

-Não. Eu vim para cá totalmente disposta a odiar você.  
Para sua surpresa, Angela começou a rir.

-Eu também não queria gostar de você - confessou. - Quando nos conhecemos e você me disse que era a bastarda de papai, odiei você. Eu não sabia que ele tinha outra filha além de mim.

Bella deu uma risadinha de escárnio.

Isso não é nenhuma surpresa. Ninguém sabe que sou filha dele. – disse Bella

Eu falei sério. Estou me divertindo muito desde que você chegou. Ouvir as suas histórias, saber de todas as coisas exorbitantes que você fez, coisas que eu nunca ousaria fazer...

Ouvir outras pessoas falarem sobre a vida não adianta, Angela - interrompeu Bella. - A vida é rica, doce e muito curta. As pessoas têm que viver a vida e não observá-la da sacada de um palácio.

Elena franziu as sobrancelhas, com expressão de dúvida, e estendeu a mão em direção ao cigarro.

-Vamos experimentar isso.

_-_Se você nunca fumou, não vai gostar - disse Bella, concordando com o pedido da garota. - Inale apenas um pouquinho — advertiu, mas já era tarde demais.

Com um ataque de tosse, Angela abanou a fumaça com as mãos e devolveu o cigarro o mais rapidamente possível.

Essa é uma experiência que eu evito de boa vontade - disse ela com um estremecimento. - E horrível!

Realmente - concordou Bella.

Por que você fuma, então?

Porque sou proibida de fumar, acho.

O que mais você já fez que é proibido?

Quase tudo - admitiu ela, sem saber ao certo se deveria ou não ter orgulho disso.

A sua mãe não se importa?

_Mamma?. - _Bella sorriu, lembrando-se das visitas que Renée lhe fazia no internato, pensando no jeito indeciso e animado da mãe, que cativava a todos. A própria Bella não era imune a esse charme. Ela adorava a mãe. - È difícil saber o que _mamma _realmente pensa sobre qualquer coisa.

Me fale mais das coisas que você fez. - Sem esperar uma resposta, ela continuou: - Você já beijou um homem?

Claro.

Os olhos de Angela se abriram com a curiosidade de toda garota de dezessete anos que não tem nenhuma experiência.

-Como é?

Bella lhe disse a verdade:

Maravilhoso. Não sei explicar por quê, mas é.

Quem você beijou? - perguntou Angela. - Quem era ele?

A mente de Bella voltou num átimo ao verão de três anos antes, e ficou surpresa ao descobrir que já não doía pensar nisso.

O nome dele era Jacob. Ele era o ferreiro da aldeia próxima à academia de Madame Tournay. Eu estava totalmente apaixonada por ele.

Um ferreiro? Como você o conheceu?

Um dia eu estava na aldeia fazendo compras e o vi. Ele estava de pé inclinado sobre a bigorna, martelando. Estava sem camisa, e o suor escorria pelo seu peito. Eu simplesmente parei e fiquei olhando para ele. Nunca tinha visto o peito desnudo de um homem antes. Ele levantou os olhos e me pegou olhando. Sorriu para mim e eu me apaixonei por ele. Foi simples assim. Comecei a fugir à noite para me encontrar com ele. Jacob fazia eu me sentir linda e desejável pela primeira vez na vida. Foi a coisa mais incrível e maravilhosa que já aconteceu comigo.

Suspirando, Angela apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo em uma das mãos.

O que aconteceu?

Charlie descobriu, Jacob se casou com outra pessoa e eu fui mandada para um convento.

O quê? - Angela se empertigou na cadeira, indignada. - Eu pensei que você ia me contar alguma história trágica de que ele morrera de amor por você.

Que idéias românticas você tem, Angela!

Ele foi um grosseirão malcriado! Se ele a amava e... beijou você, deveria ter se casado com você e não com outra garota!

Agora Bella já conseguia ver o caso filosoficamente.

Essas coisas acontecem.

Mas acho que você não poderia se casar com um ferreiro, de qualquer forma. Papai nunca teria consentido.

Bella sabia que ela teria se casado com Jacob se ele a tivesse amado o suficiente para desafiar o pai dela. Mas ele tinha preferido

pegar o dinheiro com que Charlie o subornara e se casar com a filha de um comerciante, deixando-a de coração partido. E Bella jurou que aquilo nunca mais iria acontecer.

-Quando eu me casar, será com um homem que me ame tão louca e apaixonadamente que nada mais importe a ele - disse ela a Angela. - De outra forma, o casamento é uma armadilha, e a mulher  
não passa de uma prisioneira.

Para seu espanto, Angela concordou com a cabeça.

Eu ainda não me casei e já estou presa em uma armadilha. - Seu rosto bonito assumiu uma expressão infeliz. - Tenho que me casar com um duque austríaco. A mãe dele é inglesa. Tudo foi arranjado pelos embaixadores britânico e austríaco.

Eu sei. Já ouvi falar disso.

Eu não o amo. Eu nunca nem mesmo o vi, mas tenho que me casar com ele. Papai insiste nessa união.

Desafie Charlie.

-Não posso! Está tudo arranjado. Os tratados foram assinados. O dote foi pago. O Congresso de Viena será preservado, nós teremos paz com a Áustria e Bolgheri terá uma aliança com a Inglaterra. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para deter tudo isso. E o meu dever.

Bella desejou poder dizer alguma coisa que confortasse a irmã, mas não havia nada de confortador no fato de ela ser forçada a se casar com um homem que não amava. Ela mudou de assunto.

Pelo menos quando você percebe que está presa em uma armadilha, não sai fazendo loucuras para deixar Charlie fora de si.

Não sei não - disse Angela com um sorriso triste. - Estou aqui com você, não estou? Mas acho que esta é a única vez que eu terei uma chance de fazer alguma loucura na vida. - Ela fez uma pausa, estudando Bella com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. - Por que você sempre desafia papai fazendo coisas proibidas?

Bella abriu a boca para responder e então percebeu que não sabia a resposta. Ficou em silêncio, pensando antes de falar.

Eu gosto de agitação, de excitação, e há uma certa excitação em desrespeitar as regras - disse ela depois de um momento. - Além disso, adoro um desafio. O fato de me proibirem de fazer alguma coisa me dá uma enorme vontade de fazer exatamente aquilo.

E quando você desrespeita as regras, papai tem que se lembrar que você existe.

Bella ficou tensa com as palavras da irmã. Para uma garota protegida e ingênua que não sabia muito sobre a vida, Angela percebia muita coisa.

Isso também - admitiu Bella, dando uma tragada no cigarro. Soprando a fumaça, acrescentou: - Por que ele deveria poder fazer de conta que eu nunca nasci?

Não deveria não.

Bella olhou para o outro lado para não ver a compaixão no rosto da irmã. Era irônico, já que apenas alguns minutos antes ela é que tinha tido pena da jovem.

Não tem importância - disse ela em voz frágil. - Eu não ligo.

Liga sim. Mas, se isso for consolo para você, papai também se esquece que eu existo a maior parte do tempo. Antonio pode fazer o que bem entende, mas eu não posso ir a lugar nenhum nem fazer nada. Papai não me deixa nem mesmo ir a um baile antes de completar dezoito anos. Antes de você chegar, houve ocasiões em que eu pensei que fosse enlouquecer.

Só estou aqui porque Charlie não sabia o que mais fazer comigo. O plano dele era que os guardas do palácio me mantivessem sob controle. - Ela fez uma pausa e lançou um olhar significativo ao redor, e então sorriu maliciosa para Angela. - Você acha que está funcionando?

Angela retribuiu o sorriso.

Temo que não.

Recuso-me a ser controlada como uma marionete. - Virando-se na cadeira, ela jogou a ponta do cigarro nas pedras do pavimento. Enquanto esmagava a bituca com o salto do sapato, Bella avistou a carreta de bois que elas tinham visto antes. Ela circundava a _piazza _com os dois homens de pé na parte de trás, esquadrinhando a multidão. - Não vire cabeça - ordenou ela -, estou vendo aqueles dois homens novamente. Acho que estão nos procurando.

Por que estariam? Eles nem nos conhecem...

O que importa isso? Os homens sempre querem mulheres, especialmente aquelas que sorriem, riem e flertam com eles.

Ela observou o mais alto se voltar para a direção delas. Ao vê-la, ele lhe jogou um beijo, retribuindo o que ela lhe soprara antes. Ela riu, percebendo e gostando daquele tipo de atenção masculina.

Eles nos viram - disse ela a Angela, enquanto o seu admirador se virava para o companheiro e apontava na direção delas. - Estão vindo para cá.

Oh! - Os olhos de Angela se abriram, traindo a sua animação. - E se eles quiserem conversar conosco?

Talvez nós deixemos que conversem. - Bella se recostou na cadeira com ar descuidado. - Ou talvez - acrescentou ela com um dar de ombros - não.

A carreta parou ao lado do café em que elas estavam e um buquê voou pelo ar, pousando no colo de Bella. Ela abaixou os olhos para as violetas e em seguida deu uma olhada no homem. Depois de um momento, pegou o buquê e sorriu para o seu admirador.

-O que significam as flores? - perguntou Angela, olhando de  
relance para a carreta e novamente para Bella.

-Ele quer me conhecer. - Com o buquê na mão, ela empurrou  
a cadeira para trás e se levantou. - Vamos.

Sem olhar para os homens, Bella se virou e começou a andar na direção oposta. Elena correu para alcançá-la.

Não entendo. Você não quer conhecê-lo?

Ainda não decidi.

E se eles nos perderem na multidão?

Então eu não vou conhecê-lo, não é mesmo?

Ele vai achar que você não gostou dele e vai desistir.

Ele não vai fazer isso, pode ter certeza.

Como que para provar as palavras dela, as vozes provocantes dos dois homens as chamaram, vindo de trás e não muito distante, indicando que tinham deixado a carreta e as estavam seguindo a pé. Dentro de momentos, eles passaram correndo por Bella e Angela e se viraram, bloqueando o caminho delas. Sem fôlego e rindo, o admirador de Bella caiu sobre um joelho diante dela.

Doce camponesa - disse ele -, imploro à senhora e à sua companheira que nos deixem acompanhá-las.

Se deixarmos, os senhores têm que primeiro tirar a máscara. Não podemos permitir que os homens que nos acompanham mantenham o rosto escondido de nós - respondeu ela.

Ele se levantou.

-Se nós mostrarmos o rosto, as senhoras farão o mesmo? Essas máscaras só podem esconder grandes beldades.

Ela pensou por um momento e então concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Mas todos tiram as máscaras ao mesmo tempo.

Concordamos.

Rindo, Bella puxou o lenço e a máscara e sacudiu as longas madeixas encaracoladas. Ela olhou para o rosto sem máscara de seus admiradores e deu com os dois homens olhando, assustados, para ela e para Angela, totalmente pasmados. De repente, percebeu quem eram, e seu riso desapareceu.

- Deus do céu! - sussurrou ela, sentindo-se mal de repente. Estava diante de dois guardas do palácio.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo um_

**E**ra de conhecimento geral no corpo diplomático britânico que toda vez que Sua Majestade, o rei Guilherme IV, tinha nas mãos uma situação delicada, Sir Edward Cullen era o escolhido para resolver a questão. Nenhum outro tinha a menor chance. Era verdade que Sir Edward, de trinta e cinco anos, tinha uma década de carreira bem-sucedida como diplomata. Era verdade que ele não era casado - estava livre, desimpedido e sempre disposto a ser um embaixador errante, a ir a qualquer lugar para onde uma obrigação para com o rei e a Inglaterra o mandasse. Não havia dúvida de que a lealdade e a honra dele eram inquestionáveis. Mas os tempos eram de paz na Europa, e eram raras as situações realmente delicadas em que um diplomata pudesse deixar a sua marca. Muitos colegas de Sir Edward desejavam que o embaixador favorito de Sua Majestade se recolhesse à sua propriedade rural no condado de Devonshire e desse ao resto deles uma chance de brilhar.

Os turcos e gregos eram o exemplo perfeito. Punham à prova o ânimo de qualquer diplomata, de forma que quando uma escaramuça menor entre esses dois povos ameaçou desencadear uma guerra,

Ninguém ficou surpreso quando Sir Edward foi enviado para a Anatólia. Mas todos ficaram surpresos quando, cerca de uma quinzena depois da sua chegada a Constantinopla, ele foi chamado de volta para a colônia de Gibraltar. Jovens diplomatas ambiciosos cruzaram os dedos, na esperança de que, de alguma forma, Edward Cullen tivesse finalmente metido os pés pelas mãos.

Edward estava tranqüilo quanto ao seu desempenho, que sem dúvida continuava satisfatório. Quanto ao motivo pelo qual fora chamado de volta do Levante, porém, até mesmo Edward tinha que confessar a sua perplexidade.

-Por que me chamaram a Gibraltar? - perguntou-se ele em voz alta, sentado em sua cabina no _Mary Eliza, _um dos melhores e mais rápidos navios da marinha de guerra de Sua Majestade britânica. Enquanto o navio o levava pelo Mediterrâneo, Edward estudava o mapa da Europa aberto sobre a mesa à sua frente. - O que significa isso?

Seu valete, Harper, levantou os olhos da camisa que consertava.

Deve ser algo realmente sério para eles mandarem buscar o senhor assim tão inesperadamente. Alguma coisa importante está acontecendo.

Não consigo imaginar o quê. A situação turca é a única coisa de peso nesta parte do mundo atualmente, e é muito estranho me substituírem bem no meio da questão. Com que objetivo?

Só sei que é uma pena. Estávamos nós em Constantinopla, recém-instalados para uma estada boa e longa, e num piscar de olhos há uma mudança de planos, e lá vamos nós navegar de novo.

Harper balançou a cabeça com um suspiro de pesar. - É uma pena

acrescentou. - Aquelas calças e aqueles véus que as damas turcas usam... fazem com que um homem fique pensando no que está por baixo. O sultão ia dar uma das escravas dele para o senhor, não é mesmo?

Harper, um verdadeiro _gentleman _britânico não possui escravas. É uma prática bárbara.

Talvez sim, meu senhor, mas uma daquelas garotas turcas teria sido como um tônico para o senhor. Sem falar que o senhor anda recentemente de pavio curto...

Isso é absurdo - Edward disparou, ofendido. - Eu não ando de pavio curto.

Se o senhor assim o diz... Mas o senhor vem trabalhando muito por meses a fio, e não teve tempo algum para as senhoras. - Ele fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou: - Um homem precisa daquilo de que precisa, o senhor sabe.

Edward não queria pensar em quanto tempo fazia desde que as suas necessidades nessa área em particular tinham sido atendidas. Tempo demais. Ele deu uma olhada de advertência para o criado.

-Harper, basta! Mais uma impertinência de sua parte e eu  
começo a procurar um novo valete.

O criado, que trabalhava como valete dele desde os quinze anos, não ficou nem um pouco intimidado com a irritação do patrão.

Seria muito bom se o senhor desapertasse essa gravata de vez em quando, _sir, _se o senhor não se incomoda de eu dizer isso.

Eu me incomodo. - Edward tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa, concentrando os pensamentos em questões importantes. - Por que me mandam para Gibraltar? - ele se perguntou mais uma vez, enquanto considerava e rejeitava várias possibilidades. - A situação do Marrocos é estável. As coisas andam calmas na Espanha. Quanto aos franceses, bem, as nossas relações não estão muito boas, mas isso não é nenhuma novidade. Não consigo imaginar qual seja o problema.

-Alguma coisa a ver com aqueles italianos de novo, eu diria.  
Edward esperava que não.

Não vejo como isso seria possível. A questão italiana está resolvida. O Tratado de Bolgheri foi assinado, o Congresso de Viena permanece intacto, e a princesa Angela vai se casar com o duque de Ausberg quando chegar aos vinte e um anos de idade.

O que se diz é que ela não quer se casar com ele.- disse o valete.

-Ela cumprirá o seu dever. Não tem escolha.  
Harper deu de ombros.

-Pode ser, mas não dá para confiar nem um pouco nas moças,  
senhor. Especialmente nas italianas - acrescentou ele com convicção. - É uma questão de temperamento.

Se havia alguém que poderia compreender o temperamento italiano, esse alguém era Edward. Ele passara muito tempo naquela parte do mundo nos últimos anos, despejando as palavras conciliatórias da diplomacia sobre o príncipe de Bolgheri e os duques de Veneza, da Lombardia e da Toscana para preservar a paz na região e evitar que os nacionalistas italianos se rebelassem contra o Império Austríaco. Apesar de suas muitas viagens à região, porém, ele não entendia os italianos. Eles eram excessivamente dramáticos e apaixonados, e o seu humor, demasiado volátil para a controlada natureza dos britânicos.

Edward desistiu de suas especulações, considerando-as um exercício fútil, e enrolou o mapa. Fosse para onde fosse que eles se propusessem a mandá-lo, ele cumpriria o seu dever. Era o que sempre fazia. Entretanto, quando o _Mary Eliza _chegou a Gibraltar e Edward se apresentou à Casa do Governo, sede do governo colonial britânico, Edward não pôde deixar de se surpreender com a missão que o aguardava.

O senhor está me mandando para Londres?

Eu não, Sir Edward - Lorde Hale o corrigiu. - Essas ordens vêm do próprio primeiro-ministro. O senhor deve partir para o nosso país imediatamente. Despachei Sir Gervase Humphrey para Constantinopla, para tomar o seu lugar e cuidar da questão turca. Sir Gervase não tinha experiência suficiente. Os turcos iam fazer picadinho dele. Edward, claro, se absteve de manifestar a sua opinião sobre o colega.

Qual é o objetivo de me enviar para Londres?

Não se trata de nenhum tipo de rebaixamento profissional ou reprimenda. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade. Considere essa missão um prêmio por todo o seu trabalho árduo. - Hale lhe deu um tapinha no ombro, sorrindo. - O senhor vai para o nosso país, meu caro. Eu imaginava que o senhor ficaria exultante com essa perspectiva. Eu mesmo vou para lá dentro de dois meses, e estou encantado com isso.

Edward não estava nada encantado. E estava muito mais preocupado com os motivos do que com o destino.

-Que questão diplomática em Londres exige a minha atenção?  
A expressão de Hale ficou séria.

Sir Edward, o senhor trabalhou por muito tempo e arduamente na questão italiana; depois houve toda a encrenca da Dalmácia, e então nós o enviamos diretamente para cuidar dos turcos. O senhor esteve em Londres apenas uma meia dúzia de vezes nos últimos quatro anos, e nunca por mais de algumas poucas semanas. Isso é pedir demais de qualquer homem, mesmo em se tratando do senhor. Por isso, o primeiro-ministro consultou Sua Majestade e eles decidiram enviá-lo de volta à Inglaterra por algum tempo. Junho se aproxima, o auge da temporada de verão londrina, como o senhor sabe. O senhor terá a chance de ter um pouco de companhia agradável e conviver com a boa sociedade. Pense nisso como umas férias.

Não preciso de férias. A resposta brusca saiu antes que Edward conseguisse fechar a boca. Lembrando-se das palavras do seu valete, ele pressionou dois dedos sobre a testa até recuperar a compostura. Não era do seu feitio ser assim tão irritável. Talvez ele precisasse mesmo de um descanso, mas isso dificilmente seria o motivo de o estarem mandando para a Inglaterra. Ele levantou a cabeça.

Jasper, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Aqui entre nós, você poderia parar com o joguinho diplomático e ir direto ao assunto? Por que eles estão me mandando para Londres?

Não se trata de uma crise, de jeito nenhum. - Hale puxou uma cadeira da mesa e se sentou. - Mas é importante. O príncipe Charlie de Bolgheri vai a Londres em agosto, para uma visita de estado de três meses, e eles querem que você cuide dos preparativos. Mas a questão é, na realidade, a filha de Charlie.

Os italianos de novo. O maldito do Harper estava certo.

A princesa Angela está em Londres? - Edward se sentou de frente para Hale.

Não, Angela não. A outra.

Que outra?

A filha ilegítima de Charlie. Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma filha ilegítima.

Tenho certeza de que ele tem uma dúzia, mas essa moça, Bella, é um caso especial. A mãe dela foi a amante favorita de Charlie. Parece que ele realmente amava a mulher. Isso há anos, naturalmente.

Ele se apaixonou pela amante? Má sorte para um príncipe.

Ele era bem jovem na época - tempos em que dava vazão ao sangue quente, quando era solteiro e só pensava em aproveitar a vida. Alguns anos depois, ao se casar com Sophia da Toscana, ele deixou a amante e enviou a filha para viver com parentes da mãe dela no campo. Ele a sustentou, mas nunca a reconheceu publicamente como filha.

Charlie, constrangido por ter uma filha bastarda? - Edward não acreditava nisso. - Com certeza não.

Charlie não. O duque da Toscana exigiu isso durante as negociações do acordo de casamento da filha Sophia. Mais tarde, Bella foi posta em uma daquelas academias para moças em alguma parte da Europa, usando o sobrenome da mãe. Ela já esteve em meia dúzia de escolas na Suíça e na França, mas é tempestuosa como uma cigana. Há três anos, houve um escândalo com um jovem - um ferreiro -, bem debaixo do nariz das governantas da escola de uma Madame Não-sei-quê, nas proximidades de Paris.

Quantos anos tem essa moça?

Vinte e dois. Ela tinha dezenove na época. De qualquer forma, nada de terrível aconteceu com ela, se é que você me entende. - Hale, na verdade, corou. - O incidente foi todo abafado. Charlie casou o homem com alguém e trancou Bella em um convento.

Para garantir que não haveria ferreiros no futuro.- disse Edward.

Exatamente. O problema é que a moça estava sempre fugindo, sabe Deus fazendo o quê. Charlie decidiu que a única forma de controlá-la e evitar um escândalo público era mantê-la bem debaixo de seu nariz. Ele a levou com ele para Bolgheri há uns seis meses e a pôs em uma ala isolada do palácio, até resolver o que fazer com ela.

E então?

Como resposta, Hale puxou da sua pasta um jornal dobrado e o jogou até o outro lado da mesa. Não havia dúvida de que era uma publicação especializada em escândalos. Edward esquadrinhou o artigo, traduzindo rapidamente as palavras em italiano, e depois baixou o jornal com a expressão inalterada.

De que adianta manter a moça em segredo? Até que ponto essa descrição do incidente é precisa?

Os fatos estão corretos, de um modo geral.

E Angela?

Não aconteceu nada com nenhuma das moças. Elas quiseram sair para ver o carnaval, foi só uma travessura. Os guardas, que estavam de folga, as escoltaram de volta ao palácio.

Elas não foram molestadas fisicamente?

Não. Elas foram examinadas por médicos, e as duas ainda são... - Constrangido, Hale não completou a frase.

_Virgo intacta_?(virgem)_ - _completou Edward, usando o latim como a forma mais diplomática de se expressar.

Hale fez que sim com a cabeça.

Uma encrenca danada se não fossem. De qualquer forma, Charlie a tirou do palácio e a mandou viver com primos em Gênova, e decidiu que estava na hora de encontrar um marido para ela, o mais longe possível de Bolgheri.

Ele agiu bem. A moça sem dúvida é uma má influência para a irmã. - Edward passou o dedo pelo jornal de escândalos à sua frente, publicado três meses antes. - Mas não teve sucesso em abafar as indiscrições dela dessa vez.

Infelizmente não. Charlie tinha esperança de manter o incidente em segredo até conseguir casar a moça, mas, como você pode ver, a história vazou, assim como os rumores do seu comportamento destemperado. Como você, ninguém sabia da existência dessa moça, e agora não apenas essa notícia, mas também a da escapada no carnaval, estão se espalhando por toda a Itália. O príncipe Charlie finalmente reconheceu a moça como sua filha e lhe deu o seu sobrenome, Swan. A mulher dele, a princesa Sophia, está furiosa com isso.

Talvez, mas Charlie não tinha escolha. O reconhecimento melhora a posição da moça como material para casamento. - Edward pôs o jornal de lado. - E o duque de Ausberg? Ele deseja recuar quanto ao casamento com Angela devido à participação dela nisso?

Não, não. Angela está sendo considerada a vítima da influência de sua meia-irmã. O casamento continua de pé, e todos os aspectos do tratado permanecem intactos.

Então, qual é o problema?

Não fazia nem um mês que Bella estava em Gênova quando ela fugiu. Temos a informação de que conseguiu chegar a Londres e está vivendo com a mãe.

Apesar da imprensa marrom, se Angela não foi prejudicada com o incidente, o duque de Ausberg ainda quer se casar com ela, o tratado permanece intacto, Bella está vivendo com a mãe e, afinal de contas, tudo terminou bem, onde é que eu entro nessa história?

Charlie tem uma grande admiração por suas habilidades diplomáticas. Ele o considera a pessoa perfeita para resolver a situação.

Que situação?

Vai ser complicado.

Edward se inclinou sobre a mesa, esforçando-se para manter a calma.

Que situação? - repetiu.

Enquanto estiver em Londres, você deve arranjar um casamento para Bella.

Edward imediatamente ficou tenso na cadeira.

Você só pode estar brincando.

Você sabe que eu nunca brinco com relações internacionais. Charlie quer casar a moça antes que ela possa causar mais constrangimento para a Casa de Bolgheri. Cabe a você encontrar um marido adequado para ela, fazer os arranjos diplomáticos e assistir a negociação dos termos do casamento.

Eu fui tirado de uma importante missão diplomática na Anatólia para bancar o casamenteiro de uma mocinha levada?

Ela é filha de um príncipe - Hale lhe lembrou. - E você bancou o casamenteiro da irmã dela.

Era muito diferente. Isso envolvia um tratado. O Congresso de Viena corria perigo. Que maldição, Jasper! - Edward sentia sua irritação prestes a explodir, e sabia muito bem que isso nunca levava a nada. Ele engoliu as palavras de frustração que estavam na ponta da língua e respirou fundo.

Charlie não quer a moça de volta a Bolgheri por motivos óbvios - continuou Hale. - Arranjar um casamento adequado para ela é a única alternativa. Dar a ela um marido de espírito forte e alguns filhos, para ela sossegar.

E se ela não sossegar, o problema é do marido?

Exatamente. O príncipe Charlie também deseja fortalecer a sua aliança conosco, e acha que um marido inglês seria a melhor solução. Mas, naturalmente, que seja católico. Nós concordamos em ajudar. Ela já está em Londres, de qualquer forma. Você deve apresentar a moça à sociedade inglesa e encontrar algum fidalgo católico adequado para se casar com ela. Charlie lhe dá carta branca. Você então dará assistência nas negociações entre o enviado do governo dele e a família do noivo sobre os termos do casamento. O príncipe está oferecendo um enorme dote, além de uma boa renda, para ficar livre dela. A expectativa de Charlie é que ela se case antes de ele voltar para a Itália, em outubro. Você vai fazer isso acontecer.

Era inacreditável. Uma carreira longa e ilustre evitando guerras, negociando acordos comerciais vitais e preservando tratados resultava nisso.

-Encontrar um marido para ela é uma missão que poderia ser  
realizada por qualquer pessoa do corpo diplomático. Ela é rebelde e encrenqueira, admito. É ilegítima, e a reputação dela foi um pouco danificada, mas ela possui sangue real. A Casa de Medina não é o principado mais rico da Europa, mas também não é o mais pobre. Ela é pouco atraente?

Muito pelo contrário. Disseram-me que é muito bonita.

Então, veja a situação. A moça é bonita, o pai é um príncipe, há muito dinheiro de dote. Apesar das indiscrições dela, tenho certeza de que existem famílias católicas de destaque na Grã-Bretanha que estariam desejosas de se ligar à Casa de Bolgheri pelos laços do matrimônio. Especialmente com uma renda tão generosa da parte de Charlie.

Sim, mas o príncipe insiste que o marido da moça seja um nobre e possua um patrimônio substancial. Nada de golpe do baú.

Entendo, mas sem dúvida alguém do Ministério das Relações Exteriores poderia cuidar disso. Por que precisam de mim?

Charlie solicitou especificamente que fosse você. Ele o tem na mais alta estima e confia no seu julgamento. Você também é respeitado por todos os nobres da Grã-Bretanha e faria com que tudo corresse sem transtornos. Bolgheri é uma aliança que nos interessa, como você sabe muito bem, e esse casamento fortaleceria ainda mais a nossa influência na península Italiana. Concordamos em pôr as suas habilidades à disposição de Charlie. Você sem dúvida precisa de umas férias e estará em Londres, de qualquer forma. Tudo se encaixa perfeitamente.

Para Edward, não havia nada de perfeito na situação.

Dez anos de serviços fiéis ao meu país e sou reduzido a isso.

E isso não é tudo. - Hale deu uma tossidinha de constrangimento. - Você não vai gostar disso.

Agora sou um agente de casamentos de moças indóceis - resmungou ele, dando um puxão na gravata. - Eu já não gosto disso.

A mãe dela é Renée.

Meu Deus! Você está me dizendo que a mãe dessa moça, a ex-amante do príncipe Charlie, é a mais mal-afamada cortesã da Inglaterra?

Não tão mal-afamada hoje em dia. Ela tem quase cinqüenta anos.

Ela foi uma das pessoas mais festejadas e populares de Londres durante anos. Foi para a cama com metade dos nobres da cidade e arruinou um número incontável de fortunas. Pelo que ouvi dizer, ela está levando Lorde Chesterfield à ruína atualmente.

Temo que tudo isso seja bem verdade.

Edward tentou recuperar a reserva pela qual era tão conhecido e a _finesse _diplomática pela qual ele era tão valorizado pelo Império Britânico, mas naquele momento não conseguiu controlar-se.

Qual o _gentleman _que vai querer a mulher de reputação mais suspeita da Inglaterra para sogra, especialmente quando há chances de ele mesmo ter ido para a cama com ela? Quanto à filha, pela forma como viveu até agora, parece mais adequada para seguir os passos da mãe do que para se tornar esposa de um nobre britânico. Pelo menos é isso que qualquer _gentleman _de quem eu me aproximar em nome dela vai pensar. Com uma mãe como Renée, onde eu vou encontrar para a filha um marido com título de nobreza e dinheiro, e ainda por cima católico?

As ordens de Charlie são de que a moça seja removida da casa da mãe e que não haja mais contato entre ela e a mulher. Parece que a mãe visitava Bella com freqüência quando ela estava naquelas escolas francesas para moças, e Charlie acha que a influência dela é em parte responsável pelo fato de a moça ter se tornado tão indomável.

Sem dúvida, mas...

Bella deve ser colocada com uma boa _chaperon _e apresentada à sociedade inglesa enquanto você procura um noivo adequado e facilita as apresentações.

E a moça? A opinião dela tem algum valor na escolha do noivo?

Não. O que importa é que ele tenha posição e esteja disposto a se casar com ela. Charlie confia que você vai encontrar o melhor partido.

Edward não se sentiu nem um pouco lisonjeado. Hale lhe estendeu um punhado de documentos.

Aqui estão as ordens oficiais do primeiro-ministro para você, junto com as especificações sobre o dote concedido por Charlie e um dossiê sobre a vida da moça.

Um grande golpe na minha carreira diplomática - resmungou ele com um toque de amargura, ao pegar os documentos.

Temos toda a confiança de que o senhor vai cumprir essa missão com a sua habilidade de sempre, Sir Edward. - Hale se levantou com ar de fim de conversa. - Sabemos que o senhor cumprirá o seu dever.

Essas palavras lhe serviram de um duro lembrete. Edward se levantou. Limpou a garganta, arrumou a gravata de volta ao seu nó perfeito original e, com um esforço, recuperou o equilíbrio.

-Eu sempre cumpro o meu dever, Lorde Hale.

Com uma inclinação formal, ele partiu, mas o seu dever não o impediu de passar a viagem de Gibraltar a Londres amaldiçoando as moças italianas e a política internacional.

Bella adorava viver com Renée. Elas faziam compras, conversavam e passavam horas incontáveis juntas. Privada da mãe a não ser por algumas visitas breves por ano durante a maior parte

da sua vida, sentia que ela e a _mamma _eram finalmente uma família de verdade.

Renée era uma anfitriã encantadora e tinha um pequeno círculo de amigos íntimos. O atual amante dela, Lorde Phil Chesterfield, um solteirão inveterado, foi aprovado por Bella imediatamente porque era óbvio que ele babava pela mãe dela. Por viver à parte da sociedade, Renée não dava muita atenção às convenções sociais. Também não havia nada que lhe agradasse mais do que escandalizar as senhoras de fino trato.

De sua parte, Bella estava se divertindo muito. Tudo o que quisesse fazer lhe era permitido, e podia ir aonde desejasse. Descobriu que a liberdade estava à altura de todas as suas expectativas. A mãe lhe dava uma mesada generosa e todo tipo de sugestão deliciosa sobre como gastá-la. Se havia alguém que sabia gastar dinheiro, esse alguém era Renée.

Uma tarde em que planejara fazer compras em Bond Street, Bella entrou no quarto de Renée para saber se a mãe desejava acompanhá-la, e descobriu que ela já estava ocupada. Sua modista estava lhe ajustando no próprio corpo um traje de montaria de veludo azul.

Temo não poder ir com você hoje, minha querida. Tenho muitos planos. Para começo de conversa, o meu novo traje de montaria acaba de chegar.

Estou vendo. - Bella estudou a mãe par um momento. O azul-real da roupa casava bem com o cabelo castanho-avermelhado de Renée. A modista não estava simplesmente ajustando o traje de montaria: na verdade, unia com costuras as partes da roupa diretamente no corpo ainda esbelto de Renée, conseguindo assim uma roupa tão colante que sem duvida provocaria escândalo. - Você está usando alguma coisa por baixo disso?

-Nadinha - respondeu Renée, levantando o braço para  
que a modista pudesse fazer a costura de lado sobre a sua pele nua.

-Sou terrível, não sou?

Bella foi até a cama e caiu sobre os travesseiros macios que guarneciam a cabeceira entalhada.

Terrível - concordou ela, divertida. - Mas isso não vai impedir que as damas inglesas saiam correndo para copiar sua roupa. Dentro de uma semana elas estarão todas sendo costuradas ponto a ponto dentro de seus trajes de montaria.

Exatamente. Mas quando elas começarem a usar essa moda, eu já estarei fazendo alguma outra coisa.

Mesmo com quarenta e nove anos, tendo já deixado para trás o auge da beleza e com algumas luzes de prata no cabelo, o tino ousado - porém impecável - de Renée para a moda ainda influenciava as damas respeitáveis da sociedade.

Bella sorriu.

Suponho que você já tenha alguma nova sensação em mente.

Claro - respondeu Renée enquanto uma criada entrava no quarto de vestir com um cartão de visitas na mão. - Aquela carruagem que Chesterfield encomendou para mim chegará em menos de uma quinzena. Tem madrepérola incrustada nas portas, e o chassis... Oh, Bella, Chesterfield me garantiu que o chassis é o mais macio que você possa imaginar. Eu vou usar a saia mais cheia que puder encontrar, de forma que ela faça ondas ao meu redor

-Uma saia branca, acho -, e vou deslizar pela Savile Row como um cisne desliza sobre a água.

Ela se mirou no espelho.

-Agora não, Parker - respondeu em inglês, quando a criada  
lhe estendeu o cartão de visitas. - Deus do céu, você não vê que  
estou apenas semivestida? Eu não poderia ver ninguém agora.

-O cavalheiro afirma que está aqui devido a uma questão de grande importância - retrucou a criada. - Disse que a senhora estava esperando a chegada dele. Eu peço para Mr. Fraser dizer a ele que a senhora saiu?

Renée mudou de posição em sintonia com a modista, que se preparava para alinhavar o outro lado do corpete, e então deu uma olhada no cartão.

Ora, meu Deus, ele está lá embaixo agora? Eu confundi as coisas e pensei que viria amanhã... - Ela interrompeu o que ia dizendo e deu uma olhada furtiva para Bella. - Diga a ele... humm... diga a ele que eu desço em alguns minutos.

Sim senhora. - Parker pôs o cartão de visita na penteadeira, fez uma mesura e saiu.

Quem é ele? - perguntou Bella, curiosa devido à estranha olhadela que sua mãe lhe dera um momento antes.

Oh, não sei, minha querida - respondeu Renée. - Vá para Bond Street e divirta-se. - Ela inclinou a cabeça, olhando para a modista, que, ajoelhada, fechava a costura debaixo do braço. - Annabel, você tem que se apressar. Não é bom deixar um homem esperando demais, especialmente quando é uma questão de negócios. Eles ficam tão impacientes, os pobrezinhos!

Sim senhora - murmurou Annabel com a boca cheia de alfinetes.

Uma questão de negócios? - Bella repetiu, mais curiosa que nunca. - Você vai romper com Chesterfield?

Não esse tipo de negócio. - Renée se virou na direção do espelho. - Ele quer falar comigo sobre uma questão legal.

Que questão legal?

Oh, não sei. Alguma coisa extremamente aborrecida, sem dúvida. - Ela fez um gesto em direção à porta. - Leve a carruagem para Bond Street. Como eu vou cavalgar até o Hyde Park, não vou precisar dela. Vamos, agora.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. Os modos da mãe sem dúvida estavam estranhos. Parecia estar ansiosa para que a filha fosse embora. Ela se levantou e andou até a penteadeira, como quem não quer nada. Pegou o cartão antes que a mãe pudesse adivinhar sua intenção.

Sir Edward Cullen - ela leu em voz alta. - Edward Cullen. Já ouvi esse nome. - Franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando se lembrar de onde o conhecia. Olhou novamente para o cartão, leu o título e então entendeu. - Ele é o embaixador britânico que arranjou o casamento de Angela com um duque austríaco. O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Eu já disse, não sei. Chegou uma nota de alguém do Ministério das Relações Exteriores dizendo que ele viria me fazer uma visita breve e que eu deveria esperá-lo. - Ela fez um gesto em direção ao cartão. - Não posso me recusar a vê-lo. E um embaixador.

Angela nunca nem mesmo se encontrou com aquele duque, e está sendo forçada a se casar com ele para fortalecer alianças políticas. Ela está arrasada com a perspectiva.

E mesmo? - murmurou Renée enquanto pegava um chapéu de veludo azul da penteadeira e o colocava na cabeça. - Não sei nada sobre isso. Você sabe como eu sou ruim em matéria de política.

Bella levantou os olhos e estudou o reflexo da mãe no espelho, observando Renée ajeitar o chapéu em várias posições, em busca do ângulo mais favorável. Não lhe escapou que a mãe não a olhava nos olhos. Com uma súbita intuição, Bella entendeu exatamente o que o embaixador britânico estava fazendo ali.

- Eles estão tentando se livrar de mim com um casamento, não é isso? Do mesmo jeito que estão fazendo com Angela. - Ela via a verdade no rosto da mãe. - Ê isso?

Renée suspirou, tirou o chapéu e o jogou, por cima da cabeça de Annabel, em uma cadeira.

Eu não queria que você soubesse de nada sobre isso até eu conversar pessoalmente com ele.

Mas é por isso que ele está aqui, não é? - O sangue de Bella começou a ferver.

Ele está aqui para tratar da possibilidade de casar você, sim. Oh, minha querida - ela acrescentou com um suspiro enquanto estudava o rosto da filha -, você sempre quis um lar, casamento e bebês. Quando você era pequena, nem sei quantas vezes nós planejamos o seu casamento, e as bonecas eram os únicos brinquedos com que você queria brincar. Por favor, não me diga que aquele episódio com Armand fez você desistir do amor e que pretende ser uma solteirona, porque eu a conheço bem demais para acreditar nisso. Além disso, eu detestaria não ter netos.

É claro que eu quero me casar, mas não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixar que Charlie arranje casamento para mim! Eu pretendo escolher o meu próprio marido, e vou dizer isso a esse diplomatazinho melífluo e seboso, para que ele passe o recado adiante. - Com o cartão de visita apertado na mão, Bella se virou e saiu em direção à porta.

Não faça nada precipitado - foi o apelo da mãe enquanto ela saía. - Cullen é um embaixador poderoso. Ele tem uma influência enorme. Lembre-se do que eu sempre lhe disse. Com mel se pegam mais moscas que com vinagre.

Oh, serei doce como o mel - prometeu Bella - quando eu o mandar para o inferno. - Ignorando o gemido irritado da mãe, Bella desceu a escada em direção à sala de visitas.

Para Edward, seria de se esperar que Renée, a mais notória das mulheres pouco respeitáveis da Inglaterra, tivesse uma casa digna da sua reputação extravagante. Nisso ele não poderia estar mais errado.

A casa em que ela vivia era uma residência calma e discreta em Cavendish Square. O mordomo não poderia ser mais digno e impecável, e a sala de visita era elegante e completamente inglesa, decorada em azul-acinzentado e verde-salgueiro, com uma pastora de porcelana pintada sobre a cornija da lareira, uma paisagem de Turner na parede e um lindo tapete Axminster no chão. Tudo parecia ter como objetivo o conforto genuíno e não a ostentação. Naturalmente, era o toque de Chesterfield, atual protetor de Renée e quem pagava as contas. Chesterfield era um sujeito muito convencional.

A sala de visitas tinha uma bela coleção de livros, e Edward estava examinando os títulos quando o som de passos lhe chamou a atenção. Ele devolveu uma cópia da _Ilíada _de Homero ao seu lugar e se virou quando uma jovem parou à porta da sala.

Ninguém a tomaria por uma moça inglesa, e Edward soube imediatamente que tinha diante de si Bella Swan.

Como um lampejo, veio-lhe à mente a imagem da jovem correndo por um dos prados cobertos de papoulas da Itália, descalça e rindo, segurando as saias nas mãos e com o cabelo negro como a noite solto, esvoaçando como uma crina grossa e rebelde. Estranho, pensou ele, que a sua fantasia evocasse uma cena vivida como aquela, pois ele não era um homem dado a rasgos de imaginação. Mas havia ao redor dela uma aura de energia mal contida que a fazia parecer incrivelmente viva em contraste com a decoração britânica convencional que a rodeava.

Ela era alta, cerca de dez centímetros apenas mais baixa que ele. Tinha pernas longas, cintura fina e curvas generosas - curvas

que o vestido decotado e de corpo justo ostentava muito favoravelmente - sem dúvida, influência da mãe.

De olhos escuros como chocolate e pele clara e macia como a espuma que recobre um _cappuccino, _não havia nada de beleza convencional nela. Não tinha aquela indefectível boquinha rosada em forma de botão de rosa que era então considerada um requisito indispensável numa mulher bonita. A boca era generosa, e os lábios, cheios e vermelhos como a polpa de uma cereja madura.

Sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquela boca deliciosa, Edward pensava que nenhum homem que conhecesse aquela moça se importaria com os requisitos convencionais de beleza. As damas da sociedade iriam falar horrores a seu respeito, mas, para qualquer homem que não fosse cego, Bella Swan era o mais puro deleite.

Edward respirou fundo. Dava para entender por que o pai a tinha trancado num convento.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo dois_

**E**le não era nem um pouco como ela havia imaginado. Enquanto descia a escada, Bella pensou em Edward Cullen como um sujeitinho melífluo com cara de doninha, do tipo que se derretia em charme e dizia frases meladas com o objetivo de acalmar o interlocutor, mas que não significavam nada. Ao ver o diplomata britânico de pé ao lado da estante, porém, ela parou abruptamente. Não era melífluo e não tinha nada de pequeno. Bella era mais alta que muitos homens, mas não que aquele. Os ombros e o peito largos destacavam o caimento impecável do colete listrado e do paletó bege. Calças azul-escuras de talhe exato cobriam seus quadris magros e as longas pernas. A camisa de linho e o lenço de seda no pescoço eram de um branco impecável. Olhando para ele, Bella teve um ímpeto quase irresistível de desarrumar o seu cabelo escuro perfeitamente penteado e desfazer o nó perfeito da gravata.

Ele provavelmente não gostaria de nada disso, pensou ela ao entrar na sala. O traço duro no queixo sinalizava resolução e disciplina. Ele não teria paciência com esse tipo de brincadeira, o que tornava ainda mais tentador o impulso de desarrumá-lo. Ela teve que admitir que ele era bem bonito para um inglês, e o seu ardente coração italiano não podia deixar de aprovar aquela esplêndida masculinidade. Mas ao olhar nos olhos dele, a aprovação feminina momentânea se evaporou imediatamente.

Apesar de os cílios serem espessos e longos, os olhos em si eram uma tragédia. Olhos frios, de um cinza impessoal, que falavam de uma natureza frígida - olhos que a estudavam com uma impassibilidade que era quase um insulto. O que era ela, um espécime em um microscópio? Era uma grande pena que um homem assim tivesse olhos nos quais não se via um lampejo de paixão.

-Sir Edward Cullen - disse ele com o sotaque da elite inglesa.

-Como tem passado, Miss Swan?

A menção ao nome dela - o nome que o pai finalmente fora forçado a lhe dar - era um lembrete do objetivo daquela visita. Ele se inclinou, e ela respondeu com uma mesura que não passava de um leve dobrar de joelhos. Bella se dirigiu para um sofá de sarja azul e marfim, sentou-se e fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse na cadeira à sua frente.

Sei que o senhor veio ver minha mãe, mas ela não pode recebê-lo neste momento. O senhor terá que se contentar comigo.

Eu não descreveria a sua companhia como algo com que tenho que me contentar - disse ele, com a polidez do cargo. - Mas lamento que sua mãe não possa me receber. Tinham me informado que ela estaria aguardando a minha chegada.

Ela se esqueceu do senhor - Bella teve o prazer de informá-lo.

-A modista está ajustando ao corpo dela um novo traje de montaria, e qualquer pensamento sobre o senhor lhe fugiu da cabeça.

-Perfeitamente compreensível quando uma mulher está com sua modista - disse ele com um sorriso encantador, mas que não chegou aos olhos frios. - Podemos esperar que ela se junte a nós?

-Humm... - Bella inclinou a cabeça, fazendo de conta que estava pensando no assunto. - Difícil saber. A modista está costurando as partes diretamente sobre o corpo dela. Essa é a única forma de fazer com que o traje fique suficientemente justo de forma  
a causar sensação, o senhor compreende.

Um canto da boca dele se curvou para baixo só um pouquinho, em uma sugestão mínima da opinião que ele tinha sobre isso.

-Entendo.

Aquela censura à sua _mamma, _ainda que muito leve, deu a Bella mais desejo ainda de alfinetá-lo.

-Oh, meu Deus, creio que o cavalheiro desaprova - murmurou ela, afetando o sotaque britânico. Ela virou a cabeça para um lado, como se estivesse falando com uma terceira pessoa, e continuou: - Totalmente inadequado que uma mulher use um traje desses em público. Ela tem corpo para isso, garanto-lhe, e isso faz com que fique ainda mais indecente. O senhor acha que ela está com roupa de baixo?

Virando-se para o outro lado, ela continuou, como que respondendo:

-Não é possível. Nua por baixo como no dia em que nasceu, aposto. Que combinação ou anágua caberia debaixo daquilo?

Diante da falta de reação de Sir Edward a essa zombaria, ela decidiu abandonar sua companhia imaginária e voltou a atenção para ele.

Por que o senhor desejava ver minha mãe? O motivo de praxe pelo qual os homens a visitam, suponho?

Eu vim ver as duas.

Nós duas? Ao mesmo tempo? - Ela deu o sorriso mais provocante possível. - Nenhum homem jamais quis isso antes. Que homem mais pervertido é o senhor, Sir Edward, para fazer essa sugestão tão interessante...

Ele ficou tenso, e os ombros largos se curvaram quase imperceptivelmente.

-Espero que a senhorita ache a minha sugestão interessante quando parar de fazer suposições e se inteirar sobre o assunto que me traz aqui.

Bella fez uma careta.

Julgando pelo seu semblante, duvido muito. Diga-me, o senhor é sempre assim tão arrogante?

E a senhorita é sempre assim tão impudente?

Temo que sim - disse ela sem se desculpar. - Especialmente com homens arrogantes. Como o senhor não vai me contar por que veio aqui, terei que adivinhar. - Ela pôs a mão no bolso da saia e tirou o cartão dele. - Sir Edward Cullen - leu -, G. C. M. G. Embaixador de... - Ela parou e olhou para ele. - O que significam essas letras?

Sua Majestade, o rei, teve a benevolência de me conceder o título de cavaleiro, a Grande Cruz da Ordem de São Miguel e São Jorge.

Isso parece majestoso. Para justificar um visitante assim, devo ser mais importante para o meu pai do que eu pensava. - Ela levantou o cartão novamente e continuou: - Embaixador de Sua Majestade Britânica, o rei Guilherme IV Providenciador de alianças matrimoniais que não são da conta dele, destruidor da felicidade de princesas e pessoa que resolve os problemas inconvenientes dos príncipes.

Ela piscou para ele e lhe deu um sorriso travesso.

-Não tenho dúvida - continuou ela, enfiando o cartão dele entre os seios - de que eu sou o problema mais inconveniente do príncipe Charlie. Pelo menos, espero que sim. - Deixando apenas um cantinho de nada do cartão aparecendo, ela se recostou no sofá, observando a reação dele.

Não houve nenhuma reação. A fisionomia impassível do diplomata não mudou, mas a desaprovação pelas maneiras ousadas dela em relação a ele estava bem clara. Edward Cullen, concluiu ela, não tinha senso de humor.

-Pelos títulos fictícios que a senhorita me conferiu, só posso concluir que a senhorita sabe que o propósito da minha visita aqui para a sua mãe não é o "motivo de praxe" - disse ele. Antes de ela poder responder, ele continuou: - Mas a senhorita está certa ao  
supor que vim aqui a pedido do seu pai, o príncipe Charlie. E também por ordem do meu governo.

Tinham final chegado ao centro da questão. Estava na hora de falar a sério.

Ah, os ingleses também se intrometeram neste caso.

O seu pai ordenou que a senhorita se case e pediu a assistência do meu governo para encontrar um marido britânico para a senhorita. Fui designado para a tarefa de fazer isso e de negociar os termos do acordo do seu casamento.

Bella pensou em todas as vezes em que fora jogada de um lugar para outro.

_Sì _- disse ela com um gesto de cabeça. - Agora que eu não posso mais ser escondida em alguma escola, convento ou palácio, ele tem que se livrar de mim por meio de um casamento.

Lamento que a senhorita veja a questão sob uma luz tão desfavorável.

Mas de que outra forma eu poderia vê-la? - Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela continuou: - E incompreensível, eu sei, mas não vejo necessidade de me casar simplesmente para poupar meu pai de qualquer constrangimento.

A maior parte das jovens está ansiosa para se casar.

E verdade - concordou ela. - E a maioria de nós tem a estranha idéia de que deveríamos escolher os nossos próprios cônjuges e não aceitar que eles sejam selecionados para nós por diplomatas.

A senhorita é filha de um príncipe. Ilegítima e, portanto, sem o título, mas, não obstante, de sangue real. O seu pai a reconheceu publicamente como filha...

Apenas porque, ao me dar o seu nome, ele pode me usar como um peão na política internacional. Agora, parece que eu sou suficientemente importante para ter o meu próprio casamenteiro.

E esse reconhecimento - continuou ele, como se ela não tivesse dito nada - implica que a senhorita tem determinados deveres. Um desses deveres é se casar bem e adequadamente.

Bella ficou de pelo em pé ao ouvir isso.

E os deveres do meu pai em relação a mim? Charlie me escondeu como a um segredo sórdido, terminando por me pôr em um convento. As freiras me batiam. O meu quarto não tinha janelas. - Ela tremeu. - Havia ratos.

O seu pai lamenta profundamente essa ação.

-Aposto que sim. Agora que eu estou fora do alcance dele.  
Alguma coisa se agitou naqueles olhos frios, talvez impaciência.

- Minha jovem, a senhorita não estará nunca fora do alcance dele. O fato de eu estar aqui é prova disso. Se o príncipe Charlie pedisse que o meu governo entregasse a senhorita a ele, nós o faríamos imediatamente, e os homens da Guarda Escocesa estariam aqui para escoltá-la até o próximo navio. Mas seu pai decidiu que arranjar um casamento para a senhorita é o melhor caminho, e, no interesse da aliança, prefere um cavalheiro britânico.

-E se eu não tiver a mesma preferência?

-Lamento que as ordens que recebi de lhe encontrar um marido não incluam levar em consideração as suas preferências, Miss Swan. Mas a senhorita tem a garantia de que será um católico.

A religião dele não a preocupava. Se o pai dela e esse diplomata achavam que ela ia se casar com um homem escolhido por eles e não por ela mesma, estavam redondamente enganados. Ela não era Angela, e não aceitava intimidação.

-Que alívio saber que um homem está encarregado do meu futuro - murmurou ela, pressionando a mão contra a testa. - A pressão de escolher o meu próprio parceiro de casamento poderia se provar um esforço grande demais para a minha pobre e confusa mente feminina. Quem é o feliz noivo?

-Não tenho em mente ninguém específico por enquanto, mas ele será um nobre, um cavalheiro de boa linhagem, com histórico e conexões impecáveis. Além disso...

-E o amor?  
Ele nem piscou.

-A minha mais sincera esperança é que a senhorita desenvolva uma afeição por qualquer cavalheiro que seja escolhido para a senhorita.

Era uma resposta tão absurda que ela sentiu vontade de rir, mas a conduta séria do homem que estava à sua frente deixou claro que não se tratava de uma piada.

-Eu não perguntei sobre afeição - disse ela. - Eu perguntei sobre amor.

-O amor de verdade leva tempo para se desenvolver, e nós não podemos nos dar a esse luxo. Já estamos em meados de junho, e o seu pai chegará a Londres para uma visita estatal em agosto. As minhas ordens são para ter um parceiro para se casar com a senhorita até a chegada dele, um parceiro adequado e que deseje se casar com a senhorita.

Chocada, Bella só conseguia olhar fixamente para ele.

-Seis semanas? Como posso encontrar um homem e me com  
prometer a me casar com ele nas próximas seis semanas?

-Dada a sua situação, o tempo é essencial. Os desejos do seu pai são claros. Além disso, tenho deveres em outros lugares, e a senhorita...

-Eu devo ser empurrada às pressas para o matrimônio de forma a não interferir com a programação do meu pai e os deveres do senhor?

Ele a encarou com olhos frios e duros como o aço.

-Não, a senhorita está sendo empurrada às pressas para o matrimônio devido ao seu próprio comportamento indiscreto, que poderia ter arruinado não apenas a senhorita, mas também a sua meia-irmã.

Aquilo doeu, principalmente porque ela não poderia negar. Bella apertou os lábios e não disse nada.

-A notícia da sua façanha com a princesa Angela já apareceu em um jornal italiano especializado em escândalos - continuou ele.- É inevitável que a notícia acabe chegando aqui. Esperamos que as suas imprudências passadas, inclusive a sua ligação com um ferreiro francês, não venham à luz.

Era inútil explicar para aquele homem que ela havia amado Jacob. Ele não entenderia. Ela apostava que ele nunca tinha se apaixonado em toda a vida.

Aonde o senhor quer chegar?

Os rumores têm a infeliz tendência de crescer e se alimentar até não sobrar nem sombra de verdade. A única forma de isso não ter importância é a senhorita se casar o mais rapidamente possível, e se casar bem. Seu pai está oferecendo um generoso dote e uma renda anual para a senhorita e seus filhos, o que ajuda. Além disso, estamos em plena temporada de verão em Londres, o que quer dizer que há muitos cavalheiros convenientes na cidade que poderão ter a oportunidade de conhecê-la.

A cada palavra que ele dizia impassivelmente, Bella sentia a sua ira crescer.

-Não estou para ser exibida diante de uma platéia de homens enquanto o senhor escolhe um suficientemente desesperado e ganancioso o bastante para me tomar das mãos do meu pai pelo preço de um dote e uma renda! Eu... - Ela se interrompeu, sufocada pela  
raiva e pela humilhação. Engoliu com dificuldade, tentando recuperar a compostura, mas era impossível. - Eu não estou para ser vendida, nem mesmo doada. Nenhum homem tem que ser pago para me levar embora. Não é de admirar que o senhor só precise de seis semanas.

Nem um músculo se moveu no rosto do homem. Bella concluiu que ele não era exatamente humano. Feito de mármore, talvez, mas, definitivamente, não era humano.

Percebo o seu ressentimento, e ele é compreensível - disse ele. - Entretanto, a senhorita será exibida em qualquer lugar. Antes de aceitar uma aliança, qualquer homem vai querer passar algum tempo com a senhora e conhecê-la. Não é raro que uma jovem leve um dote e uma renda para o casamento. E, quanto à questão do tempo, nós já discutimos isso. As exigências do seu pai são claras...

Charlie nunca se importou comigo. Vi meu pai umas seis vezes em toda a minha vida. Quem é ele para dizer que eu devo me casar? E quem é o senhor para ser o seu ministro da aliança? O que dá a qualquer um dos senhores o direito de me dar ordens ou de controlar a minha vida?

Sir Edward olhou para ela com a expressão paciente de um adulto que tolera um acesso de raiva de uma criança petulante, o que só serviu para enfurecê-la ainda mais.

-Enquanto a senhorita trava conhecimento com um cavalheiro adequado - disse ele com uma calma enfurecedora -, eu fareio que puder para conter o dano e evitar que a sua reputação seja maculada aqui na Grã-Bretanha. Entretanto, de agora em diante, a senhorita deve ter um comportamento impecável. Dada a sua ilegitimidade, a sua mãe e o seu passado, se a senhorita fizer mais alguma coisa para prejudicar ainda mais a sua reputação, talvez nem mesmo eu consiga salvá-la.

-O que seria uma tragédia.

Mais uma vez, um sinal de impaciência desfigurou a fisionomia macia e polida do diplomata.

-Minha jovem, a senhorita não entende a gravidade das circunstâncias? A sua reputação está à beira do colapso. A senhorita corre o perigo de que a vergonha caia sobre a sua pessoa, a casa do seu pai e o seu país. Eu a aconselho a se comportar. Isso está  
claro?

Mãe de Deus, ali estava mais uma pessoa para lhe dar ordens, controlá-la, moldá-la, restringi-la. Ela não poderia simplesmente viver a sua própria vida?

-Como poderia não estar claro? - disse ela, com um sorriso zombeteiro. - O senhor explica tudo tão diplomaticamente...

O sarcasmo dela foi ignorado.

-Ótimo. Então, ainda há a questão da sua mãe a ser discutida.

O sorriso que Bella havia colado no rosto desapareceu imediatamente. Ela teve um mau pressentimento, sabendo que estava prestes a ouvir declarações mais horríveis ainda sobre a sua vida e o seu futuro. Como se o que ela já ouvira não fosse suficientemente insultante.

O que tem a minha mãe?

A senhorita não pode continuar vivendo com ela. Tomarei as providências para que se hospede com pessoas adequadas...

Ela se empertigou toda no sofá.

- O quê?

A senhorita precisa perceber que não pode continuar debaixo do teto da sua mãe. Este é um ambiente inaceitável para qualquer jovem que está para ser apresentada à sociedade inglesa. Não tenho dúvida de que sua mãe concorda comigo. De qualquer forma, a senhorita vai romper todos os laços com a sua mãe...

Não farei uma coisa dessas!

A senhorita tem que fazê-lo. O seu marido vai exigir que a senhorita o faça, de qualquer forma.

Qualquer homem que se case comigo tem que aceitar a minha mãe. É simples assim.

Não, não é simples assim. A sua devoção à sua mãe é admirável - disse ele parecendo não estar nem um pouco admirado —, mas nenhum cavalheiro britânico vai tolerar isso. Só o fato de a senhorita estar vivendo com Renée já é suficientemente ruim, mas cada momento que a senhorita continuar a residir com ela prejudica mais a sua reputação.

Bella se perguntou o que aconteceria com a reputação dela se ela esbofeteasse o rosto do mais famoso embaixador britânico. Ela cruzou os braços, apertou os dentes e não disse nada.

Ele suspirou fundo, observando-a.

-Miss Swan - disse ele diante do silêncio de Bella -, é extremamente inapropriado que eu, como um cavalheiro, fale dessas questões com a senhorita, mas temo ser obrigado a fazê-lo. A sua mãe está sob a proteção de Lorde Chesterfield, um homem com quem ela não é casada. É ele quem paga por esta casa. A sua mãe é uma mulher de má reputação, e não é aceita na sociedade. Nenhum cavalheiro vai se casar com uma jovem  
que mantém convivência com uma cortesã, mesmo que a cortesã seja sua mãe.

_-_Eu não me casarei com um homem que não aceite a minha mãe - disse ela através dos dentes cerrados. - Eu não poderia nunca amar um homem assim.

O sorriso de escárnio dele foi a última gota. Bella ficou de pé de um salto.

-Isso mesmo, amor. É uma coisa muito inconveniente para os pais e os diplomatas, não é?Mas é assim mesmo. Ele vai me amar o suficiente para aceitar a minha mãe, ou eu não vou me casar com ele.

Ele também se levantou.

As minhas ordens são de retirar a senhorita desta casa tão logo consiga tomar as providências adequadas para que fique em outro lugar. Quanto ao amor, já discutimos isso. Casar por amor é um luxo a que as pessoas de linhagem real raramente podem se dar. A senhorita sem dúvida não pode.

O senhor está errado. Posso me dar ao luxo de me casar por amor. E também posso esperar quanto for preciso para encontrar esse amor. Nesse meio tempo, posso viver em conforto razoável. Minha mãe, a cortesã pecaminosa de quem o senhor fala com tanto menosprezo, é boa na sua profissão o suficiente para me sustentar muito bem. Não farei um casamento sem amor por causa do meu pai ou do senhor. E dane-se a minha reputação!

A senhorita não pode nem pensar em desafiar o seu pai. A senhorita tem que se casar.

Estou totalmente disposta a fazer isso. Escreva ao meu pai, Sir Edward, e lhe diga que eu me casarei quando encontrar um homem que eu ame e que me ame. E essa é uma tarefa que eu sou perfeitamente capaz de realizar sem qualquer ajuda do senhor!

Com isso, ela se virou e saiu da sala, batendo com força a porta atrás de si. Edward Cullen, um diplomata? Se esse homem odioso era um diplomata, o mundo corria grande perigo.

Ao chegar à plataforma entre os dois lances de escada, Bella se virou e parou. Dali ela podia ver a entrada para a sala refletida no espelho da parede. Esperou até ver Edward Cullen descer os degraus e sair. Satisfeita com o fato de aquele homem horrível finalmente ter ido embora, ela subiu para o segundo andar.

Renée saía do quarto dela, já totalmente costurada dentro do seu traje de montaria escandalosamente justo.

Não se dê ao trabalho de descer, _mamma - _disse Bella ao passar. - Ele foi embora.

Sem esperar para falar comigo? - Renée se virou e seguiu Bella. - O que você disse a ele?

O que qualquer mulher de bom senso diria - disse ela sobre o ombro, entrando no seu próprio quarto. - Agradeço a sua oferta de me encontrar um marido, mas posso encontrá-lo sem a sua assistência, muito obrigada. Agora vá embora.

Oh, Bella! - gemeu Renée, fechando a porta do quarto atrás das duas. - Eu disse para você ser gentil.

Não me faça sermão, _mamma. _Isso em parte é culpa sua. A senhora deveria ter me dito que ele viria aqui e por quê.

Eu queria falar com ele primeiro e saber quais são exatamente os planos do seu pai para você.

Case-se o mais rapidamente possível. Isso é tudo.

E o seu pai tem em mente algum homem em particular?

Não. Esse Sir Edward é quem vai escolher. Um cavalheiro, claro, um homem rico e de bom berço, com um histórico e conexões impecáveis. Católico, claro. - Ainda fervendo, Bella começou a andar de um lado para outro em frente à cama. - A senhora deveria tê-lo ouvido, _mamma. _Ele falava como se encontrar um marido fosse como escolher um cavalo. Humm... bons dentes, forte e sadio, excelente linhagem... sim, esse serve. Chame o padre.

Renée riu.

Oh, minha querida! Estou certa que ele não pretendia sugerir nada assim.

Ah, pretendia sim. Charlie chega em agosto, e eu tenho que ficar noiva até lá com o cavalheiro adequado que Sir Edward conseguir encontrar, qualquer que seja ele. Eu tenho escolha? Os meus desejos são levados em consideração? Não! Um homem está sendo pago para me levar. Nunca me senti tão humilhada.

Ela parou de andar de um lado para outro e se sentou na beira da cama.

Homem insuportável. Tão frio, tão arrogante! Tão inglês! - Ela virou a cabeça para a mãe, que se sentou ao seu lado. - Ele tem ordens de Charlie de me tirar desta casa, de forma que eu fique com pessoas adequadas.

Uma ação perfeitamente compreensível. E sensata.

Ah, não. A senhora também? Eu não vou, _mamma._

Você não pode ficar aqui para sempre. - Renée deu um pequeno sorriso, estendendo a mão e ajeitando para trás um cacho de cabelo que caía no rosto de Bella. - Minha querida, desde que você chegou à minha porta, há um mês, eu me pergunto o que fazer com você. Quando Charlie se casou e me deixou de lado, eu o fiz prometer solenemente que ele iria tomar conta de você, porque eu não teria condições de fazê-lo. Você não podia viver comigo então, e não é bom que viva comigo agora.

-Mas...

-Preste atenção, Bella. Eu senti muito a sua falta enquanto você crescia, podendo ver você na escola na França apenas algumas vezes por ano. Lamento não ter podido ficar mais com você.

Não era sua culpa - Bella disse, enfurecida. - Quando eu era criança, eu não podia viver com a senhora. Eu entendo isso. Sempre entendi. Mas agora...

Agora não é diferente. Está sendo uma grande alegria ter você aqui comigo e eu tenho sido egoísta, mas o embaixador tem razão. Viver aqui está prejudicando a sua reputação de moça.

Eu não me importo com isso.

Eu me importo. Você é uma mulher crescida, e a reputação de uma mulher é tudo. Eu sei disso por experiência própria. Minhas imprudências me tornaram socialmente inaceitável, os meus pais me repudiaram e eu tive que deixar a cidade em que vivia. Fui para Nápoles e me tornei uma mulher mundana porque estava arruinada e nenhum homem se casaria comigo. - Ela fez uma pausa e então continuou: - Fico angustiada de ver você indo pelo mesmo caminho.

Havia um toque de censura na voz da mãe, e isso a feriu. Bella mordeu o lábio e olhou para o outro lado.

-Eu compreendo você muito bem, Bella - continuou Renée. - Você se irrita com as regras, especialmente as regras do seu pai. Mas o que aconteceu em Bolgheri pode perseguir você para sempre, a não ser que Sir Edward consiga evitá-lo. Se ele conseguir que você fique com pessoas respeitáveis e lhe proporcionar ligações de valor, suas imprudências passadas não vão importar.

Ela se voltou, desanimada, em busca do olhar da mãe.

A senhora está me mandando embora, então?

Eu não vou forçar você. - Ela deu um sorriso triste para Bella. - Se eu fosse uma boa mãe, forçaria, mas eu não sou uma boa mãe, pois não sou severa, não penso seriamente e sem dúvida não sou um bom exemplo moral.

-A senhora é a mãe mais maravilhosa do mundo. - Ela ficou observando Renée balançar a cabeça e reprimiu qualquer negativa possível da mãe. - É sim, _mamma. _E sabe por quê? A senhora é a única pessoa que me ama e me aceita do jeito que eu sou.

É claro que eu amo você. É por isso que eu a aconselho a ir de boa vontade. Como eu disse, não vou forçar você, mas Charlie pode fazer isso quando bem entender. Eu lutaria por você, mas perderia.

Eles vão me forçar a casar, e eu não posso dizer nada, não tenho voz. Eu não quero que escolham o meu marido por mim!

Há formas de contornar isso. Uma mulher sempre pode escolher. Faça a sua escolha e faça com que Sir Edward e seu pai pensem que foi deles.

Mas eu quero um marido que me ame, _mamma. _Como eu vou encontrar um homem que me ame em apenas seis semanas?

A mãe sorriu um pouco e acariciou o rosto dela.

-Qualquer homem que não se apaixone por você à primeira vista, minha linda menina, é cego ou idiota.

Os lábios de Bella se contorceram em um sorriso.

A senhora é suspeita para dizer isso, _mamma._

Talvez, mas eu conheço os homens. Eles vão fazer filas à sua porta.

Sir Edward diz que qualquer cavalheiro inglês que me ame ou não exigirá que eu rompa todas as relações com a senhora. Eu me recusei a isso.

Minha leal filha! Aconteça o que acontecer, eu nunca vou repudiar você, Bella, mas acho que você deve me repudiar. Pelo menos por enquanto. Depois que você se casar, veremos.

E se eu não gostar das pessoas com quem tenho que ficar? - perguntou ela procurando um último argumento. - E se elas forem horríveis comigo?

Elas não podem ser piores que as freiras.

Bella começou a argumentar mais, mas Renée pôs um dedo nos lábios dela, detendo o fluxo de protestos.

-Estou pedindo que você tire o máximo proveito dessa oportunidade - disse-lhe a mãe. - Vá aos bailes e festas, conheça jovens, faça amizades, aproveite o resto da estação com pessoas respeitáveis e se divirta. Quem sabe o que vai acontecer?

Bella suspirou.

Detesto não ter poder sobre a minha própria vida.

Não ter poder? O que faz você pensar uma coisa dessas? Meu amor, você tem armas tremendas. Você tem beleza, tem cérebro e tem um coração doce e amoroso. Quando uma mulher tem tudo isso, são os homens que não têm poder. A primeira coisa que você deve fazer é conseguir que Sir Edward fique do seu lado. Você tem muito charme, Bella, muito magnetismo. Use isso para persuadir Sir Edward a permitir que você escolha com quem vai se casar.

A idéia de cativar Sir Edward era quase intolerável. Bella gemeu.

Não há outro jeito?

Temo que não.

Ela suspirou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro da mãe, resignando-se ao inevitável.

-Está bem, _mamma. _Eu vou, se é o que a senhora quer.

Ela levantou a cabeça e fez uma carranca, ainda tentando defender as suas convicções.

Mas não vou ficar com pessoas que sejam horríveis para mim ou me tratem com desprezo.

Estou certa de que Sir Edward vai concordar com isso.

E não vou me casar com um homem só para ser respeitável, aliviar a consciência de Charlie e cumprir o dever de Sir Edward.

Claro que não.

Só vou me casar se estiver apaixonada por meu futuro marido, e ele por mim.

Entendo.

E é melhor ele estar apaixonado por mim o suficiente para aceitar e respeitar a minha mãe - acrescentou ela, concluindo.

Espero que sim.

Esperança não vem ao caso, _mamma. _E assim que vai ser. Eu só tenho que fazer Edward Cullen ver as coisas do meu jeito.

Renée se levantou.

Mel e não vinagre, minha querida. Lembre-se disso.

_Mamma, _eu vou sufocar aquele homem de tanto mel. Com um pouco de sorte, ele se afoga.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Eu quero reviews *-***

**Geente, essa semana agora eu tenho provas todos os dias na escola, então vou postar uns 3 capítulos amanha, para compensar, pq nao sei se vai dar para postar durante a semana, oks? Divulguem a Fic amores *-***

**Respondendo a reviews:**

_**Daddy's Little Dreamer : (abraça e roda)*-*** que bom que vc está gostando, pode deixar que eu sei como é horrivel ter que esperar quando a autora-vaca pára numa parte crucial da historia huahuahuhauhaua, nao gosto de fazer isso com vcs ^^ pode ficar tranquila =*_

_**angel blue cullen: (abraça e roda) *-*** que bom fofa, fico muito feliz de saber que vc esta gostando. ps: leia o livro tbm, é muito bonitinho *-*(tá que a fic é igual o livro, e que pra virar o livro é só trocar os nomes, maas...incentivo a literatura \o )_

**tchau amores, volto amanha (domingo...)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Geente, a fic se passa entre 1830 e 1837 que foi o tempo de reinado do Rei Guilherme IV ^^(wikipedia forever *-*)_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Capítulo três_

**- C**asar por amor? - Edward balançou a cabeça, sem poder acreditar, andando de um lado para outro em frente à lareira da biblioteca do seu irmão. - Com toda a confusão em que ela se meteu e com apenas seis semanas para encontrar um marido, ela espera se casar por amor. Me diga: isso não é um absurdo?

-Absurdo, realmente. - Emmett Cullen se recostou na poltrona e deu um gole no seu conhaque. - Não é nem um pouco razoável que uma jovem tenha essa expectativa.

O tom de ironia na voz do irmão não escapou a Edward, e ele olhou Emmett com impaciência, sem parar de andar de um lado para outro.

-É pouco razoável. Ela é filha de um príncipe e não filha de um pequeno comerciante. E a reputação dela está gravemente prejudicada. Será que ela não entende isso?

-Tenho certeza de que você explicou direitinho para ela.

-Como se tivesse adiantado alguma coisa! - Edward virou-se e começou a cruzar o tapete em frente à lareira mais uma vez. - Ela realmente pensa que o príncipe Charlie vai colocar as noções românticas dela acima da política internacional?

-A maioria das jovens não se importa nem um pouco com a política internacional. Desconcertante, eu sei, mas é assim que é.

-Levando em consideração o comportamento passado dela, suponho que eu não deveria ter esperado que ela considerasse essa questão com bom senso e juízo, mas ela está apenas prejudicando a si mesma ao ignorar sua posição e o seu lugar no mundo. Sendo ilegítima, ela não é uma princesa, mas ainda assim tem um dever para com a Casa de Bolgheri. O príncipe Charlie está determinado a casá-la. Ela não pode ter a menor esperança de desafiar os desejos do pai.

Emmett riu.

-Você fala como um homem que não tem filhas. Se a minha Isabel servir de referência, os desejos dos pais não importam muito.

Edward não conseguia achar graça como o irmão.

Isso não vai ser fácil, meu caro. Nobres britânicos católicos são uma mercadoria rara.

Mas também são raras as mulheres católicas adequadas para se casar com eles - Emmett contrapôs, demonstrando despreocupação pelas dificuldades enfrentadas por Edward.

Aonde quer que essa moça vá, o escândalo vai atrás - continuou Edward. - E se a sua religião, a sua reputação maculada e a sua rebeldia não fossem causa suficiente para preocupação, existe ainda a questão da mãe dela.

Com essas palavras, ele sentiu que precisava de um trago. Caminhou a passos largos até o armário de bebidas.

-A Casa de Bolgheri é uma aliança de valor - disse ele, enchendo um copo de vinho do Porto para si. - E existe o fato de que ela traz consigo uma enorme renda. Diante disso, posso convencer um nobre católico adequado e com riqueza própria a se casar com Miss Swan, apesar das imprudências cometidas por ela, mas a questão da mãe torna tudo muito mais difícil. Ela teria que romper todo contato com a mulher, algo que se recusa veementemente a fazer. Na verdade, ela exige que o seu futuro marido concorde em aceitar Francesca como parte da sua família. Aceitar uma notória cortesã na família? Meu Deus, que idéia!

-Deixaria as coisas diabolicamente difíceis de manejar nas reuniões de família - concordou Emmett. - Você, que sabe tudo sobre o protocolo correto, me responda: um lorde deve convidar a sua sogra de má reputação moral para os batizados dos seus filhos?

Edward não estava nem um pouco inclinado a entrar no clima de gracinhas sarcásticas do irmão.

-Com os diabos, Emmett, você não pode levar alguma coisa a sério uma vez na vida? - Ele voltou a se dirigir à lareira e recomeçou a andar de um lado para outro, pensando em voz alta. - Depois que ela estiver casada, o marido que cuide dela e da questão da mãe como achar melhor. Mas até lá, a relação dela com Francesca é problema meu. Eu não quero separar a moça da mãe pela força, mas parece que serei obrigado a fazê-lo.

-Não é a coisa mais diplomática a fazer.

-Não, mas diante da rebeldia dela, talvez eu não tenha opção. Cada momento que ela continua vivendo com a mãe a prejudica ainda mais e torna a minha tarefa mais difícil. Se eu quiser cumprir o meu dever, tenho primeiro que providenciar que ela seja aceita na sociedade, e isso significa que ela não pode ficar na casa de Francesca.

-Então, o que você vai fazer com ela?

-Esse é o ponto crucial. Assumir o encargo de tomar conta de uma jovem é uma responsabilidade enorme. Dadas as atividades passadas da moça, vai ser preciso muita persuasão para que alguma senhora assuma essa responsabilidade. Se a moça se meter em alguma encrenca, a _chaperon _dela também será alvo de críticas.

-Você vai encontrar alguém, tenho certeza.

-Suponho que sim, mas não tenho muito tempo. E a moça não está com disposição de cooperar.

-E você pode culpá-la por isso?

-Eu esperava que ela enfrentasse os fatos e tivesse bom senso. Mas, pelo contrário, ela alternou impertinência, exigência e rebeldia. Não esperava nem um pouco que uma jovem de boa linhagem se comportasse daquele jeito.

-Isso é realmente tão surpreendente, diante da forma autocrática com que você tentou impor tudo isso a ela?

-Eu não sou autocrático. Nem tento impor nada. - Edward viu Emmett levantar uma sobrancelha, revelando suas dúvidas quanto a isso, mas prosseguiu: - Como eu lhe disse, o tempo é curto, e eu apresentei a ela sua verdadeira situação de maneira direta e franca. Em troca, não recebi nada que não fosse desaforo e ressentimento. Com vinte e dois anos, ela deveria ter desenvolvido um pouco de seriedade, mas nada disso. A moça sente um descaso inacreditável em relação à sua virtude, sua posição, seu dever e seu futuro. - Ele andou de um lado para outro do tapete mais uma vez. - Por quê? - perguntou-se ele, resmungando. - Por que os italianos sempre têm que ser tão problemáticos?

Não é porque ela é italiana - disse Emmett, e sua voz traía o seu divertimento com a situação. - É o fato de ela ser uma mulher que está irritando você.

Essas palavras fizeram Edward parar abruptamente a sua caminhada pelo tapete. A imagem do seu cartão sendo enfiado na fenda do corpete de Miss Swan lhe ocorreu como um relâmpago. Ele tomou mais um gole de vinho do Porto.

-Não sei o que você quer dizer. Não sei do que você está falando.

-Baseando-me no que você descreveu, você discutiu essa situação com ela nos seus termos. Relações internacionais, ramificações políticas, dever, honra.

-E daí?

-O que tudo isso importa a ela? Do ponto de vista dela, eis que surge do nada um homem que ela nunca viu e que, em nome do pai dela, despeja regras sobre a vida e o futuro dela, conversando como se ela fosse um problema inconveniente de que ele quer se desobrigar o mais rapidamente possível. Não admira que ela tenha ficado ressentida. Qualquer mulher ficaria.

Isso era a pura verdade, e Edward sabia disso. Ele olhou para o irmão mais novo, assumindo a sua postura mais digna.

-Parece que eu fiz um pequeno erro de cálculo diplomático.

-Para dizer o mínimo. O que você tinha na cabeça, o que estava pensando?

Ele não tinha pensado em nada a não ser em ficar livre daquele problema menor.

-Não vou repetir esse erro, garanto a você. Quando eu me encontrar novamente com a jovem, pretendo aplicar a primeira regra da diplomacia.

-Qual é?

-Conseguir o que você quer fazendo a pessoa pensar que está conseguindo o que ela quer.

-Perfeito. Apenas se lembre de que você não está negociando um acordo comercial com Portugal. - Emmett tomou um trago de conhaque. - Se você quer o meu conselho...

-Não quero.

-Nunca se esqueça de que ela é uma mulher.

A memória das curvas generosas de Bella Swan e de sua boca vermelha como cereja ainda estava bem viva na cabeça de

Edward. Esquecer que ela era uma mulher? Ele virou o resto do vinho do Porto. Nem um pouco provável.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella não se surpreendeu ao receber uma nota de Sir Edward, dizendo que ele lhe faria uma visita naquela tarde, que detestaria lhe causar qualquer inconveniência, mas manifestando a fervente esperança, nas suas palavras, de que ela estaria disponível para recebê-lo. Uma nota muito diplomática, mas, no meio de todas as frases delicadas, ele mencionava casualmente o relatório que estava escrevendo para o pai dela sobre a situação.

Bella ficou batendo a nota contra a palma da mão, pensando no quer iria fazer a seguir. Ela iria cooperar com os planos do pai, mas nos seus próprios termos, e isso significava encontrar um homem que a amasse. O amor não poderia ser forçado, de forma que a única opção dela era aceitar o conselho da mãe, ficar com pessoas respeitáveis, ir a festas, encontrar-se com homens jovens e se divertir. Nesse ínterim, talvez o amor a encontrasse. Uma coisa que não faria de jeito nenhum era parar de ver a mãe. Ela pretendia visitar _mamma _sempre que quisesse. Isso significava encontrar uma _chaperon _que ela pudesse driblar. Sir Edward simplesmente teria que ver a situação do jeito dela.

Ele podia ser ditatorial, arrogante e de coração frio, mas continuava a ser um homem. Doce como o mel, lembrou a si mesma naquela tarde, quando o nome dele foi anunciado e ele entrou na sala de visitas.

Excelência - disse ela, cumprimentando-o com uma mesura muito mais respeitosa do que na última vez. Ela se sentou e indicou o lugar à sua frente para que ele se sentasse.

Miss Swan - disse ele ao se sentar na poltrona que lhe fora oferecida. - Temo que tenhamos tido um péssimo início ontem, e gostaria muito de remediar isso.

Eu também. - Um pouco de adulação, pensou ela. Se agisse como uma moça ligeiramente desorientada, porém arrependida, e sutilmente o fizesse sentir-se importante, ela controlaria a situação. Bella sorriu para ele. - Sir Edward, eu também sinto isso. Não sei o que deu em mim ontem. Sem dúvida o senhor e eu podemos encontrar formas de fazer concessões e chegar a um acordo.

Estou certo de que sim. - Ele fez uma pausa e depois disse: - Talvez devamos começar com a discussão sobre onde a senhorita vai viver até o fim da temporada. A senhorita já pensou nisso?

Perfeito, pensou ela.

-Sim, sim. Refletindo melhor, sei que o senhor tinha razão em grande parte do que disse. Percebi que a casa da minha mãe não é o lugar apropriado para eu ficar. - Ela abriu as mãos em um gesto de quem pede por compreensão. - Eu amo a minha mãe, e tive pouca oportunidade de visitá-la nesses anos todos. Sinto uma forte resistência em deixá-la.

Ele se inclinou para a frente, ansioso em aceitar o ponto de vista dela.

-Certamente. A sua afeição pela sua mãe e a sua relutância em se separar dela são compreensíveis. A senhorita é uma mulher de coração amoroso.

Bella pôs a mão sobre aquele coração amoroso, bem consciente do que aquele gesto acentuava. Afinal de contas, para conseguir as coisas do seu jeito, uma mulher tinha que usar as armas de que dispunha da forma mais eficiente possível. Quando os cílios de Sir Edward abaixaram um pouquinho, ela se agarrou à esperança de que ele estivesse avaliando duas das suas melhores armas.

-Para mim, é difícil deixar _mamma _e passar a morar com estranhos - continuou ela -, mas percebo que tenho que fazer isso. O primeiro passo, então, é determinar com quem eu posso certeza de que o senhor freqüenta os melhores círculos da sociedade. Qual é a sua opinião?

Ele voltou a olhar para o rosto dela.

-Há diversas possibilidades excelentes. No nosso novo espírito de concessões mútuas, talvez eu deva resumi-las para a senhorita, e a senhorita escolhe qual lhe parecer mais atraente. O que acha?

O senhor é muito atencioso. - Ela lhe deu um olhar de gratidão. - Talvez o senhor possa começar com a sua própria preferência?

É a sua preferência que importa, Miss Swan.

Se eles continuassem por muito mais tempo com essa troca de considerações mútuas, os dois ficariam com náusea, pensou ela.

O senhor é muito gentil, Sir Edward, mas me oriente, por favor.

A condessa de Snowden é uma das possibilidades que a senhorita deve levar em consideração. O histórico dela é impecável, e qualquer jovem de quem ela for _chaperon _será aceita em qualquer lugar.

Como é ela?

Uma senhora extremamente amável e muito adequada. Ela fala devagar e é um pouco surda, mas, afinal de contas, tem quase setenta anos. Não freqüenta muitos eventos à noite, mas se a senhorita gostar de jogar cartas, especialmente _piquet, _ela vai adorá-la. A casa dela fica a vários quilômetros de Londres, mas depois que eu escolher diversos jovens adequados para a senhorita encontrar, eles podem fazer visitas a Lady Snowden e à senhorita sem muito problema. Ela vive um pouco longe de qualquer divertimento, mas tem uma ótima carruagem de quatro rodas e ficaria contente em levá-la a passear uma ou duas vezes por semana. Eu teria absoluta confiança em deixar a senhorita nas mãos dela.

-Ela parece uma _chaperon _extremamente adequada - respondeu Bella, pensando exatamente o oposto. A idade era uma coisa boa, mas a mulher morava fora da cidade e não haveria como sair e ver _mamma _sem correr um risco enorme. Não, Bella não achava que ficaria com Lady Snowden.

-Fale-me das outras que o senhor considerou - sugeriu. — Afinal de contas, eu tenho que fazer uma escolha judiciosa.

-Sem dúvida. Lady Deane é outra possibilidade. A baronesa é uma mulher extremamente entusiástica e revigorante. Ela tem uma constituição forte e acredita em longas caminhadas ao ar livre todas as manhãs, ao nascer do sol. O exercício é, segundo ela, extremamente benéfico e salutar. Ela é uma líder inflexível, mas, na minha opinião, isso desenvolve o caráter de uma pessoa.

-Estou certa de que o meu caráter precisa de um pouco de fortalecimento - disse Bella de cara limpa. - O meu comportamento passado, admito, foi um tanto... impulsivo.

-Com Lady Deane não haveria perigo de a senhorita dar passo social em falso, de forma que a senhorita não deve se preocupar com isso. Ela a manteria sob a sua vigilância com o maior cuidado.

-Não tenho nenhuma dúvida disso. E eu adoro acordar ao amanhecer. - Ela fez uma pausa, abriu bem os olhos e mordeu o lábio, na esperança de que sua aparência fosse de uma mulher frágil e indefesa. - Mas tenho dúvidas quanto a fazer exercícios. Afinal de contas, são os homens que devem ser fortes.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e deixou o seu olhar passear pelos ombros largos e o peito do homem sentado à sua frente, e não precisou simular que aprovava o físico dele. Por mais que detestasse admitir, o corpo dele era esplêndido.

-Os homens de força e poder — continuou ela com uma voz bajuladora -, homens como o senhor, Sir Edward, são muito atraentes para as mulheres, para o... coração feminino.

Ele abaixou os olhos novamente, mexeu-se na cadeira e olhou em outra direção. Bella sorriu, sabendo que naquele momento o coração dela era a última coisa na qual ele estava pensando.

Ela soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse saindo de um devaneio de admiração.

-Mas estou divagando. Perdão. O senhor tem alguma outra sugestão?

Ele também parecia estar saindo de um torpor e demorou um momento para responder.

-Há Lady Monforth, naturalmente. Seria uma situação perfeita para a senhorita. A marquesa é uma _chaperon _extremamente adequada, e a filha dela, Sarah, só tem alguns anos a mais do que a senhorita, de forma que a senhorita teria companhia. O endereço delas em Londres é no centro do bairro de Mayfair. Muito elegante.

E provavelmente a uma distância pequena da casa de sua mãe. Bella sentiu um vislumbre de alívio.

-Isso parece muito promissor. Como é a filha?

-Lady Lauren é a jovem mais encantadora que eu conheço-respondeu ele, a admiração masculina óbvia no calor súbito da sua voz. - Uma beldade estonteante. Cabelos dourados, olhos azuis profundos e uma compleição alva como o leite. A epítome das qualidades da mulher inglesa. Eu a admiro muito, mas isso não é de estranhar, porque acontece com a maioria dos homens.

Bella reprimiu a vontade de fazer alguns sons de vômito.

-Ela está sempre cercada de admiradores - continuou Sir Edward.

-Através dela, muitos jovens adequados teriam a oportunidade de conhecer a senhorita. Talvez ela não seja uma companhia das mais inteligentes - acrescentou ele, com um sorriso indulgente. – Mas estou certo de que ela e a senhorita conseguiriam encontrar coisas sobre as quais conversar. As jovens discutem todo tipo de coisas que nós, homens, não entendemos. A moda das mangas e das fitas de cabelo, e assim por diante.

Bella começou a se perguntar como um homem tão obtuso tinha se tornado um diplomata tão respeitado. Ele realmente achava que ela poderia se tornar amiga de uma mulher que era, ao mesmo tempo, bela e burra? Elas desprezariam uma à outra.

-Há alguma outra opção?

-Acredito que não... - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando no assunto.

Bella aguardou, na esperança que ele falasse o nome de alguém, de qualquer pessoa que parecesse remotamente de acordo com as necessidades dela, de alegria e independência.

Há o meu irmão, suponho - disse ele, em tom de dúvida. - Ele e a esposa vivem em Portman Square, bem no centro de tudo. E são muito amigos do duque e da duquesa de Tremore. Esse é um relacionamento de valor. Mas... melhor não. - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Eu não poderia nem mesmo pensar em deixar a senhorita ficar lá. Meu irmão é terrível, e a esposa dele... bem, é difícil pensar que ela seria uma _chaperon _apropriada. Ela mesma provocou um grande escândalo quando era solteira.

Provocou? - O ânimo de Bella começou a melhorar. - O que ela fez? Conte-me.

O rosto de Sir Edward adotou uma expressão de grave desaprovação.

-Ela fugiu para a Europa continental com um pintor francês quando tinha dezessete anos. Ela conhecera o homem havia uma semana. Uma semana, veja bem. E ele só casou com ela dois anos depois.

Para o modo de pensar de Bella, essa parecia uma boa possibilidade.

-O que aconteceu?

-Depois da morte do marido, Rosalie voltou à Inglaterra, mas a reputação dela estava arruinada. Ela se tornou amante do meu irmão. Não é preciso dizer que isso não contribuiu para ela recuperar a respeitabilidade. Meu irmão Emmett era um grande libertino na juventude, envergonho-me de admitir.

-Emmett? - Atônita, Bella ficou olhando fixamente para Sir

Edward, sem conseguir imaginar que esse homem tivesse um irmão com reputação de agir de forma pouco convencional. - O seu irmão é Emmett Cullen, o compositor?

-Sim, temo que sim. Sei que a senhorita compreende que ficar com eles não seria a melhor opção.

Ah, seria sim. Ela gostava de pessoas pouco convencionais. E Rosalie Cullen, tendo ela mesma estado envolvida em escândalos, sem dúvida seria uma _chaperon _permissiva. Bella poderia ir para onde quisesse, fazer o que quisesse e visitar a mãe quando bem entendesse. Ela decidiu que estava na hora de mais um pouco de bajulação.

Bella se inclinou para a frente na poltrona, de olhos muito abertos e séria.

-Mas, Sir Edward, o senhor é um membro da família deles. Dada a sua reputação impecável e posição de influência, o seu irmão e a esposa dele devem ser considerados pessoas respeitáveis.

-Agora eles são. - Ele passou a mão na gravata, parecendo contente consigo mesmo. - Depois que eu consegui salvar a reputação de Rosalie.

-O senhor conseguiu? - Ela lhe deu um olhar especial de admiração. - Então eu não sou a primeira jovem a ser salva pelo senhor? Não estou nem um pouco surpresa, dadas as suas habilidades diplomáticas.

-Nem tudo se deve a mim - respondeu ele, tentando parecer modesto. - A duquesa de Tremore e sua cunhada, Lady Hammond, foram muito úteis aos meus esforços. E, naturalmente, Emmett se acomodou muito bem à vida de casado. Mesmo assim... Ele hesitou, os olhos cinzentos apertados e a expressão muito séria. - Eu posso confiar na senhorita no sentido de exercer o máximo de moderação e reserva enquanto estiver na casa do meu irmão?

Bella pôs as mãos unidas no colo, mansa como um carneirinho.

-Eu sei que cometi erros, mas estou certa de que, se eu tiver companhia interessante, terei muito juízo.

-Suponho que seja possível, mas não tenho certeza de que as pessoas que a senhorita encontraria através dos conhecimentos do meu irmão seriam de bom caráter.

-Mas o senhor nunca escolheria um marido para mim que não fosse de bom caráter - disse ela, toda doce e agradável. - E se o seu irmão e a esposa dele são amigos de um duque, isso deve fornecer muitas oportunidades para eu encontrar pessoas da mais alta linhagem e adequação, fortalecendo assim a minha reputação. Eu gostaria muito de ficar com eles. Com a sua permissão, é claro.

Sir Edward se recostou na poltrona, cruzou os braços e pensou no assunto.

-Seria mais divertido para a senhorita ficar lá, suponho - disse ele com uma certa relutância. - E é verdade que eu disse que a senhorita poderia escolher. - Outra longa pausa, e então ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça. - Tudo bem, então; será Portman Square.

Ela deu um suspiro de alívio e satisfação.

-Obrigada, Sir Edward. Vai ser uma nova vida para mim, e é muito tranqüilizador saber que posso confiar no senhor para me aconselhar.

Ele sorriu, parecendo tão lisonjeado quanto um homem pode ficar.

_- _Não precisa agradecer-me, Miss Swan. É um prazer para mim orientá-la da melhor forma possível.

Bella retribuiu o sorriso, parecendo grata e sentindo-se feliz como um gato com um prato de leite. Talvez fosse um terrível defeito do seu caráter, mas ela simplesmente adorava conseguir as coisas do jeito dela.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Aaaai gente desculpa *-* eu sei que prometi postar mais caps ontem, mas eu fiquei estudando pra prova e acabei esquecendo... anyway... espero que estejam gostando ^^_

**Respondendo reviews:**

_**Amy Stream:(abraça e roda) **Bem vinda o/ Tambéem aaamooo coisas de época =] eeu olhei na net, e já coloquei no começo desse capítulo quando que se passa, procurei pelo nome do rei(Guilherme IV) e se passa entre 1830-1837. Anyway, espero que continue acompanhando a fic.... =*_

_**Mandiinha Cullen(abraça e roda): **Oiee, seja bem vinda amoree ^^ Aii que bom que vc está gostando, leia o livro sim é muito fofo e capa é linda *-*(sim eu admito que cometi o crime de comprar um livro pela capa... nao façam isso, oks?? hauhauhuhaua), o interessante é que vai demorar um tempaaao pra acabr a fic, tem uns 20 capítulos... vai demorar um pouquinho ainda pra acabar.=*_

_**Gabytenorio:(abraça e roda -**ja deu pra ver que eu abraço e rodo todo mundo... hauhauhuauahua**) **Aiii é muito peer quando ela começa a seduzir o Edward hauhuahuahua eu riiaa nessa parte do livro, pq a personagem do livro é super cara de pau... entao tipo... ela quase nem tem escrupulos hauhuahuahauhahuahuahua =*  
_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo quatro_

**E**dward adorava que as coisas saíssem do jeito dele. Não havia nada mais satisfatório que uma negociação diplomática concluída com sucesso. Ele tinha uma segunda negociação pela frente, e não havia como prever o resultado. Seu irmão poderia ser tão do contra e imprevisível quanto o tempo na primavera. Depois de deixar a casa de Renée, ele foi até Portman Square, mas descobriu que Emmett tinha saído. Rosalie, porém, estava em casa.

Edward! - Com um sorriso largo e encantado, a cunhada se levantou e lhe estendeu as mãos quando ele entrou na sala de estar. - Emmett me disse que você estava em Londres. Foi uma pena eu não estar em casa quando você veio nos visitar ontem à noite.

Também lamentei. Eu a vejo tão pouco! - Ele segurou as mãos dela e a beijou no rosto com afeição. Rosalie era magra, loira e linda, e uma das pessoas de coração mais generoso que Edward conhecia. Sem dúvida era a melhor coisa que já acontecera a seu irmão. Ela era muito sensata, qualidade que Edward admirava. A maioria das pessoas não tinha bom senso.

Eu deveria ter escrito antes informando que estava a caminho de Londres - continuou ele, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à dela. - Mas não tive tempo de fazer isso. Essa missão diplomática surgiu de repente.

Você toma um chá?

Ele fez que sim, e ela puxou o cordão que acionava a campainha, pendurado atrás da poltrona em que estava sentada. Um lacaio entrou na sala. Rosalie pediu um lanche, e poucos minutos depois ela enchia uma xícara com o aromático chá da China para cada um deles.

-Então você não está proibido de discutir essa missão diplomática? - acrescentou ela, recostando-se na poltrona com a xícara e o pires nas mãos. - Ou é uma missão secreta desta vez?

Edward também se recostou com o seu chá.

-Muito pelo contrário. Quero lhe falar sobre isso. Na verdade, minha cara Rosalie, para executar essa missão em particular, preciso da sua assistência.

No dia seguinte, baús, bolsas, caixas e malas estavam amontoados no_ foyer _da casa de Cavendish Square, para serem transportados para a nova casa onde Bella iria viver. Ela examinou as coisas empilhadas enquanto esperava com a mãe a chegada de Sir Edward.

Eu só tinha uma pequena mala quando cheguei aqui, _mamma - _murmurou ela. - Estou partindo com vinte vezes mais.

Nós realmente mantivemos a Bond Street muito ocupada, não foi? - concordou Renée.

Bella reconheceu o esforço da mãe em parecer animada, e mais uma vez se sentiu como se fosse uma menininha no internato.

-Isso é que é mudança, hein? - falou, sufocada, piscando para a pilha de bagagem, com os olhos enevoados. - Desta vez sou eu que deixo a senhora.

Renée pegou o queixo da filha e olhou-a no rosto. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, tentou parecer severa. Foi um fracasso total, como sempre acontecia. Renée era rigorosa como uma gatinha.

-Nada de lágrimas.

Não - concordou ela, forçando-se a sorrir. - Tenho a intenção de fugir e vir ver a senhora sempre que puder.

Renée suspirou.

Você herdou essa teimosia de seu pai - disse ela, balançando a cabeça, mas sem grande desaprovação. - Sei que você não vai me dar ouvidos se eu lhe disser para não vir aqui, por isso não vou nem mesmo tentar. Mas se você vier me visitar mesmo, tenha cuidado para fazer isso direito. Lembre-se de que, na sociedade londrina, discrição é tudo.

_Mamma - _disse ela com um riso incerto -, se eu consegui passar pelas freiras do convento e pelos guardas de Charlie, posso fazer qualquer coisa.

Naquele momento a carruagem chegou, e Bella ficou contente, pois odiava despedidas. Ela se virou e saiu, mas, no último minuto, voltou correndo para a mãe.

-Meu aniversário será em apenas três semanas - disse ela, inventando uma desculpa para ficar mais um minuto. - Não se esqueça, _mamma._

A mãe a acariciou no rosto.

Eu alguma vez esqueci?

Não. Mas a senhora às vezes se esquece das coisas. Eu só... queria lembrá-la.

Prometo que não vou me esquecer. - Renée lhe deu um beijo na testa. - Vá. Divirta-se, e tente não se preocupar com o seu futuro. Tudo vai dar certo.

Dessa vez, quando Bella se virou, não olhou para trás e procurou se animar lembrando-se de que a sua nova casa não era tão longe assim.

Sir Edward se dirigia à porta da frente quando ela surgiu. Estava impecavelmente vestido e não tinha nem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Naturalmente, nenhum fiozinho ousaria macular seu casaco azul-escuro. Parecia menos humano que nunca. Ele parou na calçada enquanto ela se aproximava. Curvou-se e escoltou-a até a carruagem que estava à espera, ajudando-a a subir.

Havia mais alguém na carruagem. Quando Bella se sentou, descobriu que estava ao lado da mulher mais encantadora que já tinha visto. O cabelo loiro cor de trigo escapava do chapéu creme, e seus olhos, verde-claros e límpidos como duas águas-marinhas, contrastavam vivamente com o vestido e as fitas do chapéu, azul-arroxeados. Diante daquela beleza dourada tão diferente da sua, Bella não se conteve e ficou a admirá-la como se estivesse olhando uma pintura de Bellini.

A mulher se dirigiu a ela, e sua voz era quente e amistosa.

-Miss Swan, sou Rosalie Cullen - disse ela, deixando de lado a formalidade e sem esperar que Sir Edward entrasse na carruagem e as apresentasse.

Ela não parecia preocupar-se com formalidades, observou Bella. Devido à sua aparência angelical, era difícil acreditar na história da fuga escandalosa contada por Sir Edward.

-Muito prazer - respondeu ela com sinceridade.

Rosalie Cullen a estudou por um momento e então abriu um sorriso.

-Edward não me disse que você era tão bonita.

-Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa sobre você. Você se parece um pouco com uma Madonna de Bellini.

-Mas não tão piedosa, espero! Acho as pessoas piedosas muito cansativas, você não acha? A gente sempre sente que está abaixo dos padrões delas, e isso é muito desgastante.

-Você não tem nada a temer da minha parte quanto a isso — garantiu-lhe Bella. — Eu vivi em um convento por quase um ano, e sempre estava exausta.

As duas riram, e Sir Edward, que entrava na carruagem, comentou, ao se sentar ao lado da cunhada:

-Parece que as duas já se tornaram amigas.

-Vamos nos dar otimamente bem - disse-lhe Rosalie enquanto a carruagem entrava em movimento com um arranco e descia a rua.

Bella estava inclinada a concordar com ela. Talvez fosse gostar da sua nova situação, afinal. Esperava que sim, depois de todas as manobras e truques que havia feito para conseguir isso.

As esperanças de Bella em relação à sua nova vida foram reforçadas ao chegar a Portman Square, quando uma criada a levou aos seus aposentos. O quarto tinha duas grandes janelas e era decorado em amarelo-dourado e branco-cremoso, com mobília simples de carvalho e vasos cheios de narcisos e jacintos. Ela achou o quarto muito agradável, pois era simples e sem ostentação, como ela preferia. Não agüentava mais cadeiras douradas e chão de mármore como os do palácio do seu pai. Jogando-se de costas sobre o magnífico colchão, ela pensou nas camas duras e nas celas sem janelas do convento, e riu alto. Gostava das coisas simples, mas também gostava de conforto. Naquele lugar, ela tinha os dois.

-A senhorita parece satisfeita com seu quarto - ela ouviu uma voz comentar.

Bella se sentou na cama e viu Sir Edward no corredor, observando-a através da porta aberta.

_Si _- respondeu ela, dando-lhe um sorriso enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos. - O amarelo é a minha cor favorita, e eu realmente gosto deste quarto. E a cama é muito confortável. — Ela lhe deu um sorriso coquete, só para ver como ele reagiria. - Eu gosto de camas confortáveis.

Excelente. - Com uma mesura, ele se virou e saiu para o corredor.

Bella suspirou e caiu de volta sobre os travesseiros. Ser coquete era um desperdício com aquele homem - uma pena, pois ele era bem bonito. Ainda assim, estava se sentindo um pouco menos hostil em relação a ele, provavelmente porque tinha conseguido enrolá-lo no dia anterior.

-Nós nos veremos no jantar - a voz dele ecoou, do outro lado do corredor.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e se sentou na cama, em dúvida sobre se havia ouvido direito.

-O que o senhor quer dizer? - perguntou ela em voz alta, levantando-se da cama e indo em direção à porta. Ele reapareceu na entrada do quarto e ela parou. - O que o senhor quer dizer? - repetiu. - O senhor vem jantar aqui hoje à noite?

Ele a olhou com surpresa.

Claro, e também a maioria das outras noites. Afinal de contas, eu vivo aqui.

O quê?

Sim. - Sir Edward fez um gesto em direção ao corredor. - Meu quarto fica bem ao lado do seu. Eu não lhe disse isso ontem?

Não - respondeu Bella, sentindo o desânimo tomar conta dela. - O senhor deixou de mencionar isso.

Ele removeu um fiozinho imaginário de uma manga.

-Que negligência da minha parte. Peço desculpas.

-O senhor fez isso de propósito - acusou ela, cruzando os braços e olhando-o com raiva. - O senhor mentiu para mim.

Ele pôs a mão sobre o coração.

-Miss Swan, a senhorita me magoa acusando-me dessa forma. Mesmo eu, como... quais foram mesmo as suas palavras? - Ele fez uma pausa de um segundo. - Ah, sim. Como um homem forte e poderoso que sou, também tenho as minhas sensibilidades. Eu não minto.

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram. Ele a tinha manobrado com a conversa sobre as outras _chaperons, _fingindo estar levando em consideração os desejos dela e deixando-a escolher, quando pensava o tempo todo em mantê-la naquele lugar. Como uma tola, ela tinha caído direitinho na armadilha.

Me enganou, então - corrigiu ela. - O senhor prefere esta acusação?

Qual seria o propósito de eu enganá-la para que a senhorita viesse viver aqui e não em outro lugar?

Para o senhor ter certeza de que eu vou me comportar, claro.

Que excelente teoria! - Ele sorriu, nem um pouco envergonhado de tê-la enganado, e o sorriso era tão irritante, tão satisfeito de si, que Bella não o suportou.

De todas as coisas tortuosas que o senhor faz... o senhor, o senhor, oh, o senhor... - Ela se interrompeu, tentando pensar em algum insulto que a satisfizesse. Apesar de falar quatro línguas, apenas uma delas era suficiente para expressar sua opinião sobre ele naquele momento. Ela disse, em italiano: - Tu, _furbo bastardo manipolatore_!(seu bastardo manipulador)

-Sou obrigado a protestar. Astuto e manipulador eu posso ser, mas garanto à senhorita que meus pais estavam casados havia um ano inteiro antes de eu nascer. - Ele se inclinou. - O jantar é às sete horas. Como minha sobrinha de dez anos estará conosco, sugiro que a senhorita use algo um pouco menos... - os olhos cinzentos e frios mergulharam no corpete dela sem nenhum traço de interesse masculino - ... menos revelador.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais uma palavra, ele fechou a porta.

-Oh! - Bella ficou olhando fixamente para a porta, ultrajada com o fato de aquele homem insuportável ter levado a melhor sobre ela e com a forma ardilosa como fizera isso.

Ela fugira de escolas, de parentes, de palácios e conventos para agora ser comandada por Edward Cullen. Se aquele homem seguisse as suas pegadas o tempo todo, ela não teria nem um pouco de liberdade.

_Accidenti_!Todos eles queriam que ela se casasse, não queriam? Como ela poderia encontrar o homem certo para se casar com Edward Cullen pairando ao redor dela o tempo todo, pronto para lembrá-la - e a cada homem que ela conhecesse - do decoro? Nenhum casal poderia se apaixonar direito nessas circunstâncias.

E a mãe dela? Bella parou em frente de uma das janelas do quarto, levantou o vidro e se inclinou para fora para olhar. Nenhuma árvore à vista. Não havia como fugir por ali. Totalmente contrariada, ela fechou a janela e começou a andar ao redor do quarto como uma tigresa enjaulada.

-_Furbo bastardo - _resmungou, passando a desabafar a sua frustração com outras qualificações pouco lisonjeiras sobre Edward Cullen em italiano. Apenas quando já tinha usado todos os nomes conhecidos para classificá-lo, ela parou de andar de um lado para outro.

Fitando-se através do espelho da penteadeira, ela admitiu a razão da sua frustração. Havia subestimado aquele inglês, e estava furiosa consigo mesma por ter cometido um erro tão tolo.

Disse a si mesma que não tinha importância o lugar em que estava hospedada. Não tinha feito toda a viagem até a Inglaterra para simplesmente aceitar que lhe negassem a companhia da mãe. Usaria o que bem entendesse e iria para onde quisesse. E, por Deus, não permitiria que ninguém, especialmente um homem, escolhesse um marido para ela.

O olhar se desviou do próprio reflexo no espelho até a porta fechada. Ela simplesmente teria que ser mais esperta que Sir Edward Cullen.

Depois de se trocar, vestindo roupas formais adequadas para a noite, e voltar para a sala, Edward descobriu que Emmett tinha chegado em casa. Como Miss Swan não havia descido para a convivência antes do jantar, ela foi o assunto da conversa.

Espero que ela goste daqui. - Rosalie olhou para o cunhado com os olhos verdes cheios de ansiedade. - Afinal de contas, somos estranhos para ela.

Ela gostou bastante de você, e eu estou certo de que vai se acostumar a viver aqui. - Edward se sentou em uma poltrona em frente ao casal sentado no sofá. - Miss Swan tem um caráter aventureiro, e eu lhe dei a entender que viver com pessoas que têm um passado escandaloso vai ser animado.

Você sempre foi um sujeito ardiloso - observou Emmett.

Edward pensou nas palavras que acabara de ouvir de Miss Swan um pouco antes.

Foi o que me disseram. - Ele se recostou na poltrona, sorrindo. - Rosalie está me ajudando a dar ênfase ao aspecto do escândalo.

Sim - concordou Rosalie. - Deixei de mencionar a Miss Swan que agora somos membros respeitáveis da sociedade.

Emmett riu e, virando-se, beijou o cabelo da esposa.

-Você e eu, respeitáveis! - murmurou ele. - Quem teria imaginado isso?

Edward olhou a cunhada com gratidão.

Obrigado por assumir a função de _chaperon _da moça. Eu sei que isso é uma enorme responsabilidade para você.

Não é preciso agradecer, Edward - ela afirmou. - E o mínimo que posso fazer depois de você ter salvado a minha reputação.

Salvar a reputação de jovens parece ter se tornado a minha sina na vida - disse Edward num tom esquisito. - Espero, Rosalie, que você não venha a se arrepender disso. Ser _chaperon _de Miss Swan não será fácil. Espero que você consiga controlá-la.

Controlá-la não será um grande problema para minha esposa. - Emmett esticou um braço pelas costas do sofá, pousando-o nos ombros da esposa. - Ela me controla muito bem, e a Isabel também, falando nisso. Duvido que Miss Swan lhe dê muito trabalho.

Seria melhor você conhecer a jovem antes de chegar a essa conclusão - respondeu Edward. - Garanto-lhe, caro irmão, que Miss Swan é capaz de criar mais caos do que vocês jamais conseguiram.

Estou ansioso para conhecê-la. Adoro o caos. Você vai ficar para o jantar?

Surpreso, Edward deu uma olhada para Rosalie.

Você não contou para ele?

Ele esteve fora o dia inteiro e acabou de chegar em casa. Eu mal tive a oportunidade de falar sobre Miss Swan e o meu papel como _chaperon _antes de você chegar. Não tive chance de contar o resto a ele.

Emmett olhou da esposa para o irmão e do irmão para a esposa.

-O resto do quê?

Foi Edward quem respondeu:

Enquanto Miss Swan estiver vivendo aqui, eu também vou me hospedar na sua casa.

O quê? - Emmett gemeu, desanimado, e Edward desejou que isso fosse apenas uma brincadeira. - Pelos deuses, isso é necessário?

-É sim. Sei que nós dois nem sempre nos damos bem, Emmett, mas não posso permitir que Rosalie fique com toda a responsabilidade- de pela conduta de Miss Swan. Seria uma carga pesada demais. Com a total ausência de decoro manifestada por essa jovem, seria fácil algum patife caça-fortunas manobrá-la e fazer com que ela se metesse em uma situação comprometedora para tirar vantagem da situação. Até que ela esteja seguramente casada, pretendo vigiá-la como um falcão.

Emmett riu.

-Vai me dizer que você tem medo que ela fuja com algum jovem inadequado para trocar beijos no quintal?

Era exatamente disso que ele tinha medo. Olhou para o irmão com determinação férrea.

Ela não vai fugir para parte alguma.

Pobre Miss Swan - murmurou Emmett. - Com você a rodeá-la, não vai conseguir se divertir nem um pouco.

Edward pensou naqueles olhos escuros e coquetes, no riso travesso e no corpo bem-feito.

-Acredito que Bella Swan já tenha tido divertimento suficiente por toda uma vida.

Edward não ficou surpreso ao ver que Bella não dera qualquer atenção às suas instruções sobre como se vestir. Ela desceu para o jantar usando um vestido de um branco puro - mas não havia nada de puro no decote. Era tão baixo que qualquer homem teria que ser cego para não notar o que destacava. Edward não deixou de perceber que Emmett levantava uma sobrancelha diante da vista de bens tão perfeitos e tão esplendidamente expostos, assim como o sorriso zombeteiro dado por seu irmão mais novo na sua direção. Emmett sempre tivera um senso de humor irritante.

Quanto a Isabel, bastou a menina olhar para Bella para declarar que o vestido dela era "absolutamente de arrasar", e que quando ela crescesse queria um igualzinho, só que vermelho. A expressão de Emmett mudou imediatamente para uma carranca de desaprovação paterna, e então foi a vez de Edward rir. Isabel ia dar o maior trabalho a Emmett quando crescesse, e, depois de todos aqueles anos vendo o irmão mais moço quebrar todas as regras da sociedade, Edward ia se divertir muito com isso.

Rosalie, sendo uma mulher de tato e de temperamento sereno, não manifestou sua opinião sobre o vestido de Miss Swan, nem com palavras nem pela expressão, e informou a Isabel que até que ela crescesse e se casasse, os tons pastel eram os indicados para os seus vestidos.

Isabel protestou, mas a batalha constante sobre a cor favorita da menina foi cortada pela entrada de Osgoode, o mordomo de Emmett, anunciando que o jantar estava servido.

Depois de se sentarem na sala de jantar, Rosalie voltou a conversa para tópicos sociais.

-Emmett e eu recebemos um convite de Lady Kettering para assistir a um concerto amador em sua casa na próxima quinta-feira-ela disse. - Eu não ia aceitar, mas talvez deva ir. Edward e Miss Swan  
poderiam ir conosco.

Um concerto amador seria uma boa forma de apresentar Miss Swan à sociedade - concordou Edward.

Lady Kettering e eu temos planos de fazer compras depois de amanhã em Bond Street e tomar chá. Se lhe aprouver, Miss Swan -disse ela olhando Bella de relance -, eu a levo comigo e explico que sou sua _chaperon _nesta temporada. Sabendo disso, ela sem dúvida vai estender o convite para o concerto à senhorita. - Ela voltou a sua atenção para o cunhado. - Vou falar também sobre a sua inesperada chegada do Oriente, Edward, assim ela poderá incluí-lo.

Emmett suspirou.

Detesto esses concertos amadores. São um ataque contra os ouvidos. Jovens senhoras com pouco talento musical tocando instrumentos com grande entusiasmo. A maior parte das vezes, quando elas tocam alguma coisa de minha autoria, eu me encolho. Nós temos mesmo que ir?

Miss Swan pode gostar. - Rosalie se voltou para Bella. -Gosta de música?

Gosto - respondeu Bella. - Gosto muito.

Toca algum instrumento?

Aprendi violão quando era menina.

Isabel entrou na conversa. Virando-se para Bella, que estava sentada ao seu lado, perguntou:

Mas você toca razoavelmente bem?

Isabel! - Rosalie a censurou, mas Bella apenas riu.

Bem o suficiente para não fazer seu pai se encolher, isso eu garanto - respondeu à pergunta da menina. - Mas ouvi dizer que você é uma musicista excelente. E também compositora, como o seu pai.

O rosto da menina se iluminou.

Você ouviu falar de mim? Tio Edward deve ter lhe falado.

Não, não. Ouvi falar de você antes de vir aqui. Seu pai é muito famoso, como você sabe, de forma que, naturalmente, as pessoas falaram de você e do seu talento também. Espero que você consinta em tocar piano para mim.

Sim, sim! - gritou Isabel, encantada. - Depois do jantar.

Hoje não - interveio Rosalie. - O seu horário de ir para a cama é nove horas. Você pode tocar para Miss Swan uma outra hora.

Os protestos de Isabel foram em vão. Depois da sobremesa, ela foi levada contra a vontade para o quarto por sua ama, Molly

Knight. Rosalie levou Bella para a sala de estar para tomar café, enquanto Edward e Emmett ficaram na sala de jantar tomando vinho do Porto e conhaque.

Emmett passou alguns minutos manifestando polidamente algum interesse no trabalho de Edward com os turcos e os gregos, mas depois voltou novamente a conversa para a hóspede deles. E, naturalmente, ele tinha que fazer isso com aquele ar divertido e sarcástico de sempre.

Você não tinha me contado que ela era tão bonita. Ela vai deixar sem fôlego todos os jovens de Londres, antes mesmo de você ter terminado as apresentações. - Ele girou o conhaque no copo com um sorriso. - Não sei com que você se preocupa. Ela vai estar noiva dentro de um mês.

Veremos. Tudo bem em relação à atração, mas o amor de um homem parece ser a preocupação básica dela, e isso é algo que eu não posso controlar.

Achei que você tinha dito que as preferências dela não importavam.

E não importam. - Edward olhou obliquamente para o cálice de vinho do Porto. - Mas todo esse negócio seria muito mais fácil de administrar se houvesse amor. O que eu preciso é de uma boa poção do amor - acrescentou ele, tomando um gole de vinho.

Emmett riu.

-Ela própria é uma poção do amor.

Uma observação muito verdadeira. Edward, porém, não sabia se esse fato melhorava ou piorava as coisas. Provavelmente piorava, concluiu ele com resignação.


	6. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo cinco_

**B**ella e Rosalie mal tinham se sentado para tomar café na sala de estar quando ocorreu uma interrupção. A babá de Isabel veio informar a Rosalie que a menina se recusava a ir dormir.

Ela quer o próximo capítulo da história dela, madame - disse Miss Knight. - Ela se recusa a fechar os olhos sem a história, é o que diz.

Meu Deus, com a chegada de Miss Swan, eu me esqueci. - Rosalie pousou a xícara e o pires, dando a Bella um olhar de desculpas. - Emmett e eu sempre pomos Isabel na cama à noite e lemos para ela antes de ela dormir. Estamos no meio do _Corcunda de Notre Dame, _de Victor Hugo. Você se importa se eu a deixar sozinha um pouquinho?

Claro que não.

Rosalie saiu com a babá, e Bella ficou sozinha na sala. Ela voltou a se sentar na poltrona com o seu café, avaliando a sua situação.

Apesar de Sir Edward ter feito manobras para fazê-la se hospedar naquela casa, ela tinha que admitir que gostava da família dele. Emmett Cullen tinha um grande encanto travesso, bem de acordo com a sua reputação; a esposa dele era tão agradável quanto bela; e a impaciência de Isabel com as convenções a fazia lembrar-se de si mesma, especialmente naquela idade. Isabel era uma menina de sorte, refletiu ela, por ter pais que estavam presentes para pô-la na cama e ler para ela todas as noites.

Sentindo-se repentinamente inquieta, Bella pôs a xícara de lado, levantou-se da cadeira e deu uma volta pela sala de estar, procurando afastar qualquer sentimento de autopiedade em relação à sua própria criação, antes que ele chegasse à superfície. Em vez disso, voltou os pensamentos para uma ocupação muito mais intrigante: como dar a volta em Edward Cullen.

Todos os seus esforços do dia anterior tinham sido desperdiçados. Ela podia ter uma _chaperon, _mas não tinha como fugir dele, e sabia que ele poderia ser tudo, menos permissivo. Edward seria pior do que Charlie, se tivesse oportunidade.

Bella parou ao lado da mesa de xadrez, olhando para as peças de mármore branco e preto e pensando na conversa do dia anterior. Edward tinha sido diabolicamente engenhoso, manobrando-a como a uma peça de xadrez, fazendo-a pensar que era ela quem controlava a situação. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de subestimá-lo outra vez.

Estava determinada a controlar o próprio destino, e Sir Edward era a chave para atingir essa meta. Charlie o respeitava e confiava nele o suficiente para encarregá-lo do futuro dela. Bella sabia que sua mãe estava certa. Ela tinha que conseguir que Sir Edward ficasse do lado dela, persuadi-lo a permitir que ela escolhesse o seu próprio consorte. Mas como?

Sem pensar, ela pegou um cavalo da mesa e correu o polegar pelos entalhes esmerados da peça, pensando na sua próxima jogada. Use o seu encanto e o seu magnetismo, tinha-lhe dito Renée. Muito bonito de dizer, pensou ela um pouco exasperada, mas Edward Cullen estava se provando impermeável aos dois. Isso a deixava extremamente frustrada. Sem querer ser convencida, Bella sempre soubera, desde os dezesseis anos, que exercia um forte efeito sobre o sexo oposto, mas até agora o seu apelo feminino tinha sido inútil com Sir Edward. Por outro lado, pouco tempo havia se passado, e ela se recusava a desanimar. Edward Cullen podia ser arrogante, certinho e terrivelmente enfadonho, mas não deixava de ser apenas um homem, com todas as vulnerabilidades de um homem.

-A senhorita joga xadrez?

Bella virou a cabeça e encontrou o alvo de seus pensamentos ao seu lado. Ela lhe deu o seu sorriso mais bonito. Sorrir para um homem sempre dava certo, e não custava nada para uma mulher. - Jogo. Eu gosto desse jogo.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram um pouco, avaliando-a.

Suponho que sim, mas - para citar a minha sobrinha - a senhorita joga razoavelmente bem?

Sou muito boa - respondeu ela imediatamente. - Sou uma excelente enxadrista.

Um canto da boca dele se curvou para cima, no que poderia ser um indício de um sorriso.

A senhorita não faz qualquer esforço para esconder os seus talentos e capacidades.

Claro que não. - Ela estava atônita. - Por que eu faria isso?

Há quem considere a modéstia uma virtude.

Os ingleses são extraordinários, inacreditáveis! - Ela balançou a cabeça, perplexa. - Não é virtude esconder as suas capacidades. Se alguém foi abençoado por Deus com um determinado talento e pode fazer alguma coisa direito, por que não ter orgulho disso? Além disso, as mulheres têm muito pouco poder no mundo.

Ela correu intencionalmente os dedos pela clavícula nua. O movimento conseguiu atrair a atenção dele para baixo, e o ar sorridente desapareceu de seu rosto.

Sejam quais forem as qualidades que elas tenham - continuou Bella -, devem fazer de tudo para que os homens estejam conscientes delas e as valorizem. Dessa forma, as pessoas do seu sexo não poderão considerar as do meu como favas contadas.

Qualquer homem que ache que a senhorita é uma fava contada -disse ele, erguendo o olhar impassível para o rosto dela - é um tolo.

Encorajada pela tensão que percebia em seu tom, ainda que o rosto se mantivesse inexpressivo, Bella se aproximou um pouco dele.

-O senhor é um tolo, Sir Edward?

Ele permaneceu rigidamente imóvel ao lado dela, com as mãos agarradas uma à outra nas costas e a expressão implacável.

-Não, Miss Swan, não sou. De forma que, sejam quais forem os esquemas que a senhorita esteja tramando nesse seu cérebro esperto, ponha-os de lado e pare de ser coquete comigo.

Ela fez uma careta para ele e deu um passo para trás.

Eu não sei por que me dou a esse trabalho. O senhor não retribui a atenção, de forma que ser coquete com o senhor não é nada agradável. Não é divertido.

Fico devastado em ouvir isso. - Ele fez um gesto com as mãos abertas em direção ao tabuleiro de xadrez que estava na frente deles,

-Vamos jogar ou não?

Ela hesitou, olhando para ele e fazendo de conta que estava pensando no assunto.

-Não tenho certeza se quero jogar xadrez com o senhor - disse ela depois de um momento. Pondo o cavalo de volta no tabuleiro, ela retribuiu, fazendo a ele a mesma pergunta: - O senhor joga razoavelmente bem?

Edward não conseguiu reprimir o riso.

-Com os diabos, a senhorita é uma criatura insolente, não é mesmo?

Apesar de ter conseguido fazê-lo sorrir, Bella se sentiu obrigada a protestar contra as suas palavras.

Eu não sou uma criatura. Ma _insomma_!Que coisa absurda para se dizer. Criatura? O senhor fala como se eu fosse um dragão ou... um monstro marinho.

Trata-se apenas de uma expressão. Não deve ser tomada literalmente. - Ele puxou uma cadeira em frente das pedras brancas de xadrez e lançou-lhe um olhar indagativo.

Bella hesitou por mais um momento e então tomou a cadeira que lhe fora oferecida. Ele rodeou a mesa em direção ao lado oposto, tirou o paletó e o colocou dobrado no encosto da cadeira.

Eu nunca tive intenção de sugerir nada de indelicado em relação à senhorita - disse ele, sentando-se.

Espero que não. Sendo um diplomata, o senhor deveria escolher as palavras com mais cuidado. - Ela fez uma pausa, com a mão sobre o peão da sua rainha. - Elogios, por exemplo - disse ela com um olhar significativo para ele -, são sempre bem-vindos.

E mesmo? - Ele baixou o olhar para o tabuleiro. - Não vou me esquecer disso da próxima vez que me reunir com os turcos.

Bella deu um suspiro pesado e deslizou o peão branco duas casas para a frente, fazendo o movimento inicial do jogo.

-A sua falta de capacidade para flertar e galantear é de dar pena.

Ele moveu o cavalo preto.

É mesmo?

É. - Bella não olhou para ele. Pelo contrário, manteve os olhos no jogo. - Um homem bonito sempre deveria saber como ser galante com as mulheres. Se não souber, a aparência dele é um desperdício.

Então, agora eu sou bonito? - Ele parecia estar se divertindo. - E pensar que há algumas horas eu era um bastardo astuto e manipulador.

E continua a ser - garantiu-lhe ela, movendo em seguida outro peão. - Por isso, não fique convencido só porque eu o acho bonito. - Ela levantou o nariz com um arzinho atrevido. - Além disso, ainda estou com raiva pelo jeito como o senhor me enganou.

A senhorita não estava tentando me enganar? Bella voltou a olhar nos olhos dele.

Isso é diferente.

-Ah, sei, dois pesos e duas medidas: as regras que servem para mim não servem para a senhorita. Não é lá muito justo.

Ele moveu o bispo preto, fazendo exatamente o movimento que Bella previra. Ele jogava bem, concluiu ela, mas não tinha muita imaginação. Ela moveu o bispo branco.

Eu estou lutando pela minha felicidade, pela minha vida, pelo meu futuro. Pouco me importa o que é justo.

E eu estou fazendo o meu dever - retrucou ele, comendo o peão dela, como ela esperava. - O meu dever é tão importante para mim quanto a sua felicidade é para a senhorita.

Nada é mais importante que o amor.

Sei que as mulheres sempre pensam que o amor e a felicidade estão inevitavelmente unidos, mas isso não é verdade.

É verdade, e me sinto forçada a adverti-lo. Ao escolher o meu marido, eu farei qualquer coisa que tiver que fazer para garantir a minha felicidade. O seu dever é assunto seu.

Considero-me advertido, então. - Com essas palavras, ele parecia inclinado a se fixar no jogo e não na conversa, e ela o acompanhou.

Os dois se concentraram cada um em sua estratégia, Bella baseando a sua no estilo conservador e muito previsível com que ele jogava. O jogo se arrastava, já que ele demorava muito mais do que ela para mover as peças. Ela não tinha certeza se isso era um indício da dificuldade dele; às vezes, Edward fazia movimentos ao acaso, aparentemente sem objetivo, o que talvez fosse sinal de que poderia estar tropeçando. Bella não perdia tempo e se aproveitava desses momentos para avançar com seu ousado plano de ataque.

Ela se recostava na cadeira entre os movimentos, estudando seu oponente. A luz da lâmpada fazia brilhar os fios mais claros do cabelo escuro de Edward enquanto ele estudava o tabuleiro. Via-se que o nariz dele tinha sido quebrado. Havia uma leve cicatriz branca na ponta da sua mandíbula, e outra sobre a sobrancelha. Sua conduta gentil e educada não fazia supor que ele se metesse em brigas e trocasse murros com alguém. Bella ficou imaginando os músculos e tendões debaixo da camisa de linho branco imaculado e do colete verde-musgo. As cicatrizes e o nariz quebrado demonstravam que ele se envolvera em uma luta, e ela seria capaz de apostar que ele é que levara a melhor. Era uma pena que um homem tão bem-feito fosse um secarrão daqueles.

Enquanto jogavam, o som do piano de Emmett Cullen chegava até eles vindo da sala de música, que ficava do outro lado do _foyer, _assim como o do acompanhamento do violino tocado por sua mulher. Depois de algumas horas, porém, a música cessou e a casa ficou em silêncio. Os criados apagaram as lâmpadas e as velas, de forma que Bella e Sir Edward eram os únicos que continuavam acordados na casa em silêncio.

- Pensei nas palavras que a senhorita disse hoje à noite - disse ele ao estender a mão para mover um dos seus últimos peões. – Os ditames da minha consciência não podem ignorar quanto a felicidade no casamento é importante para a senhorita.

Surpresa, Bella levantou os olhos, examinando o rosto dele enquanto Edward se recostava na cadeira. A estátua de mármore já estaria começando a amolecer? Definitivamente não. Ela voltou a atenção para o jogo.

-Minha única esperança - continuou ele enquanto ela estendia o braço para fazer o movimento seguinte - é que, entre os homens da minha lista, um deles satisfaça a sua necessidade de felicidade.

Bella prendeu a respiração e parou com a mão suspensa sobre o tabuleiro.

O senhor tem uma lista? Já?

Claro que sim. Eu lhe disse que temos pouco tempo e que a sua situação exige uma aliança, não um namoro. Vou contatar os cavalheiros um a um nos próximos dias e tomar providências para que eles a conheçam. O concerto de Lady Kettering pode ser um bom ponto de partida para isso.

Ele não disse mais nada. Impaciente, Bella recolheu a mão e se mexeu na cadeira.

Quem está nessa lista? - perguntou ela. - Como são esses homens?

Não posso discuti-los com a senhorita até decidir quais deles têm possibilidade de fazer uma aliança com a casa de seu pai. Não seria certo. - Ele fez um gesto em direção ao tabuleiro. - Sua vez -ele a lembrou.

-O senhor é um homem muito provocador! - acusou Bella, e empurrou o seu cavalo para uma nova posição, comendo o dele.

-Primeiro o senhor levanta o assunto do meu futuro marido e de pois se recusa a discutir os possíveis candidatos. O senhor brinca comigo de forma cruel.

Ele levantou os olhos do tabuleiro, parecendo ofendido.

-Eu não brinco, Miss Swan - disse ele, em tom de leve censura. - Não é da minha natureza.

Sir Edward voltou a atenção ao jogo sem mais palavra. Jogaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas a cabeça de Bella estava em outro jogo. Observava-o entre os movimentos, tentando determinar como poderia contornar o desconcertante e impossível senso de ética desse homem. Queria saber mais sobre os possíveis candidatos, e tinha o direito de saber. Era com o futuro dela que ele estava brincando.

Bella passou a mão pelo cabelo, mordeu os lábios para intensificar a cor deles e se endireitou na cadeira, inclinando-se para a frente, de forma a se apresentar no ângulo mais favorável para um homem.

-Sir Edward?

Ele nem levantou os olhos.

-Humm?

Ele estendeu o braço ao lado do tabuleiro e ela tocou a mão dele para lhe chamar a atenção.

-O seu senso de honra, justiça e honestidade é admirável - disse ela, deixando que a ponta de um de seus dedos continuasse sobre a mão dele por um momento antes de recolhê-la.

Os lábios dele se torceram com a sombra de sorriso habitual.

-Tentando me adoçar novamente - murmurou ele, estenden do a mão para comer o bispo dela com o seu cavalo. - Sua vez.

Ela moveu um peão, desinteressada. Muito poucos dos movimentos dele a tinham surpreendido até então, de forma que ela não alterou a sua estratégia, sentindo-se razoavelmente confiante de que venceria. O xadrez não representava um desafio tão importante para ela quanto o outro jogo que estavam jogando naquele momento.

_-_É fácil entender por que meu pai o admira tanto. O senhor é um diplomata excelente. Muito discreto.

Ele levantou os olhos.

O que a senhorita quer, Miss Swan?

A sua discrição tem o seu mérito, mas estou totalmente dominada pela curiosidade. O senhor não poderia me dizer alguma coisa sobre esses homens? Não os nomes deles, naturalmente -acrescentou ela rapidamente -, pois nem me passaria pela cabeça  
pedir ao senhor que violasse o seu senso de probidade. - Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso travesso. - Apesar de que eu adoraria que o senhor o violasse.

-Sem dúvida. - Ele a estudou por um momento e então disse:

-Tenho em mente diversos nobres. Tenho certeza de que seu pai preferiria o cavalheiro de maior categoria.

Essa informação não lhe disse nada de interesse.

-Mas como são eles?

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

Como são?

Sim. São jovens? Bonitos?

Ele levou a mão à boca e tossiu, constrangido.

Não sei o que as mulheres consideram atraente, Miss Swan. A senhorita terá que conhecê-los e ver por si mesma.

Mas eles são altos? Fortes como o senhor? - Ela fez uma pausa e deu mais uma olhada para os ombros e o peito de Sir Edward, e não precisou fingir para demonstrar sua apreciação. - Isso é importante. Eu gosto que os homens sejam fortes e altos, porque eu sou bem alta, o senhor entende.

Sir Edward retribuiu o olhar dela com expressão de dúvida, aparentemente sem perceber a óbvia admiração que ela acabava de manifestar por sua constituição física.

-A senhorita não quer saber nada do caráter deles? Ela descartou o caráter com um aceno de mão.

-Não tenho nada a temer quanto a isso. O senhor nunca es colheria para mim um homem que não tivesse bom caráter.

Sir Edward balançou a cabeça.

Miss Swan, a senhorita me deixa confuso. A senhorita afirma insistentemente que o que lhe interessa é ter felicidade no casamento.

E daí?

Ele voltou a atenção para o tabuleiro.

-Como a felicidade em um casamento não é determinada pela aparência física, não há motivo para discutir se os possíveis candidatos são ou não bonitos.

Mãe de Deus! Ela olhou para Sir Edward, horrorizada. Então todos eles deviam ser feios.

Enquanto o homem à sua frente se concentrava no jogo de xadrez, Bella começou a imaginar uma vida amarrada a um marido que lhe chegasse ao queixo. E se ele fosse velho? Ou barrigudo? Ou tivesse dentes podres? Era insuportável pensar em todas essas possibilidades terríveis, especialmente em relação ao lado físico do casamento. Ela queria muitos filhos, e não iria fazê-los com um homem que tivesse dentes podres. Era imprescindível que pudesse escolher o próprio parceiro.

Estava na hora, decidiu ela com determinação renovada, de pôr em ação a artilharia pesada.

Enquanto eles jogavam xadrez, ela conseguiu tirar alguns dos grampos do cabelo sem que ele notasse. Colocou-os no bolso. Depois que ele fez o movimento seguinte, ela se levantou com um bocejo delicado e refinado.

Sempre o cavalheiro perfeito, Sir Edward também se levantou.

A senhorita deseja se retirar e continuar com o nosso jogo uma outra hora?

Oh, não - garantiu-lhe ela. - Eu só quero andar um pouco pela sala e esticar as pernas.

E, para reforçar esse ato aparentemente inocente, Bella abriu os braços e arqueou as costas, mantendo o alongamento o máximo de tempo possível, e em seguida dando um pequeno gemido de alívio e abaixando os braços. Com mais um bocejo, ela balançou a cabeça e, graças aos grampos que tinham sido retirados, alguns cachos do cabelo lhe caíram no rosto. Tirando o cabelo do rosto, ela deu um sorriso sonolento para Edward, virou-se e se afastou.

Certa de que estava sendo observada, balançou os quadris de forma sutil, porém deliberada, enquanto andava em direção ao frasco de vinho rodeado de taças que estava sobre uma mesa do lado oposto da sala.

O senhor gostaria de um cálice de porto? - perguntou ela.

Gostaria sim, obrigado.

Ela encheu um cálice para cada um. Ao se virar com os copos nas mãos, percebeu que ele também deixara a mesa e tinha ido para o outro lado da sala. Estava de pé de costas para ela, estudando uma das pinturas da parede. Ela tinha exibido para ele o seu melhor andar e ele estava olhando para uma pintura?

Com um suspiro, ela levou os dois copos para onde ele estava. Edward olhou para ela só o tempo suficiente para pegar o copo da sua mão, voltando em seguida a atenção para a pintura à sua frente. Bella também olhou para ela. Para sua irritação, viu que a pintura na qual ele mostrava tanto interesse era um retrato escuro e sombrio de uma velha enrugada, com um vestido preto e um gorro medonho.

_Accidenti_!Ele olhava para aquilo quando deveria estar olhando para ela? Bella levantou os olhos para os céus, balançou a cabeça e se afastou. O que uma mulher poderia fazer com um homem daqueles?

Ela andou de um lado para outro pela sala de estar por vários minutos, observando-o pelo canto dos olhos, mas ele se manteve de costas para ela o tempo todo, e não deu nem uma olhadinha na sua direção. Finalmente, ela desistiu e retomou o seu assento à mesa de xadrez.

Sir Edward?

Pois não, Miss Swan? - respondeu ele sem se virar.

O senhor está pronto para continuar?

Houve uma longa pausa. Ele então bebericou o porto, deu um puxão brusco na bainha do colete com a mão livre e se virou.

-Sim, acredito que sim.

Eles retomaram o jogo. Bella recusou-se a se considerar derrotada pelo fato de ele não ter apreciado seus atributos físicos, e, depois de considerar a situação por alguns minutos, mudou de tática.

Sir Edward - começou ela -, estive pensando.

Ih - murmurou ele. - Isso é perigoso. Ela ignorou o comentário.

-Se bem me lembro da nossa primeira conversa sobre o meu casamento, o senhor disse que meu pai tinha exigências muito rigorosas em relação ao meu futuro marido, mas não deu qualquer detalhe sobre quais seriam elas. Posso lhe perguntar quais são essas  
exigências?

Ele moveu a sua torre diretamente para o caminho do bispo dela e levantou os olhos.

-O príncipe Charlie quer um cavalheiro britânico. Oferece um grande dote, mas apenas para um homem que já tenha uma riqueza considerável, porque não tem a menor intenção de sustentar algum sujeito sem recursos e endividado.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, sinalizando que aprovava a condição, pois não queria nenhum caça-fortuna para marido.

Então ele tem que ser rico. E que mais?

Tem que ser católico, naturalmente. E deve ser da aristocracia da terra, com grandes propriedades. Em outras palavras, um homem com um título de nobreza ou o filho primogênito de um homem nobre. E quanto mais alto o grau do título, melhor.

Compreensível. Meu pai é muito orgulhoso. - Ela fez uma pausa suficiente para capturar a torre de Sir Edward. Pondo a peça do lado do tabuleiro, acrescentou: - Confesso que gosto do que estou ouvindo. Com título de nobreza, muitas propriedades e rico. Magnífico! Eu realmente adoro fazer compras.

Acredito que também haja alguma menção a um homem de vontade forte, que faça a senhorita se comportar. Se a senhorita gastar demais, esse homem não lhe daria mais dinheiro cegamente.

Ela riu, fazendo com que ele levantasse uma sobrancelha.

A senhorita acha isso é divertido, Miss Swan?

Acho ótimo. Já lhe disse, adoro homens fortes. Eu pisaria em um fraco.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar enviesado, mas ela não conseguiu compreender o significado da sua expressão facial.

Não tenho qualquer dúvida quanto a isso - retrucou ele em voz suave.

O senhor é um homem forte - murmurou ela com um suspiro sonhador. - Que pena que eu não possa me casar com o senhor.

A expressão implacável dele se manteve.

-Miss Swan, casar-se comigo estaria fora de questão. Eu não tenho título de nobreza, sou apenas um cavaleiro. Só tenho uma propriedade e, apesar de ela ser próspera, dificilmente é digna de menção. Seu pai nunca consentiria um casamento assim.

_"Per Diana!", _pensou ela quase entrando em desespero, "este homem é incorrigível."

-Eu sei. O senhor está certo, naturalmente. - Ela estendeu a mão e a pôs sobre a dele. - Sinto-me tranqüila por ter um homem como o senhor para me guiar, um homem em que eu posso confiar.

Ele desviou a atenção do tabuleiro de xadrez para a mão dela sobre a dele, e então levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. Seus olhos eram como aço polido. Com uma lentidão deliberada, ele retirou a mão.

-Exatamente.

Bella sabia que uma abordagem direta era tudo o que lhe restava. Explicado da forma mais eficiente possível, naturalmente.

Sir Edward, serei franca com o senhor.

Isso seria uma mudança muito animadora. - Ele moveu uma peça.

Eu desejo escolher o meu próprio marido.

Isso vai contra as ordens específicas do seu pai. Sou eu quem escolhe.

Tudo bem, então. Eu gostaria de escolher os meus próprios pretendentes. Fazer a minha própria lista, a partir dos homens que eu conhecer. O senhor pode então abordá-los.

Isso não seria sensato - disse ele, com a atenção ainda no jogo. - A senhorita tem predileção por ferreiros.

O senhor não escolheria um ferreiro para mim, nem Charlie permitira que eu me casasse com um. Depois de estar um pouco na sociedade inglesa, eu vou conhecer jovens e começar a ter as minhas preferências. Qual seria o mal de permitir que eu fizesse a minha própria lista? Seriam homens que o senhor achasse adequados, claro. Homens que meu pai aprovaria. Mas também homens que eu achasse atraentes.

-Como eu disse, não seria sensato.

Bella fez um som de exasperação e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, espalhando os grampos que haviam sobrado. O resto do cabelo lhe caiu em desordem ao redor do rosto e dos ombros. Como, perguntou-se ela tirando o cabelo do rosto, como poderia fazê-lo entender?

-Sir Edward, eu sou italiana - disse ela em uma voz baixa e provocante. - Sou jovem e sou ardente.

Isso funcionou. Ele levantou os olhos. Ela olhou para ele sem piscar e escolheu as palavras com cuidado, palavras que iam contra todas as convenções sociais britânicas dele.

-Quero um marido forte, bonito e viril que possa me amar com uma paixão igual à minha. - Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto com um gesto de cabeça, fumegando diante da recusa pouco razoável daquele homem em lhe fazer concessões. - Esse homem - disse ela – nunca terá necessidade de procurar cortesãs. Esse homem não vai dormir  
em nenhuma cama que não seja a minha. Esse homem será tratado por mim como um rei, e eu serei a luz que iluminará o seu dia. Esse homem vai me dar muitos filhos. Esse homem vai acordar nos meus braços todas as manhãs com um sorriso no rosto e vai estar apaixonado por mim todos os dias da sua vida, até ser enterrado. Não posso  
deixar que o senhor ou meu pai decidam quem será esse homem.

Sir Edward não disse nada. Ele simplesmente olhou para ela, e Bella não conseguiu entender o que o rosto dele dizia. Absolutamente nada.

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, ela disse:

Quero fazer a minha própria lista.

Não. - Era como se as feições dele tivessem sido esculpidas em granito.

-Mas...

-Não. - Ele fez um gesto em direção ao tabuleiro. - É a sua vez.

Ela teve vontade de gritar de frustração. Era impossível argumentar com esse homem, e ele realmente não devia ter coração. Não havia nenhum fogo nele. Nenhuma compreensão do que era a paixão. Malditos fossem todos os ingleses. Se se casasse com um homem tão frio como esse, ela enlouqueceria.

Dizer tudo isso a ele, porém, não contribuiria para que ela conseguisse que as coisas corressem do seu jeito. Nem insistir mais sobre esse assunto naquele momento. Incorrigivelmente otimista, Bella concluiu que seria melhor fazer um recuo estratégico e ter esperança de que haveria melhores oportunidades mais tarde. Ela baixou os olhos para o tabuleiro e tentou voltar a atenção para o xadrez.

Ele havia movido o seu cavalo. Bella sabia que o tinha encurralado em um canto havia algum tempo, e o jogo dele desde então não tinha conseguido libertá-lo. Só faltava mais um movimento para ela conseguir que ele caísse na armadilha.

Ela começou a estender a mão, e então hesitou e recuou. Passou-lhe pela cabeça o pensamento de que não era tarde demais para perder de propósito. Poderia ajudar a causa dela. Por outro lado, deixar um homem ganhar em jogos nunca fora uma tática que a atraísse. Além disso, os modos concisos e determinados dele e a futilidade de todos os seus esforços para fazê-lo ver a razão a irritavam além do suportável. Ela fez a sua jogada.

-Xeque-mate.

Ele se inclinou para a frente imediatamente e fez a sua própria jogada.

-Xeque-mate.

Os lábios dela se abriram, atônitos. Ela estudou as peças restantes no tabuleiro e percebeu que ele havia, na verdade, dado o xeque-mate nela, de uma forma que ela não havia previsto.

As últimas horas de jogo repassaram como um relâmpago pela cabeça de Bella, e só então ela compreendeu a estratégia em que se baseava o jogo aparentemente previsível dele e a genialidade dos movimentos ao acaso que ele fizera. Mais uma vez, ele tinha montado uma armadilha para ela, e ela havia caído. Uma armadilha brilhante, ela tinha que admitir. Vendo depois do acontecido, era claro como a água. Por que ela não percebera antes?

Ninguém ganha de mim no xadrez - murmurou ela, ainda incapaz de acreditar. - Ninguém.

Não faça uma carranca tão feia. Eu aprendi a jogar xadrez quando tinha oito anos. Jogo este jogo há mais tempo do que você está viva.

Ela não achava nenhum conforto nisso.

A senhorita é uma excelente jogadora - ele lhe disse -, e tem imaginação para derrotar qualquer um, mesmo os jogadores com maior habilidade que a senhorita. Entretanto, se me permite dar-lhe um conselho, seu excesso de confiança a faz pensar que a vitória está garantida cedo demais.

O senhor me distraiu no meio do jogo ao falar naquela maldita lista sua.

Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

Desculpa esfarrapada.

E a verdade. - Mas havia uma outra verdade, e ela tinha senso de justiça suficiente para admiti-lo. - Mesmo assim, a culpa é toda minha. Fiquei preocupada tentando seduzi-lo a ver as coisas do meu jeito, e parei de me concentrar no xadrez.

Foi isso mesmo.

Bella afundou na cadeira, desencorajada. Descansando o cotovelo na mesa e com o rosto na mão, ela olhou fixamente para o tabuleiro e observou as mãos dele porem as peças de volta nos seus lugares.

-E nem funcionou - acrescentou ela desanimada, com o orgulho feminino ferido. - É um desperdício gastar os meus encantos com o senhor.

As mãos dele pararam.

-Eu não diria isso.

A súbita intensidade da voz dele a surpreendeu. Ela levantou os olhos e viu que ele a observava. A luz da lâmpada, o rosto dele estava tão plácido e impassível como sempre, mas havia alguma coisa naqueles olhos cinzentos, alguma coisa mais para prata derretida do que para aço polido e frio, e ela prendeu a respiração.

O senhor é humano, afinal de contas - sussurrou ela, atônita.

Carne e osso, como qualquer outro homem. - Ele retomou a arrumação das peças de xadrez. - E, ao que parece, tão suscetível quanto qualquer homem aos encantos de uma mulher bonita.

Ela se animou com aquelas palavras. Inclinou-se para a frente na cadeira, rápida em aproveitar o momento.

Então, isso quer dizer que eu posso fazer a minha própria lista? Ele nem mesmo hesitou.

Não há chance alguma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Por hoje é só =] tenho dois trabalho pra entregar amanha e tem um que to na metade ainda *-*_

_** :** hauhuahuaauhauhua Tinha certeza que vc ia comprar o livro hauhuahauhuhaua, devorei ele em dois dias *-* A Bella aqui é mais...fogosa, digamos assim huahuahuhauhaua =*_

_**Daddy's Little Dreamer : **hauhauahuahuahuhau rii pacas nessa parte do livro, tento postar todo dia ^^ hoje fui uma boa menina e postei dois caps o/ =*  
_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo seis_

**I**mplacável. Ela era implacável. Edward se apoiou na carruagem e esfregou a mão sobre os olhos cansados, desejando ter dormido pelo menos alguns minutos na noite anterior. Mas ele tinha rolado na cama durante horas, sentindo-se insultado pelas manobras provocadoras de Miss Swan. Desistindo de qualquer possibilidade de dormir, saíra da cama e fora para a biblioteca de Emmett. Graças a Deus, seu irmão possuía uma cópia atualizada do guia da nobreza, o Burke's Peerage. Edward passou a noite debruçando-se sobre nomes, fazendo uma lista de potenciais maridos para Miss Swan. Ele só havia falado em fazer uma lista na inútil esperança de que a discussão sobre o futuro marido dela o ajudaria a manter a cabeça no seu dever.

Edward confirmou com Rosalie naquela manhã quais dos homens da lista estavam na cidade e quais deles poderiam estar à procura de esposa. Mulheres como Bella Swan faziam reis abdicar e chefes guerreiros invadir as terras de seus vizinhos, mas talvez alguns dos nobres da sua lista considerassem a hipótese de se casar com a versão italiana de HAngela de Tróia. Nesse caso, ele pretendia tomar providências para que pelo menos alguns daqueles pobres-coitados desavisados fossem ao concerto amador de Lady Kettering, marcado para dali a três dias. Talvez um dos homens que a conhecesse fosse forte o suficiente, bonito o suficiente e _virile _o suficiente para tirá-la das mãos dele. Edward então poderia voltar para a sua própria vida.

Não lhe custaria muito concordar com ela na noite anterior, deixá-la fazer a sua própria lista, escolher os seus próprios parceiros potenciais de casamento. Desde que o homem atendesse às condições estabelecidas pelo príncipe Charlie e quisesse se casar com ela, ele poderia deixar que ela escolhesse o sujeito que quisesse. Mas ela o tinha enfurecido com os suspiros doces e os olhares ousados para o corpo dele, com seu jeito pretensamente inocente de se alongar e o meneio de quadris ao caminhar. Graças a Deus que ele tivera a presença de espírito de olhar para aquelas estúpidas pinturas até conseguir controlar as suas inclinações naturais.

Aquela moça gostava de provocar um homem, e sabia como fazê-lo. Ele não conseguia entender como ela havia conseguido manter a inocência por tanto tempo. Incrível que algum pobre-diabo atormentado não a tivesse privado dela há muito tempo.

Só depois de terem falhado todas as suas tentativas de manipulá-lo é que ela tentara uma abordagem direta. E quando Bella Swan decidia ser direta, ela era direta mesmo.

A carruagem parou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Edward. Pela janela, ele ficou olhando fixamente para a porta da frente da residência de Lorde Blair, enquanto esperava que o cocheiro abrisse a porta da carruagem. Blair, conde por mérito próprio, também era primo e herdeiro do marquês de Monforth. Ele atendia a todas as exigências do príncipe Charlie. Quanto às expectativas da filha do príncipe, porém, Edward não estava tão certo assim.

Ele ainda podia vê-la, uma desordeira provocante, sentada diante dele com o cabelo desalinhado e os olhos escuros queimando enquanto lhe dizia que tipo de homem ele deveria encontrar para ela. Ouvir aquele discurso impudente quase o fizera perder a razão. A única coisa em que conseguia pensar naquele momento era em afastar a mesa e lhe dar um gostinho do que a virilidade masculina realmente significava.

A porta da carruagem foi aberta, lembrando a Edward onde estava e por quê. Ele arrumou a gravata, esfriou o sangue e pensou no seu dever. Para sorte de Miss Swan, ele era um homem civilizado.

Devia existir uma forma de convencer Sir Edward a pensar como ela.

Bella ponderou a sua situação enquanto tomava chá e comia bolo com glacê de limão com Lady Kettering, Rosalie e várias moças que se haviam juntado a elas no salão de chá. Enquanto as outras discutiam as últimas tendências da moda, ela pensava em várias estratégias para lidar com o seu problema atual, um problema alto, de cabelo escuro e muito obstinado.

As vozes das mulheres redemoinhavam ao redor dela, mas a voz feminina que lhe ecoava na mente era a de sua mãe:

"Faça com que Sir Edward fique do seu lado".

A sugestão da mãe de que usasse o seu charme e magnetismo não a havia ajudado a conseguir a cooperação daquele homem na noite anterior. Talvez ela só precisasse ser mais paciente. Bella suspirou. A paciência nunca fora um dos seus pontos fortes. Além disso, ela só tinha seis semanas. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser paciente.

A senhora não concorda, Miss Swan?

Humm? - Ela saiu do seu devaneio com um sobressalto e olhou para a jovem sentada com outras duas do outro lado da mesa. Lady Lauren Monforth, sentada entre as suas companheiras, olhava para Bella por cima da sua xícara com expressão de interrogação.

Percebendo que ela tinha acabado de lhe fazer uma pergunta e sem saber como responder, Bella disse a única coisa que lhe ocorreu:

-Desculpe. Estou preocupada. Eu estava pensando... na...hum... na moda atual dos... humm... decotes.

-Decotes? - Lady Lauren sorriu, mas seus grandes olhos azuis se estreitaram um pouquinho, tornando o sorriso tão artificial quanto o rosado leve de suas faces brancas. Os cílios dourados se abaixaram e depois se ergueram. - Não é surpresa que seus pensamentos estejam nesse assunto. - Ela voltou o olhar para as companheiras.

-Não é mesmo, senhoras?

Como se isso fosse uma deixa de teatro, Lady Wellburn concordou:

-De fato, não. O decote sem dúvida é a parte favorita do vestido para Miss Swan.

Bella ficou tensa com as risadinhas abafadas de várias jovens da mesa e não deixou de perceber o ar de satisfação nos olhos de Lady Lauren. Por um momento, sentiu-se como se estivesse de volta à escola de boas maneiras para senhoritas, sendo alvo de zombaria das moças que não gostavam dela. Bella engoliu o desejo de dar uma resposta atravessada a Lauren. Em vez disso, sorriu o seu sorriso mais doce e bonito.

-E é assim que deve ser - disse Rosalie, voltando-se para Bella.

-Se eu tivesse um corpo tão esplêndido como você, minha cara amiga, os meus decotes seriam bem ousados. - Ela fez um gesto em direção ao próprio colo, com um suspiro de lamentação. - Infeliz mente, não tenho tanta sorte assim.

Bella lhe deu um olhar de gratidão.

Você é maravilhosa - disse ela com sinceridade.

Ouvi dizer que as modas na Itália são muito mais ousadas do que aqui - disse Lady Kettering, desviando a conversa e gesticulando para o garçom que estava ao seu lado segurando uma chaleira de chá. - Alguém quer mais chá?

Eu lhe devo desculpas - disse Rosalie a Bella quando a carruagem as levava de volta para Portman Square. - Não deveria tê-la sujeitado a Lady Lauren e suas amigas.

Elas passaram por lá e Lady Kettering é que as convidou para se sentar conosco. Não peça desculpas por aquilo que não é culpa sua. Eu não dou a mínima para a opinião delas. - Isso não era totalmente verdade, porque ainda doía saber que riam dela. - Por outro lado, eu não quero estar fora de moda. Você acha que eu devo ter vestidos diferentes?

Bella, não deixe que Lady Lauren e as amigas dela a incomodem. A moda é a única coisa que lhes interessa. Idiotas frívolas, todas elas.

Talvez sim, mas Lady Lauren tem uma coisa que as amigas dela não têm. Ela é astuta. Consegue que as outras digam o que ela quer que seja dito. Isso é um talento.

Um talento malicioso, mas você está certa. Ela realmente tem o seu séquito. Nós, porém, não somos da turma dela, de forma que espero que consigamos evitá-las a maior parte do tempo.

Também espero que sim. Mas... - Ela hesitou, ainda sentindo uma certa dúvida sobre si mesma. - Você acha que eu devo mudar o estilo dos meus vestidos?

Mais uma vez, não, não acho. Falei a sério tudo o que eu disse. Se eu tivesse o seu corpo, eu o ostentaria desavergonhadamente. Além disso, os decotes tomara-que-caia e as golas arredondadas que predominam agora não devem ficar bem em você. Para ficar bem com eles é preciso amarrar o peito, e isso seria um desperdício. Além de terrivelmente desconfortável, acho.

-Dói sim. Quando eu fui despachada para a escola pela primeira vez, eu tinha apenas doze anos e, apesar de ser a mais jovem, era muito mais alta que as outras moças, e elas caçoavam de mim o tempo todo. Eu então comecei a amarrar os seios com um pano  
bem apertado, para deixá-los mais achatados. Doía, mas eu não  
queria ser alvo de caçoadas. Na vez seguinte em que minha mãe foi me visitar, ela ficou horrorizada e me disse para parar com aquilo. Ela disse que me amava do jeito que eu era, que eu não precisava mudar e que deveria ficar feliz com a maneira como o bom Deus me havia feito.

-Conselho muito sensato.  
Bella sorriu.

Para alguns, a minha _mamma _parece ter a cabeça no mundo da lua, porque ela está sempre atrasada, se esquece dos compromissos e gasta dinheiro como água, mas debaixo disso tudo, ela tem muito bom senso.

Você a ama muito, não é?

Amo sim. - Bella parou de sorrir. - Eu gostaria de poder vê-la.

Você está me pedindo permissão para fazer isso?

Se eu pedisse, você daria?

Não posso. - Rosalie olhou para ela com piedade. - Por favor, acredite que eu entendo os seus sentimentos. Quando minha mãe morreu, eu estava separada dela havia anos, e vou lamentar isso pelo resto da vida. Mas Edward me deu instruções severas no sentido de não permitir que você veja Renée, e, apesar de saber como é difícil para você estar separada da sua mãe, sou obrigada a aquiescer aos desejos dele. Nunca vou poder retribuir o que ele fez por mim.

Compreendo. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Sir Edward diz que eu sempre terei que ficar separada da minha mãe. Que a minha associação com ela será inaceitável para qualquer cavalheiro devido ao que ela é.

Temo que isso possa ser verdade - disse Rosalie.

Eu me recuso a acreditar. - Ela fez uma pausa, e Rosalie lhe lançou um olhar de solidariedade. - Já que eu tenho que me casar, tenho que encontrar um homem que me ame. Se ele me amar o suficiente, ele aceitará a minha mãe quando nós nos casarmos e me dará permissão para vê-la. Eu o persuadirei.

Isso também pode ser verdade. - Rosalie ficou em silêncio por um momento, e então deu uma risadinha. - A nossa conversa voltou ao ponto de partida, acho.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, perplexa.

O que você quer dizer?

Você tem que conseguir um marido, e os homens, Deus os abençoe, não se importam nada com a moda das mulheres. Na minha opinião, a maioria dos homens é muito mais suscetível a seios bonitos e a um grande decote.

Bella riu.

-E exatamente o que eu penso.

Sir Edward, porém, não era como a maioria dos homens. Apesar de ele ter admitido uma certa suscetibilidade em relação a ela, Bella achava que isso não era suficiente para fazer com que ele mudasse de lado e concordasse com ela. Estava claro que ele pretendia cumprir os desejos do pai dela ao pé da letra, e nenhuma das táticas de persuasão que tinha usado na noite anterior havia servido para fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Ela tinha que conseguir que ele ficasse do seu lado, mas como?

No jantar, Bella estudou Edward como um general prestes a iniciar uma campanha de batalha estuda um mapa, tentando determinar qual o método de ataque a ser empregado em seguida, mas só mais tarde naquela noite ela conseguiu desenvolver um novo plano.

Enquanto os outros se preparavam para ir para a cama, Bella foi procurar a sua caça. Ela o encontrou na biblioteca, o que era perfeito para os seus propósitos. Espreitando pela porta aberta, ela o viu sentado diante da mesa, com a cabeça inclinada sobre uma carta que escrevia. Já que se tratava de uma batalha, o primeiro passo era conhecer o inimigo. E era exatamente isso o que ela pretendia fazer.

Edward levantou os olhos quando ela entrou na sala e imediatamente ficou de pé, curvando-se.

Vim procurar um livro - disse ela. - Espero não estar perturbando o senhor, estou?

Nem um pouco.

Ela se dirigiu para as estantes do outro lado da sala e começou a examinar os títulos que estavam ali, enquanto ele retomava a sua cadeira e o seu trabalho.

Bella esperou, fazendo de conta que estava imensamente interessada na sua tarefa, tentando ser paciente e esperando que ele iniciasse uma conversa. Demorou, mas ele acabou fazendo isso.

-A senhorita está procurando algum tipo específico de livro para ler? - perguntou ele.

Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele ainda estava escrevendo a sua carta.

-Não, acho que não - respondeu ela. - Há tantos aqui que é difícil escolher um.

Ela correu a ponta dos dedos de leve sobre as lombadas dos volumes mais próximos.

Há muitos livros de etiqueta aqui. Eles são para Isabel?

Acredito que sim. - Ele baixou a pena e passou o mata-borrão sobre o documento que estava à sua frente, depois estendeu a mão para o lacre de cera. - Mas duvido que ela tenha lido qualquer um deles.

Por que ela os leria? Os livros de etiqueta são monótonos.

Já esperava que a senhorita dissesse algo assim. Ela sorriu.

-Não entenda mal o que eu quis dizer, Sir Edward. Eu acho os livros de etiqueta muito úteis.

Ele pôs de lado a carta que acabara de escrever e olhou para ela.

Acha, realmente? - A voz dele era cética. Bella sorriu.

São excelentes como pesos para manter as portas abertas. Isso fez com que ele sorrisse em resposta, mas, se ela achava que ele lhe daria toda a atenção, estava enganada. Ele pegou uma nova folha de papel, molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever novamente.

Ela foi para as estantes mais afastadas, tentando pensar em uma forma de manter a conversa, mas ele tomou a iniciativa.

Estou escrevendo um relatório para seu pai - disse ele. - Há alguma coisa que a senhorita gostaria que eu lhe dissesse em seu nome?

Que eu quero escolher o meu próprio marido, por exemplo?

Temo que seu pai não vá mudar de idéia a essa altura, não importa o que a senhorita diga.

Sim. Em vez disso, ele compra um homem para mim.

Farei o que puder para me certificar de que o homem que eu recomendar não seja um mero caça-fortuna. Mas a senhorita tem que entender que quando é apresentada à sociedade, é vítima do escrutínio de todos. Possíveis pretendentes e seus parentes insistirão em saber do seu passado. Farão fofocas, e elas vão se espalhar. Isso é algo que eu não posso impedir. Devido à sua ilegitimidade, à identidade da sua mãe e ao incidente do carnaval, qualquer cavalheiro que não esteja atrás do seu dinheiro terá reservas legítimas quanto a se casar com a senhorita.

O senhor vai contar para esses homens o que aconteceu em Bolgheri?

Vou. Estou redigindo a história da maneira mais diplomática possível, naturalmente.

Não seria mais fácil encontrar um marido para mim se não lhes contasse?

Não é questão de ser ou não ser fácil. A notícia do que aconteceu em Bolgheri já está se espalhando pela Europa. É certo que vai acabar chegando aqui. Não quero que nenhum pretendente sério tenha um choque desagradável, e por isso estou neutralizando o dano com antecedência.

Sei. - Ela se afastou mais um pouco, estudando os livros. - A coleção de livros do seu irmão é muito boa - ela disse, desviando o assunto de si mesma.

É sim. Eu sempre invejei isso no Emmett.

Invejou? - Ela voltou o olhar para ele. - Mas por quê? Sem dúvida o senhor poderia ter uma coleção de livros tão boa quanto esta.

Não faria sentido, pois eu nunca poderia aproveitar os livros. - Ele fez um gesto em relação aos documentos espalhados ao seu redor. - Estou longe de casa a maior parte do tempo, e é pouco prático carregar uma coleção de livros pelo mundo afora.

Verdade. - Ela se inclinou para trás, apoiando as costas em uma estante. - A sua profissão é o motivo por que o senhor nunca se casou?

Estou fora o tempo todo; normalmente, não paro em um lugar por mais de alguns poucos meses. Eu teria que deixar minha esposa e meus filhos em casa ou arrastá-los de um lugar para outro. Não seria justo.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, estudando-o.

O senhor sempre faz o que é certo?

Eu tento fazer, sim.

Ela sorriu.

-Eu não.

Isso obteve como resposta um sorriso de esguelha da parte dele. - Foi o que eu notei - disse ele, voltando a atenção ao trabalho.

-Nunca se casar, nunca ter filhos, viajar de um lado para outro e nunca se estabelecer deve fazer uma pessoa se sentir só.

A pena parou de mexer, mas apenas por um segundo.

É verdade - disse ele, retomando a escrita.

O seu trabalho é muito importante para o senhor, não é?

É sim.

Por quê?

Isso fez com que ele lhe desse toda a atenção. Edward parou de escrever e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Rolando a pena entre as palmas das mãos, ele pensou por um momento antes de falar.

-A Grã-Bretanha é a nação mais poderosa do mundo, e eu acredito que essa posição implica uma enorme responsabilidade. Faço o que posso para garantir que a minha nação use o seu poder com sabedoria.

Bella pensou sobre isso por um momento, e então balançou a cabeça.

-Isso pode ser verdade, mas não é a única razão.

Ela se endireitou, afastando-se da estante, e aproximou-se da cadeira dele. Olhando-o de frente, ela se sentou sobre a mesa, sem dar atenção aos papéis espalhados pela superfície.

-Há cadeiras nesta sala - ele ironizou.

Ela se acomodou mais confortavelmente onde estava, provocando um barulho dos papéis em contato com a seda da sua roupa.

-Tudo isso é muito nobre, o que o senhor diz sobre o poder e a responsabilidade do seu país, mas não é a principal razão por que o senhor faz o que faz.

Ele voltou a cabeça e levantou os olhos para ela.

-A senhorita está sentada sobre um acordo comercial com os holandeses.

Ela descartou os holandeses com um gesto de mão.

Não, o senhor é um diplomata porque gosta de ser aquele que tem o poder em qualquer situação.

Isso também - admitiu ele.

E - continuou ela - por ser tão bom em esconder o que está sentindo, o senhor sempre tem o poder. O senhor sempre tem a vantagem. É assim que o senhor vê as coisas?

Sim. A senhorita não concordaria com isso, suponho, já que demonstra abertamente os seus sentimentos, e esses sentimentos mudam a toda hora.

Bella não ficou contrariada com essa afirmação.

Sou caprichosa, é verdade. Sou uma pessoa de fortes emoções, e não as escondo.

Mas isso lhe tira o controle sobre uma dada situação.

Talvez. - Ela olhou para ele como quem sabe do que está falando, e os cantos de sua boca se curvaram para cima. - Talvez não.

Ele não ensaiou qualquer reação. Como ela adoraria sacudir a disciplina de ferro daquele homem! O sangue dela se agitou com essa expectativa e, sem resistir à tentação de fazer uma tentativa, ela se inclinou um pouco mais e disse com a sua voz mais suave:

-Existe mais de uma forma de ter poder, Sir Edward. E não ter o controle nem sempre é uma coisa ruim.

Ele não se mexeu.

-O objetivo disso é me persuadir a entregar o controle da sua situação para a senhorita?

Bella inclinou-se para trás e admitiu:

-Espero que sim.

Por que a senhorita quer tanto isso? Ela deu um sorriso doce.

Porque não posso tê-lo.

Sir Edward exalou audivelmente, um barulho que era quase uma risada.

-Nisso eu acredito.

-Sir Edward, vou falar a sério com o senhor. Casar é a coisa mais importante que uma mulher faz na vida. Deve ser uma escolha. A minha escolha e a dele, feita com respeito e amor mútuos.

Ele se mexeu na cadeira, inquieto e impaciente, mas ela continuou a pressioná-lo.

-Charlie diz que não será minha a escolha do homem com quem vou me casar, mas diz isso apenas para me punir, porque está bravo. Sir Edward, por favor, não faça essa injustiça comigo. Deixar que eu escolha com quem vou me casar não lhe custa nada, e é a coisa certa a fazer. O senhor mesmo disse que sempre faz o que é certo.

Sir Edward se apoiou na cadeira e se levantou abruptamente. Com medo de que ele estivesse indo embora, Bella pulou da mesa e pôs uma mão no braço dele.

-Meu pai oferece muito dinheiro para que algum homem se case comigo, mas se eu não tiver o amor e o respeito desse homem, ficarei debaixo das botas dele, e isso me faria infeliz por toda a vida.

O corpo dele ficou tenso, e Bella sentiu uma pontada de decepção. Ela deixou a mão cair.

-Eu deveria saber que o senhor não entenderia.

Ela se virou para sair dali, mas as palavras seguintes dele a fizeram parar subitamente.

Pelo contrário, Miss Swan, eu entendo.

Entende? - Ela parou e novamente olhou para ele. A esperança reviveu como uma centelha.

Sim. Reconheço que a senhorita tem uma profunda necessidade de controlar o seu próprio destino e um desejo profundo de amor dentro de si. A senhorita não está na mesma posição da sua irmã, e não há tratados envolvidos neste caso. As suas preferências nessa questão deveriam ter sido levadas em consideração desde o começo. - Ele prendeu uma mão à outra nas costas. - A esse respeito, eu fui... eu estava...

Errado? - sugeriu ela.

Precipitado.

Claro - concordou ela imediatamente, aceitando a descrição dele. - Como ficam as coisas agora?

Ele deu um puxão na bainha do colete.

-É o caso de fazer uma concessão. Concordo em permitir que a sua preferência seja o fator decisivo. Porém, insisto em determinadas condições.

Bella suspirou, aliviada.

Que condições?

Todo homem, sem exceção, com quem a senhorita se encontrar deve ter a minha aprovação antes de a senhorita ter qualquer coisa a mais com ele. E esteja certa de que Rosalie estará bem informada sobre que tipo de homem eu considero aceitável. Nada de ferreiros. Nada de poetas, nada de pintores, nada de libertinos ou patifes de qualquer tipo.

Ela simulou decepção.

E uma pena. Eu sempre quis que um libertino se apaixonasse por mim. É o sonho de toda mulher.

E as mulheres não entendem por que nós, homens, achamos o seu sexo totalmente desconcertante.

Garanto-lhe, não vou me apaixonar por um libertino. Não, nada disso. - Ela suspirou de forma sonhadora. - Mas seria emocionante se um libertino se apaixonasse por mim.

Para mim, senhorita já teve emoção suficiente na vida.

É realmente impossível brincar com o senhor - disse ela, com um suspiro exasperado. - Quais são as suas outras condições?

Obviamente, o homem em questão tem que desejar se casar com a senhorita - disse ele, começando a reunir os papéis sobre a mesa. - Além disso, todas as exigências do príncipe Charlie devem ser atendidas: um nobre católico, com título de nobreza e não apenas um cavaleiro, que tenha propriedades, fortuna e ligações respeitáveis. E o prazo continua o mesmo. O seu pai chega em menos de seis semanas. A senhorita tem até então para encontrar um homem aceitável para nós dois.

-Mas...

-Seis semanas. - Ele colocou os documentos na pasta de couro que estava aberta sobre a mesa e olhou para ela com expressão dura e resoluta. - Se a senhorita não tiver escolhido um homem em particular entre os nossos pretendentes até então, eu escolho um para a senhorita.

Bella não sabia se esse tempo seria suficiente para encontrar o homem que queria, mas sabia que não poderia pressioná-lo a ir além daquele ponto.

Concordo com as suas condições.

Excelente. Agora, como é muito tarde, creio que vou para a cama. - Ele fechou a pasta e, pegando-a pelas alças, inclinou-se, passou por Bella e saiu da sala.

Provavelmente foi bom para os dois que ele não ouvisse as palavras que ela disse em seguida:

-Concordo - repetiu ela em um sussurro voltado para a porta da sala. - Por enquanto.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo sete_

**N**o dia marcado para o concerto, Rosalie e Bella, acompanhadas de Emmett e Edward, dirigiram-se a Rosehill, a residência de veraneio de Lorde e Lady Kettering em Londres - que, apesar de estar localizada ao norte do Hyde Park, no bairro de Bayswater, bem perto da cidade, era considerada uma propriedade de campo.

A propriedade era grande e dotada de jardins esplêndidos, e o concerto amador anual de Lady Kettering era realizado ao ar livre, desde que, naturalmente, o pouco confiável clima inglês o permitisse. Sobre a grama havia uma enorme marquise, debaixo da qual fora montado um palco onde os jovens exibiriam seus talentos - ou, como Emmett havia observado, a sua falta de talento. Em frente ao palco havia muitas cadeiras para que o público apreciasse o espetáculo. Depois que os jovens terminassem de tocar, um octeto de músicos profissionais assumiria as funções. Os convidados poderiam então servir-se de um bufê de quitutes e conversar com os amigos em mesas dispostas sobre o gramado, ou passear pelo local.

Por mais bonito que fosse o cenário, se Bella tinha qualquer esperança de encontrar homens como os que descrevera para Sir Edward, essas esperanças não se concretizaram. Nem um único homem entre os presentes no evento de Lady Kettering fez o seu pulso se acelerar. Alguns deles eram amáveis, alguns eram até bonitos, todos eram educados, mas nenhum era atraente ou interessante o suficiente para impressioná-la.

Bella, porém, gostava que gostassem dela, e estava determinada a deixar uma boa impressão. Por isso, sentou-se em uma cadeira sob a marquise, abanando-se para espantar o calor do dia de primavera e sorrindo para as pessoas até as suas mandíbulas doerem. Foi coquete e delicada com os homens e os elogiou desavergonhadamente. Riu das piadas deles e ouviu as histórias que contavam. Fez todo o possível para dar a maior atenção a cada homem que encontrava. Entretanto, algumas ocasiões, como a que enfrentava no presente momento, exigiam muito esforço de sua parte.

- Naturalmente, é tudo uma questão de polinização, cara Miss Swan - disse Lorde Walford, inclinando-se para a frente na cadeira para explicar os detalhes. — E isso é uma questão complicada. Veja a senhorita, uma vez que as anteras tenham amadurecido e o pólen tenha sido liberado...

Bella olhou fixamente para Walford, tentando esconder sua perplexidade. Ela não entendia como um homem que conversava pela primeira vez com uma jovem com quem talvez decidisse se casar desperdiçava o tempo discutindo a polinização das rosas. Os ingleses, concluiu, eram incompreensíveis. Ela gostava de belas flores tanto quanto qualquer outra moça, mas não precisava de uma dissertação de uma hora sobre como cultivá-las.

Deu um jeito de se livrar de Lorde Walford, mas em seguida foi apresentada a outro homem. A cada apresentação, a cada discussão sobre o tempo e a cada pergunta polida sobre a saúde dela, Bella sentia a sua felicidade futura se afastar até se tornar inalcançável. Ao final do dia, não agüentava mais. Cochichou para Rosalie que precisava ficar só por um instante. Afastando-se discretamente, foi caminhar um pouco.

Andando pelo caminho coberto de cascalho, descobriu uma caverna pequena e encantadora onde havia uma fonte. Com um suspiro de alívio por finalmente estar só e sem qualquer cavalheiro a se oferecer para lhe trazer mais um copo de ponche ou lhe fazer mais um comentário sobre a beleza do dia, ela se sentou em um banco de pedra. Inclinando-se para a frente, apoiou um cotovelo sobre o joelho e o queixo sobre a mão. Ficou olhando para um tanque de lírios próximo, desencorajada e confusa.

Não entendia os ingleses. Realmente não os compreendia. Como poderia se apaixonar e se casar com um deles? Estava acostumada aos tórridos franceses e aos voláteis italianos. Comparados com eles, esses ingleses, com sua civilidade, moderação e falta de romance, pareciam muito insípidos. Onde estava a paixão? O fogo?

Um par de olhos cinzentos lhe surgiu na mente. Havia fogo ali, espreitando por trás daquela camada de verniz polido.

Ou talvez sua imaginação fértil tivesse lhe pregado alguma peça. Desde que haviam saído para o concerto, Sir Edward fora escrupulosamente educado, e seu discurso impecável e as conversas ocasionais que mantivera com ela eram tão triviais como as de todos aqueles outros homens com quem ela havia falado.

Talvez ela tivesse esperado demais desse primeiro passeio. Afinal de contas, era a sua primeira incursão na sociedade inglesa, e não tinha sido realista ao pensar que o homem dos seus sonhos iria aparecer assim tão facilmente. Mas ele estava em algum lugar, tinha certeza - e iria encontrá-lo. Tinha que encontrá-lo.

Bella fechou os olhos e rezou, pedindo a Deus para encontrar, até a chegada do pai, não alguém com quem ela fosse obrigada a se casar, mas alguém com quem ela quisesse se casar - um homem que pudesse acelerar a sua pulsação e fazê-la prender a respiração, um homem com quem ela pudesse conversar e rir, um homem que pudesse amar pela vida toda. Bella não achava que isso fosse pedir demais.

Ao que parecia, observou Edward, Miss Swan tinha os pretendentes comendo na sua mão, porque, toda vez que ele procurava por ela com o olhar, meia dúzia deles a seguiam como cachorrinhos pedindo agrado. Foi apenas no fim da tarde, quando a festa estava quase no fim, que Edward conseguiu pegá-la sozinha, sentada num banco de pedra em uma gruta, olhando para um tanque de lírios. Bella levantou os olhos quando ele se aproximou.

Edward olhou ao redor.

Nenhum bando de admiradores seguindo a senhorita?

Não neste momento. - Ela olhou ao seu redor e pôs um dedo nos lábios. - Estou escondida - confidenciou num sussurro. - Eles me deixaram exausta.

Isso não parecia nada promissor. Edward sentou-se ao lado dela no banco e decidiu interrogá-la sobre os cavalheiros, um a um, começando pelo mais qualificado.

-O que a senhorita acha de Lorde Blair?

Ela pensou por um longo momento antes de responder.

É um bom homem, acho. Mas a prima dele... - Ela interrompeu a frase e emitiu um som de desprezo.

A senhorita não se casaria com a prima dele - objetou Edward.

O senhor deveria se casar com ela - retrucou Bella. - Afinal de contas, Lady Lauren é a jovem mais encantadora que o senhor conhece. Uma beldade estonteante, se eu bem me lembro da sua opinião.

Edward se lembrou da conversa deles sobre Lady Lauren e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir perante a rispidez da voz dela.

-Eu realmente aumentei os atributos dela, não foi? Mas - acrescentou - ela tem realmente uma aparência adorável.

Bella fez um gesto ao seu redor.

-Um jardim também tem. Mas ninguém pode conversar com ele.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar inocente.

Conversar é importante?

Não para um homem, suponho, mas eu achava que o senhor era melhor que isso. Se, porém, o senhor sente admiração por uma mulher com tão pouco brilho quanto um vagalume e tão maldosa quanto uma vespa, Sir Edward, isso é assunto seu.

Talvez a senhorita não goste de Lady Lauren porque ela tem tantos admiradores aqui quanto a senhorita.

Bella deu uma risadinha de pouco-caso, e Edward achou melhor desistir de continuar a debater sobre Lady Lauren Monforth.

-Lorde Blair é o filho mais velho de um marquês. A família é uma das melhores e mais ricas da Grã-Bretanha. Ele parece gostar muito da senhorita.

Ela pensou um momento antes de falar.

Ele tem um defeito fatal. É bonzinho demais.

Isso é um defeito?

Ela olhou para Edward como se ele tivesse uma deficiência mental incorrigível tão grande quanto a de Lady Lauren.

-Eu lhe disse que tipo de homem eu quero. O senhor não se lembra?

Como ele poderia esquecer?

-Eu poderia fazer gato e sapato de Lorde Blair – continuou ela. - Ele seria um daqueles maridos cujas palavras favoritas são: "Sim, minha cara" e "Naturalmente, minha cara". Eu quero ser feliz com meu marido e quero que ele seja feliz comigo. - Ela pensou mais um pouco sobre o assunto e então acrescentou: - Não creio que Lorde Blair seja o homem certo para mim. Nós não seríamos felizes um com o outro.

Edward desistiu de Blair temporariamente.

E Lorde Montrose?

Ah - disse ela, fazendo que sim com a cabeça, no que poderia ser um sinal de aprovação. - Esse me fez rir. E ele é bonito.

Mas não houve tempo de Edward se sentir encorajado com o comentário, porque ela imediatamente prosseguiu:

-Sim, muito bonito, de fato. E ele sabe disso. Ele estava se pavoneando para mim o tempo todo em que falei com ele, todo emproado e afetado.

Edward tentou novamente.

-Lorde Haye?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Queixo fraco.

A senhorita dispensaria um homem por algo tão trivial quanto um queixo fraco?

Mas eu detesto homens de queixo fraco.

Um é bonzinho demais, um é bonito demais e o outro tem queixo fraco - disse ele, com uma ponta de irritação. - Pai do céu, a senhorita vai descartar cada homem que encontrar por trivialidades como essas?

Um queixo fraco não é nada de trivial. Não quero ter filhos de queixo fraco.

Foi então que ele percebeu o sorriso que a fazia curvar os cantos da boca.

-Pense nos retratos de família - continuou ela.

"Quanto cinismo!", pensou ele, segurando o riso com dificuldade, pois isso apenas a encorajaria.

-Fale sério e dê uma opinião honesta, por favor. Haye é um conde. Tem uma ótima propriedade rural em Sussex, em uma linda área. As irmãs dele, garanto-lhe, são damas excelentes, e nem um pouco parecidas com Lady Lauren. Conheço Haye pessoalmente,  
Miss Swan, e, apesar do queixo, sei que ele é um homem honrado. A senhorita realmente tem aversão a ele?

Ela ficou séria novamente.

Não tenho aversão a ele - disse ela com um suspiro. - Aversão teria sido preferível.

Não entendo o que a senhorita quer dizer.

Não senti nada ao olhar para ele, ao conversar com ele. - Ela levantou o punho cerrado num gesto de exasperação puramente italiano, enquanto tentava explicar: - Nada. Nenhuma animação, nenhuma centelha.

Um primeiro encontro pode enganar. A senhorita pode mudar de opinião quando o conhecer melhor.

Ela pensou um pouco sobre isso. Depois de um momento, fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Muito bem - disse ela, mas a voz traía dúvida. - O senhor acredita que Haye é um bom homem, e por isso não serei muito rápida em julgá-lo. Vamos mantê-lo na nossa lista. Como o senhor diz, talvez eu mude de idéia sobre ele se o conhecer melhor.

Edward não queria confiar nos humores imprevisíveis de Bella. Haye não podia ser o único candidato possível.

O que a senhorita achou de Lorde Walford?

Ela fechou a cara.

Qual era ele?

Aquele que estava na marquise com a senhorita. A senhorita parecia estar encantada com ele.

Ah, aquele! - disse ela em um tom que não parecia favorável às chances de Walford. - Ele me encurralou para me contar tudo sobre a nova rosa que está cultivando. Como o senhor pôde achar que eu estava encantada com ele?

Como eu poderia deixar de achar? A senhorita passou uma hora conversando com ele.

Eu levei uma hora para conseguir escapar, pois não queria ser grosseira e magoá-lo. - Ela emitiu um som de exasperação e se levantou. - Se ele me encurralar mais uma vez, Sir Edward, por favor, vá me resgatar. Salve-me de mais uma preleção sobre a polinização das rosas.

Edward estava rindo quando se levantou para segui-la.

Entendo o que a senhora quer dizer - disse ele, seguindo-a no caminho de cascalhos. - Talvez ele seja um pouco insípido.

Insípido? - repetiu ela. - Não é essa a palavra que eu usaria. Ela parou e olhou para ele. - Sir Edward, eu lhe pergunto: quando uma mulher bonita - e acho que sou suficientemente bonita - ... quando uma mulher bonita está sentada na frente de um homem, por que ele ficaria conversando sobre o cultivo de rosas?

Edward olhou para aquela boca, com aquele lábio superior de arco de cupido e o inferior amuado, e admitiu que isso também o deixava perplexo. Percebendo que começava a entrar em território perigoso, voltou a atenção para o assunto de que tratavam. Já que era um diplomata, tentou ser diplomático.

-Talvez Walford estivesse tão esmagado pela sua beleza que essa foi a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar para conversar.

Isso não a apaziguou.

-Então ele deveria ter me elogiado, o senhor não acha, em vez de enaltecer a sua mais nova criação floral?

Então é isso que a senhora quer de um pretendente? - perguntou ele, genuinamente curioso. - Elogios?

Melhor discutir os botões do meu vestido que os botões de rosa! - ela contrapôs.

Ela se afastou. Edward ficou para trás, estudando a figura dela por um momento, e não discordava nem um pouco disso.

Walford está, se eu entendo bem, fora do páreo? - perguntou ele, começando a segui-la.

Não é apenas ele. Todos eles são a mesma coisa. O que há de errado com vocês, ingleses? - reclamou ela, levantando as mãos com exasperação. - Não têm paixão nem sentimentos?

Bella parou e se virou tão abruptamente que Edward se chocou com ela. Num ato reflexo, ele ergueu as mãos e a segurou pouco abaixo da cintura para evitar que ela caísse. Ele sentiu as formas e as curvas dos quadris de Bella, e toda aquela paixão que os ingleses supostamente não tinham se acendeu dentro dele tão rápido como se tivesse riscado um palito de fósforo. Estavam tão próximos um do outro que ele sentiu a fragrância do cabelo dela. Flor de macieira, pensou, inalando profundamente. As suas mãos seguraram mais firme e ele quis puxá-la um pouco mais para perto, mas esse plano lascivo mal lhe cruzou a mente e ele já tirava as mãos. Deu um passo para trás e prendeu as mãos atrás das costas, lembrando-se de que era um cavalheiro e amaldiçoando a si mesmo porque não deveria ser necessário ter que se lembrar disso.

-Nós podemos não demonstrar, Miss Swan - disse ele, lutando para recuperar o autocontrole -, mas os ingleses são capazes das paixões mais profundas, pode acreditar em mim.

Ele percebia a dureza da própria voz.

Ela também percebeu, e se inclinou para trás para melhor olhá-lo no rosto.

_-_Desculpe se o ofendi - murmurou, com os olhos muito abertos fixados nos dele.

Edward se virou para o outro lado.

-É melhor nós voltarmos para a festa - disse ele, dirigindo-se à marquise sem olhar para trás para ver se ela o seguia. Havia um limite para as tentações às quais um homem podia resistir.

Bella logo descobriu que a estratégia de Sir Edward para lhe encontrar um marido era como jogar lama contra um muro. Algum acabaria grudando. E lama, pobrezinha, não era o tipo de coisa que o seu sensual coração italiano esperava.

Durante a quinzena seguinte ao concerto de Lady Kettering, Lorde Haye, Lorde Montrose, Lorde Blair, Lorde Walford e cerca de uma dúzia de outros pretendentes freqüentemente tomaram o caminho de Portman Square. Bella não estava inclinada por nenhum deles, e apesar de Rosalie ter lhe garantido que a familiaridade muitas vezes fazia uma pessoa mudar de opinião em questões do coração, duas semanas de visitas desses cavalheiros não mudaram a de Bella.

Ela recebeu atenção masculina o suficiente para satisfazer qualquer mulher, mas, por mais que gostasse de ser cortejada, começou a se abster disso. Não queria encorajar esses homens ou magoá-los. Ela tentou mostrar-se mais desinteressada e distante, mas uma triste verdade sobre os homens é que quanto menos interesse uma mulher mostra por eles, mais enamorados eles ficam.

Ainda mais triste para Bella era o fato de que o homem responsável por esse desfile de solteiros nunca estava por perto. Dizendo a Rosalie que tinha questões diplomáticas importantes a tratar, Edward deixou para a cunhada toda a responsabilidade de apresentar Bella à sociedade. Quando tinha alguma chance de vê-lo, ele se mostrava tão reservado e desinteressado que ela ficou convencida de que a centelha de fogo que vira nos olhos daquele homem não tinha passado de um efeito de luz ou da sua imaginação.

Apesar da admiração que lhe dedicavam muitos dos homens solteiros da sociedade londrina, as damas não eram tão generosas, fato que aquelas duas semanas tornaram dolorosamente claro. A família Moore recebeu alguns convites que a incluíam, mas Bella sentia a frieza das outras mulheres em toda parte aonde ia. Ela não queria admitir para si mesma como doía ser condenada ao ostracismo, mas deu por si confidenciando esses sentimentos para Isabel uma noite, durante um jogo de xadrez.

Por que você se importa com o que elas pensam? - perguntou Isabel.

Seria ótimo ter amigas neste país, já que vou viver aqui o resto da minha vida.

Elas estão apenas com ciúme - retrucou Isabel movendo um cavalo e comendo o bispo de Bella. - Você é mais bonita do que todas elas. E muito mais divertida.

_Grazie, _Isabel. - Bella fez o movimento seguinte totalmente consciente de que se tratava de uma jogada imprudente e arriscada. Ela sorriu para a sua pequena defensora. - Esse foi o melhor elogio que eu já recebi.

Vindo da minha filha, é uma glorificação - disse Emmett, interrompendo a carta que escrevia. - Ela é muito parcimoniosa em manifestar uma boa opinião sobre qualquer pessoa. Eu levei uma eternidade para receber um elogio. Rosalie também. E Edward.

Mr. Moore, suspeito que seja a minha capacidade de lhe ensinar violão o motivo da simpatia dela por mim.

Não é verdade! - protestou Isabel. - Eu gosto de você de verdade. Você não é boba como a maioria das moças. Você não fica

se alvoroçando de um lado para outro aos risinhos, nem diz coisas maldosas pelas costas das outras pessoas. Lady Lauren é a pior de todas.

Isabel! - exclamou Rosalie, baixando o bordado que tinha nas mãos com uma risada. - Você não deve falar essas coisas. Não é adequado.

Minha sobrinha está se comportando mal novamente? - Sir Edward entrou na sala com um maço de papéis nas mãos. Ele sorriu para a garotinha ao cruzar a sala em direção à mesa de Emmett. - Por que é que isso não me deixa surpreso?

Eu não estou me comportando mal, tio Edward. Honestamente. É só que essas senhoras estão sendo maldosas com Bella, e isso não está certo.

Maldosas? - Ele parou ao lado da cadeira de Emmett e olhou para Bella. - O que elas fizeram?

Não é nada - respondeu ela. - Isabel está exagerando.

Ele aceitou a palavra dela e se voltou para o irmão, entregando -lhe os papéis.

-Emmett, dê uma olhada nessas despesas de Plumfield. São comparáveis ao que você paga no Nightingale's Gate ou acha que são altas demais?

Enquanto Emmett fazia o que ele pedia, Edward voltou a atenção para a sobrinha.

Você não está exagerando, Isabel?

Não! Elas são maldosas. - Ela moveu o seu bispo, como Bella imaginava. - Xeque-mate!

O quê? - Bella olhou fixamente para o tabuleiro, simulando surpresa. - Como você conseguiu isso?

Rindo, a menina se voltou para o tio, que se encontrava do outro lado da sala.

-Veja, tio Edward. Venci Bella no xadrez. Eu não ganho do senhor, mas ganhei dela, e ela é boa nisso. Realmente boa.

Ele olhou de relance para Bella com um ar de perplexidade, mas tão rápido que ela ficou em dúvida.

-Sim, Miss Swan joga muito bem - concordou ele. - Se você ganhou dela, Isabel, isso é uma vitória e tanto.

Bella voltou a atenção para a menina à sua frente.

Eu jurava que tinha encurralado você.

Nem um pouco.

Você me distraiu - Bella a acusou. - Nós começamos a conversar sobre as senhoras e você me distraiu do jogo.

Eu não! - Isabel sorria, obviamente encantada com a sua vitória. - Eu a venci legitimamente e sem sombra de dúvida. Venci ou não venci? Reconheça.

Bella suspirou, afundando-se na cadeira.

Venceu - confessou ela com a sua melhor expressão de desalento. - E eu não percebi o que estava acontecendo. Eu devia prestar mais atenção.

Distraiu-se durante o jogo, Miss Swan? - provocou Edward. - A senhorita parece deixar que isso aconteça com freqüência.

Temo que sim - concordou ela docemente, mordendo os lábios.

Edward andou na direção delas, como que para estudar o tabuleiro, e Bella sentiu uma pontada de alarme. Ele poderia começar a fazer perguntas sobre o andamento do jogo, e Isabel perceberia a verdade. Mas ele mal tinha dado um passo na direção delas quando Emmett o chamou. Edward voltou a atenção para o irmão e, com um suspiro silencioso de alívio, Bella começou a rearranjar as peças do xadrez, para esconder as evidências de sua derrota deliberada.

-Essas despesas me parecem razoáveis - disse Emmett. – Os preços subiram nos últimos anos.

-Preciso voltar para Londres com mais freqüência, ao que parece. - Edward mais uma vez se aproximou da mesa de xadrez, mas quando viu que Bella já tinha recolocado as peças em seus lugares originais, voltou-se para a cunhada. - Rosalie, talvez você deva me dizer o que está acontecendo com as senhoras da sociedade.

Rosalie levantou os olhos de seu trabalho de agulha, mas hesitou antes de responder. Deu uma olhada para Bella, voltou a atenção para Edward e disse:

-Talvez devamos discutir isso em uma outra ocasião.  
Sabendo que era a presença dela que fazia Rosalie hesitar, Bella falou:

Eu quero saber. Por que elas não gostam de mim?

Gatas ciumentas - decretou Isabel.

Isabel - disse Rosalie -, suba e diga a Molly que está na hora do seu banho.

A menina começou a protestar, mas Rosalie a interrompeu:

-O jantar é dentro de uma hora. Vá logo. Isabel escorregou para fora da cadeira.

-Eu nunca posso ouvir nenhuma fofoca interessante - resmungou ela dirigindo-se para a porta.

Rosalie esperou até ter certeza de que Isabel estava no primeiro andar antes de falar.

Emmett e eu normalmente recebemos diversos convites durante a temporada, mas as matronas não têm nos convidado muito ultimamente. - Ela olhou para Bella como que se desculpando. - Existe, portanto, uma falta de aceitação. Parte disso se deve à posição de Miss Swan.

Por eu ser ilegítima? - o queixo de Bella se levantou. - Ou por eu ser filha de Renée?

-Os dois, lamento dizer. Eu também concordo com o ponto de vista de Isabel sobre os ciúmes. É uma coisa compreensível. Elas se ressentem de que Bella, uma moça estrangeira e cuja mãe é uma cortesã, receba tantas visitas de cavalheiros e seja admirada por eles. Em toda parte aonde eu vou - livrarias, parques e galerias de arte - os homens manifestam desejo de ser apresentados a ela.

O marido gemeu.

E esses são os que não a encontraram. Rosalie, minha querida, os homens que já foram apresentados me abordam no Brooks's Club para falar de Miss Swan.

E mesmo? - perguntou Bella. - O que eles dizem?

Eles me fazem perguntas sobre a senhorita - respondeu Emmett, virando-se na cadeira para olhar para ela. - Quais as flores de que a senhorita gosta e quem são os seus poetas favoritos - como se eu soubesse essas coisas! Eu sugiro que eles lhe perguntem. Ou, se não conseguem juntar coragem para tanto, que pesquisem junto a Rosalie. Eles falam com entusiasmo, Miss Swan, sobre a sua beleza, a sua inteligência e o seu sotaque encantador. Se eu ouvir mais uma descrição dos seus olhos de chocolate e dos seus lábios de cereja, serei obrigado a me recolher ao campo.

Eles estão dizendo essas coisas? - perguntou Edward, mordaz.

O tempo todo. Se parar de trabalhar um pouco e circular pela cidade, você vai ver por si mesmo. - Ele fez uma pausa, levantando os olhos para o irmão. - Pensei que você ficaria feliz com isso, Edward.

Estou feliz.

-Então por que está com essa cara fechada?  
Edward demorou um momento para responder.

-Essa questão dos convites das matronas me preocupa – disse finalmente. - E preciso resolver isso. Mas fico satisfeito de saber que Miss Swan tem tantos pretendentes. - O rosto dele se desanuviou e ele fez um gesto de cabeça na direção dela. - È um bom sinal.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto Edward se afastava. Ficar rodeada de homens só seria um bom sinal se ela tivesse um mínimo de desejo por qualquer um deles. E Sir Edward tinha que ficar tão satisfeito com isso? Realmente, pensou ela, magoada, um homem com qualquer paixão dentro de si teria um pouquinho de ciúme.

Edward parou à porta e se voltou.

Rosalie, para integrar Miss Swan na sociedade, é imprescindível que as matronas tenham uma boa opinião dela, você não concorda?

Concordo.

Ele bateu com os papéis na palma da mão, perdido em seus pensamentos. Bella se perguntou com que maquinação ele surgiria, mas o suspense não durou muito.

Emmett, acredito que, para variar, você desta vez me deu um bom conselho.

Eu sempre lhe dou bons conselhos. Só que você não costuma me dar ouvidos.

Edward ignorou o comentário.

Eu realmente preciso circular mais pela cidade. Acredito que esteja na hora de visitar algumas das matronas e começar a falar sobre o meio-irmão de Miss Swan.

Mike? - Bella olhou para ele, perplexa. - Qual poderia ser o objetivo de mencioná-lo?

O príncipe Mike é um homem muito importante. Ele é o futuro soberano de Bolgheri e neto do rei das Duas Sicílias. Ele sempre quis vir para Londres, naturalmente.

-Mike vem a Londres? - perguntou Bella, surpresa.  
Sir Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu disse isso?

Ela viu aquele seu sorrisinho no cantos da boca, e de repente entendeu.

-O senhor é esperto - acusou ela, mas em tom de admiração.

-Estou vendo aonde o senhor está querendo chegar.

-Não entendi - disse Rosalie. - O que o seu meio-irmão tem a  
ver com tudo isso?

Bella olhou para Rosalie.

Mike - explicou - ainda não é casado. E é muito bonito.

Ah!- Emmett começou a rir. - Estou vendo você, Edward, nas salas de estar de todas as matronas com filhas e irmãs em idade de casar, tomando chá e sugerindo que o príncipe Mike está procurando uma noiva inglesa. Sem dúvida você vai mencionar a afeição dele por sua cara meia-irmã Bella.

Só vou dizer o que for verdade - disse Edward com dignidade.

-Não é culpa minha se as outras pessoas permitem que sua imagi-  
nação preencha os detalhes que estão faltando.

Quais são as outras estratégias que você tem em mente para conseguir que Miss Swan seja aceita na sociedade? - perguntou Emmett, curioso.

Algo não tão sutil, caro irmão. Pretendo recorrer à artilharia pesada. - Edward estudou Bella, que estava do outro lado da sala, por um momento. - Rosalie, ouvi dizer que a duquesa de Tremore finalmente chegou à cidade. Acho que Miss Swan deveria conhecê-la.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo oito_

**E**stava bem claro que Sir Edward não tinha intenção de perder tempo para pôr seus planos em prática, já que na tarde do dia seguinte a duquesa de Tremore apareceu para uma visita. Ele tinha se referido a ela como a "artilharia pesada", mas, pelo menos na aparência, a duquesa não se encaixava nem um pouco nessa descrição. Bella havia imaginado uma matrona robusta e de meia-idade, mas, na realidade, a duquesa era uma mulher jovem e esbelta, com um sorriso acolhedor e lindos olhos azul-violeta protegidos por óculos de aro de ouro. Bella não via como uma mulher de maneiras tão suaves poderia forçar a sociedade a aceitá-la, mas tinha aprendido que, quando se tratava de estratégia, Sir Edward sabia o que estava fazendo.

A duquesa obviamente tinha uma grande intimidade e amizade com Rosalie. Quando entrou na sala, as duas se abraçaram como irmãs.

- Daphne, como está você? - Rosalie lhe perguntou. - E como está o bebê? A última vez que eu vi Anthony, ele me disse que a sua recuperação havia sido difícil, mas as suas cartas não falam nada sobre você ter ficado doente.

Porque não havia nada do que falar. Eu tive um resinado logo depois do parto - um resinado forte, sim, mas nada mais que isso. Você sabe como Anthony fica atarantado com essas coisas. Ele se recusava a vir para Londres e assumir a sua cadeira na Câmara até que eu estivesse suficientemente bem para vir com ele, mas não permiti que ele fizesse uma coisa dessas. Ele ficava me rodeando o tempo todo e me deixando tão maluca, que eu lhe disse que se ele não viesse para Londres para eu poder me recuperar em paz, eu ia acabar dando um tiro nele.

E como vai a pequena Rosalind?

Não tão pequena agora. Ela nasceu prematura de oito meses, com apenas 2,3 kg, mas nos dois meses seguintes ficou uma bolinha. - Ela deu uma olhada para Bella. - Rosalie, você não vai me apresentar sua nova amiga?

Esta é Miss Swan - disse Rosalie. - Bella, quero lhe apresentar a duquesa de Tremore.

Sua Graça - disse Bella, fazendo uma reverência.

Quando Sir Edward veio me ver hoje de manhã - disse a duquesa -, ele me falou de sua situação, Miss Swan.

Bella deu um sorriso triste para a duquesa.

Temo ter me tornado o maior incômodo para Sir Edward.

Não foi isso que ele disse. Ao que parece, as senhoras da sociedade é que estão sendo inconvenientes. - Ela se sentou na cadeira mais próxima e esperou Rosalie e Bella se sentarem também antes de voltar a falar.

Rosalie, você e Edward não precisam se preocupar com isso. - Ela olhou para Bella. - Fazer com que a senhorita seja aceita pelas damas da sociedade, Miss Swan, vai ser muito simples.

Você tem algum plano, Daphne? — perguntou Rosalie.

Tenho. Edward suspeita que diversas dessas destacadas senhoras virão visitá-la hoje à tarde, porque ele está espalhando para todos uma história sobre o belo meio-irmão de Miss Swan. Sugiro que nós três passemos uma tarde longa e divertida bem aqui, recebendo visitas.

Vou pedir chá - disse Rosalie, puxando o cordão do sino. -Suponho que a sua carruagem esteja aí na frente.

Claro, onde toda senhora que passar possa ver o brasão de Tremore. - Ela se voltou para Bella. - Nos próximos dias, nós três faremos algumas visitas. Naturalmente, também vamos passear de carruagem, fazer compras em Bond Street, esse tipo de coisas. E importante que a senhorita seja vista, Miss Swan.

A sua ajuda e essa história do príncipe Mike serão suficientes? - perguntou Rosalie. - Você sabe como as senhoras despeitadas podem ser em relação a essa questão da mãe de Bella.

A duquesa não pareceu estar nem um pouco preocupada.

-Enquanto estivermos trocando visitas, vou dar seqüência ao trabalho de Edward fazendo algumas alusões ao seu meio-irmão, Miss Swan. Também vou mencionar casualmente as festas que estou programando. - Ela se recostou na poltrona com uma expressão complacente. - Edward me pediu para dar uma grande festa em sua honra em Tremore Hall, minha casa de campo, no final da temporada, em fins de julho, mas estou pensando em fazer algo mais antes disso. Estou pensando em dar uma festa aquática. O novo iate de Tremore, o _Cleópatra, _está atracado em Chelsea, sabe?

Bella não entendeu direito o que o iatismo tinha a ver com o fato de conseguir que ela fosse aceita pela sociedade, mas Rosalie desatou a rir, compreendendo imediatamente.

-E o seu marido tem sido muito seletivo na escolha de quem pode navegar no iate dele. Até agora, os poucos convites feitos por ele foram apenas para seus amigos mais próximos. Seus amigos do sexo masculino, é bom lembrar. Mesmo eu ainda não tive permissão de subir a bordo, apesar de Emmett ter saído com ele duas vezes.

- Que pena que eu estivesse no campo - disse a duquesa. - É uma frustração tão grande para as senhoras... - E acrescentou, voltando-se para Bella: - Meu marido me informou que estão circulando os rumores mais absurdos sobre o _Cleópatra. _As senhoras estão morrendo de vontade de saber se o iate realmente tem afrescos romanos inconvenientes na cabine principal, e se é verdade que eu mandei instalar uma banheira de mármore rosa. Acho que está na hora de dar uma festa aquática e satisfazer a curiosidade delas. Miss Swan, espero que a senhorita não tenha enjôos em embarcações.

Naquela noite, Bella se refugiou na biblioteca com um livro, mas era impossível ler. A atenção dela se desviava a toda hora do romance que tinha no colo para os acontecimentos daquela tarde e para o homem que os provocara.

Sir Edward tinha passado o dia ocupado. Enquanto a duquesa de Tremore estava em Portman Square, muitas outras pessoas também tinham dado uma passadinha por lá. Lorde Haye fez uma visita - o que não era incomum, já que ele aparecia quase todos os dias -, mas naquele dia ele estava acompanhado pelas duas irmãs. Lorde Blair também apareceu, e, infelizmente, Lady Sarah também foi. Lorde Montrose trouxe a mãe e a irmã.

Felizmente, Bella tinha talento de atriz. Passou a maior parte da tarde dando arrulhos de amor e afeição em relação ao seu caro meio-irmão, com quem ela só havia falado duas vezes na vida.

Sim, tudo ia ser exatamente como Sir Edward havia previsto. Com esse pensamento veio uma sensação aguda de solidão, um sentimento tão súbito que a assustou. Aquelas mulheres não estavam interessadas em serem suas amigas. Não gostavam dela. Elas queriam o seu irmão, o príncipe.

Quanto aos homens, era agradável ser admirada, mas isso não era o suficiente. E se algum deles realmente lhe declarasse o seu amor, como ela poderia ter certeza de que era a ela e não ao seu dinheiro que eles amavam? Quanto aos seus próprios sentimentos, ela não passou a gostar nem um pouco mais de Haye, Montrose, Blair, Walford ou qualquer outro dos pretendentes que a visitavam do que quando os conhecera. Nenhum deles parecia ter aquilo que ela mais desejava.

"Os homens ingleses são capazes das paixões mais profundas, pode acreditar no que eu digo."

Absurdo, pensou ela, aborrecida, ter meia dúzia de admiradores e só conseguir pensar em um homem que não a admirava nem um pouco.

Ela devolveu o livro a seu lugar e começou a examinar as prateleiras em busca de algo interessante o suficiente para mudar a direção de seus pensamentos e ocupar a sua mente, mas foi inútil.

Olhava as fileiras de livros, mas era a imagem de Sir Edward no jardim de Lady Kettering que lhe vinha à mente. Ele estava absolutamente rígido e controlado, e ainda assim ela percebera a paixão que havia ali, fervendo debaixo da superfície. Era como a lava quente de um vulcão.

-Procurando um livro outra vez?

O som da voz dele foi tão inesperado que ela pulou.

_Per Bacco! - _exclamou ela, voltando-se rapidamente. - O senhor me assustou.

Mil desculpas.

O senhor veio aqui para trabalhar? - perguntou ela, notando a pasta de couro na mão dele quando Edward cruzou a sala em direção à mesa.

Sim, embora eu já tenha trabalhado o dia todo. - Ele deu a volta ao redor da mesa de trabalho e pôs a pasta sobre ela. Em seguida, tirou o casaco azul e o pendurou nas costas da cadeira. - Tive uma tarde muito produtiva.

Eu soube. Recebi uma porção de visitas. As damas da sociedade começam a me aceitar, ao que tudo indica.

Ele fez uma pausa no ato de retirar documentos de sua pasta.

-A senhorita não parece contente com isso. Qual o problema? Pensei que quisesse que as damas gostassem da senhorita.

Ela deu de ombros.

Não é de mim que elas gostam. Elas fazem de conta porque querem conhecer Mike e impressionar a duquesa. Eu quero que gostem de mim por mim mesma.

Dê tempo ao tempo, Miss Swan. A senhorita fará amigos genuínos. A aceitação vem primeiro.

Ela suspirou e se virou, apoiando as costas na estante.

A paciência nunca foi um dos meus talentos.

Isso o fez sorrir.

O que a senhorita achou da duquesa?

Ela foi muito amável comigo. Gostei dela. Ela tem planos de dar o que os senhores chamam de uma festa aquática.

Ah, sim, no novo iate de Tremore. Excelente! Creio que a senhorita vai receber muitos desses convites de agora em diante.

Também acho que sim. Eu estava certa sobre o senhor o tempo todo, Sir Edward. Somos as suas peças de xadrez, e o senhor nos move de um lado para outro.

Estranho, já que eu sinto que sou eu quem está sendo manipulado. - Ele fez uma pausa por um momento, mas antes de ela poder perguntar-lhe o que ele queria dizer com isso, Edward voltou a falar: - Isabel realmente a derrotou no xadrez ontem à noite?

Ela lhe deu as costas e retomou a busca por um livro.

O senhor viu por si mesmo.

Isabel, apesar de ser uma boa jogadora para a idade dela, não é páreo para uma jogadora da sua habilidade.

Eu me distraí.

Distraiu-se coisa nenhuma - ele resmungou. - A senhorita a deixou vencer, não foi?

Ela olhou para ele.

Se eu deixei, o que tem isso? Ela e eu agora somos as melhores amigas.

Foi por isso que a senhorita deixou? Para conquistar a amizade dela?

Bella deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para os livros.

Permitir que ela ganhasse lhe agradou e não me custou nada.

A senhorita me deixou vencê-la?

Ela se virou, surpresa, pronta a negar enfaticamente, e o encontrou observando-a com o rosto fechado, as mãos nos quadris, os olhos apertados. Ela engoliu a negativa precipitada que estava prestes a dizer e se virou, pensando melhor no assunto.

Ele acreditava que ela poderia ter perdido de propósito, e não gostava disso. Não gostava nem um pouco.

Deixou? - insistiu ele. Ela permaneceu em silêncio, e ele começou a cruzar a sala em sua direção. Ela se afastou até as estantes mais distantes.

Eu quero saber - disse ele, seguindo-a enquanto ela rodeava a mesa de sinuca. - Na noite em que jogamos xadrez, eu pensei que a senhorita se distraíra no meio do jogo, mas isso não teria sido apenas um espetáculo e eu, a platéia?

Ele parecia estar com raiva diante da possibilidade de ela ter perdido deliberadamente. Bella concluiu que essa oportunidade de alfinetá-lo era simplesmente boa demais para deixá-la passar, pois assim poderia ver aquele fogo nos olhos dele novamente. Ela parou ao lado da mesa de sinuca. Com os olhos baixos e fixos na superfície de feltro verde, deixou que vários segundos se passassem antes de perguntar:

Por que eu deixaria o senhor vencer de propósito?

Para me agradar, me enfeitiçar, fazer com que eu ficasse do seu lado. Para conseguir fazer as coisas do seu jeito.

Se esse foi o meu motivo - disse ela, levantando os olhos para ele e sorrindo -, funcionou, não funcionou? Agora eu posso escolher o meu marido.

Desde que com a minha aprovação - ele a fez lembrar-se. - Posso mudar de idéia quanto a isso.

O senhor não vai mudar de idéia. Não seria certo, e o senhor sempre faz o que é certo. Foi o senhor mesmo quem me disse isso.

Como se isso encerrasse a questão, ela mudou de assunto.

-Eu sempre quis aprender a jogar este jogo - disse ela, empurrando as bolas de sinuca com os dedos, como quem não quer nada. Pegou a vermelha da mesa e se virou, olhando para ele. - O senhor me ensina?

A determinação do rosto dele deixou claro que ele não estava nem um pouco impressionado com a tática diversiva dela.

-Esqueça a sinuca - disse ele, tirando a bola da mão dela e pondo-a de volta na mesa. - Eu quero saber do xadrez. A senhorita perdeu o nosso jogo de propósito?

Eu só perco para pessoas que eu quero que gostem de mim. Isso o deixou confuso. As sobrancelhas dele se juntaram.

A senhorita não quer que eu goste da senhorita?

-Eu acho que o senhor é um caso perdido. O senhor nunca vai gostar de mim.

Ele baixou os cílios escuros enquanto olhava para a boca de Bella.

-Nunca, Miss Swan, é muito tempo.

Alguma coisa na voz dele e a forma como ele olhava para a sua boca fizeram com que as entranhas de Bella começassem a tremer de excitação - e quando ele levantou os olhos, lá estava a centelha. Aquela fagulha, cintilando tão rápida como o brilho de um relâmpago, dava àqueles olhos cinzentos um quê que lembrava fogo e fumaça cor de prata. O olhar dele era tão intenso que ela se sentiu quente e trêmula imediatamente.

Como, perguntou-se ela, toda confusa, pudera algum dia achar que os olhos dele eram frios? Nunca mais cometeria esse erro. Nunca mais acharia que aquele olhar era um efeito de luz ou uma ilusão da imaginação.

Lembrou-se de como ele tinha posto as mãos nos seus quadris naquele dia no jardim de Lady Kettering para evitar que ela caísse, de como ele tinha recuado bruscamente, recompondo-se, sempre preocupado em portar-se como um cavalheiro. O que seria preciso para fazer com que as paixões tão controladas chegassem à superfície? Esse poderia ser um jogo perigoso.

Pare de tergiversar - ordenou ele, interrompendo as deliciosas especulações dela - e responda à minha pergunta.

Por que deveria eu? - retrucou ela. - Não importa o que eu disser, o senhor não vai acreditar.

Convença-me. Deus sabe - acrescentou ele com a voz áspera - que a senhorita sabe convencer um homem de qualquer coisa.

Não o senhor.

Mesmo eu. - Ele se inclinou para ela e envolveu-lhe as maçãs do rosto com a mão. Perturbada, ela se perguntou se ele iria beijá-la. Se beijasse, ela não corresponderia, decidiu enquanto fechava os olhos. Ele não merecia. Mas quando ele passou o dedo levemente pela sua boca, ela começou a mudar de idéia. Talvez ela retribuísse o beijo dele. Os lábios dela se separaram. Talvez.

-Mas - continuou ele, enquanto o seu polegar lhe acariciava a boca - a senhorita não teria escrúpulos quanto a perder de propósito se achasse que isso lhe daria alguma coisa. - Com um gesto  
brusco, ele a soltou e deu um passo para trás. - Eu quero disputar aquele jogo novamente.

Ela abriu os olhos e teve dificuldade em recuperar a razão.

O quê?

Eu quero um novo jogo. - Ele cruzou os braços contra o peito, inflexível. - É a única forma de eu saber.

Bella sentiu uma decepção ridícula. Ele não tinha nem mesmo tentado beijá-la. _Accidenti! _Isso era um insulto. O mínimo que ele poderia ter feito era tentar.

Não - disse ela, sentindo uma enorme satisfação em recusar. Não vou lhe dar uma nova disputa daquele jogo.

Sua recusa significa que eu a derrotei de verdade e que a senhorita não quer perder para mim pela segunda vez.

Pode achar o que bem entender. - Fingindo indiferença, ela deu um grande bocejo e bateu de leve na boca com os dedos. - Estou muito cansada e, se o senhor não se importa, vou para a cama. Afinal de contas - acrescentou ela afastando-se -, é exaustivo ter tantos homens disputando a minha atenção o tempo todo. Boa noite.

Se ela pensava que ele deixaria que a sua recusa em jogar xadrez com ele passasse sem conseqüências, estava enganada. Ele só falou quando Bella já estava na porta.

-Um novo jogo, Miss Swan. Ou então eu me vingarei. Ela parou e se voltou.

Que tipo de vingança?

Homens feios. - Ele deu um sorriso. - Homens velhos e feios.

Mas nós concordamos que eu poderia escolher entre os meus pretendentes.

Com a minha aprovação. Seria horrível para a senhorita se qualquer pretendente com menos de sessenta anos fosse eliminado da lista. - Ele inclinou a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de ter um pensamento súbito. - Naturalmente, poderíamos manter Walford. Ele tem apenas trinta e nove, mas é baixo.

O senhor está sendo impossível! O que importa um jogo de xadrez em comparação com o meu futuro?

Isso é um sim ou um não?

Homens! Os senhores são tão infantis em relação a essas coisas!

Xingar-me não vai adiantar nada.

Ela nunca conseguia entender o que ele realmente pretendia dizer. Edward poderia estar blefando e poderia estar falando sério. Bella respirou fundo. Pense, disse ela a si mesma. Use a estratégia. Estratégia feminina.

Os olhos dela passaram por ele e viram a mesa de sinuca. Com uma inspiração súbita, ela imaginou o que seria jogar sinuca com ele. Bella teria que se inclinar sobre a mesa, não teria? Ele teria que lhe mostrar como segurar o taco, não é mesmo? A possibilidade de acender aquela paixão dentro dele era um desafio irresistível. Além disso, ele não estava sendo nem um pouco razoável em relação a um jogo de xadrez bobo.

-Tudo bem - disse ela, levantando as mãos como que capitulando. - O senhor venceu. Eu vou lhe dar o seu novo jogo para tirar a dúvida no xadrez. Mas... - Fez uma pausa, e foi a sua vez de sorrir - ... tenho uma condição.

Que condição?

O senhor vai me ensinar sinuca primeiro. Edward ficou tenso, parecendo pouco à vontade.

-Não acho uma idéia sensata - disse ele tentando ajeitar a gravata e deixando-a torta.

Bella o observava. Percebeu que ele estava pensando o mesmo que ela, e que isso o deixava nervoso. Maravilha! Ainda havia esperança para ele.

-Ensine-me a jogar sinuca, inglês, e eu concordarei com um novo jogo de xadrez - disse ela. - Ou então, não, e o senhor pode me mandar todos os homens feios que bem entender. Já tenho mui tos pretendentes que não são feios. - Com o sorriso mais doce do mundo, ela acrescentou: - Tenho certeza que um deles ficaria feliz de me ensinar sinuca.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela desapareceu porta afora.

O _Cleópatra _era um iate de três mastros, com dezesseis tripulantes. A cabine principal não tinha afrescos inconvenientes, para decepção de muitas damas, mas elas se sentiram recompensadas com o fato de realmente haver uma banheira de mármore rosa. O iate também possuía uma sala de jantar onde uma grande variedade de comes e bebes estava à disposição dos poucos privilegiados que haviam sido convidados para a festa aquática oferecida pelo duque e pela duquesa de Tremore. Os hóspedes podiam se servir de pato e presunto frios, frutas exóticas da famosa estufa do duque, champanhe gelado e minúsculas trufas de chocolate. Também podiam passear pelo largo tombadilho ou conversar uns com os outros. Podiam dançar no tom-badilho superior, onde havia um quarteto de cordas tocando.

Bella participava de todos esses prazeres e os aproveitava totalmente. Mas, ao pôr do sol, ela voltou para a popa do navio sozinha

e debruçou-se sobre o parapeito para ver os últimos raios do sol desaparecerem além do horizonte, enquanto o iate deslizava pelo Tâmisa, voltando para Londres.

O duque e a duquesa eram anfitriões agradáveis, o clima estivera ótimo o dia inteiro e a festa era considerada um tremendo sucesso por todos os convidados, com exceção de Sir Edward. Ele não poderia avaliar a festa porque não deu o ar da graça. Na verdade, desde que o desafiara, três dias antes, Bella nem mesmo o vira. Ele a evitava, sem dúvida. Obviamente, não achava que ensiná-la a jogar sinuca fosse uma idéia atraente.

Bella se sentia bem deprimida.

Miss Swan, por que a senhorita está aqui atrás tão sozinha? Ela se voltou ao som da voz de Lorde Haye.

Gosto do pôr do sol.

Está muito bonito. - Ele se aproximou e parou ao lado dela. - Um dia ótimo, maravilhoso para uma festa aquática.

Sim. - O tempo, pensou ela, entorpecida, era um ótimo assunto.

Por que a senhorita gosta do pôr do sol? - perguntou ele. A pergunta inesperada a surpreendeu.

Porque é lindo. Quente, vibrante, colorido, cheio de vida.

-Eu gosto do pôr do sol pelas mesmas razões - comentou ele, voltando-se para Bella. - É por isso que eu gosto da senhorita.

Ela abriu a boca para dar uma resposta superficial pouco sincera, mas, prestando mais atenção nele, viu que ele a olhava com admiração sincera e genuína.

-Muito obrigada, milorde - disse ela. - Esse é um dos maiores elogios que eu já recebi.

Ela se voltou novamente em direção ao pôr do sol, e ele fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, observando o sol desaparecer

e o crepúsculo descer sobre a água. Na luz que ia diminuindo, ela deu sub-repticiamente algumas olhadas rápidas para o perfil dele, estudando-o enquanto ele olhava para a água. Apesar de sua impressão inicial a respeito do queixo dele, Lorde Haye não era um homem sem atrativos. Da mesma altura que ela, tinha cabelo loiro cor de areia, olhos cor de avelã e um rosto agradável. Na verdade, tudo nele era agradável.

"Agradável", pensou ela melancolicamente, "é uma coisa boa. Não é?"

-Parece que estamos a sós - disse Haye, interrompendo os pensamentos dela.

Ela olhou ao redor e viu que não havia ninguém à vista.

Sim - concordou ela. - Parece que nós somos os únicos a gostar do pôr do sol.

Miss Swan - disse ele com uma voz mais animada, voltando-se novamente para ela -, eu venho esperando um momento como este, e devo aproveitá-lo. A senhorita deve saber que eu a admiro enormemente.

Para surpresa de Bella, ele pegou a sua mão.

Milorde... - murmurou ela, dando uma outra olhada ao redor. Tentou tirar a mão, mas ele foi rápido e a segurou.

Sei que não deveria ser tão ousado - continuou ele -, mas não posso evitar. A sua vivacidade e o seu encanto me cativaram completamente. A senhorita deve saber disso.

Bella levantou os olhos para ele, tentando ver se havia nele alguma paixão.

O senhor gosta de sinuca, milorde? Ele piscou.

Como disse?

O senhor gosta de sinuca?

Ora, sim. Gosto sim.

O senhor me ensinaria a jogar, não ensinaria? Ajudar-me a pegar no pau?

-Taco - corrigiu ele. - Sim, naturalmente. Ela sorriu e se aproximou um pouco dele.

O senhor ficaria atrás de mim e guiaria a minha mão para bater na bola?

Naturalmente que faria isso, se a senhorita quiser.

As implicações eróticas dessa situação obviamente não lhe ocorreram, pois ele exibia no rosto uma expressão de espanto por ela estar conversando sobre sinuca num momento como aquele - mas nada além disso. Ela não tinha certeza, devido à pouca luz da noite, mas teve a sensação desanimadora de que não havia nenhuma centelha de calor nos olhos dele.

-Miss Swan, estou bem ciente de que nós nos conhecemos há apenas três semanas, mas a sua situação exige uma corte rápida e um noivado ainda mais apressado. Sir Edward já me informou sobre o que aconteceu em Bolgheri com a princesa Angela, e eu lhe garanto que para mim esse incidente não passou de uma pequena imprudência. Também quero dizer que nestas três semanas eu desenvolvi uma profunda e sincera estima pela senhorita. Quanto ao seu dote e ren da, tudo o que eu posso fazer é lhe garantir que não é isso que motiva os meus sentimentos. Tenho uma fortuna sólida, e poderia assegurar  
o seu futuro e o dos nossos filhos muito bem sem o seu dote.

Ele estava pedindo a sua mão. Pondo de lado a surpresa, Bella se forçou a considerar a questão objetivamente, tentando chegar a uma conclusão sobre se conseguiria aprender a amar aquele homem. Tinha razão quanto ao seu queixo, mas ele tinha olhos bonitos. Se se casasse com ele, seria bem tratada. Ele poderia até ser persuadido a permitir que ela visse a mãe de vez em quando. Não tinha dúvida de que a admiração dele por ela era genuína. Poderia crescer e se tornar amor.

Não era isso exatamente o que ela esperava, mas talvez estivesse na hora de pensar de forma realista e não romanticamente. Ela tinha que se casar com alguém. Não tinha ilusões sobre a sua situação. Só faltavam três curtas semanas para agosto. Se ela não tivesse um noivo até lá, Sir Edward escolheria alguém para ela. Se se recusasse a casar, o pai a arrastaria até o altar.

Contudo, havia uma coisa que ela precisava saber antes de até mesmo pensar na possibilidade de se casar com Lorde Haye. Bella respirou fundo, pôs a mão livre atrás das costas, cruzou os dedos e o beijou.

Aquele beijo, infelizmente, lhe disse tudo o que ela precisava saber. Grande porcaria pensar de forma realista!


	10. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo nove_

**E**ra apenas um jogo de xadrez, Edward repetiu para si mesmo, talvez pela centésima vez. Bobagem se deixar incomodar pela idéia de que Miss Swan havia perdido de propósito, em uma tentativa calculista de obter os seus favores. Ela era uma hábil e experiente jogadora, mas excessivamente descuidada. Edward se perguntava se ela não estava brincando com ele o tempo todo. Que idéia irritante, pensar que alguém poderia tê-lo manobrado e levado a melhor sobre ele! E justo uma mulher inoportuna, provocante e temperamental. Mais irritante ainda era a idéia de algum pretendente idiota lhe ensinar sinuca, e o fato de essa imagem lhe afastar a cabeça do trabalho.

Nos últimos três dias, ele havia deixado Miss Swan nas mãos capazes de Rosalie e da duquesa de Tremore, e tinha enchido a sua própria agenda com questões internacionais, inclusive os preparativos para a visita de estado do príncipe Charlie, mas, na melhor das hipóteses, conseguira apenas manter parte da atenção nessas tarefas. Participou de reuniões em Whitehall, sede do Ministério Britânico das Relações Exteriores, e jantou com os enviados italianos e os embaixadores prussianos, mas, enquanto isso, sua cabeça o insultava com imagens de Lorde Haye ou Lorde Montrose mostrando a Miss Swan como segurar um taco de sinuca, tocando a mão dela, inclinando-se de encontro ao seu corpo. Edward sabia o que eles estariam pensando, sentindo, querendo. Ah, sim, sabia muitíssimo bem.

Tinha tentado manter-se ocupado com seus deveres, mas naquela noite deu por si com uma noite livre. O ministro espanhol estava resfriado. Cancelados os planos para o jantar, Edward voltou cedo para Portman Square, mas a casa estava vazia. Emmett, Rosalie e Miss Swan tinham ido para a festa aquática de Tremore no Tâmisa. Edward entregou o casaco e o chapéu ao criado, subiu para a biblioteca e tentou trabalhar. Um diplomata sempre tem pilhas de correspondência para pôr em dia, e nas horas seguintes ele tentou cuidar disso, mas fez pouco progresso. Seu olhar se voltava a toda hora para a mesa de sinuca do outro lado da sala. A única razão que a motivava a querer que ele lhe ensinasse sinuca era a sua recusa em fazê-lo. E também porque ela era uma garota inoportuna e provocante, que usava aquele corpo perfeito para atormentar os homens, só para se divertir. Edward forçou-se a voltar a atenção para o trabalho, mas assim que conseguiu concentrar-se na carta que escrevia, foi interrompido exatamente pela pessoa que tinha passado os últimos dias tentando esquecer.

-Alguém já lhe disse que o senhor trabalha demais?  
Ele não levantou os olhos.

Boa noite, Miss Swan - disse, continuando a escrever. - A senhorita gostou da festa aquática da duquesa?

Sim, gosto de iatismo.

Fico contente em saber disso. Emmett e Rosalie voltaram com a senhorita?

Sim, mas apenas para me trazerem para casa. - Ela entrou na biblioteca e fechou a porta atrás de si. - Eles foram para outra festa.

A senhorita não quis acompanhá-los?

Não. Lady Lauren também foi convidada, e eu não gosto dela.

Lady Lauren é convidada para muitas festas. Mesmo que a senhorita não deseje se casar com Lorde Blair, não conseguirá evitar a prima dele o tempo todo.

Sei disso. - Ela fez uma pausa e então disse: - As irmãs de Lorde Haye foram com ele para a festa aquática hoje. O senhor estava certo sobre ele, Sir Edward. Ele é um bom homem, muito agradável.

Edward parou de escrever à menção de Haye, e sua mão apertou a pena.

-Excelente! - disse ele, tentando continuar a carta, mas sem conseguir lembrar onde tinha parado. Leu rapidamente o último parágrafo. - "E, portanto, Sir Gervase" - murmurou ele, retomando a escrita.

Naturalmente, ela tinha que se sentar sobre a mesa de trabalho mais uma vez. Isso já estava se tornando um hábito - um hábito enlouquecedor, diga-se de passagem. Era impossível trabalhar com aquele cheiro de flor de macieira flutuando no ar.

-Miss Swan - disse ele sem interromper a sua tarefa -, a senhorita se incomodaria de sair da minha mesa? Preciso consultar a carta sobre a qual a senhorita está sentada.

Ela não fez o que lhe era pedido. Pelo contrário, inclinou-se sobre um dos quadris, erguendo ligeiramente o outro, como que a lhe indicar que puxasse o documento. Edward levantou os olhos rapidamente, na expectativa de que ela estivesse caçoando dele novamente, mas estava enganado. Ela olhava fixamente o espaço, sem lhe dar atenção, os pensamentos sem dúvida em outra parte. Edward estendeu a mão para a carta que Sir Gervase lhe enviara da Anatólia. Tomou cuidado para não tocar nela, mas as costas de sua mão roçaram o tecido do seu vestido, e um calor intenso lhe tomou o corpo de assalto. Ele puxou a carta com um gesto brusco, como se tivesse sido queimado.

O som do papel roçando o tecido aparentemente chamou a atenção dela de volta para ele.

-O que o senhor está escrevendo? - perguntou ela. - Ou é segredo?

O trabalho dele parecia um assunto suficientemente neutro.

Estou escrevendo uma carta para Sir Gervase Humphrey. E o embaixador que foi enviado para Constantinopla no meu lugar, para que eu pudesse vir para cá. Ele me escreveu dizendo que os turcos estão causando problemas. Como eu já trabalhei naquela região, ele me pede conselhos.

E que conselho o senhor lhe dá?

Estou lhe dizendo que intimidar os turcos não funciona. Sugeri que ele tente outra coisa.

O quê?

Diplomacia. Ela riu.

O senhor não gosta de Sir Gervase, não é?

-Não. - Edward assinou seu nome e estendeu a mão para pegar o mata-borrão. - Ele é um tolo.

Ela se manteve em silêncio enquanto ele dobrava e selava a carta. Quando ele pôs a carta de lado e estendeu a mão para pegar outra folha de papel, ela voltou a falar:

Não seja severo demais com ele. Ele está tentando se mostrar tão capaz quanto o senhor, e isso é difícil para qualquer pessoa.

Bobagem.

Não é bobagem. O seu irmão sente isso, acho, pois é mais jovem que o senhor. O senhor é o bom filho, ele é o travesso. É por isso que o senhor e ele nem sempre se dão bem.

Edward mergulhou a pena no tinteiro.

-Emmett é um compositor. Ele tem um temperamento artístico. Ele e eu vemos a vida de formas muito diferentes. - Ele começou a endereçar uma carta para o príncipe da Suécia.

A reserva dele não a desencorajou nem um pouco.

-E verdade que os dois são como óleo e água – concordou ela. - Ele é divertido. O senhor é insípido. O senhor sempre foi assim?

- Não sou insípido - protestou ele. - Quanto a Emmett, ele sempre foi rebelde, sempre fez o que quis e, de alguma forma, sempre conseguiu se safar. Eu nunca pude me dar a esse luxo.

-Seu pai esperava mais do senhor, sem dúvida, já que era o filho mais velho. Isso é uma carga, a expectativa dos outros.

Uma memória muito antiga lhe brotou na mente, espontaneamente, e ele parou de escrever.

"Como você pôde envergonhar a família com esse fracasso? Onde está o seu orgulho? Onde está a sua honra em relação ao nome da sua família? Meu Deus, Edward, você me desanima. Realmente, estou desanimado."

Pode ser uma carga - admitiu ele, com a voz do pai ecoando nos ouvidos. Pousou a pena e se recostou na cadeira. - Lembro-me de um ano em Cambridge em que fui reprovado nos exames - ele deu por si dizendo -, e meu pai ficou tão decepcionado comigo e tão enfurecido com a minha falta de atenção aos estudos que não falou comigo nem me escreveu por um ano.

Um ano? É uma punição cruel.

Foi o tempo que levou para eu fazer os meus exames novamente.

Bella se reclinou para trás sobre a mesa de trabalho dele, as palmas das mãos contra a superfície, o peso sobre os braços.

-O que provocou a sua falta de atenção aos estudos? Jogo? Bebidas?

-Uma arrumadeira muito bonita.

-O que faz exatamente uma arrumadeira?  
Edward balançou a cabeça, voltando ao presente.

-Isso não é assunto próprio para conversas. Eu não deveria ter dito nada sobre isso. - Ele pegou a pena e retomou o trabalho.

Mas Bella não pretendia deixar o assunto morrer assim tão facilmente.

-O senhor disse que ela era bonita. Ela era sua amante? - Diante da falta de resposta dele, ela se inclinou para a frente, virando-se de lado sobre a mesa até ficar praticamente sentada sobre a carta que ele escrevia para o príncipe sueco. - Pode me contar.

Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

-Não seria apropriado.

Bella se inclinou para a frente, aproximando o rosto do dele.

Não vou contar para ninguém - prometeu ela, com um sussurro provocador, inclinando a cabeça e tentando olhar nos olhos dele. - Será o nosso segredo. Ela era sua amante?

Não. Em Cambridge há muitas arrumadeiras trabalhando nos dormitórios masculinos. Ela fazem as camas.

E às vezes as desfazem, não? - Ela não esperou a resposta e imediatamente fez outra pergunta: - O senhor estava apaixonado por ela?

Um par de olhos cor de avelã e um sorriso radiante passaram rapidamente pela mente de Edward.

Não é da sua conta.

O senhor queria se casar com ela?

Ele respirou fundo, pensando em Gretna Green e nos sonhos impossíveis de dezesseis anos atrás.

-Eu sou um cavalheiro, Tess era uma criada. Não daria certo.

Isso não responde à minha pergunta. O senhor queria se casar com ela?

Meu pai nunca me deu essa oportunidade. Ele pagou uma boa soma para se livrar dela, e ela se casou com outra pessoa. Ela ficou bem contente com o arranjo. - Com uma certa raiva na voz, ele perguntou: - Isso satisfaz a sua curiosidade?

É como eu com o meu ferreiro - disse ela gentilmente. - O senhor amava muito essa Tess, acho.

Mulher infernal! Ela conseguia desencavar os segredos até de uma pedra.

-Tenho que terminar essa carta, e a senhorita está sentada sobre ela - disse ele. - Por favor, afaste-se.

Ela pulou da mesa e se afastou, mas, se Edward pensava que tinha encerrado o assunto do seu passado, estava enganado. Do outro lado da sala, ela voltou a falar:

-Essa moça, Tess, é o motivo real por que o senhor nunca se casou?

A pena escorregou dos dedos dele e a tinta escorreu por sobre a carta, estragando-a. Ele teria que começar de novo. Completamente frustrado, Edward jogou a pena de escrever e se levantou.

-Meu Deus, a senhorita faz as perguntas mais impróprias! Em todo o tempo que passou nas escolas de etiqueta francesas, nunca lhe ensinaram boas maneiras?

Ela olhou para ele de olhos muito abertos e cheios de surpresa diante daquela explosão. Depois de um momento, comentou:

-O senhor é impressionante quando está com raiva. Sabia disso? - Sem esperar por uma resposta, continuou: - O senhor deveria ficar com raiva com mais freqüência. O senhor seria menos insípido se... - Ela se interrompeu, abanando uma mão no ar, como que se em busca das palavras certas: - Se desabafasse um pouco.

Não preciso desabafar e não sou insípido. Eu meramente observo os modos da sociedade, o que significa que não investigo a vida particular das outras pessoas. - Ele lhe deu uma olhada rápida e severa. - Ao contrário de algumas pessoas.

Insípido e seco como um galho - continuou ela, avaliando o caráter dele com total pouco-caso pelos seus protestos ou a sua censura. - O senhor não aproveita a vida.

Isso é absurdo.

E mesmo? - Ela tirou um taco do porta-tacos da parede e o estendeu, como se estivesse examinando minuciosamente a sua linha reta. - O senhor obedece a todas as regras - continuou ela - e faz todas as coisas certas. - Ela apoiou o taco no chão, ao seu lado, e pressionou a mão livre sobre o coração. - O senhor guarda todos os seus sentimentos presos aqui. Isso não é bom. O senhor nunca se diverte?

Naturalmente que me divirto.

Eu nunca vi. O senhor trabalha o tempo todo. Nunca tira uma folga para se divertir. - Ela levantou o taco nas mãos novamente. - Eu tenho que usar o taco para atingir a bola, não é? - Sem esperar resposta, ela experimentou o taco desajeitadamente, tentando descobrir o modo adequado de segurá-lo.

Edward a observava enquanto ela se inclinava sobre a mesa. "Rapariga atrevida e provocante", pensou ele com a garganta seca, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Bella.

Ela empurrou o taco com força por entre os dedos e conseguiu atingir a bola branca - mas, em vez de deslizar sobre o feltro, a bola pulou por sobre a borda da mesa, voou para fora, por pouco não atingiu o vaso favorito de Rosalie, de porcelana francesa, e por fim pousou no tapete com um som surdo.

-Continue assim e você vai acabar quebrando alguma coisa - disse ele.

Ela rodeou a mesa e pegou a bola do chão.

-Não se o senhor me ensinar a forma certa.

Ele não devia. Mas ia. Bem lá no fundo, sempre soubera disso. Começou a andar na direção de Bella, sentindo-se como se estivesse se dirigindo para a beira de um abismo sem conseguir parar.

E a senhorita me concede a revanche no xadrez, para tirar a prova?

Naturalmente. Eu sempre cumpro a minha parte de um acordo.

Edward foi para o lado da mesa de sinuca onde ela estava e pegou o taco e a bola das mãos dela. Demonstrou como segurar o taco corretamente, devolveu-o para ela e a observou enquanto ela tentava imitar o que ele havia feito. Depois de um momento, ficou claro que, pelo menos nisso, ela não estava mentindo. Ela nunca tinha segurado um taco de sinuca na vida.

-Não - disse ele, aproximando-se. Lembrando a si mesmo que era extremamente impróprio tocá-la, ele pôs a mão sobre a de Bella e moveu os dedos dela por sobre o taco. - Segure assim. - A pele dela era quente e macia como cetim.

Edward forçou-se a tirar a mão e ela bateu de leve na bola com o taco. A bola bateu na vermelha e as duas rolaram quase meio metro antes de parar. Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa para recuperar as bolas, para que ela tentasse de novo. Ao fazer isso, sua coxa roçou o quadril dela em um contato breve e torturante, que o deixou à beira da loucura. Edward lutou para recuperar o equilíbrio.

-Use um pouco mais de força - aconselhou, colocando o par de bolas de sinuca novamente na frente dela -, mas não muita, senão a bola voará da mesa.

Ele não conseguia compreender como podia falar com uma voz tão calma. Os quadris dela imprimiam uma marca de fogo indelével contra o corpo dele, queimando-o, fazendo-o perder o juízo.

Ele precisava de uma bebida.

-Dê algumas tacadas para praticar.

Edward se afastou e foi se servir de um copo de vinho do Porto de um dos decantadores do bar de Emmett. Sempre soubera que isso ia acabar acontecendo. Ao voltar para o lado da sala em que ela estava, ficou na outra extremidade da mesa, mas até isso era uma tortura: toda vez que ela se inclinava, ele tinha uma vista esplêndida do que estava fora do seu alcance. O sorriso que ela lhe dirigia toda vez que conseguia dar uma tacada certa era como um toque que o alcançava do outro lado da mesa. Em uma tentativa desesperada de pensar em outra coisa, ele começou a lhe explicar as regras básicas do jogo.

-Então, a sinuca, ou bilhar inglês, é um jogo de pontos – disse ela, quando ele terminou. Fez um gesto em direção à mesa. - Se eu enterrar a bola vermelha no buraco e não deixar a bola branca cair junto, farei três pontos?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e ela se inclinou sobre a mesa. Ele se concentrou no rosto dela, observando as sobrancelhas escuras se vincarem, em sinal de concentração. Ela prendeu o lábio inferior nos dentes, fez mira e deu a tacada.

A bola branca jogou a vermelha direto para o canto da mesa onde ele estava, em um movimento rápido, mas, em vez de cair na caçapa, ricocheteou e voltou para o lado da mesa em que ela estava. A bola desacelerou e deslizou exatamente para o canto à frente dela, parando bem à beira da caçapa, mas sem entrar.

-_Ma no_!- Bella se inclinou sobre a mesa e assoprou a bola, empurrando-a assim por aquela última fração de centímetro e fazendo-a entrar na caçapa. Era um absurdo tão grande e, ao mesmo tempo, tão fiel à natureza dela, que Edward caiu na risada.

_-_Finalmente! - gritou ela, endireitando-se. - Pelo menos eu o fiz rir! - ela lhe disse, rindo também. - Eu já começava a pensar que o senhor não sabia rir.

Isso o pegou de surpresa.

É claro que eu sei rir.

Eu nunca o tinha visto rir. O senhor tem uma bela risada. E profunda e rica, como deve ser a risada de um homem.

Ora, muito obrigado. - Ele se inclinou para ela. - Isso significa que a senhorita mudou de opinião sobre mim? Ou eu ainda sou insípido?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Pôs com cuidado o taco sobre a mesa e andou até onde ele estava. Quando Edward olhou diretamente para o rosto dela, Bella o estudou por um longo momento, como se estivesse pensando seriamente na pergunta dele. Então, sem nenhuma palavra, fez algo totalmente inesperado: estendeu as duas mãos e passou os dedos pela cabeça dele, despenteando-lhe o cabelo.

Edward congelou ao toque das mãos dela. As pontas dos dedos de Bella pareciam irradiar sensualidade diretamente para a corrente sanguínea de Edward, enchendo-lhe o corpo com todo o calor do verão italiano.

Ele não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia respirar; só conseguia ficar olhando fixamente para o rosto dela, voltado para cima, enquanto ela brincava com o seu cabelo. A atenção dela estava na tarefa que realizava, mas a dele estava nas fantasias eróticas e impossíveis que lhe passavam pela cabeça como um relâmpago. Sonhava puxá-la para o tapete, tirar os grampos e fazer cair em desordem o longo cabelo negro, deslizar as mãos por baixo das saias dela e sentir a pele macia e quente contra as palmas das mãos.

-Não tão insípido agora - murmurou ela, sorrindo, mas sem abaixar as mãos. Pelo contrário, continuou a brincar com o cabelo dele, roçando a parte interna dos pulsos contra o rosto de Edward, enquanto ele ficava totalmente imóvel e duro como pedra, à beira de um abismo.

Não havia ninguém ali para ver a queda dele, a sua ruína.

A porta estava fechada. Era tarde. Emmett e Rosalie estavam fora. Os criados estavam na cama. Não havia ninguém para ver a honra dele reduzida a pó. Ninguém a não ser ela - mas ela aniquilaria a determinação de um santo e se deleitaria com a ruína dele.

E Edward não era santo. O desejo começou a tomar conta dele, ameaçando fazê-lo esquecer que era um cavalheiro. Era o que ele sempre tinha sido; ele não sabia ser outra coisa.

Agarrava-se à honra que havia ditado as suas ações por toda a vida, mas era como agarrar-se ao ar rarefeito. Pois naquele momento ele desejava ser outra pessoa, alguém indômito e temerário - como ela, como Emmett, como todas as pessoas que faziam o que lhes agradava e pegavam o que queriam, que aproveitavam os prazeres da vida sem se incomodar com as conseqüências.

Se ele pelo menos conseguisse ser assim! O desejo escuro e secreto que sempre existira dentro da sua alma sussurrava ao seu ouvido, no compasso das batidas do seu coração. Se apenas... se apenas...

Edward inclinou a cabeça um pouquinho, inalando o cheiro do cabelo dela, sentindo a textura sedosa dos pulsos dela contra o seu rosto. Ele se agitou, aproximou-se ainda mais, tão perto que os seios dela roçaram o peito dele. Esse contato fez com que um prazer intenso se irradiasse pelo seu corpo, tentando-o além do limite que um homem deveria ter que suportar, e ele inclinou mais a cabeça, tocando os lábios dela com os seus. A boca de Bella se abriu imediatamente, macia e doce como uma cereja. O fruto proibido era o mais doce, e ele, ávido por mais, intensificou o beijo. Se apenas...

Era um desejo ávido e inútil.

Ele agarrou os pulsos dela, forçou as mãos dela para baixo e a empurrou firmemente para longe dele.

-Meu Deus - ele explodiu, furioso consigo mesmo por querer o que não poderia ter, furioso com ela por despertar tudo isso -, a senhorita é a mulher mais impiedosa que existe. O diabo a leve por brincar com os sentimentos dos outros!

Ele lhe deu as costas, foi até a mesa, arrancou o casaco das costas da cadeira e o vestiu, tentando não olhar para ela. Se olhasse, se tivesse um único vislumbre daquela boca deslumbrante, seria o fim da honra dele e da virtude dela.

De costas para ela, Edward ajeitou os punhos da camisa, alisou as mangas do casaco e penteou o cabelo com os dedos, lutando para restabelecer a ordem no meio do caos do desejo que atacara violentamente o seu corpo.

-Desculpe-me - disse ele quando se sentiu no controle o suficiente para falar novamente -, mas tenho que ir. Estão me esperando no meu clube.

Edward virou-se e, a passos largos, passou por ela e saiu da sala. Saiu da casa do irmão sem esperar que a sua carruagem fosse chamada e andou pela calçada na quente noite de julho, respirando fundo.

Andou até o Brooks's Club, com a intenção de tomar um copo de vinho do Porto, comer um bom pedaço de carne e ler o _Times. _Mas mesmo no seu clube, cercado por todo o aparato dos honrados cavalheiros britânicos, ele ainda cobiçava o fruto proibido - ainda ansiava pelos beijos quentes e doces de uma moça italiana.

-------------------------------

hauahuhauhuau nao me mateem

amanha posto uns 3 caps, okaay?? naao se preocupem com a duquesa de tremore, ela é do bem o/

=*


	11. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo dez_

**S**e Edward tinha alguma esperança de que a ida até o clube lhe tiraria Bella Swan da cabeça, não demorou muito para perder essa expectativa. Conseguiu jantar em paz, mas mal tinha se acomodado na sua poltrona favorita da sala de leitura do Brooks's com uma cópia do Times e um copo de vinho do Porto quando começou o ataque, e Miss Swan voltou a envenenar a sua existência.

Sir Edward? - Ele levantou os olhos e encontrou Lorde Montrose ao lado de sua poltrona.

Montrose - cumprimentou ele sem entusiasmo, levantando -se, curvando-se polidamente e sentando-se novamente.

O senhor se incomoda se eu conversar um pouco com o senhor? - Sem esperar uma resposta, Lorde Montrose puxou a outra cadeira e se sentou em frente dele. Alisando o colete de brocado, ele disse: - É muita sorte encontrá-lo sozinho, pois queria lhe falar, e esta é a oportunidade perfeita.

Eu ia ler o _Times. _- Edward pegou o jornal da mesa ao seu lado, mas Montrose não se deu por achado.

_-_Sir Edward, quando o senhor falou comigo pela primeira vez sobre a sua intenção de me apresentar Miss Swan, eu não fiquei particularmente entusiasmado com a expectativa de travar esse conhecimento, pois, apesar de ela ser a filha reconhecida de um príncipe, a sua ilegitimidade a põe em uma posição social bem abaixo da minha. Mas no dia do concerto de Lady Kettering, eu fiquei tão enamorado dela que não tenho sido capaz de manter a cabeça em qualquer outro assunto. Não consigo pensar em nada  
a não ser nela.

Edward apelou para toda a sua experiência diplomática e conseguiu resistir ao impulso de mandar Montrose cair fora.

O senhor deve estar informado - continuou o barão - de que visitei Miss Swan diversas vezes, e sempre achei que os modos dela em relação a mim foram extremamente cordiais.

Miss Swan é uma jovem muito afável - disse Edward, esforçando-se para manter a expressão impassível ao lembrar-se de como Bella podia ser afável. O beijo delicioso dela ainda estava bem vivido na cabeça dele, apesar de todos os seus esforços para apagá-lo da memória.

Ela é encantadora. - O rosto de Montrose se iluminou com o arrebatamento inequívoco e ridículo de um homem apaixonado.

-E muito original.

-Ela é única, sem par.

O barão aparentemente não notou que Edward estava sendo bastante sucinto.

-Mas ela é tão imprevisível nos seus humores que não consigo avaliar a verdadeira profundidade dos sentimentos dela por mim.

-Ele se inclinou para a frente com súbita ansiedade. - O senhor acha que eu tenho alguma chance com ela?

"Nenhuma. Ela acha que o senhor é um pavão."

As palavras ácidas pairavam na ponta da língua de Edward, mas ele não as disse. Tomou um gole de porto e deu uma resposta segura e inócua.

Não estou em posição de dar uma opinião. Para ter uma resposta a isso, o senhor terá que perguntar à própria dama.

É o que eu pretendo fazer. Se ela estiver disposta a me aceitar, posso contar com o senhor para me apresentar ao pai dela como a sua escolha?

Certamente - disse ele sem entusiasmo. - E agora, se o senhor me der licença - continuou, levantando-se —, devo voltar à minha leitura. É muito importante que um homem da minha posição se mantenha sempre _au courant, _o senhor sabe.

Naturalmente, naturalmente. Obrigado, Sir Edward. Agradeço o seu apoio.

Os dois homens inclinaram-se em despedida e Montrose saiu andando sem destino. Edward mal tinha aberto o jornal quando foi novamente interrompido.

-Sir Edward?

Engolindo uma praga, ele se lembrou de que Lorde Walford não era um homem que pudesse ser desprezado. Era um visconde, afinal de contas. Edward fechou o jornal e se levantou.

Boa noite - cumprimentou ele com polidez escrupulosa. - Saiu para passear hoje, Walford?

Sim, sim. Acabo de chegar para tomar uma bebida.

Eu vim ler o jornal. - Edward se sentou novamente, mas, como Montrose, Walford não captava indiretas. Ele se sentou na cadeira que seu rival acabara de deixar vaga e começou a despejar poesia sobre os encantos de Miss Swan e a se queixar, desconcertado, do excêntrico temperamento italiano dela.

Enquanto Walford falava de forma desconexa, Edward se lembrou do que Emmett havia dito sobre os pretendentes dela e de como eles o haviam abordado no Brooks's. Naquela ocasião, Edward não dera muita atenção à questão, atribuindo a afirmação a mais uma manifestação do perverso senso de humor do irmão, mas acabava de compreender que Emmett falara a mais pura verdade, Edward desejou ter dado mais atenção ao que o irmão lhe dissera. Se tivesse feito isso, nunca teria vindo para o clube nessa noite. Poderia muito bem ter ido para algum obscuro _pub _da parte leste da cidade.

Dureza - dizia Walford. - O senhor não acha?

Sem dúvida - disse Edward, forçando-se por voltar a atenção para o visconde. Apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona, cruzou os dedos e pressionou os indicadores contra os lábios, na sua melhor pose diplomática, na esperança de parecer um ouvinte sincero e solidário enquanto pensava em como se livrar de Walford o mais rapidamente possível. - Sem dúvida nenhuma.

Mas toda vez que eu apareço para apresentar os meus respeitos - continuou Walford -, a beleza e o comportamento vivaz dela me deixam atordoado. O meu coração pula no peito e eu gaguejo como um colegial.

Edward olhou para Walford com piedade. O visconde não era um mau sujeito. Era, na verdade, um homem bom e gentil, que não estava à altura de um furacão italEdwardo temperamental. Se Walford se casasse com ela, ele provavelmente morreria de um ataque cardíaco na noite de núpcias.

-Quando estou com ela - prosseguia Walford -, não consigo pensar no que dizer para manter a conversa. Gostaria muito de receber os seus conselhos.

Edward decidiu salvar o pobre sujeito de uma morte prematura. Com o rosto sério, disse:

-Polinização das rosas.

Perdão? O que o senhor disse?

Sim. - Ele fez um movimento resoluto com a cabeça, confirmando. - Creio que a sua discussão com ela sobre o seu _hobby _deixou uma impressão muito vivida. Eu o aconselharia a discutir esse tópico com ela em toda oportunidade possível.

É mesmo? - O rosto de Walford assumiu uma expressão beatífica, como se ele tivesse acabado de receber o céu de presente. - É verdade que na casa de Lady Kettering ela parecia muito impressionada com o meu empenho em cultivar uma rosa azul.

É isso aí. - Edward se levantou, sorrindo, na esperança de que aquela conversa estivesse no final. Ele estendeu a mão.

Muito obrigado, Sir Edward. - Walford pegou a mão dele e a apertou com gratidão, sem ter a menor consciência de como havia chegado perto de morrer jovem.

O visconde se afastou e Edward se sentou novamente. Abriu o jornal e tentou se interessar pela notícia de que a central sindical Grand National Consolidated Trades Union estava à beira da falência.

-Sir Edward?

Meu Deus, misericórdia! Ele levantou os olhos.

-Haye - cumprimentou ele, levantando-se e sentindo-se como um boneco de molas que pula de uma caixa a toda hora. Resignando-se ao inevitável, Edward nem mencionou o jornal. Dobrou-o e o pôs de lado, e então fez um gesto em direção à cadeira que esta-va à sua frente. - Sente-se.

-Obrigado.

Edward iniciou a conversa, na esperança de adiar mais uma narrativa sobre os encantos, a beleza e o coração inconstante de Miss Swan por pelo menos alguns minutos.

-Soube que seu tio voltou de Paris.

Voltou sim. Ele foi levar a minha irmã mais nova para uma escola de boas maneiras para moças, e voltou à cidade hoje à tarde, mas eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de me encontrar com ele.

Cumprimente-o por mim.

Quando eu for visitá-lo amanhã, farei isso. - Haye fez uma pausa, tomou um golpe do seu Clarete e disse: - Eu também tenho que contar a ele que as minhas esperanças em relação a Miss Swan se encaminham para a realização.

A garganta de Edward de repente ficou seca, e ele estendeu o braço para o seu copo.

Realmente?

Sim. Com a aprovação do senhor, Miss Swan em breve deve se tornar a condessa de Haye.

"Sem chance", pensou Edward, plantando um sorriso adequado no rosto. "Ela detesta o seu queixo."

-O senhor entende - continuou Haye -, eu pedi a mão dela em casamento e ela aceitou.

Edward quase derrubou o seu porto.

-O quê?

O conde confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, totalmente sério.

-Hoje, na festa aquática de Tremore. Devia haver algum engano.

Haye, estou atônito - ele conseguiu dizer. - Estive com Miss Swan depois disso, quando ela voltou da festa, e ela não me disse nada a esse respeito.

Não é de surpreender. Estou certo de que ela queria manter o nosso noivado para si até que eu tivesse a oportunidade de consultar o senhor. Como o senhor representa os interesses do pai dela nessa questão, estou ciente de que deveria dar a conhecer os meus sentimentos e intenções ao senhor antes de dá-los a conhecer a ela, mas às vezes uma pessoa tem que aproveitar uma oportunidade. A beleza dela, o pôr do sol romântico...

Sim, sim - Edward o interrompeu apressadamente. - Compreendo.

Como foi o senhor que me abordou primeiro, acho que posso supor com segurança que terei a sua aprovação. Mas talvez não seja necessário, eu posso obter o consentimento formal do pai dela quando ele chegar, no mês que vem. Então poderemos discutir as providências relativas ao casamento, ao dote e outras coisas.

Edward ainda não acreditava. Bella não teria sido coquete com ele na mesa de bilhar ou posto as mãos no cabelo dele e o beijado se tivesse concordado em se casar com Haye. Ou teria?

Talvez. Ao ter que admitir essa terrível possibilidade, ele foi tomado pela raiva. Bella poderia brincar com qualquer homem, e aquele ridículo desfile dos seus pretendentes atormentados era uma prova viva disso. Mesmo ele não estava imune. Duas horas antes, o som' do riso dela, o cheiro do seu cabelo e o gosto da sua boca tinham ameaçado destruir qualquer vislumbre de bom senso que ele possuísse.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, sufocando a raiva, lembrando a si mesmo que aquela era uma emoção em particular que dificilmente seria útil naquele momento. Era imperativo que ele averiguasse os fatos reais, mas antes que pudesse começar a fazê-lo, outra voz se intrometeu na conversa.

-Ela não pode ter concordado em se casar com você! Não é possível.

Os dois homens se viraram na cadeira e deram de cara com Lorde Montrose parado ao lado, olhando furiosamente para Haye de trás de uma _bergère._

-Eu vi Miss Swan há apenas duas noites em um evento — continuou ele -, e ela dançou comigo três vezes. - Ele levantou os dedos, com um floreio enfático. - Três! Isso prova, acho, que a dama ainda não tomou a sua decisão.

Haye falou antes que Edward tivesse oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Apesar da sua grosseria e incivilidade de ouvir nossa conversa às escondidas, vou lhe responder. Garanto-lhe, Montrose, que a dama já fez a sua escolha. Ela aceitou a minha proposta de casamento há apenas algumas horas. Sei que você estava interessado em Miss Swan, mas as afeições dela estão voltadas para outra pessoa. Para mim.

Não acredito nisso.

Você está me chamando de mentiroso?

Se a carapuça lhe serve...

Montrose deu a volta na poltrona. Haye se levantou e deu um passo à frente.

-Por Deus, você está indo longe demais.

Edward levantou-se de um pulo e ficou entre os dois homens. - Cavalheiros, por favor. Estamos no Brooks's. Não percamos a civilidade.

Os dois o ignoraram.

-Montrose - disse Haye, com o rosto branco de raiva diante do insulto que acabara de receber -, tenho a prova da afeição dela por mim no consentimento que ela me deu em se casar comigo.

O barão balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Você deve estar enganado.

Um homem não pode se enganar em relação à afeição de uma mulher quando ela toma a liberdade de lhe dar um beijo!

-O quê?! - Edward e Montrose exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Haye deu um sorriso triunfante para o barão.

-Está vendo? Apenas a afeição mais profunda poderia induzir uma dama a ser tão ousada.

- Seu bastardo! - exclamou Montrose, tentando golpear Haye. Sem pensar, Edward tentou impedi-lo, e o punho de Montrose lhe bateu com força no rosto.

Bella não conseguia dormir. Ficou deitada no escuro, sentindo-se perturbada, perplexa e humilhada.

Edward Moore era uma estátua, afinal de contas, concluiu ela. Sentou-se e deu um soco no travesseiro. Tinha razão em seu julgamento: ele não era humano. Esmurrou o travesseiro novamente. Ela tinha praticamente se jogado sobre ele, e um beijo rápido fora tudo o que tinha conseguido em troca da sua iniciativa. Aquele inglês correto, insípido, estúpido!

Com a frustração apenas um pouco aliviada pelos murros que dera no travesseiro, Bella voltou a se deitar. "Ele é impossível", pensou ela, magoada. "Por que ele tem que ser tão malditamente honrado o tempo todo?"

O beijo de Edward tinha apagado facilmente toda lembrança da boca insípida de Lorde Haye. Naqueles breves momentos em que sentira a boca de Edward sobre a sua, um desejo ardente, uma sensação estranha, quente e maravilhosa lhe envolvera o corpo da cabeça aos pés. Ao contrário de Haye, Edward sabia beijar.

Bella fechou os olhos e pressionou os dedos sobre os lábios, e aquele calor a inundou novamente ao se lembrar do beijo dele. Como se ela estivesse flutuando, derretendo...

_"Maria Santissima_!_", _gemeu ela, sentando-se ao perceber a terrível verdade.

Gostava dele.

Por que gostava dele era um mistério inexplicável. Ele era certinho e insípido. Não havia dúvida sobre isso. Ele também era arrogante, autocrático e excessivamente preocupado com o decoro.

Às vezes, como naquela noite, ele a deixava tão furiosa que ela não sabia se lançava objetos pesados na cabeça dele ou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, mantendo-os assim até que ele a beijasse como devia. Mas naquela noite, quando o fizera rir, seu coração sentira um tipo de alegria doce, estranha e penetrante, que não podia comparar com nada do que já experimentara antes. Edward tinha muitas coisas com que se preocupar, grandes responsabilidades, mas quando ele ria, aquelas pequenas linhas de preocupação entre as suas sobrancelhas desapareciam.

E o que é que ela havia ganhado por fazer com que ele se esquecesse um pouco das preocupações? Um beijinho, apenas o suficiente para deixá-la querendo mais. E então, como se isso não fosse ruim o bastante, aquele ingrato a havia tratado friamente e a repreendera, chamado-a de coquete e namoradeira e acusando-a de brincar com os sentimentos dos homens.

O que na verdade ela era, mais ou menos. Mas, na verdade, pensou ela com indignação justificada, não era culpa sua se ele era o único homem da terra que não gostava de namoricar e brincar.

Bella suspirou, admitindo outra verdade tão terrível quanto a primeira: Edward não gostava dela.

Sentiu um pequeno nó se formar na boca do estômago ao admitir isso. Os homens geralmente gostavam dela. Os homens gostavam que as mulheres fossem coquetes com eles, brincassem com eles e os fizessem rir, mas não Edward. Ela podia tê-lo feito rir naquela noite, mas isso não significava nada. Ele não gostava dela.

Uma onda de solidão a varreu. Desejava que houvesse alguém ali com quem pudesse conversar, mas estava sozinha. Rosalie era uma pessoa adorável e acolhedora, mas Bella não a conhecia bem o suficiente para lhe fazer confidências - e, de qualquer forma, ela dificilmente poderia falar com a cunhada de Edward sobre os seus sentimentos confusos. Oh, como gostaria que Angela estivesse ali. Ou, melhor ainda, sua mãe.

_Mamma._

Era dela que precisava! Bella sempre tinha conseguido conversar com a mãe sobre tudo, e, de alguma forma, fosse qual fosse a situação, _mamma _sempre conseguia ajudá-la a resolver as coisas. E, além disso, _mamma _sabia tudo sobre os homens, especialmente os homens ingleses, já que morava ali havia tanto tempo. _Mamma _tinha condições de lhe dar conselhos.

Bella empurrou a colcha e saiu da cama. Ainda faltavam várias horas para o amanhecer, tempo suficiente para fazer uma visita à mãe, e _mamma _não se incomodaria se ela chegasse no meio da noite.

Ela vestiu roupas escuras, jogou uma capa azul-escura sobre os ombros e puxou o gorro, cobrindo os cabelos e fazendo sombra sobre o rosto. Saiu do quarto e começou a descer as escadas. Alguém havia deixado uma lâmpada queimando ao lado da porta da frente para quando Edward voltasse, e aquela luz permitiu que ela visse o caminho ao virar a plataforma entre os dois lances da escada, descer os últimos degraus e cruzar o _foyer _em direção à porta da frente.

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu.

Bella congelou e olhou rapidamente ao redor, mas estava no meio do _foyer _e não havia tempo para se esconder.

- Está indo para algum lugar? - Edward perguntou, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Justo naquela hora! Bella puxou o gorro para trás e olhou para ele, preparando-se para uma batalha. Era óbvio que ela estava saindo escondido para visitar a mãe. Mas, ao ver o rosto dele, ela se esqueceu do seu próprio apuro. Aproximou-se dele e ofegou.

_Ma insomma! - _Sem pensar, estendeu o braço e tocou as pontas dos dedos com cuidado na mancha roxa embaixo do olho dele. - Oh, Edward, você levou um soco!

Obrigado por me lembrar disso, mas eu me lembro muito bem de tudo o que aconteceu na última hora. - Ele lhe agarrou o pulso e afastou a mão dela do seu rosto com um gesto brusco, mas não a largou.

O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela.

Cometi o erro de entrar entre o rosto de Lorde Haye e o punho de Lorde Montrose.

O quê?

Sim. E tudo isso graças a você.

A mim? O que você quer dizer?

Ele lhe apertou o pulso com mais força.

-Você parece vestida para sair. Para onde ia? Contar à sua  
mãe as boas novas?

A pergunta dele a deixou confusa, mas não o tom de voz. Aquela raiva, contida com dificuldade, dirigia-se a ela.

Que boas novas?

O seu noivado com Lorde Haye, naturalmente.

O quê? - exclamou Bella, estupefata. - Do que você está falando?

Pobre Haye. - Ele soltou o pulso de Bella. - Espero que ele tenha boa pontaria, porque os duelos sem dúvida farão parte constante da sua vida de casado.

Montrose deixou algum parafuso solto no seu cérebro quando o atingiu? - perguntou ela, olhando para Edward com expressão incerta. - Não vou me casar com Lorde Haye.

Não? Haye pensa que vai.

Ela abriu a boca para contestar um absurdo daqueles, mas Edward não lhe deu chance.

-Lorde Montrose - continuou -, que ouvia às escondidas en quanto Haye me dava a notícia do seu noivado, resolveu protestar. Ele achou que, pelo fato de ter dançado com ele três vezes na última reunião, você dedicava afeição e consideração a ele, e não a Haye. Houve uma discussão e, a certa altura, Haye nos apresentou um trunfo, declarando que você lhe deu um beijo na festa de iatismo de Tremore, e, portanto, deve realmente amá-lo.

Bella gemeu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Que confusão!

E nem é preciso dizer - prosseguiu ele levantando a voz - que isso foi uma grande surpresa para mim, já que apenas umas duas horas antes você estava fazendo todas as tentativas possíveis de me beijar!

O quê? - Bella levantou a cabeça, determinada a deixar as coisas claras pelo menos naquela questão. - Eu não beijei você! Você é que me beijou. Quanto a Montrose, sim, eu dancei com ele várias vezes. Ele me faz rir. Gosto de homens que me fazem rir.

Se você tivesse se dado ao trabalho de ler qualquer livro de etiqueta durante aqueles anos que passou nas escolas para moças, saberia que dançar com o mesmo homem mais de duas vezes em uma noite é motivo de especulação sobre um noivado iminente.

Só me restam três semanas para encontrar um marido, e eu não tenho tempo para as sutilezas da etiqueta! - ela respondeu com rispi-dez. - Eu deveria poder dançar com os meus pretendentes para poder conhecê-los melhor. O que as pessoas fofocam não me preocupa.

-Nem os sentimentos de Montrose parecem interessá-la. Aquelas danças lhe deram ampla razão para ter esperanças.

Ela apertou os lábios, sentindo um pouco de arrependimento.

-Se isso é verdade - disse ela depois de um momento -, então lamento. Eu simplesmente queria conhecê-lo melhor, porque gostei dele.

-Você parece gostar de qualquer homem com quem por acaso esteja.

Aquilo doeu, especialmente pelo fato de que ela começava a gostar muito dele. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

Bem, eu sou uma mulher - ela lhe lembrou. - Gostar de homens é bem normal para as pessoas do meu sexo.

Está claro que os homens também gostam de você. Na verdade, três deles estão profundamente apaixonados por você neste momento. E digo três porque desses eu tenho conhecimento. Tremo só em pensar quantos homens atormentados pode haver por aí.

Paixão não é amor! - disse ela, irritada. - Eu já lhe disse, só vou me casar com um homem que me ame. Lorde Montrose e Lorde Haye talvez estejam apaixonados por mim, mas sem dúvida eles não me amam.

Eles se importam com você o suficiente para se envolver em uma briga em um clube de cavalheiros! - rugiu Edward. - E fui eu quem acabou com o olho roxo!

_Santo cielo_!_ - _gritou ela, ainda mais frustrada diante da frustração dele. Como sempre, quando os ânimos se exaltavam, Bella achava que o inglês era inadequado para manifestar os seus sentimentos, e passava para o seu próprio idioma. - Os homens brigam pelas mulheres o tempo todo - disse ela em italiano. - Da mesma forma como os meninos lutam pelos brinquedos.

Eu acho que Lorde Haye e Lorde Montrose é que são os brinquedos neste caso - respondeu ele, também em italiano. - Seus brinquedos.

Isso não é justo!

Não? Haye pensa que você vai se casar com ele.

Eu não aceitei a proposta dele!

Ele a encarou ferozmente, com as mãos nos quadris.

Então, pelo amor de Deus, por que o beijou?

Ele me pediu em casamento, e eu sou obrigada a me casar com alguém, então pensei que deveria pelo menos levar em consideração a proposta de casamento dele. Mas é claro que não poderia concordar em me casar com um homem sem saber como ele beija.

Naturalmente que não!

Então eu tive que beijá-lo para descobrir se poderia algum dia vir a amá-lo. Mas não, depois daquele beijo, eu soube que não poderia me casar com ele.

Edward olhava fixamente para ela, incrédulo.

Quer dizer que você apenas o beijou como algum tipo de experiência idiota?

Você se casaria com uma mulher sem beijá-la antes? - Ela sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para ele com tristeza. - Nesse caso, temo que não haja esperança para você, inglês.

Edward passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo.

-Imagino que você não se casaria com ele de qualquer forma, casaria? - perguntou, com um quê de desespero na voz. - Então eu poderia me dedicar a algum problema diplomático fácil. Como o litígio entre os turcos e os gregos. Quero dizer, você poderia ensinar aquele coitado a beijar, não poderia?

Ela ficou horrorizada. Apenas pensar em agüentar aquela boca molhada de peixe até o fim dos seus dias a deixava nauseada. Os sentimentos dela devem ter transparecido no seu rosto, pois Edward suspirou fundo.

Esqueça - murmurou ele. - Eu sabia que seria esperar demais.

Eu mereço um homem que saiba beijar - disse ela teimosamente.

_-_Então é isso que eu devo esperar nas próximas três semanas? A senhorita pretende investigar como beija cada homem solteiro de Londres?

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que a frustração de Bella explodisse em raiva pura.

Eu não pedi nada disso! - gritou. - Eu não decretei que eu tinha que me casar e que seis semanas era tempo mais do que suficiente para encontrar um marido! Foi meu pai.

Isso é um fato que não se pode mudar. E também é um fato sobre o qual a senhorita tem grande parte da responsabilidade, devido à sua própria conduta no passado.

Ela não ficou nem um pouco conformada com os fatos apresentados por ele ou com a sua desaprovação.

-Estamos falando da minha vida, do meu futuro, e parece que eu sou a única que acha que isso é importante o suficiente para ser levado a sério! - A cada palavra que dizia, Bella ficava mais frustrada e com mais raiva de toda essa situação impossível em que a  
haviam colocado. Estava explodindo de raiva.

Ela agarrou as flores que estavam em um vaso sobre a mesa do _foyer, _ao lado da bandeja de cartões de visita - uma dúzia de cravos vermelhos trazidos no dia anterior por Lorde Walford. Arrancou o buquê do vaso e o exibiu para Edward.

-O senhor me apresenta homens como se eles fossem chapéus em uma loja - disse ela, batendo no ombro dele com o buquê molhado e gotejante -, e portanto não pode me censurar por tratá-los assim e experimentá-los a todos. Será que eu levo esse? Não, ele  
não me serve. Talvez aquele? Não, não gosto dele. E aquele outro? Não, o beijo dele não me agrada.

Conforme falava, ela ia pontuando as palavras com pancadas na cabeça e nos ombros de Edward.

-Meu pai dá o dinheiro - continuou ela, furiosamente -, e o senhor traz os homens para eu comprar. Eu não quero comprar um homem como se ele fosse um chapéu!

Edward agarrou o buquê com o qual ela o atacava, como se fosse uma mosca incômoda.

-Maldição! Pare de me bater com isso! Já fui golpeado o suficiente esta noite, graças à senhorita.

Bella então bateu as flores com força na cabeça dele, desejando que elas pudessem esmagar-lhe o crânio. Ela recuou, preparando-se para mais um golpe.

Eu queria realmente poder machucá-lo, inglês.

Me machucar? - Ele olhou com desprezo as patéticas hastes quebradas na mão dela. - Se essa é a sua intenção, Miss Swan, então tenha o bom senso de usar alguma coisa mais eficiente do que um punhado de cravos.

Ela o ignorou.

Meu pai não se importa com o que eu quero. O senhor não se importa com o que eu quero. Eu sou a única que pode zelar pelos meus próprios interesses, e é isso exatamente o que pretendo fazer!

Interesses? A senhorita parecia muito interessada em Montrose há alguns dias. Então pensou que poderia querer Haye. Acho que a senhorita pode até ter querido a mim por um momento, mas, obviamente, eu era apenas mais um na sua experiência de beijos!

Que beijo? - ela disparou de volta, batendo nele outra vez. - Aquilo foi um beijo? Foi tão rápido que eu não tive certeza.

Ele arrancou o buquê das mãos dela.

-Ao contrário dos seus pretendentes apaixonados, eu não gosto que me tratem como a um brinquedo - disse ele, esmagan do os cravos com os dedos -, e não gosto de ver aqueles homens se comportarem como colegiais patéticos, andando no mundo da lua como uns idiotas por sua causa. E eu realmente não gosto de levar socos!

Isso não foi culpa minha!

Para o inferno, é claro que foi! - Os olhos dele brilhavam como fogo, e ele jogou os cravos para um lado. Aproximou-se dela, cuspindo as palavras em italEdwardo rápida e furiosamente: - A senhorita brinca com os homens, e não tem idéia de com quem está brincando. Trata-se de cavalheiros britânicos, que normalmente são racionais, e a senhorita os deixou tão excitados que eles estão fazendo papel de bobos, enquanto a senhorita não se incomoda nem um pouco com qualquer um deles.

Diante de um arroubo de fúria tão quente e esplêndida, até Bella foi obrigada a recuar. Ela deu alguns passos para trás, parou e levantou um pouco o queixo. Engoliu em seco e o enfrentou:

Eu mereço encontrar um homem que realmente me ame - disse ela reunindo a sua dignidade e controlando a própria raiva diante da dele. - Não vejo motivo para me conformar com menos, e se o senhor e meu pai esperam isso de mim, podem ir os dois para o inferno. Como eu disse, Haye não me ama. Ele talvez me queira, mas não me ama. Lorde Montrose também não me ama.

Eles exibiram para todos os que estavam no Brooks's uma ótima imitação de amor, trocando socos até ficarem os dois como uma massa ensangüentada! Os dois foram jogados na rua. Eles podem até ser expulsos do clube por isso.

Quando aparecer um homem que realmente me ame -continuou ela como se ele não tivesse dito nada -, meu coração saberá.

Bem, diga ao seu coração que resolva isso de uma vez por todas, para que eu possa continuar com a minha vida!

Uma voz chocada os interrompeu:

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - exclamou Rosalie, interrompendo a discussão.

Bella e Edward se voltaram para a escada que ficava na outra extremidade do _foyer _e viram que haviam reunido uma multidão de espectadores assombrados. A briga deles não apenas tinha acordado Rosalie, como também Emmett, Isabel e um punhado de criados.

-Meu Deus! - Rosalie ofegou ao olhar o rosto de Edward. - O que aconteceu com o seu olho?

Antes de ele poder responder, Emmett falou, parecendo ao mesmo tempo pasmo e totalmente divertido:

Você se meteu em uma briga? Você, o meu irmão mais velho, disciplinado e nobre? Ó deuses, mal posso acreditar! A última vez que eu o vi assim foi quando eu tinha treze anos e tinha posto urtiga nas suas gavetas. Você me deu uma bela surra por causa disso, se bem me lembro.

Eu não me meti em uma briga - disse Edward por entre os dentes cerrados, voltando a falar em inglês. Ele olhou para Bella com raiva. - Tentei impedir uma briga, e isso foi o que eu ganhei em troca.

Emmett começou a fazer mais perguntas, mas Edward levantou a mão para detê-lo. Ainda olhando para Bella, ele voltou a falar em italiano:

-Amanhã - disse ele - a senhorita vai enfrentar Lorde Haye. Vai lhe dizer que tudo não passou de um engano e vai lhe pedir mil desculpas por qualquer mal-entendido que tenha causado com o seu comportamento. Vai deixar claro para ele que, por mais maravilhoso que ele seja, a senhorita não pode em sã consciência se casar com ele. Já que tem tanto encanto, vou deixar por sua conta apresentar uma razão que não o magoe excessivamente.

Edward se virou e se dirigiu a passos largos para a porta da frente. Ao abri-la, ele continuou, ainda em italiano:

- Por falar nisso, todos no Brooks's sabem da briga, do beijo e da proposta de Haye. Portanto, além de já ser a mais determinada coquete de Londres, a senhorita em breve será conhecida como a mulher que mais gosta de dar o fora nos homens da cidade. Parabéns. - Ele saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.


	12. Capítulo 11

_Capítulo onze_

**E**dward dormiu em um hotel. Não que dormir fosse uma boa descrição do que aconteceu. Ele passou a maior parte da madrugada olhando fixamente para o teto da sua suíte, tentando esfriar o ânimo com uma garrafa fechada do melhor champanhe Clarendon sobre o olho contundido. No meio da manhã, ele foi fazer exatamente o que a causadora da sua fúria lhe havia dito que precisava fazer com mais freqüência. Foi desabafar da única maneira aceitável para um cavalheiro. Foi para o Gentleman Jackson's. Nu até a cintura, ficou em uma das salas de pugilismo do ginásio com um saco de treino pendurado à sua frente. Pensou em Montrose, na sua própria cabeça latejante e golpeou com o punho sem luvas o centro do saco, imaginando que era o belo rosto de Montrose. Havia tanta satisfação naquele ato que o repetiu mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. E mais outra.

Então pensou em Haye. Como podia um homem achar que um beijo equivalia à aceitação de uma proposta de casamento? Soco. Idiota excêntrico! E o que ele estava fazendo sozinho com Bella, para começo de conversa? Sendo beijado por ela? Soco. Soco. Soco.

E ele mesmo? Querendo o que não poderia ter. Querendo aquela boca saborosa colada na sua, querendo aquele corpo incrível e voluptuoso debaixo do seu, desejando-a tanto que não conseguia dormir nem trabalhar. Não conseguia nem pensar direito. Por Deus, ele ameaçava se tornar um bobo alegre tão estúpido quanto Walford! Que pensamento repugnante! Soco.

Que idiota! Seria o maior tolo vivo se começasse a gaguejar por causa de uma moça bonita, como se fosse um menino de calças curtas. Duas vezes idiota por pensar com a virilha e não com a cabeça. Soco. Soco. Soco.

Precisava de uma cura feminina, concluiu. Não tinha uma mulher há tanto tempo que nem se lembrava. Oito meses, dez. Algo assim. Soco.

Não era de admirar que estivesse ficando louco. Naquela noite, decidiu, invadiria um harém, encontraria alguma companhia feminina que deixasse o corpo dele na temperatura certa, equilibrado, de forma que o seu cérebro se voltasse para onde era o seu lugar. A cabeça. Soco. Soco. Soco.

Durante uma hora, Edward esmurrou o saco de treino com toda a força da sua frustração, perguntando-se quantos outros Hayes, Montroses e Walfords estariam espalhados por aí, esperando para tornar a sua vida um inferno.

Respirando com dificuldade, ele parou, enxugando o suor da testa e olhando zangado para o saco à sua frente. Por que os italianos sempre causavam tanto transtorno? Especialmente uma italiana em particular, uma jovem de corpo de deusa e sorriso caloroso como o sol. Ela tinha a alma de uma gata. Queria ser mimada e mal acostumada, afagada e adorada. Até enjoar disso tudo.

Edward se preparou para mais uma rodada e então hesitou, sem nenhum motivo. Com uma praga, virou-se e foi embora, supondo que já tinha desabafado o suficiente por um dia.

Havia ocasiões em que ser uma atriz consumada se revelava muito útil. A festa de Lady Hewitt, naquela noite, provou ser uma dessas situações.

-Miss Swan, soube que a senhorita está noiva de Lorde Haye. Deixe-me dar-lhe os parabéns.

Bella grudou um sorriso no rosto para Lady Westburn, espantada com quantos parabéns uma mulher podia receber em apenas algumas horas.

_Grazie, contessa, _mas nada está decidido até que o meu pai dê a sua permissão - respondeu ela, pensando que, se tivesse que dizer aquelas palavras mais uma vez, iria para casa.

Naturalmente, naturalmente, mas sem dúvida o príncipe Charlie não pode ter objeções a Lorde Haye. Como a senhorita, Haye é católico.

Bella ignorou o tom depreciativo de Lady Westburn. Ela meramente deu de ombros.

-Meu pai às vezes é difícil de entender. Não há como prever o que ele vai dizer. Veremos.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversação polida, nos quais a condessa tentou obter mais informações e Bella delicadamente saiu pela tangente, Lady Westburn seguiu adiante.

Bella se inclinou para mais perto de Rosalie.

Gostaria de poder simplesmente dizer a todos que não há nenhum noivado - murmurou ela, exasperada.

Você não pode desmentir o noivado para os outros antes de ter esclarecido o mal-entendido com o próprio Haye - respondeu Rosalie talvez pela décima vez desde que elas tinham chegado à festa.

-Já sei, já sei.

Bella suspirou, desejando que Haye tivesse podido ir visitá-la naquela tarde. Querendo esclarecer a confusão o mais rapidamente possível, ela lhe havia enviado uma nota logo de manhã, pedindo que ele lhe fizesse uma visita. Haye, porém, respondeu que lamentava, mas naquele dia estava totalmente ocupado com questões que não poderia deixar de lado. Dados os sentimentos do conde por ela, essa resposta era muito estranha, mas Haye tinha lhe garantido que lhe faria uma visita no dia seguinte, e ela fora obrigada a fingir por mais vinte e quatro horas que ela e o conde tinham intenção de se casar.

- Miss Swan, parabéns pelo seu noivado com Lorde Haye. Bella sorriu para Lady Kettering e lhe fez aquele pequeno discurso mais uma vez.

A marquesa retribuiu o sorriso.

-Quando eu apresentei a senhorita para Haye no meu pequeno concerto amador, tive a impressão de que os dois combinavam um com o outro. Parece que eu estava certa.

Bella alargou o sorriso e riu um pouco, mas logo que a marquesa se afastou, ela deixou de lado a torta gelada de morango e lançou um olhar suplicante para Rosalie.

Estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Há alguma forma de eu poder ir para casa?

Naturalmente, iremos para casa, se você desejar. - Rosalie pôs o seu doce em uma mesa e olhou ao redor. - Vejamos se podemos encontrar Emmett para ele mandar buscar a carruagem.

As duas mulheres abriram caminho pela multidão que lotava o salão de Lady Hewitt e depois entraram na sala de música, mas não havia sinal de Emmett nos dois lugares. Elas encontraram, porém, o duque e a duquesa de Tremore ao pé da escada.

Vocês viram Emmett? - Rosalie lhes perguntou. - Bella está com dor de cabeça e quer ir para casa.

Nós o vimos há um momento - respondeu Tremore. - Ele disse que ia sair para respirar um pouco de ar puro. - O duque olhou para Bella. - Soube que a senhorita e Lorde Haye vão se casar, Miss Swan. É verdade?

Bella gemeu.

Daphne cutucou as costelas do marido e ele olhou para ela, surpreso.

O quê? - perguntou ele, sem entender. - A cidade toda está sabendo. White estava comentando isso, todo excitado, ainda há pouco. Não é verdade?

Bem... - Daphne hesitou e olhou para Bella. - Posso contar para ele?

Bella, que já havia explicado toda a confusão para a duquesa em sussurros uma hora antes, disse a Tremore:

-Haye pensa que nós estamos noivos, mas não estamos.  
O duque levantou uma sobrancelha.

Entendo - disse ele, em um tom de quem sem dúvida não entendia nada.

É complicado - disse Bella, olhando-o com expressão infeliz. - Vou deixar que a duquesa explique, se o senhor não se importar. Estou com uma incrível dor de cabeça, e só quero ir para casa.

É por isso que estamos tentando encontrar Emmett - disse Rosalie. - Para mandar buscar a carruagem.

Nós também estamos esperando a nossa carruagem - disse Daphne. - Já estamos esperando há algum tempo, de forma que ela deve chegar a qualquer momento. Esta festa está uma aglomeração tão grande que, se vocês esperarem Emmett mandar buscar a carruagem dele nos estábulos, vai levar mais meia hora pelo menos. Nós teríamos prazer em levá-la de volta a Portman Square, Bella. Assim, Rosalie e Emmett podem ir para casa quando quiserem e você pode descansar a cabeça.

Bella olhou para a duquesa com gratidão e, pouco tempo depois, estava de volta a Portman Square. A cozinheira de Emmett,

Mrs. March, insistiu em lhe dar uma xícara de um chá de ervas de gosto horrível, que funcionava como mágica. Quando Bella entrou na cama, a dor de cabeça já tinha desaparecido.

Ela caiu no sono, mas não foi um sono sereno. Sonhou que seu pai insistia que ela se casasse com Haye. Edward também estava lá, concordando com Charlie, dizendo que o fato de o pobre-coitado não saber beijar não era motivo para que Bella o recusasse. Depois ela estava em uma igreja com Haye, faziam os votos e, apesar de ela tentar o tempo todo gritar "Não, não, é tudo um engano", nenhuma palavra saía da sua boca. Depois ela e Haye estavam na carruagem, marido e mulher, e o conde a beijava com aquela boca de peixe. Era tão horrível que Bella acordou.

Ela se sentou na cama, assustada, e respirou aliviada ao perceber que era só um sonho. Deitou-se novamente, mas o sonho ainda estava tão vivo em sua mente que ela não conseguia voltar a dormir.

Bella sabia que aquele sonho podia se tornar realidade. Ela poderia ser forçada a se casar com Haye ou, se não com ele, com algum outro homem cujos beijos fossem igualmente insossos. Só lhe restavam três semanas para encontrar um marido. E se agosto chegasse e ela não o tivesse encontrado?

Havia sido apresentada a muitos homens desde que chegara à Inglaterra, mas apenas um a deixara interessada. Apenas um a cativara. Apenas um tinha a paixão que ela tanto desejava.

Bella pensou na noite anterior e em Edward de pé no _foyer, _explodindo de raiva. Ela se perguntara antes o que aconteceria se alguma vez ele perdesse o controle, deixando as paixões soltas. Agora ela sabia. Edward Moore era um homem e tanto.

Não que isso tivesse importância. Ela não podia se casar com ele, mesmo que quisesse. Bella se virou para o lado e abraçou o travesseiro. Três semanas pareciam um tempo desastrosamente insuficiente para encontrar um marido. O que ela ia fazer?

Lembrou-se daquele sonho horrível, e a preocupação começou a corroê-la por dentro. Tentou voltar a dormir, mas era inútil. Finalmente, depois de se virar na cama por mais alguns minutos, ela empurrou a colcha e se levantou. Pensando que talvez um livro a distraísse de suas aflições, pôs um roupão sobre a camisola e desceu para o andar de baixo.

Ao se aproximar para abrir a porta da biblioteca, ela percebeu que Edward devia estar em casa, pois ouviu a voz dele e a de outro homem. O primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi que Emmett e Rosalie também tinham voltado para casa cedo, mas ao se aproximar da biblioteca, percebeu que a pessoa que estava com Edward não era o irmão dele.

-Isso é insuportável! - dizia, irritada, uma voz masculina.

-Insuportável!

Haye.

Bella parou a certa distância da porta, com as sobrancelhas franzidas de surpresa. O que Haye fazia ali?

Edward disse o nome dela e mais alguma coisa que ela não entendeu bem. Bella deu um passo para mais perto da porta.

-Sir Edward, ela estava tendo um caso de amor! E com um ferreiro! Bella segurou a respiração. Eles estavam falando sobre Jacob.

Ela ouviu Edward falar novamente e esforçou-se para ouvir.

Um rumor da maior gravidade, de fato - dizia ele -. Mas sem base nos fatos. A moça é...

Sem base nos fatos? - A voz de Haye tinha um desprezo frio.

-Madame Tornay, que era diretora dessa academia para jovens damas, é uma mulher escrupulosamente honesta. Se não fosse, eu nunca teria colocado a minha irmã sob os cuidados dela. Ela não contaria uma história dessas para o meu tio a não ser que fosse absolutamente verdade.

Então o senhor condena Miss Swan baseado em histórias contadas por outras pessoas.

Madame Tornay foi muito clara no relato do episódio. Miss Swan manteve essa ligação com um ferreiro de nome Jacob Bouget durante meses. O caso era do conhecimento das amigas dela na escola, e Madame Tornay farejou alguma coisa. Miss Swan... Miss Pelissaro, como era o nome dela então, pois isso aconteceu antes de o pai a reconhecer e quando ela tinha o sobrenome da mãe, para acrescentar mais um detalhe pouco convencional! Eu nem mesmo sabia que o sobrenome de Renée era Pelissaro até ser informado hoje pelo meu tio. De qualquer forma, voltando ao assunto em questão, Miss Swan fugia do quarto na escuridão da noite para se encontrar clandestinamente com esse tal Bouget.

Talvez eles meramente conversassem.

Sir Edward, faça-me o favor! Somos homens do mundo, o senhor e eu. Os dois sabemos que uma conduta dessas não pode ser inocente.

Edward começou a falar de novo, mas Haye o interrompeu.

-Quando o senhor e eu discutimos pela primeira vez a ques tão da situação de Miss Swan, hesitei até mesmo em consentir em ser apresentado a ela devido à profissão da mãe dela. Mas, contrariando todo o meu bom senso, concordei em conhecê-la.

Bella quase explodiu de indignação ao ouvir aquilo.

-Quando eu a conheci - continuou Haye -, ela capturou o meu coração imediatamente, e eu decidi deixar passar a questão da mãe e da ilegitimidade dela. Dispus-me a perdoar as desditas de nascimento dela por serem questões sobre as quais ela não teve controle.

Bella cerrou os punhos. Ela deu um passou em direção à porta, pensando em interromper e dizer a Haye o que ele podia fazer com o seu perdão. Também lhe diria o que ele poderia fazer com a sua habilidade de beijar, já que tinha essa chance. Mas então Haye voltou a falar, e a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre a afronta.

Mas Jacob Bouget é uma questão diferente. Eu pensava que o gesto ousado de Miss Swan em me beijar indicava o afeto que ela tinha por mim. Mas agora descubro que a afeição dela também foi dada a pelo menos um outro homem, e provavelmente a virtude dela também. Parece que ela saiu à mãe mais do que eu gostaria de acreditar.

Haye - começou Edward, mas o conde o interrompeu.

Meu tio e eu, cavalheiros discretos que somos, manteremos esse conhecimento entre nós, mas isso me impele a retirar o pedido de noivado. Miss Swan é uma mercadoria danificada. Não posso me casar com uma mercadoria danificada.

Bella apertou os braços ao redor do corpo e fechou os olhos. Fosse qual fosse a resposta dada por Edward, ela não a ouviu. As palavras ditas por ele anteriormente é que lhe ecoavam na mente.

"Será suficientemente difícil para mim encontrar um marido adequado no curto tempo que nos é dado... A senhorita é responsável por uma grande parte dessa situação, com a sua conduta passada..."

Até aquele momento, ela não tinha levado as palavras dele nem um pouco a sério, mas agora começava a entender a fragilidade da reputação de uma mulher e como o seu próprio passado poderia voltar para persegui-la. A indignação de Bella se dissolveu, transformando-se em desânimo.

Todo aquele tempo ela tinha se concentrado em encontrar um marido que a amasse. Tinha se concentrado tanto nessa emoção que nunca lhe ocorrera que o seu passado poderia impedi-la de encontrar um homem que a respeitasse. Não era justo, mas isso podia muito bem acontecer. Ela não se incomodava com o que Haye pensava, mas o que outro homem pensaria dela?

O que Edward pensava?

Essa pergunta aumentou o seu desânimo e se tornou um verdadeiro pavor. Será que Edward achava que ela era mercadoria danificada? Com quase toda a certeza. Com os padrões severos dele sobre decoro, como ele poderia pensar de outra maneira?

A dor apertou-lhe o peito ao imaginar que ele poderia pensar mal dela - e Bella percebeu afinal que se incomodava com o que ele pensava. A boa opinião dele era difícil de conquistar, mas era o que ela queria. Pensar que ele não tinha uma boa opinião a seu respeito - que Edward a considerava com o mesmo menosprezo que Haye - doía mais do que ela tinha acreditado ser possível.

As lembranças do seu passado lhe cruzaram a mente. Lamentava o passado? Pensou em Jacob, na noite de carnaval em Bolgheri e em todas as coisas rebeldes e desafiadoras que havia feito na vida. As freiras sempre tinham dito que ela era pecadora e perversa, e talvez tivessem razão, pois ela não se arrependia verdadeiramente de nada do que tinha feito. Ela tinha amado Jacob. Tinha dado a Angela uma noite de liberdade que a irmã nunca esqueceria. Tinha feito algumas coisas proibidas algumas vezes - fumar, beber, jogar, fugir -, e tinha aproveitado tudo. Para dizer a verdade, o maior prazer fora esfregar tudo isso na cara do pai. Edward não compreenderia isso, supunha ela. Ele sem dúvida não aprovaria nada disso.

Com toda a honestidade, Bella não se arrependia do seu passado, mas quando pensava em Edward, em como nunca teria o respeito ou a boa opinião dele, a falta de arrependimento não servia de conforto.


	13. Capítulo 12

_Capítulo doze_

**J**ogar um conde pela janela provavelmente arruinaria a sua carreira diplomática. Edward respirou fundo e se levantou, pensando que se não tirasse Haye da sua frente rapidamente, acabaria fazendo isso de qualquer jeito e seria obrigado a encontrar uma nova profissão.

Compreendo perfeitamente por que o senhor chegaria a essas conclusões - disse ele, por entre os dentes cerrados, enquanto conduzia Haye para a porta. - Entregarei a Miss Swan a sua carta rompendo o noivado. Estou certo de que ela concordará com o senhor que terminar será o melhor.

Espero que sim - respondeu Haye. - Apesar da conduta dela, não me agrada a idéia de ferir os seus sentimentos, mas não há outro jeito.

Tenho certeza de que ela sobreviverá a essa decepção.

A inflexão irônica da voz dele passou despercebida ao conde, que acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

Edward andou com Haye até o corredor, mas não conseguiu suportar a idéia de lhe fazer a cortesia de acompanhá-lo até a porta, e ficou aliviado pelo fato de o outro estar preocupado demais para notar isso. O conde desceu a escada. Edward esperou até ele virar na plataforma que dividia os dois lances e desaparecer de vista, e então se virou para voltar à biblioteca. Nesse momento, ele congelou.

Bella estava de pé ao lado da porta da biblioteca.

Ela estava vestida como quem vai para a cama, o cabelo solto ao redor dos ombros, os pés descalços aparecendo por debaixo da bainha da camisola de renda e enrolada em um roupão.

Edward olhou o rosto dela e percebeu que ela tinha ouvido pelo menos parte da conversa com Haye. Ela comprimiu os lábios como se estivesse com dor, e ele sentiu um aperto no peito, lembrando-se do teor da conversa.

O silêncio cresceu, compelindo-o a dizer alguma coisa.

Pensei que a senhorita estivesse na festa de Lady Hewitt com Emmett e Rosalie.

Eu estava - respondeu ela. - Voltei cedo para casa porque estava cansada e com dor de cabeça. O duque e a duquesa de Tremore me trouxeram na carruagem deles. Fui para a cama, mas tive um pesadelo e não consegui voltar a dormir.

Bella fez uma pausa e respirou fundo.

Eu queria um livro. Alguma coisa monótona, para me dar sono. - Ela levantou a mão, indicando a porta da biblioteca.

Não tive intenção de ouvir escondido, mas sabe como são essas coisas. A gente ouve o próprio nome e... Ela fez uma nova pausa, levantou o queixo e balançou a cabeça para tirar o longo cabelo do rosto. - Inferno! - disse ela, e entrou na biblioteca.

Ele a seguiu.

Bella - começou ele, mas ela o interrompeu.

O senhor estava certo quanto ao meu passado, Sir Edward. Ele voltou para me perseguir. - Ela deu um arremedo de sorriso. - O seu trabalho acaba de se tornar mais difícil. Se a notícia sobre Jacob se espalhar, será muito mais difícil encontrar um marido para mim.

Haye deu a palavra dele de que será discreto. Ele é um homem honrado. Um pedante puritano, porém honrado. Vai cumprir a palavra dada.

A notícia ainda pode vazar, e então Charlie terá que aumentar o dote. - Ela deu uma risada cínica que o machucou. - Se é que ele espera que eu fique noiva nas próximas três semanas.

A senhorita poderia pedir mais tempo para o seu pai.

A expressão dela assumiu uma dureza que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Os olhos dela se apertaram.

Eu rastejaria diante do diabo - disse ela em voz baixa e cheia de ódio - antes de pedir qualquer coisa ao meu pai.

A senhorita gostaria que eu pedisse ao príncipe Charlie em seu nome?

Ela pensou por um momento e depois disse:

O senhor acha que ele concordaria?

Nessas circunstâncias, com a certeza de que o incidente do carnaval vai vazar e agora, com a possibilidade de que a sua indiscrição com Bouget... - Ele fez uma pausa, mas não conseguia mentir para ela. - Não. A minha opinião é que ele não lhe daria mais tempo. Como a senhorita disse, ele aumentaria o dote o suficiente para ter certeza de que algum nobre empobrecido se apresentasse.

Edward a observou andar até a mesa onde um decantador com o conhaque favorito de Emmett estava em uma bandeja. Ela pôs uma grande quantidade no copo de cristal e engoliu o conteúdo de um só gole.

Tendo ele mesmo se permitido excessos alcoólicos uma ou duas vezes, Edward lembrou uma verdade que ninguém que esteja sofrendo quer enfrentar:

Isso não vai ajudar em nada - disse ele gentilmente, e aproximou-se dela.

Eu sei. - Ela se serviu de mais uma dose, e então se voltou para ele com o decantador em uma mão e o copo na outra. - Suponho que vou ouvir o sermão sobre como as jovens damas respeitáveis não devem ficar bêbadas. Não acho que nós nem mesmo tenhamos permissão para beber destilados, não é?

Temo que não. Um ou dois copos de vinho é tudo o que é permitido às jovens damas.

Ela tomou um gole de conhaque e lhe deu um olhar desafiador.

-Que pena.

Edward a estudou sem responder. Havia alguma coisa ferida e dolorosa além de desafio no rosto dela, alguma coisa que o tocou profundamente. Teve vontade de estrangular Haye. Em vez disso, ele estendeu a mão para tirar a garrafa da mão dela.

Ela puxou o braço para trás, mantendo o decantador fora do alcance dele.

Eu vou me embebedar, se quiser - disse ela, irritada. - E agora, o que o senhor é? A minha _chaperon_?

Na verdade, eu ia servir um copo para mim mesmo.

Oh. - Ela o olhou, cética. - Ia mesmo?

Sim. - Depois de ouvir as idiotices ditas por Haye por meia hora, qualquer pessoa precisaria de uma bebida.

Ela lhe entregou o decantador. Ele se serviu de conhaque, e então levou o decantador e o seu copo para a mesa de trabalho. Sentou-se e reclinou-se na cadeira.

Ela o seguiu, sentando-se no seu lugar favorito - sobre a mesa. Edward devia estar se acostumando com isso, porque nem se importou com o fato de ela se refestelar sobre a carta que ele estava escrevendo para enviar ao vice-rei da Rússia. O vice-rei da Rússia era um esnobe puritano ainda mais pomposo que Haye.

A minha primeira impressão sobre Haye estava certa - disse ela. - Ele realmente tem um queixo fraco. Combina com um caráter invertebrado, sem força moral.

É verdade - concordou ele, inclinando-se para a frente e levantando o copo para um brinde àqueles sentimentos. - Vamos encontrar alguém digno da senhorita.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça e encostou o copo no dele, sem, porém, olhá-lo nos olhos. Bebeu todo o conteúdo e voltou a encher o copo. Não disse nada. O silêncio entre eles cresceu. Os minutos se passavam, e ela olhava fixamente para o próprio copo, triste, com o semblante perturbado.

Bella parecia pouco inclinada a conversar, o que era estranho em se tratando dela. Depois de um quarto de hora em silêncio, Edward começou a ficar preocupado.

-A senhorita está bem? - ele perguntou, rompendo o silêncio.

-_Sì - _respondeu ela, mantendo os olhos baixos.  
Ele engoliu o resto do conhaque.

-A senhorita não está se consumindo por causa daquele sujeito, está? - Ao fazer a pergunta, ele já sabia a resposta.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não. Eu já lhe disse que quero um homem que saiba beijar, e o beijo de Haye é horrível. - Ela deu de ombros e se serviu de mais uma dose de bebida. - Era como beijar um peixe.

Edward deu uma risada.

-Verdade?

O riso dele pareceu agradar a ela. Bella levantou os olhos, sorrindo.

-Peixxxxe - repetiu categoricamente, pronunciando a palavra de forma indistinta - um indício claro de que já estava sentindo os efeitos do conhaque. Ela fez um gesto com o copo na direção de Edward, um gesto acusador. - O senhor tentou me convencer a me  
casar com ele de qualquer forma e ensiná-lo a beijar. - Ela soprou o ar por entre os lábios, em sinal de menosprezo.

Ele riu e se serviu de mais uma bebida.

Perdoe-me. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça ao sugerir uma coisa dessas.

Nem eu. Sabe, eu o beijei porque isso faria com que eu me decidisse se casaria ou não com ele, e funcionou. Eu soube naquele instante que ele não era o homem certo para mim. E hoje à noite, ele provou que o meu sentido... a minha impressão... oh!... - ela se interrompeu, exasperada - meus primeiros sentimentos, pensamentos... como se diz isso?

-Instintos?

-_Sì._ Os meus instintos estavam certos. - Ela se inclinou para Edward, como que para lhe contar um segredo. - Se ele fosse o homem certo para mim, se me amasse e respeitasse, eu lhe teria dado o meu coração e teria sido uma boa mulher para ele. Teria sido fiel, teria lhe dado filhos, tantos filhos que ele não saberia o que fazer com todos eles. Eu o teria deixado contente pela vida toda se ele se casasse comigo.

Edward queria matar o conde por rejeitá-la. Queria agradecer-lhe. Ele olhou para o outro lado, levantou o copo e bebeu até esvaziá-lo.

Haye é um asno - resmungou ele, a voz rouca devido à bebida. Ele estendeu a mão para o decantador e descobriu que eles o tinham esvaziado. Foi até o gabinete de bebidas e pegou outra garrafa. Abriu-a, trouxe-a para a mesa e voltou a encher o copo.

Sir Edward?

Ele olhou novamente para ela enquanto se sentava. -Hmm?

O senhor estava certo quanto a mim - disse ela em voz baixa. - Estava certo.

Certo sobre o quê?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso levemente embriagado que o fez perder o fôlego.

-Sou mesmo uma coquete e uma mulher que brinca com os homens.

Edward olhou para baixo, para os lindos pés que apareciam por baixo da bainha da camisola. Em seguida olhou longamente para cima, torturando-se com imagens do que estava por baixo daquelas duas finas camadas de musselina. Cravou o olhar no ponto em que alguns pequenos botões em forma de pérola tinham escapado das casas acetinadas, revelando as curvas internas dos seios dela. A garganta dele ficou seca e ele abriu a boca para concordar com ela.

Ela estendeu a mão e pôs os dedos sobre os lábios dele, fazendo-o sentir uma espiral de calor no ventre.

Não precisa se desculpar, todo educado e cavalheiresco, dizendo que não era isso que queria dizer. O senhor disse que eu sou uma coquete e que eu brinco com os homens, que eu os manipulo para conseguir as coisas do jeito que quero, e o senhor está absolutamente certo. Gosto que as coisas sejam do meu jeito e uso o que tenho. Já fui coquete, já beijei homens e fiz com que eles me quisessem.

Pobres-coitados - murmurou ele de encontro aos dedos dela, em um ataque agudo de autopiedade.

Para seu alívio, Bella recolheu a mão.

-Mas eu sei a verdade sobre mim mesma desde que tinha dezessete anos. Tudo o que eu quero, tudo o que eu sempre quis é um homem. Apenas um. Para me amar do jeito que eu sou, sem ter vergonha de mim ou querer me mudar. Há algo de errado nisso?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela voltou a falar:

-Tenho muitos sentimentos dentro de mim, saiba o senhor. - O olhar dela passou por ele, sonhador - se devido ao romantismo feminino ou ao mormaço do álcool, ele não tinha certeza. – Tenho muito para dar, economizei a vida toda. Tenho paixão, riso, amor  
e... - ela fez uma pausa para beber - ... eu mesma - continuou ela com uma voz macia e confiante. - Eu sei o que Haye pensa, mas ele está errado sobre mim.

Edward já tinha considerado o conde um sujeito decente, um homem de bom caráter, mas naquele momento só podia desprezá-lo. Mercadoria danificada - esse era o termo que ele tinha usado para se referir a ela.

O idiota não conseguia apreciar aquele ar sedutor que era uma das características mais marcantes nela.

E como ela era sedutora... Naturalmente, era também uma _femme fatale _exasperadora, imprevisível, que estava levando alguns dos cavalheiros ingleses de melhor cepa a brigarem como rufiões - e Edward não sabia se viveria o suficiente para casá-la.

-Já lhe disse, Haye é um asno.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e algumas mechas de cabelo escuro lhe caíram no rosto.

-Fiz muitas coisas erradas, o senhor sabe. Joguei em cassinos clandestinos em Paris, fumei cigarros, masquei haxixe e me embebedei. - Sem olhar para ele, ela levantou o copo, em uma saudação cambaleante às suas travessuras passadas, e continuou: - No convento, eu costumava entrar escondido nas cozinhas e roubar comida... elas nos alimentavam tão mal que eu sempre estava com fome. Elas achavam que ficar sem comida me tornaria boa. - Ela deu um pequeno soluço. - Não deu certo. Edward sorriu do comentário dela.

-As vezes - continuou ela - eu roubava vinagre ou óleo de oliva feito pelas freiras e vendia na vila, para poder comprar tabaco e fumar. Toda vez que as freiras me pegavam roubando, elas me batiam com uma vara, e eu lhes rogava pragas e cuspia nelas.

Edward apertou o copo com raiva.

Perfeitamente compreensível, na minha opinião - murmurou ele, pensando que qualquer pessoa que aproximasse uma vara das belas costas de Bella deveria ser chicoteada.

Quando Charlie me baniu e me mandou para os meus primos em Gênova - prosseguiu ela -, eu roubei duas placas de ouro, as vendi numa casa de penhor e tomei um navio para Londres. Queria ver minha mãe. Charlie não tinha me deixado vê-la desde que me mandara para o convento.

Eu já tinha me perguntado de que modo a senhorita havia conseguido chegar à Inglaterra.

Sim, fiz muita coisa errada - disse ela em voz baixa. - Uma vez, eu até deixei que um homem de quem eu realmente gostava me tocasse, mas não mais que isso.

Maldição, ele já sabia que ela era virgem. Tinha que ouvir isso?

-Eu nunca fiz... Eu nunca dei aquilo a um homem - continuou ela. - Nem mesmo a Jacob.

Edward sentiu o coração se despedaçar. Não era padre e não tinha a menor vontade de ouvir a confissão dela. Ele pôs o copo sobre a mesa, levantou-se e ergueu o queixo dela, com a intenção de beijá-la e fazê-la calar-se.

-Ele queria que eu deixasse - disse ela antes de Edward conseguir fazer o que pretendia. - Mas eu não quis. Eu me guardei para um homem especial que vai me amar, e serei a melhor esposa do mundo para ele.

Deus do céu! Edward tirou a mão bruscamente e voltou a se sentar. Ele queria bater a cabeça contra a parede. Em vez disso, tomou mais um gole.

- Eu costumava fugir e me encontrar com Jacob à noite porque o amava. Ele não me amava, porém. Se me amasse, teria mandado o meu pai para o inferno, teria fugido comigo para algum lugar e se casado comigo. Duzentos e cinqüenta francos e a filha de um mercador foram mais tentadores que eu. Mas... - ela tirou o cabelo do rosto e olhou para Edward com os grandes olhos castanhos começando a brilhar - ... eu não sou mercadoria danificada.

Essas palavras acenderam alguma coisa dentro dele, algo que ele nunca tinha sentido, algo primai e selvagem, algo que ele não podia controlar. Antes de dar por si, ele atirou violentamente o copo em direção à lareira, perto de onde Haye estivera naquela noite. O cristal atingiu a cornija de mármore e se despedaçou.

Ele olhou para Bella e viu que ela o observava, de olhos abertos e chocados com o que ele tinha feito. - Você não é mercadoria danificada, maldição! - disse-lhe ele - e não teria importância se tivesse ou não estado com um homem. - Ele se levantou. - Acho que nós dois já bebemos o suficiente. Está na hora de ir para a cama.

Ele pegou o copo dela e o pôs sobre a mesa, tomou as mãos dela e a ajudou a erguer-se. No momento que os pés dela tocaram o chão e ele a soltou, ela começou a cair.

Ele pôs um braço ao redor dos seus ombros e o outro sob os seus joelhos e a levantou. Ela pôs um braço ao redor do pescoço dele, soluçou mais uma vez e se apoiou no seu peito. Enquanto ele a carregava para fora da sala, ela aninhou o rosto contra o seu pescoço, e um arrepio de prazer lhe percorreu a pele, um prazer tão intenso que Edward quase a derrubou no chão. Soltando uma praga, ele continuou, carregando-a heroicamente pelos dois lances de escada, pensando a cada passo que enlouqueceria se não conseguisse casá-la logo. Ficaria totalmente louco.

Ele parou diante do quarto de Bella e levou alguns segundos para manobrar a maçaneta até conseguir abrir a porta. Quando conseguiu, empurrou a porta com o ombro, escancarando-a. Uma criada havia deixado uma lâmpada queimando, e Edward conseguiu ver o caminho até a cama. Ao chegar lá, ele a colocou sobre a colcha e começou a se afastar, mas Bella o agarrou, puxando-o pelo paletó.

-Sir Edward?

Ele parou com um suspiro longo e sofredor e se voltou novamente para ela, mas sem olhá-la. Olhou fixamente para a parede. Um homem mais forte poderia se arriscar a olhar aquele delicioso pedaço de céu dentro de uma camisola de renda branca. Edward não era suficientemente forte para se arriscar.

O que foi?

Quero lhe dizer uma coisa.

Isso não pode esperar?

Não, não. Eu vou me esquecer.

Disso não havia dúvida. Ela estava tão bêbada que provavelmente não se lembraria de nada disso no dia seguinte. Ela puxou o paletó dele novamente, dessa vez com mais insistência. Justificando-se com a desculpa de que ela acabaria rasgando o seu paletó favorito, ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, lembrando a si mesmo de coisas estúpidas como dever e honra.

O que você quer me contar?

Eu... - Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar. - Ooh, eu estou tonta.

_-_Aposto que sim. Ponha um pé no chão. Isso ajuda.

Ela obedeceu, e a camisola subiu com o esforço. Uma perna longa e bem-feita roçou no seu ventre. Ele olhou fixamente aquela perna nua, sentindo a pele dela queimá-lo através das roupas. Começou a imaginar o que aquela camisola descobriria se tivesse subido apenas mais alguns centímetros.

Totalmente alucinado e louco.

Edward se forçou a olhar novamente para o rosto dela.

-O que você quer me dizer? - perguntou mais uma vez, percebendo como sua voz estava áspera.

É melhor você me encontrar um marido que me ame.- Sim, era melhor. E logo.

Farei tudo o que puder.

-Sei disso. - Ela sorriu, e ele se perguntou por que se sentia como se tivesse recebido um chute no estômago toda vez que ela sorria para ele. - Acho que você é um _chaperon _maravilhoso.

Ele queria rasgar a camisola dela.

Obrigado.

De nada. - Os olhos dela se fecharam e a mão dela caiu para o lado. Ela apagou.

Ele a estudou à luz da lâmpada, sabendo que deveria ir embora, mas sem conseguir se mexer. Não havia motivo para ficar, mas algo o impedia de se levantar. Dentro de um minuto, ele prometeu a si mesmo. Vou embora dentro de um minuto.

Ele olhou a perna nua dela contra o seu peito.

Talvez dois minutos.

Edward se inclinou, pressionando com o movimento a coxa dela contra o colchão. Sem conseguir se conter, estendeu o braço e tocou o rosto dela, afastando os cachos de cabelo que lhe haviam caído sobre o rosto e prendendo-os atrás da orelha dela.

-Sua bobinha - ele a repreendeu em voz baixa, para não acordá-la. - Você vai se sentir muito mal amanhã.

Ele se aproximou e os seus lábios roçaram a pele do lóbulo da orelha de Bella. Era como beijar veludo. Ela cheirava a flor de macieira, a conhaque e a uma mulher quente e doce. Edward teve certeza de que em algum ponto da vida ele devia ter feito algo realmente abominável para merecer tê-la em seu encargo. Ou ele devia ter feito algo maravilhoso. Ele parecia não conseguir chegar a uma conclusão sobre se era boa ou ruim a mão que o destino lhe dera.

Bella Swan era uma ameaça à sanidade masculina, uma praga para o céu e a terra. Mesmo assim, ela poderia pecar toda a vida, e quando chegasse aos portões nacarados, São Pedro se ajoelharia aos seus pés, implorando-lhe que entrasse. Ela era manipuladora, vulnerável e irritante, mas era tão linda que ele queria se aproximar mais e sentir novamente o gosto daquela boca... lentamente, longamente, desta vez. Queria puxar aquela camisola mais um pouco, correr as mãos sobre as curvas magníficas e perfeitas que ela lhe exibia há semanas. Queria beijá-la, acariciá-la e se apropriar do que nunca poderia ser dele. Queria saciar aquela necessidade dolorosa que se incendiava toda vez que ela se dignava a lhe dar um simples sorriso. Queria isso mais do que já havia desejado qualquer coisa na vida.

Mas havia regras sobre esse tipo de mulher e esse tipo de situação, e Edward sempre respeitara as regras.

Ele respirou fundo e longamente e se levantou.

-Não há nada de errado em querer ser amada, Bella - murmurou. - Nada mesmo.

Apagou a lâmpada e deixou o quarto, com o corpo em agonia. Às vezes era um inferno total ser um cavalheiro.

----------------------------------------

o livro tem 20 caps ^^ ou seja nao falta muito *-*

=*


	14. Capítulo 13

_Capítulo treze_

**A** única vez que Edward tinha roubado alguma coisa na vida fora aos cinco anos, e as conseqüências de comer todo o pudim de ameixa da cozinheira dois dias antes do Natal tinham sido quatro dias de dor de barriga e um mês de castigo no quarto. Aos doze anos, foi pego beijando Mary Welton, filha de um empregado da fazenda, e aprendeu pela mão de seu pai quanto doía um chicotinho de montaria. Houve aquele problema em Cambridge, naturalmente, e Tess. O primeiro problema tinha lhe custado um ano de esforços intensos para se recuperar nos estudos, e o segundo, três anos para superar a dor de um amor perdido. Essas experiências, juntamente com vários eventos semelhantes de sua vida, haviam-lhe ensinado uma importante lição.

Toda vez que ele fazia alguma besteira, tinha que pagar.

Esse fato ficou claro para ele mais uma vez na manhã seguinte à bebedeira com Bella. Quando acordou, o feixe de luz do sol que se infiltrava entre as duas cortinas fechadas o atingiu diretamente nos olhos, causando uma dor de rachar por todo o crânio. Ele estava pagando agora. E pagando caro.

Edward gemeu e se virou na cama com uma imprecação digna de um marinheiro de Portsmouth. A cabeça lhe doía como se fosse se partir ao meio, o estômago parecia de chumbo e ele tinha certeza que, durante a noite, alguém tinha enfiado um chumaço de algodão na sua boca. Concluindo que o melhor plano seria decidir o que fazer durante o dia ainda na cama, Edward voltou a dormir.

Algum tempo depois, o barulho de louça o acordou novamente. Ele abriu cuidadosamente um olho e encontrou Harper de pé ao lado do criado mudo, enchendo uma xícara de chá para ele. Depois de misturar o açúcar com a colherinha, o criado pôs a xícara na bandeja e se voltou para a janela. Antes que a mente entorpecida de Edward percebesse o que ele pretendia, Harper fez uma coisa impensável: abriu as cortinas.

Pelas trombetas do inferno, feche essas malditas cortinas! -Edward cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, impedindo a passagem da luz.

Sentindo-se um pouco indisposto hoje, senhor?

Ele se sentia como um morto. Respondeu com um grunhido vindo de baixo do travesseiro.

Harper pareceu entender que a resposta era afirmativa.

Miss Bella disse que o senhor poderia não estar se sentindo muito bem hoje de manhã, mas que ela gostaria de vê-lo logo que o senhor estiver em condições de descer. Ela disse que é importante.

A não ser que a guerra tenha estourado entre Bolgheri e a Inglaterra - resmungou ele -, nada pode ser tão importante.

Edward pensou na noite anterior, em quanto havia bebido. Bella havia consumido muito mais conhaque do que ele, e, se ele se sentia mal assim, ela deveria estar em condições lastimáveis. Aquele pensamento o animou um pouco.

Era mesmo para ela se sentir mal, que inferno! Ele se lembrava claramente de como ela o havia atormentado com aquele sorriso embriagado e aquela camisola entreaberta, de como ela se sentara ali, contando para ele todos os beijos que havia dado na vida, como se ele fosse o maldito do seu confessor. Pensou nela deitada naquela cama, toda jogada e tentadora, com aquela camisola subindo pelas pernas. Pensou em como ele havia sido honrado indo-se embora. Isso quase o havia matado. Esperava que ela estivesse se sentindo muito mal naquela manhã. Seria muito bem-feito para ela.

Na verdade, ver Bella no estado miserável provocado pela ressaca era uma idéia tão atraente que Edward achou que valia a pena sair da cama. Ele respirou fundo, jogou o travesseiro para o lado e empurrou as roupas de cama. Devagar e com cuidado, levantou-se.

Com a ajuda de Harper, conseguiu se barbear e se vestir. Quando desceu, encontrou Bella só na sala de jantar, tomando o café-da-manhã. Quando ele entrou, ela levantou os olhos, radiante e sorridente em um vestido amarelo-claro, parecendo excessivamente animada para alguém que merecia estar sofrendo tanto quanto ele.

Ele se sentou do outro lado da mesa.

Onde estão todos esta manhã?

Isabel está lá em cima com a governante fazendo as lições. Rosalie está na sala de estar com a duquesa de Tremore, e Emmett acaba de sair para o Covent Garden, onde vai supervisionar os testes dos cantores para a nova ópera dele.

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça. Esquecendo-se de toda uma vida de modos escrupulosamente corretos, ele jogou um cotovelo sobre a mesa e esfregou os olhos cansados. Depois de algum tempo, levantou a cabeça e deu com ela observando-o.

O sorriso havia sumido, e ela o estudava com uma expressão séria. - Você deveria comer alguma coisa - recomendou ela, empurrando um prato na direção dele e fazendo um gesto para um lacaio. - Você vai se sentir melhor.

Ele sentiu o cheiro de torrada com manteiga e imediatamente apoiou a cabeça na cadeira. O mero pensamento de voltar a comer alguma coisa na vida lhe causava repugnância.

-Sobre o que a senhorita precisava me ver? - perguntou ele sucintamente.

Antes de ela poder responder, o lacaio colocou um prato na frente dele. Edward fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

-Jarvis - disse ele em voz muito baixa -, se você não tirar a droga desse prato de rins da minha vista neste instante, eu o mato.

Jarvis apressadamente retirou o prato.

-Espantoso! - Bella balançou a cabeça e enfiou um garfada de ovos mexidos na boca. - Você bebeu menos do que eu, e eu me sinto maravilhosamente bem.

Aquele fato óbvio não contribuiu em nada para melhorar o humor dele. Ele olhou bravo para ela.

Nem um pouco intimidada, ela retribuiu o olhar, apertando os lábios, como que tentando sorrir. Depois de um momento, disse:

Emmett me contou que você nunca conseguiu beber muito sem se sentir indisposto no dia seguinte. Ele estava certo, acho.

Você contou a Emmett sobre a noite passada?

Não. Ele notou os decantadores vazios na biblioteca hoje de manhã, e chegou à conclusão de que você tinha tomado uma bebedeira. Parecia bem preocupado com isso. Disse que isso nem parece coisa sua.

E não é. - Edward fechou os olhos. - Estou ficando louco. Ê isso que está acontecendo. Devo estar ficando louco.

Bella parecia não ter ouvido essa declaração referente à sanidade dele.

Seu irmão me perguntou se havia alguma coisa de errado com você, mas eu lhe garanti que não havia nada. Todos fazemos coisas imprevisíveis de vez em quando.

Eu não. - Ele abriu os olhos. - Eu nunca faço coisas imprevisíveis. Nunca.

Bella se absteve de lembrar-lhe que duas garrafas vazias de conhaque provavam que ele estava errado, e fez um gesto em direção a um copo alto colocado ao lado do lugar dele.

Seu irmão deixou um remédio para você. É uma maravilha, ele disse. Foi ele mesmo quem o inventou.

Emmett seria incapaz de inventar uma coisa dessas. - Ele olhou o líquido vermelho-amarronzado, em dúvida. - O que tem aí dentro?

Suco de tomate - disse ela, mastigando uma fatia de torrada.

-Suco de limão, condimentos, uma tintura de casca de salgueiro e algum tipo de bebida russa... vodca, acho que foi o que ele disse.

O estômago de Edward se torceu dolorosamente.

Parece repulsivo.

Tem algum outro ingrediente que eu estou esquecendo. -Ela fez uma pausa e uma careta ao tentar lembrar o que era. - Ah!

-gritou ela, com um olhar triunfal -, suco de marisco!

Edward se levantou.

-Vou voltar para a cama.

Ele voltou ao seu quarto, ainda todo arrepiado de pensar em suco de marisco. Fechou as cortinas e tirou a roupa, e então se enfiou entre os lençóis frios de algodão, jurando que nunca mais faria nenhuma besteira na vida. Simplesmente não valia a pena.

-Acho que é um anjo. - Bella estudou a nuvem que Isabel  
apontava e balançou a cabeça. Folhas de grama pinicavam seu pes-  
coço. - Não, é um elefante.

Não, é um anjo. Tem asas. Você vê as asas? - Isabel desenhava com o dedo no ar, com um movimento amplo. - Ali e ali. E até tem um halo.

Ainda não consigo ver. - Bella bocejou, começando a sentir sono ao sol da tarde. - Eu vejo um elefante.

Você não tem jeito para formas de nuvens - disse a garota, levantando-se. - Vou ver o que Mrs. March pôs na nossa cesta de piquenique. Você também vem?

Bella balançou a cabeça.

-Daqui a pouco.

Isabel se afastou e Bella fechou os olhos. Ela inalou o cheiro da grama e saboreou a sensação do sol no rosto. Apesar de todo o conhaque da noite anterior, ela se sentia maravilhosamente bem.

Edward não. Pobrezinho! Ela queria lhe contar que era o seu aniversário, na esperança de induzi-lo a permitir que fizesse uma visita à _mamma, _mas foi só dar uma olhadinha no rosto dele para que mudasse de idéia. Sorriu, pensando na aparência dele - tão pouco respeitável, com aquele olho roxo, tão miseravelmente indisposto e tão adorável quando olhara bravo para ela, que ela simplesmente queria beijá-lo e fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Se os criados não estivessem na sala, ela teria feito exatamente isso.

Pensou naquele beijo que ele lhe dera duas noites antes, e apenas a lembrança fez todo o seu corpo começar a formigar. Se ele podia fazer isso com ela com um beijinho curto, como seria um beijo mais demorado dele?

Era isso que Bella queria descobrir. A idéia de simplesmente jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, cravar a boca sobre a boca dele e mandar todo o seu decoro inglês para o inferno era muito tentadora. Ele provavelmente ficaria bravo. Ele a chamaria de coquete, namoradeira e a acusaria de brincar com ele. A cólera dele era quente o suficiente para chamuscar uma mulher, mas ela apostava que o beijo dele valia a pena.

Bella se aconchegou melhor na grama, pensando na noite anterior, na sensação dos braços dele ao redor dela quando ele a carregara escada acima. Não deveria ter sido fácil, pois ela não era pequena. Dois lances de escada, e ele nem tinha ficado sem fôlego.

Ela se lembrou de como ele havia atirado o copo do outro lado da sala, dizendo que não concordava com a opinião de Haye sobre ela. Aquelas palavras e a fúria impetuosa com que foram ditas tinham atravessado o coração dela como um raio de luz do sol, fazendo-a arder de dentro para fora. Uma mulher poderia se apaixonar por um homem que a fazia sentir-se assim.

-Bella? - A voz de Rosalie a chamava do outro lado do canteiro.  
Ela se virou, rolando sobre a grama, e apoiou o peso nos antebraços. Olhou para Rosalie, que estava sentada com Daphne em um banco a uns vinte metros de distância. Isabel estava com elas, remexendo na cesta de piquenique. - Sim?

-Você tem certeza de que não quer ir a algum lugar? – Rosalie lhe perguntou. - Devíamos fazer alguma coisa especial hoje. Afinal de contas, é o seu aniversário.

Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça, recusando mais uma vez a oferta das duas mulheres de a levarem a algum lugar.

-Não, estou satisfeita em ficar aqui.

Daphne, que carregava a filhinha nos braços, levantou os olhos e empurrou os óculos para o alto do nariz.

Que tal levarmos o nosso piquenique para o Hyde Park? -perguntou ela a Bella. - Isso seria mais divertido para você do que este parque de Portman Square, não acha?

Sim, sim! - gritou Isabel. Ela veio correndo e caiu de joelhos ao lado de Bella na grama. - Vamos ao Hyde Park. A brisa está boa, e poderíamos soltar pipas. Ou poderíamos alugar um barco e passear pelo lago Serpentine.

Ainda sorrindo, Bella rolou novamente sobre as costas e olhou fixamente para o céu.

Ainda não.

Poderíamos pelo menos andar até a confeitaria da próxima esquina e comprar frutas cristalizadas para o seu aniversário, não poderíamos? Ou chocolates. Ou balas de leite. Ou bastões de hortelã.

Bella não se deixou convencer com essas gostosuras.

Não, vou ficar aqui. Estou esperando.

Esperando o quê?

O meu presente de aniversário.

Quem vai lhe mandar um presente? Lorde Haye?

Não Lorde Haye. É a minha _mamma _que vai mandá-lo. - Bella sorriu dEdwardte da expectativa. - _Mamma _sempre me manda alguma coisa maravilhosa de aniversário, e eu não vou sair até o presente chegar.

Isabel soltou um suspiro, desistindo da luta, e caiu na grama ao lado dela.

-A sua mãe é uma cortesã, não é? - Sem esperar resposta, ela  
continuou: - A minha mamãe também era uma cortesã. Ela morreu.

Bella virou o rosto para o da crEdwardça.

Eu sei - disse ela. - Sinto muito. Deve ser a coisa mais dura de agüentar, perder a _mamma._

Eu mal me lembro dela agora, por isso não me importo muito. Quando cheguei aqui, não gostei de Rosalie, mas foi por causa do papai. Eu queria que fôssemos só nos dois, e fiquei com ciúme dela. Mas depois fiquei pensando que seria muito bom ter Rosalie como mãe, e é. Ela é muito rigorosa, mas eu não me importo.

-A minha _mamma _não é nem um pouco rigorosa.  
A menina ficou séria, pensando.

A sua mãe é uma boa cortesã?

Ma _insomma! _- ela ofegou, meio rindo, tão espantada com essa pergunta que não sabia o que dizer. - Não sei - respondeu ela finalmente. - Por que você me pergunta isso?

Porque se ela for uma boa cortesã você vai receber um presente bem caro.

Diante disso, Bella não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

Verdade.

Espero que o seu presente chegue logo. Aí nós podemos ir à confeitaria?

_Sì. _Vamos comprar chocolates, ir ao Hyde Park e soltar pipas.

Oba! - Isabel apoiou o plano, encantada, mas esse plano nunca se tornou realidade. Ao anoitecer, Bella ainda não havia recebido um presente de aniversário de sua mãe.

Naquela noite, Edward se sentia muito melhor. Ele tinha dormido a maior parte do dia, acordando no meio da tarde apenas o suficiente para engolir um copo da terrível mistura de Emmett. Por volta das cinco horas ele se levantou, revigorado. Tomou um banho, barbeou-se e vestiu roupas para a noite. Foi então ao seu clube, onde combinara com três conhecidos jogar algumas rodadas de uíste. Graças a Deus, esses homens não sabiam nada sobre Bella. Conseguiu assim evitar todo e qualquer pretendente angustiado que pudesse sentir a necessidade de lhe fazer confidências. Afinal de contas, interromper o jogo de uíste de um homem era o máximo do mau gosto.

Ele voltou a Portman Square por volta das dez horas. Rosalie e Emmett haviam saído, mas Bella estava em casa. Ela estava na biblioteca, esticada em uma _chaise longue, _lendo um livro.

-Boa noite - ele a cumprimentou ao entrar. - Não saiu hoje?  
-Não.

Ele rodeou a mesa de trabalho e abriu a sua pasta.

Não havia um jantar na casa de Lady Fitzhugh? Ela virou uma página.

Sim.

Ele começou a tirar documentos, mas continuou a estudá-la, do outro lado da sala. A mulher radiante que ele havia visto no café-da-manhã havia desaparecido, e no seu lugar estava alguém de nariz vermelho e maçãs do rosto inchadas. O olhar de Edward se moveu para o lenço amarrotado ao lado dela, na _chaise longue._

O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele, voltando a olhar o rosto dela. - O que há de errado?

Nada - disse ela com aquela vozinha que as mulheres costumam usar quando algo está muito errado de verdade.

Você chorou - ele acusou.

Ela olhou para ele de olhos muito abertos.

Acho que estou resfriada. - Ela mordeu o lábio e baixou o queixo.

_Você _ainda não percebeu que eu sempre sei quando você está mentindo? Alguma coisa está errada, e eu quero saber o que é.

Uma tossezinha os interrompeu antes que ela pudesse responder, e Edward, levantando os olhos, viu Osgoode de pé na soleira da porta com um pequeno pacote embrulhado nas mãos. Antes de o criado poder dizer uma palavra, Bella deu um grito, jogou o livro de lado e se levantou de um pulo. Ela correu para Osgoode e, ao chegar ao pé dele, já estava rindo.

Edward piscou, surpreso diante dessa transformação. Como uma mulher passava da melancolia ao êxtase no espaço de alguns segundos?, perguntou-se ele, perplexo.

-Finalmente! - gritou ela. - Chegou, finalmente! _Grazie, _Osgoode, _grazie_!

Bella pegou o pacote e deu um beijo barulhento na sua superfície de papel marrom. Toda aquela exibição de sentimentos, puramente italiana, sem dúvida chocou o pobre Osgoode, mas o mordomo, impassível, não deu qualquer demonstração disso. Fez uma mesura e saiu da sala.

-O que é? - Edward rodeou a mesa e se inclinou sobre o pacote, observando Bella desamarrar os cordões; não havia dúvida de que se tratava de uma caixa de jóia. - Um presente de um admirador? arriscou ele, sabendo que era melhor que não fosse nada assim.

Nesse caso, tem de devolvê-lo. Você não pode aceitar nada mais significativo do que flores, sob pena de fazer com que o pobre tolo pense que está noiva dele.

-Isso não é presente de um homem! — Ela balançou a cabeça, rasgando o papel com a alegria impaciente de uma criança. - É da _mamma. _Pelo meu aniversário. Ela não me esqueceu!

-Hoje é o seu aniversário? - perguntou ele, surpreso.  
Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Esperei o dia todo, mas não chegou nada, e eu comecei a pensar que ela havia esquecido. Mas não. - Bella finalmente conseguiu tirar o papel. Triunfante e rindo, abriu a caixa. - Oh, _mamma_!_-_gritou ela, maravilhada.

Bella levantou a mão e Edward viu que ela tinha entre os dedos um delicado bracelete de rubis montados sobre platina. A jóia brilhava como um aro de fogo vermelho à luz da lâmpada.

-Maravilhoso. - Ele olhou o rosto dela, esperando sorrisos de  
alegria.

Ela estava chorando de novo.

Edward olhou fixamente para ela. Uma lágrima rolou pela face de Bella. Aquele vaivém de emoções o estava levando ao limite.

-Qual o problema agora?

Ela não respondeu. Ele se afastou da mesa e aproximou-se dela.

Bella, que diabo está acontecendo?

São rubis - disse ela, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Ele tentou, com a sensata lógica masculina, determinar qual era o problema e apresentar uma solução:

-Você não gosta de rubis?

Ela balançou a cabeça, e mais uma lágrima caiu e correu pelo rosto dela.

-Eu adoro rubis.

Desesperado, Edward tentou novamente.

-Você não gosta de braceletes?

Ela passou as costas da mão livre sobre o rosto.

-Adoro braceletes.

Ele tirou o lenço e o entregou a ela, resignado diante da possibilidade de ficar lhe fazendo perguntas, como em um jogo de salão.

-Prefere ouro a platina, é isso?

Bella deu um soluço, e ele não conseguiu agüentar mais aquilo.

Onde afinal está o problema? - gritou. Ela levantou os olhos e o olhou no rosto.

Tenho saudade da minha mãe.

Edward respirou fundo e percebeu que tinha acabado de ser manobrado. Golpeado à traição. Derrotado pelo xeque-mate das lágrimas de uma mulher, o único movimento contra o qual nenhum homem tinha qualquer defesa.

Diabos!

Ele a pegou pelo cotovelo.

-Vamos.

-Aonde nós vamos? - perguntou ela, agarrando o bracelete com uma mão e assoando o nariz no lenço dele com a outra, enquanto ele a empurrava em direção à porta.

_-_Não diga nenhuma palavra, Bella - ele ordenou. – Deixe como está enquanto você está vencendo.

Ele deu ordem para Jarvis sair e pegar uma charrete de aluguel, dando ao lacaio instruções muito específicas no sentido de que quando ela chegasse a cobertura devia estar levantada, as janelas e cortinas fechadas e nenhuma lâmpada acesa no interior do veículo. A última coisa de que a reputação de Bella precisava naquele momento era que alguém os visse. Enquanto eles esperavam no _foyer _pela volta de Jarvis com a charrete, o lado sensato de Edward tentava se reafirmar, lembrando-lhe que as ordens dele haviam sido muito específicas, que violar aquelas ordens era estupidez e que toda vez que ele fazia alguma besteira isso acabava lhe custando caro.

Quando a charrete chegou, ele conduziu Bella até o veículo, deu o destino ao cocheiro e subiu na charrete. Em seguida, sentou-se e olhou para a jovem à sua frente.

As cortinas atrás dele tinham sido completamente fechadas, e a luz da lua que passava pela janela parecia um corte de um lado ao outro no rosto surpreso e manchado de lágrimas dela.

-Você está me levando para ver a _mamma_?

O lado sensato dele lhe disse que ele iria se arrepender disso.

-Feliz aniversário.

Através das lágrimas, ela lhe sorriu como se ele fosse o rei da terra.

Edward mandou o seu lado sensato calar a boca.


	15. Capítulo 14

_Antes de mais nada, quero pedir inúmeras desculpas à vocês, foi egoísta de minha parte pedir 50 reviews para postar novamente. Eu entendo como vcs se sentiram, qd eu leio FIC e a vaca da escritora(eeu, oi) para de postar e exige um tanto de reviews para postar novamente, eu simplesmente tenho vontade de trucidar a infeliz que escreve a FIC (eeu, oi²). OS: no meio das reviews me foi sugerido que liberasse reviews anônimas, maas...comofaz? sério, não tenho a mínima ideia, procurei aqui e não achei nada relacionado a isso, alguém pode me explicar? *-*_

_PS: O capítulo abaixo é de uma quase-lemon de Bella/Edward, ok?? (quase pq ele não usa o órgão que vcs tão pensando, ele usa os dedinhos mágicos-simeufaleiisso...)Qd eu tava lendo o livro quase MORRI qd estou mega feliz lendo o livro e me deparo com uma descrição máster-perva do quase-lemon(alguemmeexplicapqélemon?)_

_E vcs não merecem 1 capítulo, vcs merecem 2 capítulos com o total de 22 páginas, pq eu fiquei com um puta peso na consciência dps que eu postei aquele aviso, aliás vou excluir, oks???_

_=** amo vcs todas _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Capítulo catorze_

**- M**_ ia bambina cara! _- Renée recebeu a filha de braços abertos. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Oh, _mamma - _choramingou ela em italiano. - Senti tanto a sua falta! - Aquelas palavras foram tudo o que Bella conseguiu dizer antes de sua garganta se fechar. Incapaz de dizer mais nada, ela abraçou a mãe apertado, tão feliz de vê-la que parecia que seu coração fosse explodir.

Renée deu tapinhas nas costas dela com movimentos afetuosos para acalmá-la.

-Eu também senti a sua falta, minha filha. Muito, muito. Mas o que é isso? - Ela deu um passo para trás, levantou o rosto de Bella e sorriu. - Algumas coisas não mudam. Você é uma mulher agora e não mais uma menininha, mas chora toda vez que eu a vejo. Quando nos vemos, quando dizemos adeus - parece que tanto faz. Você chora nas duas ocasiões. - Ela pressionou os lábios sobre o rosto de Bella, pondo fim às lágrimas com beijos. - Você recebeu o seu presente?

Em resposta, Bella puxou a ponta do casaco e levantou o pulso. —É lindo. Mas rubis, _mamma_?_ - _Ela começou a rir através das lágrimas. - Que perversidade a sua!

-Você é uma filha da Casa de Bolgheri, e deve ter as jóias da Casa de Bolgheri. O fato de eu nunca ter sido casada com seu pai não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Charlie nunca me permitiu ter rubis. A senhora sabe disso. Ele ficaria furioso se soubesse que me deu um presente desses. Renée fez um gesto despreocupado com a mão.

Não me incomodo nem um pouco com a fúria de Charlie. Nunca me incomodei. Ele se encoleriza, grita, bate os pés. Ele é como um touro, o seu pai, tão pouco razoável... tão teimoso. Mas o que ele pode fazer contra mim? Nada.

Então, se ele é um touro, os rubis são a capa vermelha que a senhora balança diante do rosto dele? - perguntou Bella, sorrindo.

Não diantete do rosto dele, não. Só pelas costas. Tenha cuidado para nunca usar esse bracelete perto dele, Bella, ou ele vai tirá-lo de você. - Renée olhou por cima do ombro dela. - Mas quem é essa pessoa que veio com você?

Oh! - Bella percebeu que a sua mãe nunca tinha se encontrado com Edward, e fez as apresentações em inglês. - _Mamma, _este é Sir Edward Cullen. Sir Edward, minha mãe, Renée Pelissaro.

Excelência. - Se ela ficou surpresa com a presença de Edward, desobedecendo frontalmente às ordens de Charlie, não deu qualquer sinal disso. Renée fez uma mesura. - Obrigada por trazer a minha filha para me visitar. Estou extremamente agradecida.

De nada. - Edward tirou o chapéu, inclinou-se e então se voltou em direção à lareira, o que fez Bella perceber que havia outra pessoa na sala. - Chesterfield - disse ele fazendo um cumprimento com um gesto de cabeça.

Sir Edward. - Lorde Chesterfield se inclinou e cruzou a sala para cumprimentar Bella com um sorriso no rosto redondo e corado. - Minha cara criança, é bom vê-la.

Bella retribuiu o sorriso de Chesterfield com afeição sincera. O barão tinha sido muito bondoso com ela durante a sua estada em Cavendish Square, e era muito generoso com a _mamma. _Na verdade, ele tinha o bom senso de estar apaixonado por ela.

-É ótimo ver o senhor, milorde. Espero não estar perturbando a sua noite com essa interrupção.

Ele bateu a mão carinhosamente no braço dela.

Naturalmente que não. Vou deixar vocês a sós para uma visita longa e agradável. Estou no escritório. - Ele se voltou para Edward: - O senhor vem comigo, Sir Edward?

Com prazer. - Edward deu uma olhada para Bella. - Não podemos ficar muito tempo.

Ela fez que sim, e os dois homens saíram da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Renée a levou para o sofá.

Ouvi dizer que você pode ficar noiva de Lorde Haye?

Credo! - Bella arrancou o casaco e o jogou em uma cadeira próxima, tirou os sapatos com um movimento dos pés e se encara-colou em uma das extremidades do sofá. - Não, não estou noiva de Haye. Foi tudo um mal-entendido.

Ela explicou as circunstâncias.

Mercadoria danificada! - gritou a mãe quando ela terminou. - Minha filha? Isso é um desaforo! Gostaria de procurar Lorde Haye e esbofeteá-lo por esse insulto. Talvez eu faça isso!

Não, não, não há necessidade disso. Eu não o amo, de forma que não importa.

Mesmo assim... - Renée se interrompeu, deixando escapar o ar por entre os lábios com desprezo. - Se é assim que ele pensa, não é de surpreender que beije como um peixe.

-Isso explica tudo - Bella concordou. - Acho que tive a maior sorte de escapar. Mesmo assim, Charlie chega em menos de três semanas. O que eu vou fazer?

-Já que Haye não é uma possibilidade, o que me diz dos outros cavalheiros sobre os quais eu ouvi falar? Esse Lorde Montrose, por exemplo, que deixou Sir Edward de olho roxo. O que você acha dele?

Ela balançou a cabeça resolutamente.

Não. Montrose não.

Talvez você deva beijá-lo - brincou Renée - antes de se decidir.

_Mamma_!_ - _disse ela, exasperada. - Assim a senhora não está ajudando!

Você tem razão. Desculpe. - Renée tentou falar a sério. - E Walford?

Bella arregalou os olhos, horrorizada.

Ótimo - disse Renée, concordando com um gesto de cabeça diante da expressão de Bella. - Estou contente porque o seu coração não se inclina na direção dele, pois é um grande tolo. Você nunca seria feliz com Lorde Walford.

Concordo inteiramente, _mamma. _Eu não tenho interesse suficiente em Walford nem para querer beijá-lo.

Renée mostrou que entendia com um gesto de cabeça.

O beijo de um homem é muito importante. Você sempre será capaz de dizer, pelo beijo de um homem, o que sente em relação a ele.

A senhora acha? - Bella endireitou-se um pouco no sofá, atingida por essas palavras. - Um beijo é o suficiente para saber?

Você beijou Haye e teve certeza de que ele não era a pessoa certa. Você beijou Jacob e se apaixonou por ele. Parece que é sempre assim com você.

Sim, mas eu me enganei com Jacob. Eu o amava, e ele me desiludiu. Ele não me amava, _mamma._

Homem estúpido! Ele não tinha juízo.

Sim, mas...

E só ter certeza de que você só vai beijar homens de juízo que tudo dará certo para você.

Ela olhou para o rosto sorridente da mãe e não conseguiu deixar de rir.

Oh, _mamma, _a senhora é impossível! Eu quero conselhos!

Mas o que é que você quer que eu diga? - Renée se inclinou para a frente e deu um tapinha na mão dela. - Bella, eu não sou como a maioria das mulheres. Apesar de saber o que é estar apaixonada por um homem, ter o amor de um homem e lhe dar o meu por toda a vida nunca foi tão importante para mim. Eu sempre considerei o amor romântico como algo transitório, que está aqui hoje e amanhã já passou.

O amor não dura. - Bella começou a ficar desanimada. - É isso que a senhora está tentando me dizer?

Estou falando sobre como eu me sinto sobre isso. Mas talvez eu seja cínica demais. Dura demais.

_Mamma, _a senhora não é nem um pouco dura! Eu acho que a senhora é maravilhosa, e se Chesterfield tivesse cérebro, ele se casaria com a senhora.

Ele propôs muitas vezes. Eu recusei.

Mas por quê?

Ah, minha querida! - Renée levantou a mão e acariciou o rosto de Bella. - Você é tão diferente de mim!

Diferente como?

Você tem uma capacidade tão grande de amar que me deixa admirada. Sempre me deixou. Quando surgir o homem certo, você conseguirá se jogar toda nesse amor - corpo, coração e alma.

-Naturalmente. - Ela fitou a mãe, ainda sem compreender.- Mas existe outro jeito?

Renée deu um sorriso, mas era um sorriso triste.

-Eu a invejo, Bella. Eu amei um homem, e isso foi tudo o que a vida me deu. Agora, o meu corpo é a única parte de mim que eu realmente posso entregar. Isso e um pouco da minha afeição. O resto eu guardo para mim. Não sei por quê, mas é assim que eu sou. Eu me tornei assim. É assim que uma cortesã deve ser.

Bella não sabia o que dizer. Ela nunca tinha pensado na mãe dessa perspectiva. Disse a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar:

Eu amo a senhora, _mamma_.

Eu também amo você, minha linda menina. Mais do que consigo exprimir. - Ela se recostou contra o braço do sofá. - Então é conselho o que você quer da sua _mamma_?Pois bem. Como eu disse antes, você precisa se apaixonar por um homem que tenha juízo e bom senso suficiente para retribuir o seu amor.

Em três semanas? Estou começando a achar que isso é impossível.

Peça a Sir Edward para persuadir o seu pai a lhe dar mais tempo.

Ele se ofereceu para fazer isso, mas ele mesmo não acredita que Charlie consentiria. Temo que ele esteja certo.

Sir Edward se ofereceu a falar com o seu pai a seu favor? - Ela bateu as mãos e riu. - Então você conseguiu cativá-lo, exatamente como eu sugeri.

Bella olhou para ela com expressão triste.

-A maior parte do tempo, _mamma, _ele nem mesmo gosta de mim.

Bobagem. Ele a trouxe aqui, desrespeitando as ordens de Charlie, não trouxe?

Apenas porque quando recebi o seu presente, eu estava com tanta saudade da senhora que comecei a chorar. Ele sentiu pena de mim.

Os homens nunca fazem as coisas para as mulheres porque sentem pena de nós. Nunca. Não, você conseguiu cativá-lo.

Ele não parecia muito cativado depois que ficou com aquele olho roxo na outra noite - disse Bella, começando a rir. - Oh, ele ficou tão bravo comigo! Se existissem dragões, _mamma, _ele seria um dragão, porque quando está bravo, os olhos dele lampejam como fogo de dragão. É extraordinário.

Como um dragão, é assim que ele é? - A mãe dela parecia se divertir.

Bella mal notou. Ela se inclinou para a frente no sofá.

_Mamma, _a senhora realmente acha que um beijo diz a uma mulher o que ela precisa saber?

Eu acho que é do que _você _precisa para saber, Bella. Não para todas as mulheres, mas para você, penso que sim.

Mas... - Bella mordeu o lábio, incerta. Ela queria o beijo de Edward mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida. Por outro lado, sabia que agora ele pensava bem dela, e não queria perder isso. Se ela o beijasse, isso confirmaria a opinião inicial dele sobre ela, de que era namoradeira e brincava com os homens.

A cabeça dela voou rapidamente de volta para os outros homens que ela havia beijado. Alguns tinham sido como Haye, uma verdadeira decepção. Outros tinham inspirado um certo interesse leve, mas nada mais.

Então ela tinha conhecido Jacob. Bella pensou nele e nas noites que tinham passado juntos no escuro. Ela estava muito solitária na época, e ele havia lhe dado o antídoto. Eles conversavam, riam e ficavam de mãos dadas. Ela se lembrou da expectativa, dos planos secretos e da dor da saudade. Tinha havido beijos, muitos beijos carinhosos. Ele sempre quisera mais. Tinha querido tocá-la em lugares proibidos, e ela nunca o deixara avançar. Jacob queria que ela se deitasse com ele na grama. Ela nunca aceitara. Por mais que o amasse, nunca tinha perdido a cabeça, nunca tinha perdido o controle. Ela sempre tinha se reservado, à espera da declaração de amor, à espera da proposta de casamento. Nenhuma das duas jamais aconteceu. Jacob a quisera, mas não a amara.

Ela olhou para a mãe, que a observava com um pequeno sorriso.

-Um beijo não diz a uma mulher o que um homem sente, diz, _mamma_?

O sorriso de Renée desvaneceu-se.

Temo que não, minha querida. É aí que uma mulher tem que dar o salto da fé.

Eu dei esse salto com Jacob e saí com o coração partido.

Mas você ainda tem fé incondicional no amor. Você quer amar novamente, e vai amar. - Ela fez uma pausa e continuou: -Talvez essa seja a diferença entre nós, Bella. Quando eu dei aquele salto de fé, ainda mocinha, acabei me arruinando, e fiquei tão destruída que nunca mais encontrei coragem para amar de novo. Você vai encontrar essa coragem. É assim que você é.

A porta se abriu e Edward entrou, interrompendo-a. Ele deu apenas um passo para dentro da sala e parou. Chesterfield passou por ele e entrou a sala.

-Perdoe-me. - Edward olhou para Bella e pôs o chapéu. – Temos que ir.

Ela não tentou argumentar, pois sabia que ele tinha arriscado muito só em levá-la lá. Ela se levantou, pôs os sapatos e jogou o casaco ao redor dos ombros. Respirou fundo e olhou para a mãe.

Mais uma despedida, _mamma._

Mas sempre existe uma próxima vez, Bella. Lembre-se disso e não fique triste.

Vou tentar - ela prometeu. Beijou Renée e se despediu de Chesterfield. Com Edward ao seu lado, ela deixou a casa sem olhar para trás.

Depois de ajudá-la a entrar na carruagem, Edward deu instruções para o cocheiro voltar a Portman Square e a seguiu para dentro do veículo.

Você gostou da sua visita à sua mãe? - perguntou ele, acomodando-se em um canto da carruagem, de frente para ela.

Gostei. - Ela tirou o capuz do casaco e olhou para ele, mas a carruagem estava tão escura que não conseguia vê-lo. - Sei que lhe custou muito me trazer aqui, e eu... - Ela parou, o coração tão cheio de gratidão que tinha dificuldade em falar. - Obrigada. Foi um presente de aniversário maravilhoso.

Estou feliz de você ter gostado.

Ela o ouviu bater o punho no teto, sinalizando para o cocheiro que eles estavam prontos para ir. A carruagem deu um tranco e entrou em movimento.

Bella olhou fixamente para o canto onde ele estava sentado, desejando poder vê-lo. A luz da lua entrava por uma abertura das cortinas da janela atrás dele e iluminava a parte onde ela estava no veículo, mas deixava o lado dele na escuridão. Ela via a gravata de Edward, um vislumbre fantasmagórico de branco-acinzentado, mas isso era tudo. Não via o rosto dele, mas mesmo que visse, sua expressão não teria lhe dito nada. Não dizia nunca. Os olhos dele às vezes lhe diziam alguma coisa, mas eles estavam invisíveis na escuridão da carruagem.

Bella nunca tinha encontrado um homem como Edward. Aquele inexorável senso de dever e decoro a deixava perplexa. O seu controle e a sua disciplina a fascinavam. O riso dele a encantava. O beijo dele a deleitava. Ele era um mistério intrigante e enigmático, e ela queria compreendê-lo.

Há uma coisa que eu quero saber sobre você - disse ela -, algo em que eu fico pensando desde aquela noite em que jogamos xadrez. Como conseguiu essa cicatriz? E como você quebrou o nariz? Deve ter sido em uma briga.

Sim.

Como foi?

Eu perdi a calma. - Ele se mexeu no assento. - Eu realmente não gosto de falar disso.

Compreendo. Por ser tão controlado, tão disciplinado, você não quer falar das vezes em que perde o controle.

Sim.

Ela esperou, sem dizer mais nada, e o silêncio dela pareceu encorajá-lo a se explicar.

Foi no curso colegial. Um dos alunos vivia me atormentando e se divertindo à minha custa por causa do meu irmão. Um dia ele fez um comentário muito ofensivo sobre a música de Emmett, e eu simplesmente perdi a cabeça. Fui atrás dele. Ele quebrou o meu nariz, é verdade, e o seu anel me deixou essa cicatriz, mas eu o machuquei muito mais. - Ele respirou fundo. - Eu quebrei a mandíbula e três costelas dele antes de conseguir me deter e ir embora.

A intensidade da sua fúria o deixa alarmado, não é?

Sim. - Ele apertou os lábios por um momento. - Isso me dá medo.

Não devia. Afinal de contas, você conseguiu parar e ir embora. É isso que faz toda a diferença. - Ela o estudou por um mo- mento. - Na outra noite, na casa do seu irmão, quando eu o vi tão bravo, fiquei muito impressionada. E quando você jogou o copo contra a lareira, aquilo também me impressionou.

Não consigo imaginar por quê.

Fez com que eu percebesse quanta paixão existe dentro de você. - Ela fez uma pausa e deslizou para a frente, ficando na beira do banco. Os joelhos dela roçaram a perna dele, e ele deu um pulo, como se ela o tivesse queimado. - Além da raiva, que outras paixões você tem, inglês?

Ele não respondeu.

Procurando se orientar no escuro, Bella se inclinou sobre o corpo dele. Curvou-se e pôs a mão aberta no banco da carruagem ao lado do quadril dele. Apoiando-se nesse braço, ela tirou o chapéu dele com a mão livre.

-Bella, o que você está fazendo?

O que ela estava fazendo era brincar com fogo. Fogo de dragão. Ela sabia disso, mas não conseguia evitar. Ela era atraída para ele como uma mariposa para a chama, e estava decidida a descobrir por quê. Bella ia beijá-lo novamente, e esperava que esse beijo desvendasse o mistério daquele homem enigmático e a razão por que ele a deixava tão fascinada.

Ela jogou o chapéu dele por sobre o seu próprio ombro e passou os dedos pela cabeça dele. Era como seda nos dedos.

Bella, pare com isso.

Você é sempre tão perfeito que me dá vontade de acabar com toda essa ordem - ela murmurou. - Se eu pudesse fazer as coisas do meu jeito, eu o arrastaria para uma poça e esfregaria lama em todo o seu corpo.

Ele fez um som estranho, como se estivesse com falta de ar. Talvez fosse a primeira rachadura no muro da sua disciplina.

Os olhos de Bella estavam se acostumando à escuridão, e ela já podia ver o rosto dele. Linhas magras e esculpidas na luz fraca, tão implacáveis e duras que ele mais parecia uma estátua de pedra. A cicatriz sobre a sobrancelha era uma linha fina e branca. Ela roçou os lábios sobre a cicatriz.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mas não se mexeu. Ela pôs a mão livre sobre o peito dele, sentindo o muro daqueles músculos através das camadas de roupa. Uma onda de excitação lhe percorreu o corpo. Ela abaixou a cabeça e beijou a cicatriz do queixo dele e em seguida a linha não tão perfeita do nariz. Depois pressionou os lábios contra um dos cantos da sua boca.

O que é isso? - A voz dele era severa, e seu corpo estava imóvel. - Mais uma das suas experiências com beijos?

Sim - respondeu ela com um sussurro. Os lábios dela roçaram levemente as faces dele enquanto ela falava. Ele precisava fazer a barba, pois a pele parecia uma lixa, percebeu ela. - Quero fazer mais uma experiência dessas com você, inglês.

Deus sabe que você sempre faz o que quer.

E você sempre faz o que é certo. - Ela lhe beijou a orelha e sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo dele. Mais uma rachadura. - Isso me parece muito certo, Edward.

Bella, pelo amor de Deus...

Ela foi delineando o rosto dele com beijos, saboreando aquela textura áspera. Inclinou a cabeça e deu um último beijo no outro canto da boca dele, recuando em seguida.

Com os lábios a alguns centímetros dos dele, ela esperou, suspensa, esperançosa, sabendo que tinha feito a jogada. Era a vez dele agora.

Ele permaneceu absolutamente imóvel.

Bella continuou a esperar, tão perto que a sua respiração se misturava à dele. Um segundo se passou, dois... três.

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH É AGORA POVOOOOOOOOOO)

A incerteza começou a tomar conta dela, misturando-se à ex-citação, até não poder distinguir uma da outra. Nunca um homem tinha feito isso com ela, nunca um homem a tinha feito tomar a iniciativa, nunca um homem lhe tinha dado tanto trabalho. Esperar assim. Sempre tinha sido ao contrário. Os homens lhe faziam a corte, lhe faziam agrados, esperavam por ela, tentavam beijá-la. Mas Edward não era como qualquer outro homem.

"Beije-me", pensou ela, ansiosa.

Ela ainda esperava, mas ele não se mexeu.

A decepção lhe atravessava o coração. O muro continuava intacto. Nada poderia rompê-lo. Bella começou a bater em retirada.

Subitamente, ele fez um barulho estranho e as mãos dele lhe agarraram os braços. Ele a jogou para trás e o corpo dele foi se aproximando do seu, o peso dele deixando-a sem ação e presa contra o banco. Ele prendeu a boca de Bella na sua.

O beijo dele era quase violento, esmagando os lábios de Bella. Isso a deixou chocada. Mas ela não sentiu medo. Abriu a boca sob a dele, com um som inarticulado de consentimento. Ele saboreou aquela boca intensamente, com a língua dentro da boca de Bella, um beijo que a deixou sem ar nos pulmões. Ela nunca havia sido beijada assim. Era um beijo rude e poderoso, estonteante e glorioso - e fez com que ambos perdessem o controle.

Ela deslizou uma das mãos no cabelo dele, e com a outra acariciou-lhe o pescoço. Dobrou o joelho, e o interior da sua coxa roçou os quadris de Edward.

Ele murmurou uma praga em voz baixa, segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou novamente, dessa vez mais suavemente, com uma posse macia, lenta e entorpecente, que espalhou calor pelos braços e pernas dela.

Afastando o casaco de Bella, Edward lhe beijou a garganta e as omoplatas, a respiração quente sobre a sua pele. O corpo dele se movia contra o dela e, apesar de todas as camadas de roupa, ela sentia o mastro duro dele pressionado contra o seu corpo. Moveu os lábios lentamente e sentiu o estremecimento com que ele reagiu.

-Ai, Deus! - murmurou ele. - Oh, meu Deus!

Ele deslizou o corpo para baixo, por cima do corpo dela. Pôs a mão aberta sobre o peito de Bella, ajustando-a à forma do seio dela por cima da roupa. Ela lhe rodeou a cabeça com as mãos e o puxou para mais perto, querendo mais, e ele a atendeu, beijando a parte do outro seio que aparecia acima do decote. O fogo dentro dela queimava cada vez mais, e ela estremeceu. O movimento o fez gemer.

-Você está me matando - ele disse a ela, ofegante, com as mãos descendo sobre as suas costelas, explorando o resto do seu corpo, a cintura, os quadris, as coxas -, me matando pouco a pouco. - Ele suspendeu o corpo dela o suficiente para levantar-lhe a saia. - Mas é um jeito muito bom para um homem morrer.

Bella então sentiu a mão dele se mexer embaixo das suas aná-guas, deslizando para cima da perna dela, chegando até a junção das pernas. Um vestígio de sanidade feminina reapareceu, e Bella agarrou o pulso dele através das camadas de tecido.

-Eu quero tocar você - ele disse. A mão dele se espalhou so- bre o lugar mais íntimo dela, enquanto ela lhe agarrava o pulso com firmeza. - Me deixe apenas tocar você.

Outros homens tinham dito essas palavras, e ela nunca havia cedido. Sempre tinha decidido quando e como parar. Ele afrouxou a mão entre as coxas dela.

-Bella.

O nome dela saiu com dificuldade dos lábios dele, e aquele som agoniado acabou de conquistá-la. Ela soltou o pulso dele e deixou a mão cair, em uma rendição total. Daria a esse homem tudo o que tinha, inclusive o seu coração, se ele quisesse.

-Me ame, Edward - ela sussurrou. - Me ame.

Ele pôs a mão sobre sua intimidade(ps: não me espanquem, mas quem leu o livro tem que ter rido pacas nessa parte, pq no livro tava escrito monte de Vênus, e sim eu rashei e não podia colocar assim, por isso que ficou 'intimidade' em vez de 'monte de venus'), e o prazer foi tão intenso que o corpo dela estremeceu.

-Oh! - gritou ela, jogando os braços ao redor dele e enterran do o rosto contra o seu pescoço. Sentiu que seu corpo deveria estar todo vermelho devido àquela excitação quente e indecente. - Oh!

Os dedos dele encontraram a fenda entre os lábios vaginais e deslizaram para dentro, tocando o lugar mais íntimo do corpo dela, um lugar que ela nunca permitira que homem nenhum tocasse.

-Delícia - murmurou ele, a ponta do seu dedo deslizando entre as dobras secretas dela, fazendo-a enrubescer ainda mais. –Tão doce...

Ele começou a acariciá-la da forma mais inacreditável, a mão forte e segura e, ao mesmo tempo, gentil, e cada carícia do seu dedo a fazia tremer. Os quadris dela se retorciam ao redor da mão dele, movendo-se espontaneamente. Não era mais Bella quem controlava o próprio corpo, mas Edward, e o que ele estava fazendo com ela era diferente de tudo o que ela já sentira antes.

Bella ouvia a sua própria voz dizendo coisas em italiano, coisas incoerentes e desesperadas que ela nunca tinha dito para qualquer homem na vida.

-Por favor, oh, por favor, oh, me toque, sim, oh, por favor.

A excitação aumentava dentro dela, atingindo níveis cada vez mais altos, até que as palavras lhe faltaram e ela só conseguia emitir pequenos sons estranhos e estrangulados. Ela precisava de... alguma coisa, mas não sabia do quê.

Ele sabia.

-Sim - ele disse ao ouvido dela, também em italiano. - Sim, sim, é isso. Você está quase lá. Goze para mim. Venha.

Ela não entendeu o que ele dizia, mas a excitação era quase intolerável, e ela pensou que ia morrer. De repente, com mais uma carícia, tudo dentro dela se acendeu e explodiu em uma confusão de centelhas e fogo que a fez gritar. Os dedos dele continuaram a acariciá-la, e ondas do mais maravilhoso prazer, como ela nunca havia sentido, tomaram conta do seu corpo, repetidas vezes.

Ele a beijou na boca, fez-lhe uma última carícia e então tirou a mão de baixo da saia dela. Ela ouvia a respiração dele, difícil e acelerada, como se ele tivesse corrido. Ainda em cima dela, ele mudou o peso e começou a abrir os botões das próprias calças.

A carruagem parou com um solavanco.

Edward levantou a cabeça e as mãos dele pararam. Todo o seu corpo ficou rígido.

-Meu Deus! - murmurou. - Deus Todo-Poderoso, o que eu estou fazendo?

Ele se afastou violentamente dela. Bella puxou as saias para baixo, tendo dificuldade para se sentar direito, a respiração ofegante e penosa, olhando fixamente para ele, em estado de choque.

-Cretino, estúpido! - ele resmungou, esfregando a mão sobre o rosto. - Eu sou um cretino muito estúpido mesmo. Cérebro na virilha, é isso o que eu tenho. Estúpido, estúpido. Completamente estúpido.

A porta da carruagem se abriu. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu.

Entorpecida, Bella só conseguia olhar fixamente para ele, maravilhada. Ela nunca havia imaginado nada como aquilo. O que ele tinha feito com ela, com as mãos? A forma como ele a havia tocado e acariciado era diferente de tudo o que ela já havia sentido. E então...

_Santo cielo._

Um prazer tão doce! Ondas e ondas de prazer. Como uma queda, como mágica, como morrer... nenhuma dessas descrições eram adequadas para definir o que ele tinha feito com ela. Era uma experiência que ia além das palavras.

Ela ouviu vagamente o tinido de alguma coisa e percebeu que o cocheiro estava desenrolando os degraus, mas não conseguia encontrar forças para se erguer do banco, nem que fosse para salvar a própria vida. Bella apertou os dedos contra os lábios e fez uma careta. Ela os sentiu inchados devido aos beijos dele e queimando como resultado do atrito com a sua barba. Momentos antes ela se sentira toda incendiada, mas agora o seu corpo estava quente e lânguido, como se não tivesse ossos. Tinha vontade de chorar. Tinha vontade de rir.

-Edward... - A voz dela foi sumindo, e ela não se lembrava do que ia dizer. Depois daquela experiência extraordinária, o que uma mulher poderia dizer?

Ele estava sentado na frente dela, a cabeça inclinada, o rosto nas mãos. -Edward? Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela.

-Saia.  
Com essas palavras, Bella se arrastou para fora da carruagem e se dirigiu para a entrada da casa. Ele não a seguiu.

-Continue andando - ordenou ele ao cocheiro. - Para qual quer lugar. Não me importo. Pelo amor de Deus, apenas dirija. - Dito isso, ele bateu a porta da carruagem, deixando Bella, atordoada, sozinha na calçada.

Ela sabia que deveria entrar, mas simplesmente ficou ali, olhando fixamente para a carruagem de aluguel, que virava a esquina da praça e desaparecia de vista.

Bella havia descoberto o que queria saber. Edward Cullen a fascinava porque ela estava se apaixonando por ele. Apaixonar-se supostamente deixa uma mulher feliz, mas ela não sentia qualquer alegria. O veneno da voz dele ao lhe dizer para sair da carruagem confirmara o seu maior medo. Ele ainda não gostava dela. Ele não conseguia respeitá-la. E sem dúvida ele não estava apaixonado por ela.

Bella começou a desejar nunca ter brincado com o fogo do dragão.


	16. Capítulo 15

_Capítulo quinze_

**T**odas as células do corpo de Edward estavam em completa rebelião contra o que tinha acabado de acontecer com ele. As mãos se abriam e fechavam e ele tinha ganas de esmagar alguma coisa com os punhos, de preferência o próprio crânio. O desejo pulsava pelo seu corpo a cada batida do coração, e dentro dele o caos se instalara. "Que a praga carregue aquela mulher!", pensou, desesperado.

Fechando os olhos, ele se recostou no banco. Tentou tirá-la da cabeça, mas era inútil. Toda a sua autodisciplina não era suficiente para apagá-la da mente nem para pôr fim à necessidade que ele tinha dela. Depois de Tess, Edward sempre havia limitado as suas ligações com mulheres a casos discretos. Amantes, se o seu trabalho lhe permitisse ficar em um lugar o tempo suficiente para um arranjo desses. Caso contrário, as cortesãs tinham bastado. Mas nenhuma mulher - nem amante, nem cortesã, nem mesmo Tess - havia feito Edward se sentir assim antes, como um mendigo, como um rei, como um louco.

Ele olhava fixamente para o banco à sua frente, vendo Bella, linda, quente e desejosa. A cada respiração, ele inalava a fragrância de flores de macieira que se exalava dela. Aquele cheiro estava por toda parte - nas mãos e nas roupas dele. Impregnava a carruagem, e não o deixava pensar. Edward puxou as cortinas para o lado e abriu a janela, respirando fundo o ar quente do verão, em uma tentativa de clarear a cabeça, baixar a excitação à força, buscar sentido em uma situação em que nada fazia sentido.

"Por favor, oh, por favor, oh..."

Mesmo no meio do trânsito de Londres, mesmo no meio do ruído das rodas da carruagem e dos cascos dos cavalos, os gemidos suaves e os pedidos incoerentes dela o chamavam, o provocavam e lhe davam vontade de voltar.

A carruagem desacelerou em um cruzamento e Edward notou um trio de mulheres andando de um lado para outro perto de um poste de luz próximo de um beco escuro. Prostitutas, naturalmente. Ele estava em uma área pouco respeitável, e havia prostitutas por toda parte.

Edward levantou o braço e bateu o punho com força três vezes no teto. O corpo dele implorava por alívio. O veículo parou, o cocheiro puxou o breque e Edward desceu.

-Espere aqui - ordenou ele, e caminhou até onde estava o grupo de mulheres.

As três lhe sorriram enquanto ele se aproximava, posicionando-se para que ele as examinasse. Ele acenou para a de cabelo loiro. Ela sorria, mostrando os dentes, sem dúvida porque tinha todos. A tez dela era clara, sem sinais de varíola, e seu corpo era bonito. Ele sempre tivera mesmo preferência por loiras, afinal.

Ela se adiantou, o sorriso mais largo.

Quer um trato, doutor? - murmurou, pondo a mão no peito dele.

Venha. - Ele a pegou pelo braço e se dirigiu para o beco sem saída. No beco ficava um estábulo particular, com um portão. Edward a levou para um canto escuro.

É um xelim para o de praxe - ela lhe disse. - Qualquer coisa a mais, o preço depende...

Do quê?

Ela sorriu afetadamente, tocando com os dedos a seda da sua gravata larga.

-Do que o patrão vai querer.

O de praxe lhe servia perfeitamente. Se ela tivesse dito cem libras, ele lhe teria pago. Ele pôs a mão no bolso, tirou a moeda exigida e a colocou na mão dela. Ela se inclinou e enfiou a moeda dentro do sapato.

Quando ela se levantou, ele a pegou pelos ombros e a pressionou contra o muro de tijolos enegrecido do beco. Ele a beijou. Ela tinha gosto de gim. Ele não se importava.

Com aquele beijo encharcado de gim, todos os seus vestígios de raciocínio se dissolveram. Enterrando o rosto contra o pescoço da meretriz, ele puxou a saia dela para cima. Com a mão livre, começou a desabotoar as calças. Os apelos excitados de Bella ecoavam na sua mente e ele fechou os olhos, tentando fazer de conta que era dela a pele que ele beijava, mas um som estranho intrometeu-se na fantasia dele. Edward voltou a cabeça e olhou pelo portão para dentro do estábulo.

A luz da lua ele viu, no pátio do estábulo, um cão montando em uma cadela, corcoveando sobre ela com um fervor tão frenético que a força de seus impulsos a fazia guinchar.

Edward olhou fixamente para os animais, subitamente paralisado.

Anos de trabalho e disciplina, anos de prudência e razão, anos sendo um honrado cavalheiro britânico com casos discretos e comportamento impecável, e ele agora estava reduzido a agir como um cachorro no cio.

Com dificuldade, Edward tirou os olhos dos animais e olhou para aquele rosto de menina virado para cima à sua frente - e viu que ela era mesmo uma menina. Â luz da lua, com os olhos fechados e os lábios abertos em uma imitação burlesca de paixão, era difícil adivinhar qual era exatamente a sua idade. Talvez dezessete.

Ele se encheu de aversão por si mesmo. Não era um cachorro, e não poderia fornicar em um beco como um cachorro.

- Esquece - resmungou ele, afastando, pela segunda vez naquela noite, o seu corpo agonizado de uma mulher pronta e com as saias levantadas. Prova irrefutável de que ele realmente havia perdido a sanidade. Virou-se e saiu andando a passos largos, abotoando as calças no caminho, deixando a prostituta para trás, sem dúvida feliz da vida por ter ganhado um xelim sem fazer absolutamente nada.

Duro como pedra e ainda sentindo uma fúria maior do que um cavalheiro deve se permitir, Edward saiu do beco e voltou para a carruagem de aluguel. Pagou o cocheiro, dispensou-o e saiu andando. Percorreu as ruas de Londres, tentando recuperar o juízo e se livrar do feitiço que Bella tinha jogado sobre ele, fosse o que fosse.

A cada passo, tentava voltar a ter consciência da realidade. Ele queria Bella, mas não poderia tê-la. Ela não era para o seu bico. Era moralmente errado corromper a inocência de qualquer mulher jovem. Nesse caso, era suicídio para a carreira dele, uma carreira construída durante catorze anos.

No entanto, por mais que se esforçasse, ele continuava ansiando por ela com uma ferocidade que ia além do desejo comum, e a selvageria de seu próprio apetite carnal era algo que ele não compreendia. Nunca se sentira assim, e isso o levava a fazer coisas desesperadas, coisas que faziam dele um homem irreconhecível, coisas que iam contra tudo aquilo que ele sempre pensara sobre si mesmo. Entretanto, se ela estivesse ali naquele momento, ele jogaria fora a carreira e a honra apenas para tocá-la novamente e ouvi-la exclamar o nome dele.

Edward andou, andou, andou exaustivamente, desejando poder parar apenas quando chegasse ao fim do mundo.

Ele não foi para casa naquela noite. Bella sabia disso porque ficou acordada na cama até de manhã, tentando ouvir o som dos passos dele passarem pela sua porta. Ele também não voltou no dia seguinte. Mandou uma nota para Rosalie, dizendo que ficaria perto do Ministério de Relações Exteriores, em Whitehall, por ser mais conveniente. Havia muitos preparativos a fazer para a chegada de Charlie, explicou, e não tinha sentido ficar no bairro de Mayfair.

Bella sabia que tudo aquilo não passava de desculpa. Ele a estava evitando. Apesar de saber que ele não queria estar perto dela, ela ansiava por estar com ele. Não conseguiria esquecer o que ele tinha feito com ela, mesmo que tentasse. Ela lembrava e relembrava cada momento daquela noite repetidas vezes, saboreando as lembranças do beijo e do toque dele. O seu coração ansiava por vê-lo novamente, apesar de sua razão lhe lembrar que ele não estava apaixonado por ela.

Nos três dias seguintes, ela não saiu de Portman Square. Diante da possibilidade de ele voltar e de poder vê-lo, Bella permaneceu em casa. Soltou pipas no parque com Isabel, leu livros, fez bordados. Treinou violão, acompanhando Emmett ou a filha dele quando tocavam piano na sala de música, mas não foi a nenhuma festa ou reunião.

A notícia de que Haye havia rompido o noivado deles se espalhou, mas não o motivo. Cumprindo a palavra empenhada, Haye e seu tio mantiveram a discrição, e a notícia sobre Jacob não vazou.

Com a esperança renovada, os seus pretendentes mais persistentes novamente começaram a visitá-la. Lorde Montrose, Lorde Walford e Lorde Blair foram a Portman Square, mas ela não queria ver nenhum deles. Havia apenas um homem que ela queria ter perto de si, mas esse desejo não foi realizado, pois Edward não voltou para casa.

Na terceira noite depois daquela na carruagem de aluguel, a duquesa de Tremore apareceu. Se Bella alimentava alguma esperança de seus sentimentos por Edward serem correspondidos, a visita da duquesa acabou com ela.

-Agora que o Parlamento entrou em recesso e a temporada está quase no fim, Tremore e eu vamos voltar para nossa casa em Hampshire amanhã - a duquesa explicou enquanto se servia de vinho da Madeira na sala de estar com Rosalie e Bella. - Edward me perguntou se Miss Swan poderia nos acompanhar.

Bella ficou tensa no sofá, com o coração apertado de dor. Não apenas Edward a evitava como a estava mandando para longe. Mais uma vez a estavam tirando do caminho, mais uma vez a tratavam como um estorvo, e por um momento breve e irracional ela se sentiu novamente como uma menininha solitária, uma menininha com quem ninguém sabia o que fazer. Apenas o seu orgulho a sustentava, obrigando-a a manter uma expressão neutra e a engolir a vontade de chorar.

Eu vou para o campo com a senhora, Excelência?

Sim. Espero que isso seja do seu agrado. - A duquesa se voltou para Rosalie, que estava sentada ao lado de Bella no sofá. - Quais são os seus planos?

Pretendíamos ir para Devonshire por alguns dias, logo que Emmett termine os testes para a nova ópera. Edward deseja que você assuma as funções de _chaperon _de Miss Swan?

Na verdade, nós gostaríamos que você também fosse conosco para Tremore Hall.

Acredito que não há problema - respondeu Rosalie. - Emmett pode me seguir quando terminar o trabalho dele aqui. Nós podemos ir para Devonshire de lá.

-Excelente! - A duquesa voltou a sua atenção para Bella.

-Você já pensou na sua situação? Edward me informou que tem vários pretendentes sérios, e que cada um deles manifestou a ele o desejo de se casar com você. Ele precisa saber qual deles você prefere.

Bella sentiu um frio horrível de repente. Ela não respondeu.

-Desculpe-me ser direta e fazer perguntas que, em circunstâncias normais, não seriam da minha conta - disse a duquesa, entendendo erroneamente o silêncio dela como reticência -, mas a sua situação é fora do comum e exige pressa. O seu pai chega em  
três semanas e, se entendi corretamente, espera que esteja noiva quando ele chegar e casada quando ele partir. A única dúvida é qual o homem que escolherá.

Bella abaixou os olhos e ficou olhando fixamente para as mãos cerradas no colo, sem responder.

-Sir Edward suspeita que você possa não ter se decidido - continuou a duquesa gentilmente. - Ele pediu que Tremore e eu ofereçamos em sua honra uma daquelas festas que duram vários dias no campo, com diversas atividades. Vamos convidar os seus três pretendentes, de forma que você possa passar mais tempo com cada um antes de se resolver por um deles.

A esse respeito, o tempo não ia ajudar.

Entendo - ela conseguiu dizer através do nó que sentia na garganta.

Quando você escolher o cavalheiro da sua preferência -continuou a duquesa -, Edward dará a sua aprovação formal, e o evento vai culminar com um baile para comemorar. Quando seu pai chegar, Edward poderá lhe dar a boa notícia antes de partir para a  
Anatólia.

Bella levantou os olhos, chocada.

-Edward vai para a Anatólia?

Acredito que essa seja a sua próxima missão. Ele deveria ficar durante toda a visita do príncipe Charlie, mas creio que a situação lá se agravou, e o primeiro-ministro vai despachá-lo para lá o quanto antes.

E os arranjos do casamento? - perguntou Rosalie. - Sir Edward não deveria negociá-los?

O príncipe Charlie e seus ministros farão os arranjos finais com o noivo e sua família, e os proclamas serão afixados em Hampshire. O príncipe Charlie irá a Tremore. Há uma igreja católica na nossa aldeia, Wychwood, e o casamento será realizado lá. Espero que todos esses arranjos sejam aceitáveis para você, Bella.

Eu não quero me casar com nenhum deles - disse ela, triste. - Eu não amo nenhum deles.

Rosalie pôs um braço nos ombros dela.

Talvez você possa persuadir o seu pai a mudar de idéia e lhe dar mais tempo para encontrar um homem com quem você realmente queira se casar.

Eu não vou pedir nada para o meu pai! Durante a maior parte da minha vida ele fez de conta que eu não existia. Eu não pediria comida a Charlie se estivesse morrendo de fome!

Então parece que você tem que escolher entre os três pretendentes que tem.

Como eu posso escolher? Como? - "Como eu poderia algum dia deixar qualquer homem que não seja Edward pôr as mãos em mim?"

O braço de Rosalie apertou os ombros dela, mas nenhuma das duas mulheres respondeu a sua pergunta. Afinal de contas, o que elas poderiam dizer?

Bella fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco, tentando esconder o seu sofrimento. Ela estava apaixonada por Edward, mas estava claro que ele não sentia o mesmo por ela. Se Edward a amasse, não estaria de partida para a Anatólia. Se a amasse, não a estaria empurrando para os braços de outro homem. Se a amasse, depois daquela noite na carruagem ele a teria levado embora, teria se casado com ela, sem se importar com as conseqüências. Mas, como Jacob antes dele, Edward não a amava.

Bella abaixou a cabeça. Sentia as lágrimas formigando nos olhos, mas esforçou-se para não chorar. Não iria chorar por um homem que não a amava. Já tinha feito isso uma vez, quando era uma menina apaixonada. Não faria isso de novo, agora que era mulher.

Estava na hora de enfrentar a realidade. Ela não amava nenhum daqueles homens, mas todos eles pareciam estar apaixonados por ela. Nenhum deles a mandaria embora, a despacharia, iria para a Anatólia e a esqueceria. Parecia que ela tinha recebido o que havia pedido em oração naquele dia no jardim de Lady Kettering. Deus respondera a sua oração em dose tripla. Nenhum deles era Edward, mas Edward não a queria. Bella respirou fundo e levantou os olhos.

- Convide-os a todos para essa grande festa, Excelência. Que esses pretendentes disputem a minha mão e, no fim da semana, escolherei um deles. - Ela se levantou. - Como é que os senhores, ingleses, dizem? Que vença o melhor.

Durante as duas semanas seguintes, Edward não fez nada além de trabalhar. Passou todos os momentos em que estava acordado preparando tudo para a chegada do príncipe Charlie, assumindo a responsabilidade até pelos menores detalhes, dizendo a si mesmo que se não fizesse ele mesmo tudo aquilo, nada sairia direito.

O enviado do príncipe, o conde Trevani, chegou para dar assistência nos preparativos, trazendo com ele ricos presentes de Charlie para o rei Guilherme, a rainha Adelaide e o primeiro-ministro. Para Bella, havia ricos tecidos, baixelas de ouro e jóias que eram parte do dote dela. Até Edward recebeu um presente, uma espada de prata lindamente trabalhada.

Em nome do seu governo, aceitou os presentes para o rei, a rainha e o primeiro-ministro, informando a Trevani que o rei Guilherme estava ansioso para se encontrar com Sua Alteza, e que um jantar oficial já havia sido marcado. Explicou os arranjos feitos por ele com a duquesa de Tremore, plano que Trevani considerou totalmente aceitável.

Edward também se encarregou dos presentes de Bella, prometendo providenciar que ela os recebesse o mais rapidamente possível e manifestando a opinião de que ela ficaria encantada e grata. As jóias eram um presente extremamente generoso para uma filha ilegítima, mas Edward não pôde deixar de notar que, entre as pérolas e os diamantes, não havia nem um único rubi.

Ele se lembrou da conversa entre Renée e Bella sobre os rubis. Isso não era de surpreender, já que se lembrava de absolutamente tudo que acontecera naquela noite, em detalhes dolorosos. Lembrava e relembrava. Trabalhava até a exaustão, mas isso não o ajudou muito, pois cada uma das tarefas que tinha de fazer estava relacionada a Bella. Nem mesmo o sono lhe servia de refúgio, pois sonhava com ela, acordando em tal estado de excitação que começou a se perguntar se não tinha ido parar no inferno sem saber. Pois apenas o inferno poderia ter tanto tormento.

Pela décima sétima noite seguida, Edward a amaldiçoou, enfureceu-se com ela e tentou odiá-la, mas não conseguia deixar de se lembrar daquela noite na carruagem, não conseguia parar de imaginar aquele corpo quente e desejoso sob o seu, não conseguia evitar que aqueles suaves murmúrios de prazer lhe ecoassem na lembrança. Apesar de ela o perseguir o tempo todo, ele não conseguia odiá-la, por mais que tentasse.

Duas semanas depois da partida de Bella para Tremore Hall, Edward recebeu uma carta da duquesa, dizendo que os preparativos para as festas estavam adiantados. Os convites tinham sido enviados, o menu já fora selecionado e as atividades e divertimentos estavam sendo preparados, culminando com um grande baile, ao fim do qual Bella faria a sua escolha.

Diante daquelas palavras, Edward foi obrigado mais uma vez a encarar a dura realidade. Ela iria escolher Montrose, Blair ou Walford. Um daqueles homens seria quem a beijaria, tocaria, iria com ela para a cama, a possuiria. Edward dobrou a carta da duquesa e a pôs na pasta, pensando no que ainda teria que suportar.

O príncipe Charlie chegaria dentro de uma semana. Quando isso acontecesse, haveria uma quinzena de eventos que exigiriam a sua atenção - os assuntos diplomáticos a serem discutidos com o príncipe e seus ministros ocupariam seus dias, e os jantares oficiais e bailes, as noites. Haveria atividade de sobra para manter a sua mente ocupada e, esperava ele, deixar o seu corpo em tal estado de exaustão que o obrigaria a desmaiar de sono.

Ainda teria que buscar forças para agüentar os dias de festa em Tremore Hall, durante os quais Bella faria a sua escolha. Depois haveria a cerimônia de casamento, mas ele não estaria lá. Graças a Deus, Sir Gervase tinha criado tanta confusão com a situação turca, que quando Bella Swan se tornasse esposa de algum nobre britânico, Edward estaria em um navio com destino à Anatólia. Então talvez ele conseguisse recobrar a sanidade.


	17. Capítulo 16

AAAAAHHH LEMON NESSE CAPITULO *-*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capítulo dezesseis_

**T**remore Hall era uma propriedade rural enorme que não ficava nada a dever ao palácio do príncipe Charlie em Bolgheri em termos de grandeza. O terreno e os jardins eram maravilhosos, o interior da imensa casa, ricamente decorado, e a estufa do duque, cheia de plantas exóticas de todo o mundo. O duque e a duquesa eram anfitriões atenciosos e agradáveis e faziam todo o possível para deixar Bella à vontade. A comida era excelente, havia muitas coisas agradáveis para fazer, e os ministros de Charlie tinham enviado um grande número de costureiras de Londres para começarem a preparar o enxoval da noiva. Nessas circunstâncias, a maioria das mulheres estaria na maior felicidade. Bella, entretanto, se sentia profundamente infeliz.

Não era da sua natureza ficar triste por muito tempo, mas não conseguia se livrar da melancolia que tinha tomado conta de si. Ela tentava se apresentar bem, pois não queria magoar os sentimentos do duque e da duquesa, nem que eles a julgassem uma ingrata. Bella ajudou a planejar os espetáculos e atividades de entretenimento para a festa, para a qual mais de cem pessoas haviam sido convidadas. Aprendeu a jogar _croquet, a _manobrar o arco-e-flecha e a jogar uíste. Quando os convidados começaram a chegar, ela foi igualmente cortês com cada um dos seus três pretendentes. Todos retribuíram como perfeitos cavalheiros, chegando até a ser delicados uns com os outros. Bella sorria e fingia estar feliz. Por dentro, porém, sentia-se morrer.

Pensou em fugir. Não seria a primeira vez. Se conseguisse chegar até a mãe, Renée lhe daria dinheiro. Ela poderia fugir e se esconder. Mas o pai acabaria por encontrá-la. Ele sempre a encontrava. Ela havia fugido de várias situações adversas na vida. Isso alguma vez tinha resolvido alguma coisa?

Outra opção era escolher um dos homens, ir para o altar e gritar "Não!" no momento adequado, em frente de todos os convidados. Essa idéia era um pouco mais atraente do que fugir, porque seria uma grande humilhação para o seu pai. Mas ela também humilharia o pobre noivo, que não tinha feito nada para merecer um tratamento desse. Além disso, Charlie provavelmente a mandaria de volta para um convento, faria com que ela fosse trancada em uma cela para não poder fugir e a deixaria apodrecer lá.

Durante a semana da festa, ela perguntou todos os dias à duquesa se Edward havia chegado, mas a resposta era sempre negativa. Seu tempo foi dividido entre os três pretendentes, de modo que ela pudesse dar a cada um deles uma atenção especial. Ela caminhou, conversou e dançou com cada um deles. Tentava esquecer o homem que não a amava e reconhecer as qualidades dos três homens que a queriam por esposa. Tentou avaliar cada pretendente por seus próprios méritos, tentou ver a si mesma casada com ele, tendo filhos com ele, ficando satisfeita com ele. As mulheres se casavam com homens a quem não amavam todos os dias, disse ela a si mesma muitas vezes, e muitas dessas mulheres conseguiam ser felizes.

Na noite do baile, Edward ainda não tinha chegado a Tremore, mas isso não importava. O único motivo pelo qual ele iria era para saber qual o homem escolhido por ela - e ela ainda não se decidira. Como poderia fazê-lo?

Bella ficou em frente ao espelho do seu quarto enquanto uma criada abotoava cada um dos minúsculos botões cobertos de tecido que desciam pelas costas do seu vestido de baile de seda rosa, e outra lhe arrumava o cabelo com botões de rosa do mesmo tom, recém-colhidos. Durante toda essa operação, ela se estudava no espelho com um estranho desinteresse e afastamento, como se estivesse olhando para outra pessoa, e percebeu que era isso mesmo o que estava acontecendo. O que ela via no espelho era uma alma penada, uma sombra de si mesma. Já não sabia mais quem era. Ela se sentia como se estivesse perdida em um nevoeiro, tentando encontrar o caminho de casa. Mas ela não tinha casa e, sem amor, nunca teria.

Quando estava vestida e pronta, Bella dispensou as criadas e caminhou até a janela. Olhou para a grande extensão de canteiros dos Tremore, do lado de fora, onde lanternas haviam sido acesas e as carruagens da pequena nobreza local que fora convidada lotavam a entrada de veículos.

O tempo estava se esgotando. Ela tinha que escolher. Blair, Montrose, Walford. Qual deles? Um soluço lhe escapou do peito, e ela tocou a boca com os dedos enluvados. Era uma escolha impossível, pois não conseguia suportar o pensamento de ser beijada por nenhum daqueles homens. Não conseguia suportar ser tocada por nenhum deles. Nem agora nem nunca. Não depois de Edward. Só de pensar nisso já se sentia enjoada.

- Com licença, senhorita.

Bella se virou e viu que uma das criadas havia voltado para o quarto.

-Sir Edward Cullen chegou e deseja ver a senhorita antes do baile. O coração dela deu um salto, retorcendo-se no peito com um prazer ao mesmo tempo doce e dolorido. Edward tinha vindo.

-Onde está ele?

Ele disse que esperaria pela senhorita na estufa de Sua Alteza. A senhorita sabe onde fica?

Sim, sei, obrigada. - Bella pegou o leque e seguiu a criada para fora do quarto. Desceu os três lances de escada até o térreo, cheia de uma esperança impossível. E se ele tivesse vindo para levá-la embora? A esperança apressava os seus passos, e ela acabou correndo pelo longo corredor atapetado de vermelho que levava à estufa. E se ele tivesse chegado à conclusão de que a amava?

O valete de Edward, Harper, de pé ao lado das portas duplas que davam para a estufa, abriu uma delas para Bella. Ela o cumprimentou com um movimento de cabeça, ao passar. Entrou, e Harper fechou a porta.

A famosa estufa do duque de Tremore era um salão com teto de vidro, maior que o salão de baile do palácio do pai dela. Era cheia de árvores e plantas de todo o mundo, decorada com estátuas, fontes, vasos e urnas. Suportes de ferro no alto de colunas romanas sustentavam lâmpadas a gás que iluminavam o salão. Sem fôlego, ela parou, tentando encontrar Edward no meio da densa folhagem, mas não o via.

-Edward? - chamou.

Ele deu um passo, saindo de trás de uma treliça de videira densamente coberta. Olhar para ele lhe deu uma alegria tão intensa que ela não conseguia falar. Só conseguia ficar olhando, como que absorvendo a visão dele, na esperança de não estar sonhando.

Ele estava vestido formalmente para o baile. Uma bela casaca de lã preta cobria os largos ombros, e calças pretas combinando revestiam-lhe as longas pernas. Nem uma única ruga ousava arruinar o seu colete de seda adornado de dourado e preto. A camisa de um branco de neve estava imaculada, naturalmente, e passada à perfeição. Ele não tinha nem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, nem a sombra de qualquer fiozinho nas roupas. Até o olho roxo, que lhe tinha dado um certo ar alegre e dissoluto, estava mais claro, tornando-se quase imperceptível. Ela nunca tinha visto nada tão esplêndido na vida. A alegria a dominava, e Bella começou a rir.

-Seu valete é incrível - disse ela, ainda sem fôlego devido à longa corrida. - Quando você está com essa aparência, eu sempre tenho vontade de despentear o seu cabelo e entortar a sua roupa.

Ele não riu com ela. A expressão dele era composta, grave, inescrutável - aquela feição diplomática habitual. Bella sentiu o seu riso se desvanecer.

Quando você chegou? - perguntou ela.

Há algumas horas. Eu trouxe um presente do seu pai para você. - Ele se virou, acenando para ela. - Venha comigo.

Ela o seguiu para trás da treliça de videira e viu uma longa mesa de mármore entalhado onde estava exposta uma grande variedade de orquídeas. Algumas das orquídeas tinham sido empurradas para o lado, dando espaço para uma arca dourada de cerca de quarenta e cinco centímetros de cada lado e quinze centímetros de altura.

Ele abriu a arca, revelando uma coleção pequena, porém deslumbrante, de jóias.

-Seu pai decidiu que você pode ficar com essas jóias. Elas são parte do seu dote.

Bella olhou de relance para os diamantes e pérolas sobre o interior de veludo vermelho e em seguida olhou para ele.

Nem uma centelha de emoção aparecia nos olhos de Edward. Nenhum lampejo de fogo. Seus olhos eram frios e impessoais, fazendo-a lembrar a primeira vez em que o tinha visto.

-Isso é só uma parte - ele disse. - Ainda há uma baixela de ouro, prata e cristal. Serviço para trinta pessoas, creio. Pensei que você poderia querer usar algumas dessas jóias hoje à noite, por isso as trouxe comigo. Tudo o mais está em Londres.

Ela estudou a arca e seu conteúdo.

-Uma baixela com serviço para trinta pessoas, e também jóias. Muito generoso da parte de Charlie. Nada de rubis, porém, naturalmente.

Ela se forçou a rir, mas o riso soou vazio aos seus próprios ouvidos.

-Suponho que seja bom que Charlie não tenha me dado rubis. Eles não combinariam com o meu vestido. - Bella deixou o leque de lado e pôs a mão dentro da arca. Tirou uma tiara e a pôs na cabeça, em um ângulo absurdamente torto. Virou-se para ele, com um sorriso caprichoso, na esperança de fazê-lo rir. - O que você acha?

Ele não retribuiu o sorriso. Não arrumou a tiara para ela. Pelo contrário, deu um passo para trás.

-Você tem que me dizer quem escolheu - disse ele com as mãos atrás das costas, cerimonioso e formal. - Já recebi a aprovação por escrito do seu pai para qualquer um dos três, de forma que poderei chamar de lado o homem da sua escolha durante a noite e lhe dar o meu consentimento formal. Em seguida farei o anúncio oficial.

Essas palavras feriram o coração dela como uma flecha, matando todas as esperanças desenfreadas e loucas que ela tinha tido enquanto descia a escadaria. Ela virou a cabeça para esconder a expressão do rosto. O orgulho não deixava que ela mostrasse a ele como se sentia. Com a cabeça curvada, Bella brincou com as jóias.

Eu ainda não fiz a minha escolha.

Entendo. - Houve uma longa pausa, e então ele suspirou fundo. - Você tem que escolher hoje à noite, Bella.

Sim, eu sei. - Ela puxou um colar de diamantes da arca e o examinou. - Eu nunca lhe concedi aquele novo jogo de xadrez, para tirar as dúvidas.

Esqueça-se disso.

Você não quer saber se... A voz dela falhou e ela levantou o colar, forçando mais um sorriso. - Quero usar isto, mas não consigo apertar o fecho com as mãos enluvadas.

Ele fez um som, talvez de impaciência, e arrancou o colar das mãos dela.

-Vire-se.

Bella se virou e sentiu a frieza da platina contra a clavícula, enquanto ele colocava a jóia ao redor do pescoço dela. Os nós dos dedos dele roçaram-lhe a nuca quando ele enganchou um lado do fecho no outro, mas ao terminar ele não as tirou.

Estou ouvindo os músicos afinando os instrumentos - disse ele. - O baile está para começar.

Sim. - Ela não se mexeu. - Edward...

Ê melhor eu a levar para lá. - As mãos dele se afastaram, deslizando sobre a pele dela, e Bella sentiu-se como se ele tivesse acabado de enterrar uma flecha no coração dela.

Naturalmente - murmurou ela, pegando o leque e virando-se para dar o braço a ele. Edward pegou a arca com a mão livre, e os dois saíram da estufa. O valete ainda estava parado no corredor.

Leve isso, Harper - Edward disse, entregando a arca e escoltando Bella para o salão de baile, que ficava no outro extremo do longo corredor. Nenhum dos dois disse nada.

A música ia ficando mais alta à medida que eles se aproximavam do salão. As imensas portas duplas tinham sido escancaradas, e alguns casais se dirigiam para a pista de dança. De pé no corredor, bem perto das portas, estava Lorde Blair. Bella havia lhe prometido a primeira dança, e ele a esperava para cobrar a promessa.

Edward também o viu e parou.

-Aproveite a sua noite - murmurou ele para Bella. – Estarei na estufa. Quando você tiver se decidido, diga ao escolhido para ir me encontrar lá, para que eu lhe dê o meu consentimento formal. Então eu voltarei para cá com ele e farei o anúncio.

Ela ficou olhando enquanto ele se virava para ir embora.

-Você não vai participar do baile?  
Ele se deteve.

-Não - disse ele sobre o ombro, sem olhar para ela. Em segui  
da recomeçou a andar pelo corredor.

Bella ficou olhando enquanto ele se afastava, e pensou na oração que tinha feito naquele dia no jardim de Lady Kettering. O pedido dela tinha se realizado, palavra por palavra. Ela havia encontrado o homem com quem queria se casar. Ela tinha encontrado o homem que fazia seu coração disparar e lhe tirava o fôlego. Ela tinha encontrado o homem com quem podia conversar e rir e que podia amar por toda a vida. O problema era que esse homem não retribuía o seu amor - e ela percebeu que tinha se esquecido de pedir isso a Deus. Bella cruzou os dedos, fechou os olhos e fez mais uma oração. Mas, ao abrir os olhos, Edward continuava se afastando.

O dia estava rompendo. Edward se recostou contra a parede de pedra da estufa de Tremore, olhando fixamente para o lugar ao lado da mesa de orquídeas onde ele tinha dado a Bella as jóias enviadas pelo pai dela. Ele se perguntou quando ela acharia o rubi. Por ordem sua, um joalheiro de Londres tinha retirado um dos pequenos diamantes baguetes da tiara e o substituíra por um rubi. Ele o tinha colocado em uma das extremidades do diadema, onde ficaria escondido dentro do cabelo dela, e o príncipe Charlie não poderia vê-lo se ela o usasse no casamento. Mas com quem ela ia se casar?

Edward abaixou os olhos e viu a sua casaca de gala, o colete e a gravata. Estava tudo amontoado onde ele os havia deixado havia horas, numa pilha desleixada sobre o chão que teria deixado Harper horrorizado. Edward olhou fixamente para suas roupas. Ele inicialmente tivera a intenção de participar do baile. Existia a expectativa de que ele fosse, era mesmo uma exigência. Era uma terrível indelicadeza não aparecer. A polidez que fosse para o inferno.

Pela centésima vez ele se perguntou quem ela teria escolhido e se forçou a parar com aquilo. Não era assunto dele. Ficaria sabendo o que ela decidira quando o escolhido chegasse para falar com ele.

Apenas mais algumas horas e poderia ir embora. Apenas mais uns poucos dias, depois de ele se encontrar com o pai dela, e o caso todo seria encerrado. Poderia voltar a ser ele mesmo novamente. Esse anseio, essa necessidade, essa loucura que ameaçava engoli-lo e arruinar a sua vida passaria. Iria embora, poderia deixar tudo para trás e continuar com as suas coisas. Coisas importantes.

Os gregos e os turcos estavam à beira da guerra, e uma guerra seria catastrófrica para os interesses britânicos naquela região. Dentro de uma semana ele estaria em um navio com destino a Constantinopla, para tentar encontrar uma solução diplomática para a situação. Era esse o seu trabalho. Era isso o que ele deveria fazer. Estranho que a tarefa trivial de encontrar um marido para uma mulher bela, caprichosa, impossível, imprevisível e namoradeira fosse a missão mais difícil que ele recebera na vida.

À distância, a música cessou. O baile havia terminado. Ele esperou, mas ninguém apareceu. Ficou ouvindo, na expectativa da batida dos saltos de sapato de algum homem sobre o chão de pedra da estufa, mas nada aconteceu.

Enquanto esperava, Edward fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em como iria evitar uma guerra na Anatólia, mas, em vez disso, deu por si pensando na nuca de Bella, de onde alguns cachos escuros de cabelo tinham se soltado do intrincado coque baixo. Eram como cachos de fios sedosos contra os dedos dele quando ele fechara o colar para ela.

Ele sorriu, lembrando-se de como ela tinha posto a tiara torta na cabeça. Como uma menininha brincando de se arrumar, pensou ele, e parou de sorrir. Naquele momento, ele imaginou o futuro dela... viu como seriam suas filhas. Seriam como ela. Meninas doces, suaves, lindas e impossíveis, de coração vulnerável e romântico e sorriso caloroso como o quente sol italiano, meninas que desejariam ser amadas, que cresceriam para atormentar e encantar a geração seguinte de honoráveis _gentlemen _britânicos. A única dúvida era quem seria o pai dessas meninas.

Ele ouviu passos. Já não era sem tempo. Edward respirou fundo e abriu os olhos.

Bella estava de pé à sua frente. Sozinha. Com a tiara na mão e uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto, ela lhe disse que o havia encontrado.

Há um rubi na minha tiara - disse ela, aproximando as sobrancelhas escuras com expressão perplexa. - Você sabia disso?

Sim.

Ela levantou o diadema incrustado de diamantes, apontando para uma das extremidades com o leque.

O meu pai não faria isso. Foi você, inglês. Você o colocou ali - acusou.

Sim - admitiu Edward. - Pareceu-me apropriado. Pareceu-me... Ele fez uma pausa por um instante. - Achei que era a coisa certa a fazer.

_-_Vai contra os desejos do meu pai. - De repente ela sorriu, e a luz do sol radiou pela sala, colorida com a aurora.

Os olhos dele doíam de olhá-la, e ele virou o rosto.

Como disse sua mãe, só não deixe Charlie ver isso.

Você fez isso por mim?

Por ela? Não, a razão dele tinha sido totalmente egoísta. Fizera aquilo porque não conseguia tolerar a idéia de que ela pudesse esquecê-lo.

Ele se endireitou, deixando de se apoiar na parece. Forçou-se a olhar para ela e fez a pergunta:

-Quem você escolheu?

Ela mudou o peso de um pé para o outro.

Ainda não decidi.

Você tem que decidir.

Estou achando esta escolha muito difícil. - Ela parou e limpou a garganta. - Preciso que você me aconselhe.

Ai, meu Deus!

-Não posso.

Naturalmente, ela ignorou o que ele disse, como seria de esperar em se tratando de Bella.

Lorde Walford é um homem agradável - ela disse, inclinando a cabeça e pensando no assunto. - O amor dele por mim é profundo e genuíno, acredito. É verdade que ele fala sobre as suas rosas o tempo todo, mas uma mulher deve desenvolver interesse pelos _hobbies _de seu marido, e eu poderia aprender a gostar do cultivo de rosas, imagino. Walford me lembra um pouco os seus cães pastores ingleses. Ele seria leal e fiel. Seria muito fácil mantê-lo feliz. Devo escolher Walford?

Bella...

Naturalmente, Lorde Blair também é muito cordial, muito agradável. Por que um homem amável e divertido tem uma prima tão horrível eu não sei dizer, mas, como você disse, eu não me casaria com a prima dele. - Ela olhava para cima, batendo a tiara pensativamente contra o queixo e estendendo-se com persistência exasperante sobre os atributos de Blair. - Ele é inteligente. Calado, mas não excessivamente tímido. E é muito cavalheiresco. Eu espetei o dedo em um espinho ontem. Sangrou, e ele amarrou a minha mão no lenço dele, com muita consideração. Mas aquela era a oportunidade perfeita, e ele a deixou passar.

Oportunidade? - disse ele, engasgado.

Edward, ele nem mesmo tentou me beijar - disse ela, indignada. - Um homem que quer se casar com uma moça deveria tentar roubar pelo menos um beijo dela, você não acha?

Da garganta de Edward saiu um som sufocado, e ele deu-lhe as costas, concentrando-se em olhar umas rosas-da-china. Obrigou-se a dizer alguma coisa.

Blair era bonzinho e agradável demais, você disse. Talvez você estivesse certa.

Talvez. Por outro lado, um homem pode ser bom demais? A maioria das mulheres tem uma fraqueza particular por libertinos, é verdade, mas eu... - Ela fez uma pausa com uma estranha vacilação na voz que ele não entendeu. - Mas eu acho que os homens bonzinhos são os melhores maridos. Blair também é bonito, e eu realmente gosto de homens bonitos, tenho que confessar. Deve ser ele o escolhido?

Edward fechou os olhos, sentindo-se como se um buraco tivesse sido aberto no chão e fosse tragá-lo.

-E então temos Lorde Montrose. E o mais bonito deles todos, alto e forte. Também é bem-humorado e me faz rir. O riso é importante para a felicidade no casamento. O que você acha? Devo escolher Lorde Montrose?

Os dentes dele estavam tão cerrados que a mandíbula doía.

Bella suspirou. Estava atrás dele, e pôs uma mão sobre o seu ombro. Edward respirou fundo. Ficou teso em um instante, com um toque da mão dela. Permaneceu assim, de costas para ela, escondendo isso, perdido de desejo e frustração, enquanto aquela necessidade horrível e desesperada por ela o engolfava.

Eu não consigo escolher - disse ela. - O que quer dizer que só há uma coisa a ser feita. Você tem que escolher por mim.

O quê? - sussurrou ele roucamente. Parecia que seu coração ia estourar dentro do peito. Ele deu um puxão nos ombros para tirar a mão dela e se virou, sem acreditar - e a encontrou observando-o com o rosto muito compenetrado. Ela estava falando sério. A garganta dele se fechou, e ele só conseguia ficar olhando para ela em agonia, sem dizer uma palavra.

Bella fez um gesto lento com a cabeça, confirmando o que dissera, dEdwardte do silêncio dele.

-Você sabe o que eu quero. Eu lhe disse naquela noite em que jogamos xadrez. Lembra-se?

Se ele se lembrava? Aquelas palavras o vinham atormentando havia semanas. Estavam gravadas a fogo na sua memória, e ele duvidava que algum dia as esqueceria.

-Então, qual desses homens pode me dar o que eu quero?- Ela se inclinou para ele, e os seus seios roçaram o peito dele. Seus lábios estavam próximos dos dele, perigosamente próximos. – Qual desses homens pode me amar e me respeitar, e me dar filhos homens? Qual deles tem uma paixão igual à minha?

Edward fechou as mãos. Não tocaria nela. Não tocaria.

Qual deles?

Bella, pare com isso. - Ele pôs as mãos ao redor do rosto dela, rompendo os seus votos com muita rapidez, tocando com os polegares os lábios dela, para deter o fluxo de palavras. - Maldição, pare com isso.

- Diga-me o que fazer, Edward. - Os lábios dela sussurravam contra os polegares dele, fazendo com que o desejo fluísse através de cada terminação nervosa do seu corpo. - Devo escolher Walford? Blair? Montrose? Você escolhe.

Ele pensou em cada um daqueles homens quando ela disse os nomes, e então se lembrou dos gemidos dela. Toda aquela paixão para um homem que não era ele.

"Oh, por favor, oh, sim, oh, me toque..."

Como um carvalho atingido por um raio, Edward se despedaçou em estilhaços de fogo. Ele baixou as mãos, pegou-a pelos braços, esmagando com os dedos a seda das mangas do vestido, empurrou-a até encostá-la na mesa que estava atrás dela e inclinou a cabeça, pondo fim à menção de qualquer outro homem com um beijo.

Ela arfou levemente ao sentir a sua boca. A tiara e o leque fizeram barulho ao bater no chão de pedra, e ela tocou o rosto dele com as mãos enluvadas. A doce boca de Bella cedeu imediatamente à exigência dele, e o desejo ardeu dentro de Edward enquanto ele a beijava. Ele tentou se controlar, mas não conseguia. Largou os braços dela e envolveu-lhe os seios, sentindo as suas formas nas mãos. Eles eram perfeitos, absolutamente perfeitos. Ele queria tocá-los, beijá-los. Queria lamber aquela pele quente e sedosa. Ouviu o rasgar do tecido e não conseguiu parar.

A brilhante luz do sol da manhã, ele via o que a sua força havia exposto, o alto de um dos seios dela - a expansão voluptuosa e um cantinho da auréola dela. Ele a delineou com a língua, umedecendo a pele dela e o tecido rasgado. Ela arcava contra ele, dizendo o seu nome, ofegante. Os braços dela se juntaram ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ele ouviu o som de um vaso quebrando e percebeu que havia jogado algumas das orquídeas premiadas de Tremore no chão, com um movimento do braço. Pegou as saias de Bella, as mãos frenéticas puxando para cima as camadas de sede e musselina, em busca da mulher quente e doce que estava embaixo daquilo tudo. Ele juntou as saias entre os corpos dos dois e as mãos dele procuravam desajeitadamente os colchetes que prendiam as calças dela. Conseguiu abri-los e puxou a peça de roupa para baixo. Pôs as mãos sobre as nádegas dela, envolvendo-as. Levantou-a para cima da mesa, e em seguida a tocou no seu ponto mais doce.

Como na carruagem, ela estava quente e macia, molhada contra os dedos dele. Ele a acariciou ali, e o corpo dela teve um espasmo. Com a desesperada falta de jeito da necessidade e da inexperiência, ela se agarrou a ele, arquejando contra o seu pescoço. Edward deslizou o dedo dentro dela e ela gritou, apertando convulsivamente a mão invasora com as coxas. Ele foi um pouco mais fundo, saboreando aquela estreiteza virginal. Queria lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, que não a machucaria, que conseguiria parar. Mas não podia dizer essas palavras, porque seria mentira. Porque, Deus tivesse piedade dele, não conseguia parar.

Edward tirou a mão de entre as coxas dela e a inclinou, acabando de soltar as calças dela e deixando-as cair sobre os sapatos de cetim. Empurrou a peça de cambraia e rendas para um lado, endireitou-se e abriu as próprias calças. Pôs novamente as mãos sobre as nádegas dela, puxando-a para si e colocando-se entre as coxas dela.

A ponta do seu pênis a tocou e escorregou por entre as dobras apertadas e molhadas do corpo de Bella. Edward fez um movimento para a frente, pressionando mais fundo dentro dela até tocar a sua virgindade. Com esse toque, todos os desejos primais que ele vinha tentando conter com tanta dificuldade explodiram dentro dele como um grito de triunfo, e ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a posse. A posse completa e total. Ele recuou e, com um ímpeto firme, apossou-se dela.

Ela arfou profundamente, tremendo. A penetração a machucara, ele sabia, e ficou chocado por sentir uma alegria extraordinária no momento mesmo em que lhe causava dor. Mas não havia como parar.

Ele lhe beijou o rosto, o cabelo, o pescoço, tudo o que sua boca conseguia alcançar. Ouviu a própria voz falando com ela - palavras incoerentes que tinham a intenção de confortá-la e que, ao mesmo tempo, excitavam o desejo dentro dele.

-Linda Bella, tão macia... Bella... oh, meu Deus, tão bom... sonhei com isso... com você... por... tanto tempo.

Ela ofegava, respirando como que em pequenos soluços, e ele tentou se segurar, esperar um pouco, dar a ela tempo para se ajustar à invasão dele, mas simplesmente não era possível. Ele a agarrou com mais força, manteve as nádegas dela nas mãos e entrou dentro dela. E em seguida o fez de novo, e mais uma vez, e uma outra vez.

A cada investida, ele sentia a excitação cada vez maior, mais densa, levando-o para o clímax. Com um último impulso, ele atingiu o ponto culminante, e o fluxo de prazer foi tão intenso que ele quase caiu.

Edward enterrou o rosto contra o cabelo dela, respirando com dificuldade, agarrando-a com as mãos enquanto a maré de orgasmo vazava, tornando-se pleno de satisfação. Os braços dela ainda o envolviam, o rosto pressionado contra o pescoço dele.

Você está bem? - ele sussurrou.

Eu... - O som saiu abafado contra o pescoço dele. Ela balançou a cabeça. - Não sei.

O remorso o atingiu, com uma culpa sombria. Ele deslizou as mãos, tirando-as de baixo das nádegas dela, e retirou o pênis de dentro dela.

-Oh! - disse ela, com um pequeno som de surpresa, como se até aquele segundo ainda não tivesse entendido o que tinha acaba do de acontecer.

Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto dele. A boca dela se franziu, e ela olhou repentinamente para baixo. Ele não sabia ao certo o que ela tinha visto no seu semblante, e não queria saber. Virou-se para ajustar a roupa de baixo e abotoar as próprias calças; em seguida olhou para baixo e viu as calças dela no chão. Estendeu o braço e as pegou com uma das mãos, ajoelhando-se na frente dela. Deslizou a cambraia sobre os sapatos rosados e começou a puxar a peça de roupa para cima.

Parou com as calças logo acima dos joelhos dela. As saias tinham caído, e ele não enxergava mais os pequenos caracóis escuros do vértice das coxas dela, mas podia imaginá-los. A necessidade primai chamejou dentro dele, e Edward ficou de pé de um pulo.

-Levante os quadris - disse ele.

Ela apoiou as mãos abertas sobre a mesa e fez o que ele mandava, permitindo que ele puxasse as calças para cima e as prendesse ao redor da cintura dela. Grandes ondas de rosa e branco cobriram as mãos de Edward, e ele não via o que estava fazendo, mas já tinha vestido e despido mulheres o suficiente na vida para não precisar ver os pequenos ganchos das calças ao fechá-los novamente.

Enquanto a vestia, tentava não pensar. Puxou as saias dela para baixo e as alisou, ajustou a faixa de renda dourada e rosa na cintura, tirou do cabelo dela um botão de rosa que estava amassado, mantendo a realidade a uma certa distância por mais um pouco com esses pequenos cuidados, esses arremedos de solicitude cavalheiresca.

O corpete dela estava rasgado, notou ele, assim como o espartilho. Ele tinha feito aquilo. Rasgara o vestido dela e muito mais.

A vergonha o consumiu enquanto olhava fixamente para a roupa estragada e a cabeça inclinada de Bella. Ele estendeu as mãos e tentou prender as pontas do pano rasgado dentro da roupa de alguma forma, para esconder de si mesmo o que havia feito, mas não havia meio. Algumas coisas não podem ser escondidas. Algumas coisas não podem ser remendadas. A mão dele se deteve sobre as sedas e as roupas embaixo dela, e ele se odiou.

Edward abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, para pedir desculpas - mas não estava arrependido. Para dizer que aquilo não tornaria a acontecer - mas sabia que, se tivesse metade de uma chance, aconteceria. Para dizer que tudo ia ficar bem - mas não ficaria. Não disse nada.

Levantou a cabeça e a fitou. Os olhos dela pareciam imensos, macios e castanhos como os de uma corça, e ele não sabia se o que via na profundeza deles era medo ou condenação. Talvez os dois. Nesse caso, ele merecia, pois, apesar de todos os experimentos dela com beijos, ela era virgem. Ele, por outro lado, não podia alegar ignorância. Sabia precisamente o que era isso, o que iria acontecer e o que significaria. Ela, mesmo com todas as suas indiscrições de mocinha, não tinha a menor idéia. Ninguém tinha, até acontecer. Ninguém realmente sabia o que era a inocência até perdê-la.

- Lamento - ele disse. - Lamento muitíssimo. - Ele começou a afastar a mão.

Olhando fixamente para ele, Bella levantou a mão e, cobrindo as costas da mão dele com a sua, manteve-a contra o seio.

Só isso, e a excitação o inundou; excitação, alívio e uma sensação estranha e aguda no peito, que ele não sabia muito bem como definir. Edward entendeu que sem dúvida era um caso perdido, um idiota, porque a queria novamente, apenas alguns minutos depois de arruiná-la e a si mesmo, e a tudo o que ele construíra com tanto empenho na vida.

Ele ouviu um som, um leve ofegar que não era de Bella. Olhou rapidamente para o lado e encontrou diretamente os olhos azuis chocados de Lady Lauren Monforth. Atrás dela estava o seu primo, Lorde Blair.

---------------------------------------------------------

naao me matem hauhauhuauahahauhauahua

estava sem pc, por isso nao postei.

Gente, muitissimo obrigada por todas as reviews, foram tantas que nem dá para responder. Pra quem perguntou, o nome do livro é igual ao nome da FIC : Muito Mais Que Uma Princesa, de Laura Lee Ghurke.

Amo vcs todas, =*

**PS: FINAL DA FANFIC SEXTA-FEIRA 16/Outubro AS 18:00, POSTAREI TODOS OS CAPÍTULOS ATÉ O FINAL.**


	18. Capítulo 17

_Capítulo dezessete_

**B**ella estava deitada de lado na cama, toda enrolada, olhando fixamente para o papel de parede azul-salgueiro do quarto. O padrão azul e branco perdia o contorno, as cores se misturavam e se tornavam cinzentas diante de seus olhos embaciados. Ela piscava, obrigando-se a segurar as lágrimas e tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Não deveria se sentir assim, estupidamente atordoada e chorosa. Era filha de uma cortesã. Estava muito bem informada sobre todas essas coisas. A mãe lhe havia explicado tudo quando ela tinha doze anos, com advertências firmes para não deixar nenhum homem agir com ela como Edward tinha acabado de fazer. Ela tinha visto estátuas nos museus de Paris, tinha espiado em livros proibidos, ela e Jacob tinham trocado beijos apaixonados. Mas nada de toda essa informação a havia preparado para a realidade completa.

Doera, para começo de conversa. Isso tinha sido um grande choque, destroçando todas as maravilhosas sensações anteriores. Ela não esperava por isso. Quando Edward a ajudava a se vestir, ela tinha visto o próprio sangue sobre o corpo, e sabia muito bem que não era a menstruação. Bella aumentou a pressão dos joelhos contra o peito e se retraiu. Ela ainda estava dolorida, bem lá no íntimo do seu corpo. Mas não era por isso que tinha vontade de chorar.

Lady Lauren e Lorde Blair os tinham visto. Ela tinha seguido o olhar de Edward e vira os dois de pé do outro lado. Apesar de Edward ter levado apenas um momento para se pôr na frente dela, servindo-lhe de escudo, ele não tinha sido rápido o bastante. Bella os vira e eles a tinham visto.

Lorde Blair e Lady Lauren tinham tido tato suficiente para se retirar sem uma palavra, e Edward a levara para cima por uma escada de serviço pouco usada, perto da estufa. Ele tinha conseguido de alguma forma levá-la de volta ao quarto dela sem que ninguém mais a visse, mas Bella não tinha ilusões de que isso ficaria em segredo. Lady Lauren não era como Lorde Haye, cuja discrição tinha impedido que a história sobre Jacob Bouget vazasse. Não, a língua ferina de Lauren já devia estar muito ocupada. Até o fim do dia, todos os que estavam em Tremore saberiam o que ela vira, e em detalhes sensacionais. Se Bella não era mercadoria danificada antes, sem dúvida seria agora. Mas mesmo isso não era o que a fazia ficar olhando, estupefata, para a parede, à beira das lágrimas.

Era a expressão que tinha visto no rosto de Edward depois, uma expressão terrível de vergonha e ódio por si mesmo que ele não havia conseguido esconder ao pegar a roupa dela e cair em si sobre o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Bella se esticou um pouco na cama e olhou para baixo, para a ponta rasgada do vestido e para o espartilho, duas pontas de tecido penduradas, formando um triângulo sobre o seu seio esquerdo. Ela tinha visto o rosto de Edward e queria lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, que a culpa era sua e não dele. Que ela sabia e que o empurrara para aquilo de propósito, usando as palavras e o corpo como se fossem fósforos e ele, um barril de pólvora. A explosão resultante era culpa sua, e ele não tinha nada a se censurar. Mas as palavras de que ela precisava para lhe dizer tudo isso lhe faltaram, e ela só conseguira tocar a mão dele.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto, e Bella se sentou de um pulo. Rosalie entrou de mansinho, fechando a porta atrás de si, e Bella pôs a mão sobre a ponta rasgada do vestido, tentando instintivamente se cobrir, mas deteve-se ao ver o rosto de Rosalie. Piscou para segurar as lágrimas e olhou, desamparada, para a cunhada de Edward.

-Você sabe? Já?

Rosalie fez um gesto delicado com a cabeça, indicando que sim.

-Sei. São quase onze horas.

-Tão tarde assim? - Ela deu uma olhada para a luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas e se perguntou como o tempo poderia ter passado tão rapidamente. - Conhecendo Lady Lauren, até as ajudantes de cozinha já ficaram sabendo, a esta altura. - Um riso trêmulo lhe saiu da garganta, o riso se transformou em um soluço e ela cobriu a boca com a mão.

-Ah, minha querida! - Rosalie veio se sentar na beira da cama e pôs um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. - Daphne está cuidando de Lady Lauren. Ela terá ido embora até o jantar, e o primo dela também. Todos os hóspedes vão hoje.

Então eu estava certa. - Ela não queria que ninguém soubesse. Oh, Edward! Ela olhou fixamente para o próprio colo, com o coração doendo de saudade dele e pelo que ela tinha feito para ele. - Todo mundo sabe.

Rosalie pressionou gentilmente o braço sobre os seus ombros.

-Está tudo bem - ela murmurou, acariciando de leve o braço de Bella, em um gesto terno e amigo. - Está tudo bem.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Não, não está nada bem. Eu vi o rosto dele depois. _Santo cielo! _A expressão do rosto dele. Eu nunca vou me perdoar. Eu não sabia. Eu não sabia. - A voz dela se ergueu, em pânico. - Eu não entendia.

Calma - murmurou Rosalie, levantando a mão e acaricEdwarddo o cabelo de Bella. - Calma.

Ela tentou controlar as emoções, mas estava muito abalada por dentro. Estremeceu e continuou a chorar, com soluços secos e ofegantes.

-Bella, Bella. - Rosalie a abraçou, puxando o rosto dela para a curva do seu ombro. - Tudo vai dar certo, prometo. Edward vai fazer com que tudo fique certo.

Uma leve batida na porta a fez pular.

-Eu mandei prepararem um banho para você. - Rosalie se levantou. - Devem ser as criadas.

Bella saiu cambaleando da cama e correu até a janela, olhando para fora para não ver o rosto das criadas, que sem dúvida já sabiam o que tinha acontecido. De costas para o quarto, ela se controlou com esforço. Esperou, ouvindo as criadas se moverem pelo quarto de acordo com as instruções dadas por Rosalie em voz baixa, despejando água na banheira, estendendo e pondo as toalhas e o sabonete no devido lugar, acendendo lâmpadas. Apenas depois que as criadas saíram Bella se virou.

Rosalie se aproximou dela.

-Há roupas limpas para você sobre a cama - disse, fechando as cortinas. - E uma toalhinha como a que você usa durante a menstruação. Você vai precisar.

Bella nem perguntou por quê. A sensação dolorida dentro dela e o sangue que havia visto nas coxas explicavam tudo. Ela fez que sim, e um estranho torpor tomou conta do seu corpo aos poucos, enquanto deixava que Rosalie a levasse para a pequena banheira de cobre.

Rosalie desabotoou os botões das costas do seu vestido, lhe entregou o sabonete e uma toalhinha molhada, e depois lhe deu uma batidinha no ombro. A compaixão brilhava nos olhos verdes, tanta compaixão que Bella tinha vontade de começar a chorar de novo. Ela olhou para o chão.

-Vou deixar você sozinha enquanto se banha - disse Rosalie.

-Mas primeiro há algumas coisas que você precisa saber. Ela fez uma pausa e perguntou: - Bella, ele a machucou?

Ela não conseguia levantar os olhos.

Sim.

Por favor, acredite quando eu digo que só dói na primeira vez. O desconforto vai passar e nunca mais vai doer desse jeito.

De alguma forma isso era reconfortante. Ela fez um movimento com a cabeça inclinada, concordando.

-Há mais uma coisa que você precisa saber - continuou Rosalie.

-Essa notícia vai se espalhar por toda parte. Lauren e as amigas dela vão adorar contar a todos com quem se encontrarem. Você tem que estar preparada para isso. Edward vai se casar com você. Ele vai tomar conta de você. Mas vocês dois vão pagar um preço alto por isso. O seu pai vai querer a cabeça de Edward, e um de vocês vai ter que se converter à religião do outro.

-Eu me converto. - Bella sabia que isso era o mínimo que podia fazer naquelas circunstâncias. A religião nunca tinha sido muito importante para ela, de qualquer forma. - Eu me converto.

-Isso diminui um pouco o dano para Edward, apesar de que, suspeito, o primeiro-ministro vai destituí-lo do cargo de embaixador. E sem dúvida o rei vai concordar.

Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente, olhando horrorizada para Rosalie.

-Edward vai perder a posição dele?

-Com quase toda a certeza.

-Oh, não! - gemeu ela. - Não, não, não! O que eu fiz?

Escute aqui, Bella. - Rosalie agarrou os braços dela e a sacudiu de leve. - Isso não é culpa sua. Ele é um homem de trinta e cinco anos e sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele tem que assumir a responsabilidade.

Você não entende. - Ela soltou os braços das mãos de Rosalie com um movimento brusco. - Eu tenho que vê-lo.

Claro. Eu vou dizer a ele que você quer lhe falar. Espero que ele ainda não tenha ido embora.

Embora?

Ele vai hoje para Londres, como estava planejado. Quando o príncipe Charlie chegar, ele vai se encontrar com ele e obter o consentimento para se casar com você. Se você quiser vê-lo antes de ele sair, é melhor eu ir atrás dele. - Rosalie começou a andar em direção à porta. Ela fez uma pausa antes de abri-la. - Bella, não tenha medo. Edward vai ser correto com você. Ele cumprirá o seu dever.

Rosalie saiu, e Bella entrou na água fumegante da banheira.

Eu sei que ele vai se casar comigo - sussurrou ela para a porta fechada, na mais abjeta infelicidade. - E por isso que eu fiz o que fiz.

Há o mais espantoso rumor circulando hoje.

As mãos de Edward, que ajeitava a gravata ao espelho, se paralisaram. Ele rapidamente tirou os olhos do próprio reflexo e olhou para o irmão, que estava à porta do quarto. A expressão de incredulidade no rosto de Emmett exigia explicações, mas Edward não queria explicar nada. Ele tinha passado as últimas horas tentando não pensar em nada, fazendo o possível para não sentir nada, lutando para enterrar as emoções bem fundo até não sentir nada. Era a única forma que conhecia de tornar tolerável o que havia feito. No entanto, quando voltou a olhar para o espelho, o que viu no próprio rosto o tirou do estado de entorpecimento cuidadosamente cultivado: tudo o que ele pensava ser tinha desaparecido, e ele já não mais reconhecia o homem ali refletido.

-Ouvi esse comentário do próprio Tremore, quando cavalga mos hoje de manhã - continuou Emmett. - _Você _não vai acreditar.

Edward se voltou para Harper, que estava ao seu lado.

-Deixe-nos a sós.

Com um discreto gesto de cabeça, o valete se encaminhou para a porta. Emmett esperou até Harper sair e fechar a porta antes de voltar a falar.

Lady Lauren foi quem começou, naturalmente. Aquela mulher é a criatura mais malévola que existe. Não acredito que Tremore um dia chegou a pensar em se casar com ela. Ela é capaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

É mesmo - concordou Edward. Ele respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos do irmão. - Às vezes ela até fala a verdade.

O quê? - Emmett deu um meio sorriso. - Você quer dizer...

Ele se interrompeu e balançou a cabeça, sem poder acreditar.

Lauren está dizendo a todo mundo que depois do baile ela e o primo encontraram você com Miss Swan. - Ele disse isso devagar, como se Edward pudesse não compreender o rumor que circulava entre os hóspedes de Tremore. - Ela está dizendo que viu vocês dois na estufa. E que vocês estavam semidespidos.

Os olhos de Edward passaram pelo irmão e foram pousar no terno preto e na camisa branca que estavam sobre a cama.

-Sim.

-O vestido de Miss Swan estava rasgado - disse Emmett. Edward fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do momento exato em que o rasgara. Ele ainda ouvia o barulho do tecido se rompendo. A lembrança daquele som ainda conseguia deixá-lo excitado, ao mesmo tempo em que o envergonhava. Ele sentiu o torpor desaparecer aos poucos e tentou desesperadamente agarrar-se a ele.

-Sim, eu sei.

-Deve haver algum engano. Eu conheço você. Lauren deve estar mentindo. Ou ela entendeu mal o que viu.

Edward abriu os olhos e voltou a olhar nos olhos do irmão. Não disse nada.

Emmett ficou olhando fixamente para o rosto dele.

-É verdade! - murmurou ele, enxergando além da cuidadosa máscara diplomática com que Edward tentava disfarçar o próprio constrangimento. - Meu Deus, é verdade! O meu irmão, pego em uma situação comprometedora com uma jovem senhora. O sistema solar deve ter parado.

-Lady Lauren viu o fim dessa situação comprometedora, e não o começo - ele se pegou dizendo. Ele, o mais compenetrado e discreto dos homens, estava sentindo necessidade de fazer algum tipo de confissão. E, o que era ainda mais desconcertante, estava fazendo essa confissão para - entre todas as pessoas do mundo - o seu mal-afamado irmão caçula. - O... - Ele engoliu em seco diante da audácia de dizer isso em voz alta. - O dano já tinha sido irreparavelmente feito.

-Você quer dizer que você... que você e ela... você fez? - Emmett, o cretino, na verdade começou a sorrir. - Ora, ora, ora - murmurou ele. - Como caíram os valorosos - ironizou, citando a Bíblia.

-Não estou com nenhuma disposição para as suas brincadeiras - retrucou Edward quase no limite. - Por Deus, se você disser mais uma palavra, vou fazer com que a engula, e terei mais uma coisa de que me arrepender hoje.

Emmett levantou as mãos, pedindo trégua, e qualquer sinal de divertimento desapareceu de seu rosto.

-Desculpe, desculpe. Mas você deve entender que estou abismado. Você nunca faz nada errado. Você nunca se engana. Você é sempre perfeito. Sempre foi. E para mim, o fato de você ser humano é uma revelação extraordinária.

"Você é humano, afinal de contas." As palavras de Bella ecoaram na sua cabeça.

-É claro que eu sou humano. - Desejando não ser, ele esfregou a mão sobre o rosto, irritado. - Meu Deus, por que todos acham que eu não sou?

-Bem, eu sempre estive inclinado a duvidar que fosse. Quando éramos meninos, os nossos professores sempre faziam comparações entre nós, e era sempre eu que levava a pior, posso lhe garantir. Os seus trabalhos nunca tinham erros. A sua caligrafia era elegante. Você sabia a resposta para todas as perguntas. Era de dar náuseas. Quando eu cheguei aos sete anos, já sabia que nunca poderia me comparar a você, e já nem tentava. Ah, quanto ressentimento eu tinha de você!

A raiva de Edward evaporou-se.

-Isso é irônico - disse. - Enquanto você tinha ressentimento de mim, eu me ressentia de você. Quando estávamos crescendo, você podia fazer tudo o que quisesse. Juro, Emmett, fosse algo perverso, impróprio, proibido ou simplesmente estúpido, você fazia e sempre se safava sem maiores problemas. Eu sempre era pego. Eu sempre era punido. Isso, irmãozinho, é que era de dar náuseas.

-Você era o predileto de papai.

-E você era o queridinho de mamãe.

-Por causa da música. Mamãe e eu tínhamos isso em comum. Você e papai tinham a propriedade, suponho. Você diz que eu conseguia me safar... - Ele fez uma pausa e em seguida disse: - Edward, existe uma coisa que eu quero há anos lhe dizer. Talvez agora seja a hora. - Ele se sentou na beira da cama de Edward.

Curioso, Edward também se sentou na cadeira ao lado da lareira. Ele sabia, pelo tom de voz de Emmett, que isso não era uma das brincadeiras dele, e estava contente em desviar a atenção da própria situação.

Dizer-me o quê?

Eu tenho zumbido nos ouvidos. Isso quase me deixou louco.

Como assim?

A reação dele fez Emmett balançar a cabeça, pasmado.

Meu Deus, Edward, não há nada que te perturbe? Edward olhou para o irmão com um olhar estranho.

Você quer dizer, além de Bella Swan? Emmett riu.

Meu irmão tem senso de humor. E até nessas circunstâncias. Que extraordinário! - O riso dele se apagou e ele disse: - Lembra-se daquele acidente que sofri quando estava cavalgando, há alguns anos, quando eu bati a cabeça em uma pedra? Você estava na índia ou no Egito, ou em algum outro lugar remoto.

Lembro. Era São Petersburgo. - Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando entender. - Então, esse zumbido é resultado da queda? Os médicos não podem curar isso?

Não. Eu tenho esse barulho na cabeça o tempo todo. E um lamento firme, como um diapasão meio desafinado. Às vezes eu não consigo dormir. Tenho dores de cabeça. Eu tomava ópio e fumava haxixe para ficar entorpecido e sentir menos, mas nunca fiquei livre do zumbido. Durante cinco anos, não consegui compor nada.

Ficava publicando peças antigas. Coisas que eu já tinha escrito. Pensei que nunca mais conseguiria compor. Foi um inferno.

Ele sabia o que a música significava para Emmett. Era a sua vida. Era tudo.

Entendo.

Eu quase me matei. Pus uma pistola debaixo do queixo e armei o cão.

Edward se empertigou na cadeira.

Meu Deus, Emmett!

Finalmente consegui perturbar você - ironizou Emmett. Mas, falando sério, é verdade.

O que o deteve?

Rosalie. - Ele sorriu e seu rosto se iluminou, como sempre acontecia quando falava na sua mulher. - Ela me salvou a vida. Literal e figuradamente. Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, ouvi música, e fiquei surpreso, porque não ouvia música havia anos. Achei que ela era a minha musa. Baixei a pistola e ela a tirou da minha mão, dizendo que eu não tinha nada que me matar. - Ele fez uma pausa. - Acho que eu me apaixonei por ela no momento em que a vi. Deus sabe como eu precisava dela. Ainda preciso. Preciso dela a cada dia que passa.

Edward estava começando a saber o que era essa necessidade.

Então você não pode mais compor por causa desse barulho?

Eu aprendi a lidar com ele e trabalhar assim mesmo. Isabel me ajuda. Ela tem muito talento, Edward, mais talento do que eu, na verdade. A música vem a ela com facilidade, como acontecia comigo. Compor nunca mais vai ser fácil para mim, mas pelo menos eu consigo fazê-lo novamente.

Estou feliz que você tenha me contado isso, que você finalmente tenha se sentido à vontade para fazê-lo. - Ele se reclinou na cadeira. - Bem, isso explica muita coisa. Você sempre foi terrível, sabe Deus, mas o seu comportamento se tornou tão excêntrico que eu achava que havia alguma coisa muito errada com você. Só não sabia o que era. Por que você não me contou antes?

Não sei. Suponho... - Ele fez uma pausa, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Suponho que pensei que você não entenderia. Você é uma pessoa tão disciplinada que eu temia que você me dissesse para apenas superar isso e parar de sentir pena de mim mesmo. E claro que era isso que eu estava fazendo, mas tinha horror de ouvir alguém dizer isso, especialmente se viesse de você.

Eu não teria dito isso. - O olhar incrédulo de Emmett o estimulou a acrescentar: - Eu poderia ter pensado isso, mas não teria dito. Eu sou um diplomata, afinal de contas. O homem de tato e discrição que sempre diz e faz o que é certo. - Ele riu um riso sem humor.

Emmett se inclinou para a frente, apoiando os antebraços sobre os joelhos.

O que vai acontecer agora? Você vai ter que se casar com a moça, obviamente.

Obviamente.

Você vai perder a sua posição por causa disso?

Edward apertou a testa. Ele não queria acreditar que tudo o que havia construído estava arruinado, mas não podia negar a verdade.

Naturalmente. O primeiro-ministro não aceita escândalos. Esta é a Idade da Reforma, como você sabe.

Sinto muito, Edward. Sei que o seu trabalho significa tanto para você quanto o meu para mim, e sei o que é perdê-lo.

Edward abaixou a mão e se levantou.

-Só posso culpar a mim mesmo - disse ele, sentindo na boca o gosto amargo da desonra. - Conhecendo o príncipe Charlie, terei sorte se ele não mandar os _carbinieri _atrás de mim para me matarem.

Rosalie providenciou que Edward fosse se encontrar com Bella naquela tarde em uma saleta pouco usada que dava para a frente da casa. Enquanto esperava, ela ficou de pé perto das janelas, observando os hóspedes subirem nas carruagens e partirem. Felizmente, a maioria deles tinha decidido ir embora naquela tarde mesmo, para não prolongar o constrangimento.

Bella os observava irem embora enquanto bebericava um madeira que Rosalie lhe havia dado para acalmar os nervos. Não estava adEdwardtando muito, mas quando Edward entrou na sala, ela olhou rapidamente para o rosto dele e virou toda a bebida doce de um só trago. Pois para o que tinha a dizer, ela precisava de toda a força que pudesse conseguir.

-Nós nos casaremos dentro de três semanas - disse ele antes de ela poder dizer alguma coisa. As palavras dele foram bruscas, e o rosto estava indecifrável. - Rosalie me disse que você está disposta a se tornar anglicana, o que simplifica as coisas. Depois que eu con versar com seu pai, os proclamas serão feitos. O casamento será na capela ducal aqui em Tremore.

Apesar de não haver nenhuma ternura na voz dele, o alívio a inundou ao ouvir as palavras de Edward, um alívio tão enorme que ela sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Ela conhecia bem o senso de honra dele, e Rosalie lhe havia garantido que aquelas eram as suas intenções, mas ela ficou muito contente de ouvi-lo dele mesmo.

Obrigada.

Vou para Londres hoje. Você fica aqui.

Sim. Rosalie me disse.

Seu pai chega em dois dias, e eu tenho que lhe contar o que aconteceu. Pelo seu bem e, devo confessar, pelo meu, eu preferiria evitar isso. - O rosto dele se contorceu, revelando um pouco do seu

constrangimento. - Já enfrentei muitas reuniões difíceis na vida, mas, para dizer a verdade, não sei como olhar um homem nos olhos e lhe dizer que eu violei a filha dele.

Não faça isso! - gritou ela. - Não se censure dessa forma!

Por que não? - O diplomata estava de volta, grave, frio e distante. - Não é nem mais nem menos do que eu mereço. Mas - prosseguiu ele antes que ela continuasse a protestar - as exigências do príncipe Charlie para um homem se casar com você fazem de mim um candidato totalmente inadequado. E a sua renúncia à fé católica o deixará furioso. A não ser que ele seja informado das exatas circunstâncias, ele nunca dará o seu consentimento.

Sim - disse ela com um toque de ironia que, sabia, ele não entenderia. - Sei disso.

Ótimo. - Ele se virou para sair. - A minha carruagem me espera.

Não vá ainda, por favor - disse ela, e essas palavras o detiveram. - Antes de você ir, há uma coisa que eu tenho que lhe dizer. Algo que você deve saber sobre... sobre o que aconteceu entre nós.

Acho que tenho uma lembrança muito clara do que aconteceu entre nós, obrigado.

Edward, o que eu tenho para lhe dizer é muito difícil. Por favor, não dificulte ainda mais as coisas para mim.

O rosto dele ficou tenso.

-O que você quer me dizer?

Ela juntou as mãos, levou-as à boca e rezou, pedindo serenidade. Isso era a coisa mais difícil que tinha feito na vida, porque sabia que ele a odiaria, mas tinha que lhe contar. Ela baixou as mãos, levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

-Eu tinha que fazer uma escolha - disse ela simplesmente. - E  
eu a fiz. Foi isso que aconteceu.

O que você quer dizer? Você não tinha escolha. Eu tirei a escolha de você.

Não, Edward. Não tirou.

Bella, você não entende, até agora, o que eu fiz? Eu não consegui parar. - Ele expirou o ar com força. - Deus me ajude, eu não consegui me controlar.

Compreendo perfeitamente. - A voz dela tremeu e ela se forçou a firmá-la. - Como eu disse, eu fiz a minha escolha. Eu escolhi você. Eu disse as coisas que disse na estufa porque sabia o que ia acontecer. Eu sabia que você me queria, e eu sabia que podia... - Ela parou e engoliu em seco. - Eu sabia que podia quebrar a sua resistência, Edward. Foi o que eu fiz.

Ele ficou olhando fixamente para ela, começando a compreender.

Você queria que eu fizesse aquilo? Em nome de Deus, por quê?

Para você se casar comigo. Eu sabia... - Ela fez uma pausa, lutando para não se encolher diante da condenação que endurecia os traços do rosto dele. Pelo menos agora ele a responsabilizaria totalmente e não condenaria a si mesmo. - Eu sabia que você insistiria em se casar comigo, e que quando meu pai ficasse sabendo o que você fez, ele não teria opção a não ser dar o seu consentimento. Então, como você vê, eu escolhi você.

O silêncio era terrível. Parecia interminável. Quando ele falou, a voz dele era baixa, calma e mortal.

Você me instigou de propósito, na esperança de que eu... - Um músculo saltou na mandíbula dele. - Você planejou esse resultado?

Sim.

Imagino que não lhe tenha ocorrido consultar-me sobre a questão antes para descobrir quais poderiam ser os meus desejos sobre me casar com você...

Não. - Ela observou os olhos dele se cobrirem com o gelo dos lagos árticos. Eles estavam tão frios que ela tremeu por dentro. - Tive medo que você se recusasse. Apesar de o rubi ter sinalizado que você poderia ter... alguma estima por mim, eu sei que você não quer se casar. E mesmo que você... - A voz dela falhou e ela tentou de novo. - Mesmo que você gostasse de mim o suficiente para concordar, meu pai nunca consentiria, porque você não é católico e porque você não tem título de nobreza. Portanto, eu o incitei até o extremo, o estimulei a fazer o que fez. Agora meu pai tem que aceitar você como minha escolha porque estou arruinada e posso estar esperando um filho. Um... filho seu.

Você me manipulou.

A acusação em voz baixa era como uma chicotada, mas ela não recuou.

Sim.

Eu vou perder o cargo de embaixador.

Eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer. - As emoções represadas a dominaram, e ela começou a tremer. - Sinto muito.

Os olhos dele se apertaram.

-E Lady Lauren e Lorde Blair? Eles estavam ali para serem testemunhas?

Ela olhou fixamente para ele à medida que entendia a implicação da pergunta.

-Ma _insomma_!_ - _sussurrou. - Você acha que eu... que eu fiz com que eles fossem... você acha que eu tomei as providências para que eles nos vissem?

Os olhos cinzentos e sem emoção a avaliavam.

-Tomou?

Ela cobriu a boca com a mão trêmula, desanimada. Não lhe tinha ocorrido que ele pudesse pensar uma coisa dessas, mas não podia culpá-lo por isso.

-Não - respondeu, percebendo imediatamente que ele não acreditava nela. Por que ele acreditaria? As lágrimas que tinham ameaçado cair o dia todo começaram a jorrar e a rolar pelo rosto dela, e Bella desejou ter nem que fosse uma fração do sangue frio dele.

Edward apertou os lábios até que se tornassem uma linha fina. Deu-lhe as costas e pegou o chapéu.

-Meu dever está claro. Serei seu noivo, como você queria. - Ele bateu com força o chapéu contra a mão aberta. - Mas você sempre consegue o que quer no final, não é mesmo?

A amargura da voz dele era inequívoca. Ele se virou e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Bella correu para a janela e, em meio às lágrimas, o viu subir na carruagem.

-Sinto muito, Edward - sussurrou ela, finalmente dizendo a parte mais importante. - Sinto muito mesmo. Mas eu não poderia escolher nenhum outro. Eu não agüentaria dar a qualquer outro homem  
o direito de me tocar da forma como você me tocou.


	19. Capítulo 18

_Capítulo dezoito_

**O** casamento de Sir Edward Cullen e Miss Bella Swan se realizou cedo em uma manhã chuvosa de setembro, na capela ducal de Tremore Hall. A noiva usava um vestido de seda rosa-pálido, bordado com pequenas pérolas rosadas e brancas. Seguindo a tradição do seu país de origem, um véu lhe cobria a face. O noivo vestia um impecável terno azul-escuro. A mãe da noiva não estava presente, o que era apropriado. O pai da noiva também estava ausente, o que era compreensível. O duque de Tremore conduziu a noiva até o altar. Quanto à própria noiva, ela fazia o possível para não vomitar. Em três semanas a disposição de Edward para perdoá-la não tinha melhorado - ou, se isso tivesse acontecido, Bella não sabia, pois não tivera notícias dele. Rosalie recebera uma breve carta confirmando o pior: apesar de não ter perdido a condição de cavaleiro, Edward perdera a de embaixador. Ele tinha ido para Plumfield, sua propriedade em Devonshire, para preparar as coisas, e voltaria a Tremore tarde da noite anterior ao casamento. Naquele momento, ao começar a andar pela nave da igreja pelo braço do duque, Bella viu o rosto de Edward pela primeira vez em três semanas, e o achou exatamente tão duro e implacável quanto no dia em que ele partira.

Não conseguia decifrar nada do rosto dele. Quando os dois fizeram os votos, a voz dele estava grave e comedida. Quando ele levantou o véu da noiva, ela lhe sorriu, mas ele não retribuiu o sorriso.

Já marido e mulher, deixaram juntos a capela e lideraram o cortejo até a sala de jantar de Tremore, onde foi servida uma refeição matutina para os convidados. Enquanto andavam um ao lado do outro, Edward não disse uma palavra, e Bella tentou se encorajar com frases que vinha repetindo havia dias. Tudo iria dar certo. Ele acabaria entendendo os motivos por que ela tinha feito aquilo. Seria uma boa esposa para ele. Ele ficaria satisfeito e não lamentaria a perda da carreira. Ele aprenderia a amá-la. Ela o amava. Isso, pelo menos, era verdade. O resto parecia um arrazoado fundamentado apenas nos seus desejos e não na realidade.

A viagem até Plumfield levaria dez horas, porque Edward não queria fazer uma escala para pernoitar, o que levou os recém-casados a partirem imediatamente depois da comemoração. Bella ficou satisfeita com isso, porque a refeição foi uma cerimônia muito complicada. O brinde de praxe pela saúde dos noivos foi feito pelo padrinho de Edward, um certo Lorde Stanton. Ele a examinava minuciosamente toda vez que ela por acaso olhava para ele, o que era enervante. Os hóspedes somavam não mais do que uma dúzia e, apesar de Daphne ser uma anfitriã soberba, a conversa foi formal, na melhor das hipóteses. Afinal de contas, o que havia para se dizer?

Seu marido parecia ser dessa mesma opinião.

Enquanto a carruagem que os levaria para Devonshire atravessava a zona rural, o silêncio era como um muro entre eles. Bella sabia que teria que encontrar uma forma de romper aquele muro, e resolveu começar a tentar.

Então, a nossa casa se chama Plumfield... campo de ameixas. Nós cultivamos ameixas?

Sim. Ameixas, peras, maçãs. E há agricultores arrendatários, naturalmente.

Ele se inclinou, tirou uma pasta de viagem que guardara debaixo do banco, puxou um jornal e pôs a pasta de volta no mesmo lugar. Abriu o jornal diante do rosto - uma evidência visível do muro. Como se ela precisasse de evidências.

Ela tentou novamente:

Como é Devonshire? - Olhou para o campo molhado de chuva. - É assim? Tudo verde e bonito?

Uma parte, sim.

Como é a nossa casa?

Você verá quando chegarmos.

O silêncio se instalou novamente, e os minutos foram se passando sem nenhuma palavra. Não havia dúvida de que a conversação não estava funcionando. Ela mudou de tática.

-Edward?

Sim, Bella? Ela bocejou.

Estou com muito sono. Ele virou uma página.

Dê uma cochilada.

Não tenho travesseiro.

Ouviu-se um suspiro fundo do outro lado do _Times. _Ele baixou o jornal e olhou para ela. Ela olhou para ele, aguardando, esperando que ele entendesse a sugestão.

Ele entendeu, mas não parecia nem um pouco feliz com ela. Levantou-se rigidamente do banco em que estava e se sentou ao lado dela, oferecendo-lhe o ombro.

- Obrigada - disse ela, enrolando um braço ao redor da cintura dele, e ficou em silêncio.

Enquanto eles viajavam para Devonshire, ele leu o jornal, e ela não fez novas tentativas de conversar. Experimentou com prazer a sólida força do ombro dele sob o seu rosto, dizendo a si mesma que nem mesmo os muros de pedra são impenetráveis e podem ser lascados, pedacinho por pedacinho.

Ela o amava. Esse amor e um lugar que pudesse chamar de lar eram o suficiente para ela, mas sabia que não eram suficientes para ele. Estava determinada a encontrar uma forma de mudar isso.

Implacável - Edward a tinha chamado de implacável uma vez. Ela achava que devia ser mesmo, porque tentaria implacavelmente compensá-lo pelo que lhe tinha feito. E havia muito a compensar. Ela havia arruinado a carreira dele, a coisa que mais lhe importava no mundo. Pior ainda, tinha feito com que ele - o mais honrado e discreto dos homens - fosse vítima de desgraça e humilhação públicas. Não o fizera com essa intenção, mas isso acontecera por causa dela.

Bella sabia o que devia ter custado a Edward enfrentar o pai dela, agüentar as fofocas, abrir mão do seu trabalho. Poderia levar o resto da vida, mas ela jurou que o faria feliz. Ia fazer com que ele ficasse contente de ter se casado com ela. Aquela noite, decidiu ela enquanto adormecia contra o ombro dele, seria uma perfeita ocasião para começar.

Era intolerável. Não havia como um homem poder ler um jornal em paz quando sua mulher estava usando o seu ombro como travesseiro e o braço dela estava ao redor da sua cintura. Era algo que desviava demais a atenção. Mesmo agora, depois que tudo tinha acontecido, o toque dela conseguia deixá-lo excitado em um instante.

Sua esposa. Uma esposa, ele lembrou a si mesmo, que tinha lhe custado caro.

Edward fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça no encosto estofado da carruagem. A fúria de Charlie tinha sido digna de se ver. Se houvesse uma pistola ou uma faca perto do príncipe quando o ouviu explicar a situação comprometedora que se havia criado, Edward sabia que estaria morto naquele momento. O príncipe, que antes o considerava um amigo de confiança, olhara para ele com desprezo e o chamara de animal. E tinha razão. Exigira que o governo britânico revogasse a posição de embaixador de Edward. Isso fora feito.

Agora ele estava totalmente sem chão. Privado da única coisa que tinha dado significado à sua vida, Edward não sabia o que iria fazer a partir de então. Ao contemplar a vida que se estendia diante dele, o coração lhe pesava feito chumbo. Depois de mais de uma década no corpo diplomático, Edward não podia deixar de considerar a vida de um proprietário rural como uma existência vazia e sem propósito, cheia de infindáveis corridas de cavalo e caças à raposa, bailes do condado e temporadas em Londres.

Ele abriu os olhos e passou o dedo na beira do jornal dobrado. Costumava ler os principais jornais ingleses e europeus todos os dias, estivesse onde estivesse. Não fazer isso era tão impensável para ele quanto usar camisas sem engomar ou ir a um jantar sem se barbear. Mesmo então, quando o seu mundo havia se estreitado e estava reduzido a uma pequena fatia da zona rural de Devonshire, Edward ainda se importava com as questões mundiais. Não conseguia aceitar que não fazia mais parte delas.

Bella se mexeu durante o sono, e ele olhou rapidamente para ela. Ela estava enrolada no banco da forma mais desajeitada, com a cabeça comprimida contra o ombro dele. Se ficasse naquela posição teria um torcicolo, os músculos ficariam doloridos e provavelmente acordaria com dor de cabeça.

Edward suspirou e jogou o Times no banco à sua frente. Com cuidado para não acordá-la, ele a puxou para o seu colo e pôs um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, para lhe sustentar as costas. Ela suspirou, esticou as pernas no banco e aconchegou o rosto contra a cavidade do ombro dele. Enquanto ela dormia, Edward olhou pela janela para um trecho da campina inglesa. Inalou o cheiro de flor de macieira do cabelo de sua mulher e tentou não se importar com o que estava acontecendo em Constantinopla.

Bella esperava que a noite de núpcias lhe desse a oportunidade de fazer Edward feliz, mas seu plano se frustrou logo de começo. Eles chegaram a Plumfield por volta das onze da noite. Depois de uma apresentação rápida aos criados mais graduados e de uma ceia tardia, Edward a levou para o quarto dela. Comentou que ela deveria estar muito cansada depois da viagem, disse que a veria pela manhã, deu-lhe um beijo de boa-noite - na testa - e foi dormir nos aposentos ao lado, em seu próprio quarto.

Parecia que ela ia passar a noite de núpcias sozinha.

Bella ficou parada de pé no seu quarto, surpresa, desanimada e muito magoada. O casamento deles começara mal, mas durante as três semanas anteriores, a única coisa sobre a qual ela não tinha dúvida era sobre o desejo de Edward por ela. Ficou olhando a porta de ligação entre os quartos, e sentiu-se tentada a atravessá-la resolutamente, jogá-lo na cama e beijá-lo até que ele não pudesse mais lhe resistir.

Depois de bater levemente na porta, uma criada entrou com uma chaleira de água fumegante, toalhas frescas e sabonetes.

- Com licença, senhora - disse com uma mesura a mulher, que tinha mais ou menos a idade dela -, o amo me mandou para atendê-la. Meu nome é Nan Jones.

_A _criada cruzou o quarto e despejou a água em uma tigela de porcelana que estava sobre a penteadeira, colocou os sabonetes ao lado e se voltou para ela.

-Espero que a senhora goste do seu quarto - disse ela timidamente. - Mrs. Wells, a governanta - a senhora a conheceu hoje, madame -, escolheu todos os tecidos e os objetos. Nós é que arrumamos o quarto.

Bella olhou ao redor. As lâmpadas tinham sido acesas e lançavam uma luz fraca sobre as paredes, pintadas de amarelo-claro. Uma cama de carvalho entalhado, com roupas de cama e travesseiros cor de marfim, era coberta por um dossel em formato de coroa em veludo amarelo-dourado e flanqueada por dois criados-mudos. As cortinas da cama estavam amarradas aos quatro pilares de apoio do dossel com fitas de seda cor de marfim. Em frente da cama havia uma _chaise longue _com listras douradas e brancas. O quarto era grande e tinha não apenas um _closet, _mas também um par de imensos guarda-roupas com painéis pintados em estilo italiano. Duas poltronas confortáveis e estofadas em _chintz _estampado ficavam em frente à lareira de mármore-de-siena. O chão era coberto por um tapete de tons marrom-claros, ouro-claro e vermelho - escuros.

É adorável - disse ela, sorrindo. - Eu não mudaria nada.

Oh, Mrs. Wells vai ficar tão contente! O amo nos disse que ia se casar quando veio para cá há três semanas, e ficamos tão surpresos que mal podíamos acreditar. Como ele passa muito tempo no exterior, já tínhamos desistido de ter uma patroa aqui em Plumfield. O amo disse que amarelo é a sua cor favorita, e que ele queria que o seu quarto fosse decorado assim antes de trazê-la para casa.

Lorde Edward redecorou o quarto para mim? - perguntou ela, e a esperança lhe aqueceu o coração.

Sim senhora. Era azul antes. - Ela foi até um dos guarda-roupas e abriu uma das portas. - A senhora gostaria de pôr as roupas da noite e se lavar antes de ir para a cama?

Sim, obrigada, Nan. - A criada a ajudou a tirar as roupas e a vestir uma das camisolas macias e rendadas do seu enxoval. Enquanto ela fechava os botões, Bella perguntou: - Você vai ser a minha criada permanente?

A pergunta deixou a moça agitada.

-Oh, madame, eu sou apenas a primeira-copeira. Nunca fui criada de uma senhora. Essa função não existe em Plumfield desde a morte da mãe do amo, e isso aconteceu muito antes do meu tempo. O amo mandou me buscar para servi-la, mas ele achou que mais tarde a senhora iria querer escolher a sua própria criada.

Bella a estudou por um momento.

Você gostaria de me servir definitivamente, Nan?

Ah, gostaria sim! Obrigada, madame. Gostaria muito. - O rosto dela brilhou com tanto prazer que Bella riu.

Enquanto Nan juntava as suas roupas de viagem para levar para a lavanderia, Bella foi até a penteadeira. Molhou o rosto e, ao ensaboá-lo, sentiu o cheiro de botões de macieira. Seu perfume favorito.

Meu marido também deu instruções sobre o sabonete? -perguntou.

Sim, madame. - Nan riu. - Nós fazemos sabonete de botões de macieira aqui, de forma que há bastante. Também fazemos sabonete de óleo de pêra, mas ele disse que nada de pêra, só maçã no seu quarto. Ele foi muito firme quanto a isso.

Com essas palavras, Bella se animou mais um pouquinho. Através do espelho, ficou olhando o reflexo das portas fechadas entre o quarto dela e o de Edward e desistiu do seu plano anterior. Apesar de não ter planejado passar a noite de núpcias sozinha, essa circunstância poderia vir a lhe ser útil.

Nada incentivava mais o apetite do que a expectativa e a imaginação. Bella decidiu que a primeira coisa que ia fazer no dia seguinte seria começar a estimular o apetite do seu marido por ela.

Edward era por natureza uma pessoa que se levantava cedo. Tinha estabelecido uma rotina para si mesmo e para sua casa quando se encontrava em Plumfield: levantava-se às sete, fazia uma cavalgada, tomava café-da-manhã às nove e lia o jornal da manhã.

Quando ele voltou de seu passeio matinal, Bella estava de pé e ativa. Ele a encontrou em um pequeno escritório ao lado da sala de estar onde as senhoras de Plumfield escreviam suas cartas pela manhã. Com ela estavam Atherton, o mordomo, Mrs. Richards, a cozinheira, e Mrs. Wells, a governanta. Ela levantou os olhos da mesa de trabalho quando ele chegou e lhe deu um daqueles seus sorrisos radiosos.

-Edward! Bom dia.

Os criados se voltaram para ele com mesuras e cortesias.

-Bom dia, senhor - disseram eles em uníssono.

Ele os cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça e depois olhou para Bella.

Familiarizando-se com a rotina da casa?

Sim. Espero que você não se importe.

Nem um pouco. É o que seria de esperar que você fizesse. Você é a senhora aqui, e a casa é o seu domínio - acrescentou ele, com uma olhada significativa para os três criados mais graduados, só para o caso improvável de que eles não estivessem conscientes desse fato. - Sinta-se à vontade para fazer qualquer mudança que quiser.

-Estava dizendo para Mrs. Wells que uma coisa que não vou mudar nada é o meu quarto - disse ela. - Está absolutamente perfeito, e tem até o meu sabonete favorito. Obrigada, Edward.

Ele sentiu um calor de prazer pelo corpo e demorou um momento para pensar em algo para dizer. Limpou a garganta e, tentando parecer casual, disse:

Que bom que você gostou, minha cara. Agora, se você me der licença, tenho que me reunir com o meu administrador. Vou deixá-la estudar a rotina da casa. - Ele fez uma mesura e começou a sair, mas ela o chamou de volta.

Edward? Você tem planos para hoje à tarde? Gostaria que você me levasse para dar uma volta pela propriedade.

Naturalmente. Uma hora?

Ah, vai ser perfeito! - exclamou ela. - Podemos fazer um piquenique.

A idéia de um piquenique nunca havia ocorrido a ele. Sentar-se no chão para comer nunca tinha sido algo que lhe fosse particularmente atraente, e ele não se lembrava da última vez em que fizera isso. Mas o prazer que brilhava no rosto de Bella diante dessa idéia o convenceu.

Então será um piquenique. A senhora prepara alguma coisa, Mrs. Richards?

Sim senhor - disse Mrs. Richards, sem conseguir disfarçar o espanto.

Muito bem. - Com isso, ele se inclinou e saiu para se encontrar com Coverly no escritório. Ainda tinha muitos assuntos da propriedade para tratar, e se ia tirar a tarde de folga para algo frívolo como um piquenique, era melhor começar a trabalhar.

_-_É maior do que eu tinha imaginado. - Na extremidade dos jardins do sul, Bella parou e se virou para estudar a estrutura de quatro andares da casa.

Edward se deteve ao lado dela e pôs no chão a pesada cesta de piquenique.

Plumfield foi construída em 1690. As duas alas foram acrescentadas pelo meu avô. O que é ótimo, porque ele também acrescentou vários banheiros com descarga. E também tem uma enorme banheira só para as suítes principais. Fica do outro lado dos seus aposentos, descendo uma escada privativa.

Sim, eu vi a banheira quando Atherton me mostrou a casa hoje de manhã. É enorme. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Grande o suficiente para dois.

Imagens extravagantes e eróticas dos dois dentro daquela banheira passaram pela cabeça de Edward como um relâmpago, e ele respirou fundo.

Ela não pareceu notar.

-Gosto dos tijolos aparentes do lado externo da casa – disse ela, fazendo um sinal de aprovação com a cabeça. - E os detalhes em pedra são bonitos. Ê uma casa muito inglesa, não é?

Ele se forçou a pôr de lado as suas fantasias eróticas diante de algo que lhe parecia óbvio.

-Sim, suponho que sim.

-Os jardins também são muito ingleses - continuou ela, olhando ao redor. - Na Itália e também na França, tudo é separado formalmente em canteiros e hortas. Os seus jardins ingleses são diferentes. Mais naturais. Todos esses gramados. E as flores, ervas e arbustos são todos misturados. Não há tantas fontes aqui, mas mais lagos e tanques, e - ela fez uma pausa e apontou para um fosso baixo próximo de onde eles estavam - pequenos córregos como este.

-_Ha-ha - _ele a corrigiu.

Ela olhou para ele de testa franzida, confusa.

-Eu disse alguma coisa que o fez rir?  
Nesse ponto ele riu de verdade.

Não, não. Esses fossos são chamados _ha-has. _Eles são feitos para manter os veados e o gado fora dos jardins.

Nós temos veados e gado?

Sim, naturalmente. Plumfield tem mil e seiscentos hectares. Pomares, arrendatários, um pouco de parque e de mata também, naturalmente. E gado. - Ele indicou um ponto distante. - A propriedade de Emmett, Nightingale's Gate, fica dezesseis quilômetros ao sul daqui. A beira do mar.

Tão perto? Isso é maravilhoso. Nós podemos vê-los com freqüência, não podemos?

Sempre que você quiser. É uma viagem de uma hora no máximo.

Isso pareceu lhe agradar. Ela sorriu para ele, e Edward se perguntou o que tinha aquele sorriso que sempre o confundia, a ponto de ele não saber direito se estava em pé ou de cabeça para baixo. Mal esse pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, subitamente as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela, misturando-se ao sorriso e confirmando que, tendo Bella como mulher, o mundo dele de agora em diante seria todo confuso, de cabeça para baixo, virado do avesso - ele em especial.

Por que você está chorando, em nome de Deus? - interpelou ele. - O que há de errado?

Nada. - Bella enxugou as lágrimas do rosto com os dedos.

Edward, eu choro o tempo todo - ela lhe lembrou, fungando levemente.

Você deveria saber disso a essa altura.

Sim, provavelmente deveria.

Bem, eu gostaria que você não chorasse tanto - ele disse, tirando um lenço do bolso com um movimento brusco. - Eu realmente detesto quando você começa a ficar toda lacrimosa.

Eu sei que você detesta. - Ela pegou o lenço dele e enxugou o rosto. - Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Eu olho ao meu redor e vejo a nossa casa e os nossos jardins e fico feliz. È por isso que estou chorando.

Ele olhou para ela em dúvida.

Você está chorando porque está feliz? _-Si._

É o tijolo ou o buxinho que inspira toda essa alegria?

Ela balançou a cabeça e fez um gesto mostrando tudo ao redor deles.

-Como posso explicar? A minha vida toda eu fui arrastada de um lado para outro. Escolas, conventos, casas de parentes, o palácio de Charlie, a casa da _mamma, _a casa do seu irmão, Tremore Hall.

Ela fechou a mão ao redor do lenço dele e a levou ao coração.

Mas aqui eu olho ao meu redor e sei que estou em casa.

Ele sentiu um aperto no peito e virou o rosto, olhando fixamente os pomares do vale logo abaixo, sentindo-se totalmente desajeitado e, ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente satisfeito.

Fico contente de que você goste de tudo.

É lindo. Como eu poderia não gostar? - Com uma fungada final, ela dobrou o lenço dele e o pôs no próprio bolso. Jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo rápido na boca.

Este é o meu lar - ela disse, e beijou o queixo dele. Em seguida, beijou-lhe a mandíbula. - Obrigada, _marito mio, _obrigada.

Bella! - Ele deu um olhar constrangido para os jardineiros que trabalhavam ali por perto. - As pessoas podem nos ver.

Ela o ignorou e o beijou de novo.

Você está constrangido?

Não. - As mãos de Edward se fecharam ao redor dos pulsos dela, mas ele gostava mais de sentir os braços dela ao redor do seu pescoço do que se importava em ser observado, e descartou qualquer pensamento de afastar as mãos dela.

Ela o beijou mais uma vez.

-É por isso que você é acanhado?

Ele também gostava quando ela o beijava. Acariciou a parte interna dos pulsos dela com os polegares.

-Não, não sou acanhado - ele a corrigiu. - Sou discreto. Sou... - Ele fez uma pausa e em seguida disse: - Nunca fui de demonstrar minhas emoções.

-Se você retribuir o meu beijo só uma vez - brincou ela, falando contra a boca dele - eu paro.

Isso o fez sorrir.

-Então esse é o seu plano, não é? - murmurou ele, com o corpo começando a queimar. - Deixar um homem todo excitado e depois parar. Por que será que isso não me surpreende?

O rosto dela ficou sério. As mãos dela deslizaram para o cabelo dele, e Edward nem se lembrou de objetar.

-Você ficou? - perguntou ela.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas diante dessa pergunta, tentando pensar, mas encontrou uma certa dificuldade em fazê-lo. - Se eu fiquei o quê?

Ela pressionou o corpo contra o dele, e qualquer tentativa de raciocinar se perdeu.

Você ficou todo excitado, Edward? - sussurrou ela.

Meu Deus, fiquei. - O peso espesso do desejo estava tomando conta dele rapidamente. - E suspeito que você sabe muito bem disso.

Ele apertou as mãos que seguravam os pulsos dela e deu um passo para trás, puxando-a junto com ele até os dois ficarem atrás da sebe alta de um labirinto de buxinho. Protegido de olhares curiosos, ele largou os seus pulsos, pôs as mãos ao redor do seu rosto e a beijou - um beijo longo e voluptuoso, que o fez desejá-la intensamente e reviver as lembranças daquela noite na carruagem e do corpo dela debaixo do seu. Naquele momento, Edward não se importava com o que lhe tinha custado tê-la e pouco se importava com a contribuição dela para a sua ruína. Ele provou a boca de sua mulher e começou a pensar que ser um _gentleman _na noite anterior e deixá-la sozinha para descansar depois da longa viagem tinha sido realmente uma estupidez. Baixou uma das mãos e acariciou o pescoço dela.

Ela interrompeu o beijo e se soltou das mãos dele antes que ele conseguisse dar por si o suficiente para impedi-lo. Ele tentou agarrá-la, e ela se afastou rapidamente, rindo, e contornou a sebe, voltando para um lugar onde eles poderiam ser vistos.

Eu prometi que pararia - ela lhe lembrou, virando-se e descendo a colina. - E sempre cumpro as minhas promessas.

Você está me deixando louco - disse ele, pegando a cesta de piquenique e seguindo-a.

Ela parou, virou o rosto e lhe deu aquele sorriso deslumbrante por cima do ombro.

-Espero que sim, inglês. Espero mesmo que sim. - Rindo, ela sevirou, pegou as saias nas mãos e começou a correr colina abaixo.

Aquela cena o fez parar. Ele se lembrou da primeira vez que a tinha visto e de tê-la imaginado assim, correndo pela grama com o mato na altura do joelho, rindo, com o cabelo solto atrás de si. Ele nunca fora um homem de muita imaginação, mas mesmo então, naquele primeiro momento, havia percebido que o seu destino estava entrelaçado ao dela. Por muito tempo confundira seus sentimentos por ela com um irresistível desejo físico, mas agora compreendia que se tratava de algo mais profundo. Algo que o tinha forçado a voltar sempre para ela, apesar de a razão e o bom senso lhe dizerem que se afastasse.

-Edward, o que você ainda está fazendo aí em cima?

A voz dela, sem fôlego e risonha, o tirou dos seus devaneios. - Hmm? O quê?

-O que você está fazendo? Você está de pé na encosta dessa colina como se tivesse congelado aí.

Ele não estava congelado. Não estava mais. Não desde que a conhecera. Edward olhou intensamente para a mulher que sorria para ele de rosto erguido na clara tarde de outono, com os raios de sol brilhando sobre o pente de prata do cabelo.

_Luce, _pensou ele, a palavra italiana para luz. Era o que a definia. Fora isso que sempre o atraíra para ela, da mesma forma que uma planta em uma janela insiste em se virar na direção do sol. Ele precisava dela, precisava tanto dela que estivera disposto a jogar fora tudo o mais que sempre tivera importância para ele. Isso era uma coisa assustadora, porque nunca na vida Edward tinha tido necessidade de alguém.

-Edward, você está bem? Você está com uma expressão muito estranha no rosto.

Ele começou a descer a colina e se forçou a dizer alguma coisa.

-Eu estava pensando na primeira vez que eu a vi.

Ela deu uma olhada ao redor e em seguida voltou a olhar para ele.

Você quer dizer naquele dia na sala da _mamma_?

Sim.

Ela lhe deu um olhar duvidoso, como se ele não estivesse muito bom da cabeça.

-Às vezes, inglês, eu não o compreendo. Eu amo você, mas nem sempre o compreendo.

Ela se virou e começou a cruzar o prado. Ele ficou onde ele estava, vendo-a afastar-se, segurando as saias com uma das mãos e com o sol batendo no cabelo.

-Eu também te amo - disse ele, mas apenas quando ela já estava longe demais para ouvir. - Sempre amei.


	20. Capítulo 19

_Capítulo dezenove_

**E**les fizeram o piquenique em um trecho de relva verde ao lado do reservatório de água do moinho, comendo juntos presunto, queijo e pão, além de frutas da cesta que Mrs. Richards tinha preparado. Bella ficou examinando o marido enquanto os dois comiam, sorrindo ao se lembrar de como ele a havia puxado para trás da cerca viva para que os jardineiros não o vissem beijá-la. Ele era realmente adorável. Tão correto na superfície e tão ardente por baixo. Ela pretendia passar o dia inteiro atiçando aquele fogo dentro dele, até que os dois estivessem em brasa. E aquele era o momento perfeito para começar.

- Está um dia lindo - comentou -, mas está muito quente.

Dizendo isso, ela se inclinou para a frente sobre o cobertor e tirou os sapatos. Puxou a barra da saia para cima, apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver a barriga da perna. Tirou as ligas dos joelhos e começou a tirar as meias. Fez tudo isso bem devagar, de forma que ele pudesse dar uma olhada demorada antes de puxar as saias para baixo novamente e jogar as meias para o lado. Esticou as pernas, deixando apenas os pés descalços à mostra, e reclinou-se para trás, apoiando-se nos braços com um suspiro satisfeito. Olhou então nos olhos dele e viu aquele olhar de que tanto gostava.

Você não tira os olhos de mim - disse ela.

Não era esse o objetivo? - A voz dele estava estranha.

Era - admitiu ela. - Eu gosto quando você me olha. Posso lhe dizer por quê? - Sem esperar a resposta, ela continuou: - Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, pensei que você era arrogante e cheio de decoro, e até frio. Mas em seguida eu percebi uma coisa em você.

O quê?

Ela cruzou os tornozelos e os seus pés descalços roçaram os quadris de Edward. Ela sentiu o corpo dele ficar tenso.

-Eu quase nunca sei, pelo seu rosto, o que você está pensando, mas às vezes, quando você me olha, existe alguma coisa nos seus olhos, alguma coisa quente que me faz prender o fôlego. Mesmo quando você está muito bravo comigo - e você tem uma fúria muito poderosa, marido -, mesmo então, eu sei que você me quer. Você está me olhando assim agora.

As palavras dela e os olhos dele estavam começando a afetá-la, pois ela começava a sentir um calor que não tinha nada a ver com o clima.

Bella. - Ele se aproximou dela e ficou de joelhos. Inclinou-se sobre ela, apoEiando o peso sobre os braços. Curvou a cabeça para beijá-la.

Edward, não. - Ela pôs os dedos sobre a boca dele. - Você não deve fazer isso.

Por que não?

Ela sorriu e olhou para além dele.

-Porque não estamos sós.

Edward virou-se e, olhando por sobre o ombro, viu duas menininhas na ponte sobre o córrego, a uns oitenta metros de distância.

As duas os observavam, de cabeças juntas, e estava claro que eles eram o assunto da conversa. Ele voltou a olhar para ela.

Bella, você fez isso de propósito!

Você merece - respondeu ela imediatamente, passando rapidamente por baixo dos braços dele e ficando de pé. - Nenhuma noiva deveria passar a noite de núpcias sozinha. Hoje eu vou me vingar.

Ela se afastou, mas, naturalmente, não disse a última palavra.

-Aproveite a sua vingança agora - murmurou ele atrás dela. - Porque hoje à noite eu pretendo ter a minha.

Depois do piquenique, Edward lhe mostrou outra parte da propriedade. Ele pensou que isso o deixaria a salvo da torturante vingança dela, pois passaram o resto do dia rodeados de pessoas - mas ele deveria saber que não seria assim tão fácil. Quando a levou para o moinho onde os sabonetes eram feitos, ela comentou muito inocentemente como ficaria bonito colocar uma tigela de sabonetes verde-claros sobre os azulejos travertinos da grande banheira.

Na fábrica de sidra, onde as maçãs e as peras eram fermentadas, o jeito de ela lamber bem devagar as gotas da bebida que ficavam grudadas nos seus lábios e nos seus dedos era um pecado tão grande que teria provocado um enfarte em um puritano.

Ele a levou para uma das áreas ocupadas pelos arrendatários e fez uma preleção sobre o funcionamento desse sistema de arrendamento rural, mas, naturalmente, isso não impediu que seus pensamentos se ocupassem dela. Ah, não. Quando Mrs. Trent, esposa do arrendatário, lhe ofereceu um copo de leitelho, Bella simplesmente tinha que mencionar que a loção de leitelho era a melhor forma de uma mulher manter a pele macia e branca.

Depois de uma turnê pelos estábulos e canis, os dois voltaram para casa, mas nem aí ele estava em segurança. Ela transformou o mero ato de jantar em algo tão sensual que, depois, Edward foi forçado a usar aquela banheira grande para ficar de molho em água fria.

Foi bom ele ter tomado o banho frio. Uma tarde inteira de comentários provocantes e beijos rápidos o tinha deixado com tanto desejo como era a intenção dela. Bella poderia ter se divertido em atormentá-lo o dia todo, mas naquela noite iria pagar por isso. Esse pensamento o fez sorrir. Sim senhora, ela ia ter uma dose daquilo que ficara oferecendo, e ele ia adorar cada minuto. E pretendia fazer tudo para que ela também adorasse. Edward apertou o cinto da roupa de dormir, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto de Bella.

Ela estava sentada ao toucador. Nan Jones, a criada que ele mandara para servi-la, estava de pé atrás dela, escovando-lhe o cabelo. As duas se viraram quando ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Jones imediatamente fez uma mesura, e em seguida olhou para Bella. Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça e a criada pôs a escova sobre o toucador e saiu do quarto, abafando uma risadinha ao passar pela porta.

Edward avançou e ficou parado atrás da sua mulher. Ela sorriu para ele pelo espelho e pegou a escova. Inclinou-se de lado e começou a escovar o cabelo do lado direito do rosto. Ele abaixou-se e beijou o lado esquerdo do pescoço dela, acima do roupão creme.

A escova vacilou apenas por um momento, e ela retomou a tarefa. "Provoque", pensou ele, rindo para si mesmo. Ela não sabia o que a esperava. Inclinando a cabeça, ele sentiu a pele dela com a língua e percebeu que ela estremecia.

Está com frio? - perguntou ele.

Não.

Você está tremendo.

Estou?

-Está. - Sorrindo, ele levantou a cabeça, e seus olhos encontraram os dela no espelho. Pegou a estreita tira de fita de cetim marrom que fechava o roupão no pescoço dela e a desamarrou. Seus dedos deslizaram para dentro, e ele começou a acariciar a pele um pouco acima da clavícula dela.

Bella se mexeu na cadeira e a escova caiu no chão com um som surdo. Ela arqueou o pescoço, dando mais acesso a ele, e Edward percorreu o pescoço dela com um rastro de beijos.

-Gosta disso, gosta?

A respiração dela se acelerou, e ela levantou a mão e tocou o cabelo dele.

-Sim - respondeu.

Ele se aprumou. Suas mãos se fecharam ao redor dos braços dela, puxando-a e levantando-a da cadeira. Quando ela estava de pé, ele chutou a cadeira para fora do caminho e a virou.

-Você brincou comigo o dia todo - murmurou. - Agora é a minha vez de brincar com você.

Sua boca desceu até a dela antes de Bella poder responder, e, como sempre, os lábios dela se abriram de bom grado debaixo dos seus, sinalizando que ela adorava o seu beijo. Ele passou as mãos no cabelo dela e aprofundou o beijo, deleitando-se com as sensações da língua e das mãos.

Com apenas um beijo Edward já estava totalmente excitado, mas não tinha intenção de perder o controle. Não desta vez. Ele lhe deu muitos beijos no rosto, abafando o fogo dentro de si. Mas, ao pôr as mãos na cintura dela, o fogo ardeu novamente ao perceber que ela não usava espartilho nem combinação. Apenas duas camadas soltas de seda cor de marfim separavam suas mãos da pele macia dela. As mãos de Edward desceram pelo torso de Bella, das costelas para a cintura, até o começo das nádegas, e subiram de novo.

_-_Você quer desligar a luz? - ele perguntou, esperando que ela dissesse não.

-Lembra-se daquela noite em que jogamos xadrez? – Ela olhou para ele com o rosto inclinado para um lado, o cabelo negro solto sobre os ombros. - Naquela noite eu fiquei pensando como você seria debaixo das roupas.

Aquilo o deixou atordoado, mas ele simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha e um sorriso curvou um dos lados da sua boca.

-Verdade? Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa sobre você naquela hora.

Ela levantou os braços e começou a desabotoar a camisa dele.

Por que nós dois não satisfazemos a nossa curiosidade e deixamos a luz acesa?

Ora viva!

Ele desamarrou o cinto e o tirou. Em seguida, desabotoou os punhos da manga e tirou a camisa, que foi parar no chão junto com o roupão dele, aos seus pés.

Edward fez um gesto para começar a desatar os laços da camisola dela, mas Bella o deteve.

-Espere - disse, com as mãos abertas contra o peito nu dele. - Deixe-me olhar para você primeiro.

Isso não era exatamente o que ele havia planejado, mas era uma tentação tão grande que ele não conseguia resistir. Edward deixou as mãos caírem. Ela começou a acariciá-lo em círculos lentos, deslizando as mãos sobre os músculos do peito dele, ao longo dos ombros, pelos braços e sobre o abdômen. Ao mesmo tempo que o tocava, ela começou beijar o peito dele. Inicialmente, eram beijos leves - seus lábios roçavam nele como o toque de asas de borboleta. Mas em seguida os beijos se tornaram explorações voluptuosas, e ela sentia a pele dele com a língua. Debaixo dessa lenta investida, o

corpo dele estremecia de puro prazer. Edward inclinou a cabeça pra trás com um gemido. O sedutor tinha sido seduzido. Fechou os olhos, sofrendo aquela deliciosa tortura enquanto agüentou.

Ele entrelaçou as mãos no cabelo dela e virou a cabeça dela para cima, detendo-a.

-Agora chega - disse, e a beijou. - Já lhe disse, hoje é a minha vez.

Ele deslizou as mãos até a frente do _robe. _Pegou as pontas de um segundo laço e o desamarrou. Depois o terceiro. Depois o quarto. Foi abrindo os laços um a um, lentamente, até chegar às coxas. Quando todos os laços tinham sido desamarrados, Edward usou os polegares como ganchos e puxou o robe, tirando-o pelos ombros de Bella. O robe caiu no chão, amontoando-se atrás dela.

Através do tecido da camisola, Edward podia ver a forma arredondada e cheia dos seios dela. Ele roçou os dedos de leve sobre eles. Ela respirou fundo e os seus mamilos ficaram duros. A visão deles projetando-se contra a seda pálida e a sensação deles contra as pontas dos seus dedos quase fez com que Edward perdesse o controle do seu desejo, mas ele não queria ceder à própria volúpia. Pelo menos por enquanto. Essa vez seria diferente da anterior.

Ele levantou as mãos de Bella, enquanto ela continuava segurando os pulsos dele, e parou de acariciá-la.

Edward, eu não providenciei para que Lady Lauren nos visse.

Eu sei. - Ele inclinou a cabeça e a beijou.

Como você sabe?

Já lhe disse, eu sempre sei quando você está mentindo. Você abre muito os olhos, conta a sua mentira e em seguida morde o lábio.

Ela o olhou intrigada.

-Não faço nada disso.  
Ele beijou o nariz dela.

Faz sim. Você se entrega todas as vezes.

Um dia, inglês - murmurou ela -, vou levar a melhor sobre você.

De jeito nenhum. E agora, onde estávamos? - Ele pôs as mãos abertas sobre os seios dela e fez um som indicando que aprovava o formato luxuriante e cheio.

-Edward, eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa.  
Aparentemente, eles iam ter uma conversa. Ele deixou as mãos quietas, esforçando-se para se manter parado.

-Sim, Bella?

Ela pôs as mãos sobre as dele exatamente como tinha feito na estufa.

-Foi por isso que eu fiz o que fiz - ela sussurrou. – Olhei para aqueles homens no baile e pensei naquela noite na carruagem, quando você me tocou, e soube que nunca poderia deixar nenhum deles me tocar. - Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. - Só você.

Meu Deus, como ela era linda! Ele sentiu novamente aquela pressão no peito empurrando-lhe o ar dos pulmões para fora, apertando o seu coração. Tremendo, ele respirou fundo e inclinou a cabeça. Abriu a boca sobre o mamilo dela e o sugou com extrema gentileza através da seda da camisola. Ela ofegou e arquejou, jogando-se contra ele. Ela baixou as mãos e apoiou-as na beira do toucador, do lado dos quadris.

Enquanto sugava um dos mamilos dela através da camisola, Edward começou a brincar com o outro com a mão livre, provocando-a de forma tão lenta e excitante quanto permitia o seu próprio desejo, contido com firmeza. Ela começou a ofegar e a tremer, e ele brincou com ela, adorando o jeito como ela se mexia e os sons suaves e agitados de excitação que soltava. Essa era a vingança dele por todas as vezes que ela o havia deixado louco, e era uma vingança tão doce... tão doce... Também foi curta. Ele sentia que começava a perder o controle, e sabia que não agüentaria muito. Suas mãos deslizaram até as nádegas dela. Começou a puxar a camisola dela para cima. O movimento encontrou uma resistência inesperada. Edward a sentiu ficar tensa.

-Bella, eu quero ver você. Quero olhar para você. - Ele levantou a cabeça dela e lhe beijou a boca. - Levante os braços.

Ela obedeceu. Ele puxou a camisola sobre a cabeça dela e a jogou de lado. Um arrepio lhe passou pelo corpo nu, e ela deu uma risada nervosa.

Não tenho certeza se quero a lâmpada acesa, afinal.

Eu tenho - disse ele, dando um passo para trás para apreciar tudo aquilo que lhe cabia.

Ela não conseguia olhar para ele. Ficou olhando fixamente para um canto escuro. "Que estranho", pensou ela, "ficar nervosa agora." Talvez fosse porque tivera que agüentar brincadeiras impiedosas quando menina, mas vê-lo olhar para o seu corpo despido lhe dava vontade de se cobrir. Bella, porém, se agarrou à beira do toucador ainda mais firmemente.

Eu sou muito grande - ela deixou escapar, e a risada baixa de Edward a fez perceber quão sem sentido era aquele comentário.

Sim - ele concordou. - Em todos os lugares certos. - Ele cobriu os seios nus dela com as mãos, seguindo as curvas com as palmas. - Você é tão adorável! - murmurou ele, acariciando-a. - Ainda mais adorável do que na minha imaginação.

Ela o fitou no rosto enquanto ele a olhava e tocava e percebeu, maravilhada, que ele fizera exatamente aquilo muitas vezes na imaginação. Ao compreender isso, toda a tensão nervosa foi embora, deixando apenas o seu amor e desejo por ele. Quando ele abriu a boca sobre o mamilo dela outra vez, como tinha feito por cima da camisola momentos antes, as sensações que dispararam pelo corpo dela foram ainda mais deliciosas do que antes.

Ele a sugava mais forte dessa vez, arrancando pequenos gemidos da sua garganta. Um calor vivo se irradiava por todo o seu corpo, e ela não conseguia parar de se torcer contra o corpo dele, com uma necessidade desesperada.

-Toque em mim - ela gemeu. - Toque em mim como você fez na carruagem.

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando, e se ajoelhou. Agarrou as mãos dela com as suas, e então, antes que os sentidos entorpecidos de Bella pudessem imaginar qual era a sua intenção, ele se inclinou e a beijou, pressionando os lábios contra o lugar secreto dela. O prazer foi tão grande que todo o corpo de Bella respondeu com pequenos espasmos involuntários.

-Oh! - ela ofegou, apertando as coxas. - Oh, Edward, isso é pecado! Ele deu uma risadinha, a boca contra a pele dela, fazendo-a tremer. Os dedos dele se curvaram ao redor da parte interna das coxas dela, separando-as inexoravelmente. Ele então a beijou de novo, dessa vez mais profundamente, a língua deslizando sobre ela. A sensação era tão lasciva que ela deu um grito de surpresa e se agitou, tentando soltar-se das mãos dele.

Edward não deixou. Suas mãos apertaram a parte interna das coxas dela, mantendo as pernas abertas e o corpo preso contra o toucador.

-Deixe - ele susurrou. - Me deixe fazer isso.

-Não consigo! - ela gemeu, e em seguida deixou, agarrada ao toucador, enquanto a língua dele subia e descia. A cada movimento gentil da língua de Edward, um prazer indescritível crescia dentro dela,  
e ela soltava exclamações e gritos, enquanto seu corpo se mexia incontrolavelmente contra a boca dele. O prazer veio em ondas, levando-a para um pico cada vez mais alto, até ela se sentir fraca a cada respiração, até seu corpo se contrair em explosões maravilhosas que a faziam tremer.

Então, de repente, toda a sua força pareceu se esvair, e ela caiu para trás sobre a penteadeira com um suspiro de puro prazer.

Ele virou o rosto e beijou a coxa dela, ergueu-se e a levantou nos braços. Carregou-a para a cama e a deitou no centro. Observou-a enquanto soltava as calças do pijama e as deixava cair no chão.

Ele não se parecia com nenhuma das estátuas que ela tinha visto. O sexo dele estava total e escandalosamente duro, e ela ficou olhando para ele, percebendo pela primeira vez como essa parte das coisas funcionava. Não era de surpreender que tivesse doído. Ela engoliu em seco e tentou se lembrar do que Rosalie tinha lhe dito.

-Edward?

O colchão afundou ao peso dele quando ele se deitou do lado dela na cama. Inclinado sobre ela, apoiado sobre um dos braços, ele tocou o rosto dela com a mão livre.

Não tenha medo - ele disse gentilmente. Bella levantou os olhos para ele.

Não estou com medo - disse e mordeu o lábio.

Ele sorriu um pouco, passando de leve as pontas dos dedos no rosto dela.

-Você é uma grande mentirosa. - Ele se inclinou para baixo, tocando a orelha dela com a boca. - Se você não gostar, é só me dizer que eu paro. - Ele respirou fundo. - Prometo que paro.

Ela sentia o sexo dele duro contra a sua coxa. Sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo dele no esforço de se segurar. Ela deslizou os braços para cima, colocando-os ao redor do pescoço dele, aceitando o que viesse a acontecer.

_-_Eu amo você - ela murmurou, e o beijou.

Ele se colocou sobre o corpo dela, empurrando os joelhos dela com os seus.

-Abra-se para mim.

Percebendo o que ele queria dizer, ela separou as pernas e ele colocou os quadris entre as coxas dela. Ela fechou os olhos, na expectativa, mas ele não a penetrou. Em vez disso, apoEdwarddo o peso nos antebraços, ele pressionou a ponta do pênis duro contra ela, empurrando para dentro das dobras macias do corpo dela, mas sem penetrá-la.

Ele fez o pênis entrar ligeiramente e recuar em seguida, repetidas vezes, até ficar com a respiração entrecortada e acelerada e ela estar toda trêmula.

-Você me quer? - perguntou ele, empurrando a si mesmo dentro dela só um pouquinho e em seguida puxando para fora.

Ela respirava com dificuldade agora, com os braços apertados convulsivamente ao redor do pescoço dele. Tentou falar, mas não conseguia.

Isso foi um sim? - ele perguntou, e a penetrou um pouquinho mais fundo. - Ou um não?

Oh! - ela ofegou. - Você fica me provocando, brincando comigo!

Fico mesmo. - Ele recuou novamente, acariciando-a com a ponta do pênis. Respirava com dificuldade, e em seus olhos ela via aquela centelha quente como prata derretida. - Me quer, Bella? Sim ou não?

Ela fez que sim, fora de si, arqueando os quadris para cima contra o pênis dele, em um movimento que não conseguia deter. Ela forçou as palavras a saírem da única forma que conseguia.

-_Sì, sì, oh, sì!_

Com um grito rouco, ele a penetrou, mas não doeu daquela vez. Foi muito bom, e ela gemeu, surpresa e deliciada. Ela o sentia grosso e cheio dentro dela, além de quente. Ardentemente quente.

Bella pressionou as mãos contra as nádegas dele, estimulando-o a continuar, e a mudança nele foi instantânea, com uma intensa urgência súbita.

-Bella - ele gemeu, acelerando o ritmo e mergulhando fundo dentro dela, e em seguida ainda mais fundo. - Ah, meu Deus. Ah, meu Deus!

Ela se mexia no ritmo dele, e aquela estranha tensão foi crescendo dentro dela, aumentando a cada um dos impulsos dele, e mais uma vez as ondas de prazer vieram, levando-a para patamares cada vez mais altos. Mais uma vez, ela atingiu aquele pico intenso e se desintegrou em um êxtase que a deixava em pedaços.

Seus músculos internos se apertaram ao redor dele, em pulsações que o prendiam, e um tremor o sacudiu. Edward gemeu, jogou-se contra ela mais uma vez e ficou totalmente parado.

-Bella! - disse ele contra o pescoço dela. - Minha mulher.

Uma ternura como ela nunca sentira antes lhe inundou o corpo, e uma alegria incrível tomou conta dela. Ela acariciou o cabelo de Edward. Depois de um momento, ele se mexeu em cima dela.

-Devo estar pesado.

Ele lhe deu um beijo na têmpora e rolou para o lado. Sentou-se e esticou a mão, puxando as cobertas que estavam jogadas nos pés da cama. Ele as estendeu sobre os dois, esticou o braço e apagou a lâmpada. Então deitou-se novamente e a tomou nos braços. Era como uma volta ao lar, ao lugar dela no mundo, e ela se aconchegou nos braços dele, absolutamente feliz. Em poucos minutos a respiração dele ficou mais profunda; ele dormia.

_-_Boa noite, Edward - ela sussurrou, sorrindo no escuro. – Meu marido.

Bella acordou de um sono profundo e pesado com o barulho de louça. Abriu os olhos e encontrou uma criada ao seu lado, com uma bandeja de chá no criado mudo. Virou a cabeça e viu que o lugar ao seu lado estava vazio. Edward já tinha saído. Ela ficou olhando para aquele lugar vazio, o travesseiro e os lençóis amarrotados, e sentiu uma leve decepção. Desejava que ele tivesse ficado com ela. Tirando o cabelo do rosto, sentou-se na cama.

Bom dia, senhora - cumprimentou a criada em tom amigável. - Sou Dulcie Sands, criada da cozinha. Trouxe o seu chá. A senhora quer açúcar e leite?

Não, só chá puro, obrigada. Onde está o meu marido?

Ah, o amo sempre se levanta cedo quando está aqui, senhora. Ele está de pé e ativo há horas.

Há horas? Que horas são?

Dez e meia.

Tão tarde assim? - Não era de surpreender que Edward a tivesse deixado.

Sim, senhora. A senhora estava dormindo como um bebê quando eu trouxe o chá. Raspei o balde de carvão e acendi o fogo, e a senhora nem se mexeu. O amo disse que a senhora devia estar cansada depois de toda aquela andança de ontem, e, antes de sair para a sua cavalgada, disse que deixássemos a senhora dormir até o último momento antes de trazer o seu café-da-manhã.

Bella sorriu ao ouvir isso. Ela suspeitava que o motivo do seu cansaço tinha muito menos a ver com a volta que eles tinham dado pela propriedade e muito mais com as deliciosas atividades da noite anterior. Conhecia a rotina da propriedade devido à sua conversa com o mordomo e a governanta no dia anterior, e, apesar de ter pouca experiência com a administração das propriedades rurais, sabia que levantar-se cedo era importante na rotina diária.

-De agora em diante, desejo levantar junto com o meu marido. Se eu não estiver acordada quando você trouxer o primeiro chá, por favor, me acorde.

Naturalmente, se a senhora assim deseja. - A criada lhe entregou uma xícara fumegante de chá e fez um gesto em direção à bandeja. - A senhora gostaria do café-da-manhã na cama? - Bella fez um sinal afirmativo, e a criada pôs a bandeja no colo dela. - A senhora deseja mais alguma coisa, madame?

Mande Nan para cá, por favor, para eu me vestir.

-Muito bem, senhora. - A criada fez uma mesura e saiu. Uma hora mais tarde, Bella desceu. Perguntou a Atherton e soube que Edward estava no escritório, trabalhando, mas quando chegou lá viu que trabalhar não era a descrição exata das atividades dele. Ele estava de pé perto de uma das janelas, de perfil para ela, com a cabeça inclinada sobre um documento que tinha nas mãos, e não notou que ela tinha parado na entrada.

O escritório estava em desordem, contrastando completamente com a aparência limpa e arrumada do dia anterior, quando ela tinha feito a turnê pela casa. Havia engradados por toda parte, meio cheios de documentos, livros e outros itens semelhantes. As portas de um enorme armário de mogno que ficava contra uma parede estavam escancaradas, mostrando que o conteúdo do armário tinha sido retirado. Os mapas que antes estavam pendurados nas paredes haviam sido substituídos por quadros de outras partes da casa.

Bella olhou ao seu redor e entendeu o que tudo isso significava. Ele estava se despedindo da velha vida.

Ela começou a entrar na sala, mas parou ao ver os ombros dele caídos e a cabeça baixa. O documento esvoaçou e caiu no chão.

Ela sentiu a dor dele. Era como se pudesse vislumbrar aquela dor, ali parada do outro lado da sala, e isso lhe partiu o coração. Bella saiu em silêncio da sala, foi nas pontas dos pés até o fim do corredor, virou-se e voltou, batendo os pés resolutamente sobre o chão de madeira, como se estivesse chegando. Quando ela entrou no escritório, ele estava de pé ao lado da escrivaninha pondo livros dentro de um engradado.

Bom dia. - Ela olhou ao redor. - Redecorando o escritório?

Sim.

Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como. Não sabia o que fazer. Andou até onde ele estava e pôs a mão sobre o braço dele.

Edward, você está bem? - Que pergunta inadequada!

Estou perfeitamente bem. - Ele pôs a mão no rosto dela e lhe sorriu, mas era apenas um sorriso diplomático, que não chegou aos olhos.

Ela abraçou a cintura dele e apoiou o rosto no seu ombro.

-Você vai encontrar uma nova ocupação - disse ela, desejando que isso se realizasse. - Você só precisa de tempo.

Edward se mexeu e, quando ela se afastou um pouco, ele se virou para o outro lado.

-Tempo é uma coisa que, aparentemente, eu tenho de sobra, minha cara. - Ele se dirigiu para as portas francesas do outro lado do escritório. - Acho que vou dar uma caminhada.

Bella apertou os lábios, melancólica, ao vê-lo sair para o terraço. Ele se afastou sem nem olhar para trás.

Por causa dela, ele era um homem que não sabia para onde ir, que não sabia o que fazer com o seu tempo. Ela tinha esperado preencher, de alguma forma, o vazio que as suas ações haviam causado, mas começava a perceber que isso seria impossível. Ela o amava e isso era o suficiente para ela, mas temia que nunca seria suficiente para ele. Para salvar a si mesma, ela havia tirado dele o seu propósito na vida, e agora não sabia como poderia compensar isso.

Ela olhou para o chão e pegou o documento que tinha visto Edward ler um pouco antes. Ficou ali por muito tempo, enquanto as lágrimas caíam sobre uma carta do primeiro-ministro elogiando Sir Edward Cullen pelo excelente trabalho feito nas negociações do Tratado de Bolgheri.


	21. Capítulo 20

_Capítulo vinte_

**N** as duas semanas que se seguiram, Bella fez todo o possível para deixar o marido feliz. Distraiu-o sempre que pôde, preencheu os buracos do dia dele com a sua companhia. Tentou fazê-lo conversar sobre o que sentia, mas Edward não era o tipo de homem que fala sobre coisas assim. Ela fez amor com ele, o fez sorrir e, algumas vezes, até rir. Mas, por mais que fizesse ou se esforçasse, a sua culpa e a melancolia dele pairavam sobre a vida dos dois como uma nuvem cinzenta que ia crescendo, ficando mais escura e mais pesada a cada dia que passava.

No café-da-manhã, ela o observava ler as cartas de seus colegas do corpo diplomático e percebia como ele sentia falta da sua vida de antes. Ela o ouvia com atenção nas raras vezes em que ele falava de assuntos diplomáticos e percebia a saudade na voz dele. Edward tentava fazer de conta que não se importava de não ser mais parte dessas questões, mas ela sabia muito bem que não era verdade, e isso lhe partia o coração.

Ele recebia jornais de toda a Europa pelo correio e os lia todos os dias. A maioria dos que vinham da Europa continental chegavam a Devonshire com semanas de atraso, mas Edward lia tudo o que havia neles com toda a atenção, e vê-lo fazer isso era quase intolerável. Ao lhe tirar sem querer o trabalho diplomático, Bella simplesmente não percebera a profundidade da ferida que a sua ação lhe infligira, mas agora compreendia muito bem. Sabia que tinha de endireitar as coisas, mas não imaginava como. Eles estavam casados há pouco mais de duas semanas apenas quando ela pensou que talvez a oportunidade que esperava havia chegado.

-A visita do seu pai está quase no fim - Edward lhe disse durante o café-da-manhã, enquanto lia uma carta de Lorde Stanton. – Ele volta a Bolgheri dentro de uma semana.

Bella ficou como que paralisada, com a faca e o garfo suspensos sobre o prato.

Ele vai embora em uma semana?

Nove dias a partir de hoje, segundo me informou Stanton. Com uma clareza súbita, Bella soube exatamente o que tinha que fazer. Logo depois do café-da-manhã, ela escreveu uma carta a seu pai, foi até Honiton sob o pretexto de fazer compras e a enviou por mensageiro expresso. Enquanto o homem se afastava a galope pela rua principal de Honiton para levar a sua carta a Londres, Bella o ficou observando ir embora e fez o que sempre fazia quando queria alguma coisa impossível: cruzou os dedos e rezou.

-Permita que Charlie me receba - sussurrou ela —, e permita que ele, pelo menos uma vez na vida, se comporte como um pai e não como um príncipe.

Três dias depois, a primeira parte da oração de Bella foi respondida. Edward, porém, ameaçava arruinar os planos dela antes de eles poderem dar algum fruto.

-Você não vai vê-lo - disse ele, pousando a faca e o garfo e olhando bravo para ela, do outro lado da mesa, enquanto os dois tomavam o café-da-manhã.

Ele exige que eu vá - respondeu ela, inclinando a cabeça para que Edward não visse o seu rosto. Ela fez de conta que estava lendo a carta que tinha nas mãos. - O conde Trevani diz que Charlie quer me ver uma última vez antes de ir embora.

O único que tem o direito de exigir qualquer coisa de você agora é o seu marido, e eu digo que você não vai. Por que você iria, depois da forma abominável como ele a tratou?

Eu acho que deveria vê-lo - disse ela, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. - Afinal de contas, eu provavelmente nunca mais vou vê-lo. - Ela bateu a carta contra a boca, fazendo de conta que estava pensando no assunto, e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Sim, acho que deveria ir. Quero ir.

-Quer mesmo? - Ele olhou para ela, desconfiado. - Por quê, em nome de Deus?

Ela sorriu, tentando ser irreverente.

-Vai me permitir mostrar pela última vez que não dou a menor importância para ele. Isso é uma tentação irresistível.

O marido não pareceu impressionado com esse argumento, e ela ficou séria.

Edward, quero ir - disse ela com determinação. - De verdade. Quero vê-lo.

Não imagino por quê.

Ela deu a ele a resposta mais verdadeira possível.

-Eu tenho uma vida nova, e quero deixar a velha para trás.

-Ela se inclinou e pôs a mão sobre a dele. - Se eu não fizer isso,  
sempre vou me sentir mal em relação a ele.

-Ê tão importante assim para você?

Ela olhou o marido, o homem que ela ainda achava um mistério fascinante e inebriante, o homem cuja felicidade ela queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa, o homem que ela amava.

_-_Sim, Edward - disse baixinho. - E importante assim.

Ele fez os arranjos com Dylan para que ficassem hospedados na casa de Portman Square. Quatro dias depois de receber a convocação de Charlie, os dois chegaram a Londres e, no dia seguinte, Edward a escoltou para a sua audiência com o pai.

O príncipe e o séquito dele ocupavam um conjunto enorme de suítes em frente a Whitehall, onde ficava a maioria dos hóspedes reais da Coroa Britânica em visitas de estado. Edward insistiu em acompanhá-la na audiência, e quando eles chegaram, foram levados para uma antecâmara dourada e branca, onde receberam instruções para esperar até que o ministro do pai dela, o conde Trevani, viesse buscá-la.

Não há necessidade de você ficar aqui - disse ela a Edward, sentando-se em um banco acolchoado de veludo. - Charlie não vai permitir que você esteja presente na audiência, e você ficaria sentado aqui sabe Deus por quanto tempo. Por que você não vai para o seu clube? Ou, melhor ainda, vá visitar os seus colegas em Whitehall. Você vai ficar sabendo das últimas novidades.

Talvez eu cruze a rua e vá ver Stanton. Ele provavelmente está no escritório a esta hora do dia.

Ótima idéia! Deixe-me com a carruagem, e você pode ficar com o seu amigo quanto tempo quiser. Eu encontro você mais tarde em Portman Square.

Edward não precisava de mais persuasão. Bella o observou sair pelas portas, e uma ternura doce e ao mesmo tempo amarga lhe trespassou o coração. Como ele adorava se envolver em questões internacionais! Logo ele recuperaria seu lugar no mundo e seria feliz. Isso era o suficiente para ela. Teria que ser.

As portas da suíte particular de Charlie se abriram de repente e o conde Trevani saiu, sem dar a Bella tempo para ter pena de si mesma.

Sua Alteza Serena a verá agora. - O conde lhe ofereceu o braço.

_Grazie, conte. - _Ela o acompanhou pelas portas duplas, entrando em um salão enorme decorado em branco e dourado resplandecente, com um tapete vermelho-escuro. Na outra extremidade do gabinete, uma figura alta e morena estava sentada em uma cadeira toda ornada.

Trevani se deteve à porta e Bella se aproximou do pai. A cada passo, rezava para dizer as palavras certas a fim de conseguir o que queria.

Charlie estava vestido com toda a realeza da sua posição, portando a faixa roxa drapejada de um lado ao outro do peito e a coroa de Bolgheri, feita de rubis, sobre a cabeça.

Ela o estudou enquanto se aproximava. Fisicamente eles eram tão parecidos que ninguém que os visse juntos teria qualquer dúvida sobre o seu parentesco. Porém, não existia nenhum sentimento familial no coração dela quando olhou para o homem que tanto se parecia com ela. Não havia respeito no seu coração pela posição real dele. Não havia admiração por aquele semblante moreno e ainda bonito. Na verdade, ela não sentia nada, a não ser uma combinação suave de pena e desprezo. A piedade era um sentimento novo. O desprezo, não. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de mostrar nenhuma dessas emoções. Bella sabia que tinha que ser o mais respeitosa, o mais encantadora e o mais persuasiva possível. Custasse o que custasse. Ela parou à frente dele e lhe fez uma mesura profunda. - Alteza.

-Lady Cullen.

Charlie estendeu a mão, ela beijou o anel de rubi dele.

-Por que a senhora deseja me ver, madame? - perguntou ele, falando como se ela fosse uma estranha.

"Humildade, Bella. Deferência e humildade."

-Neste momento, Alteza, eu peço que o senhor pense em mim não como uma súdita banida, exilada e em desgraça – disse ela suavemente -, apesar de ser isso o que eu sou. Neste momento, peço que o senhor pense em mim apenas como sua filha. Carne de sua carne e sangue de seu sangue.

Os lábios de Charlie se comprimiram, formando uma linha fina e implacável.

Bella respirou fundo e disse algo que ela nunca tinha pensado dizer em toda a sua vida.

_Papà - _disse ela, e caiu de joelhos em frente dele. - Eu vim lhe pedir um favor.

Então, como está o cenário mundial?

Lorde Stanton levantou os olhos das pilhas de trabalho sobre a sua mesa.

-Edward! - ele o cumprimentou com um sorriso, levantando-se. - Fiquei sabendo que sua esposa tinha uma audiência com o pai dela, e pensei que você talvez viesse me visitar. - Ele fez um gesto para que Edward entrasse no escritório. - Entre, homem. Não fique aí parado à porta como um estranho. Sente-se.

Ele se sentou na poltrona que lhe era oferecida. Deu uma olhada para os documentos espalhados pela mesa enquanto Stanton voltava para sua cadeira e sentiu uma pontada de nostalgia e saudade. Então resolveu deixar esses sentimentos de lado. Isso não era mais a vida dele. Tinha que aceitar isso.

Ocupado como sempre?

Naturalmente. Deixe-me lhe contar o que está acontecendo na Anatólia. Sei que vai lhe interessar.

Edward ouviu atentamente, sem ficar nem um pouco surpreso ao saber que Sir Gervase continuava a fazer tolices na região. A situação continuava a se deteriorar, os turcos e gregos estavam concentrando tropas e os dois lados exigiam a assistência britânica. Stanton estava no fim do seu juízo.

-Agora a crise tomou uma proporção séria - disse-lhe o con de. - Como diplomata, Sir Gervase é incompetente, e se dependesse de mim, nunca teria sido enviado para lá, mas ele é casado com uma prima em segundo grau do primeiro-ministro, e você sabe como são essas coisas.

Ele sabia muito bem. Provavelmente não era muito certo sentir prazer com a incompetência de Sir Gervase e os seus resultados desastrosos, mas uma parte dele realmente gostou. Na verdade, gostou bastante.

É realmente surpreendente - disse Stanton - como às vezes as coisas simplesmente se encaixam nos devidos lugares. - Esse inesperado desvio para considerações filosóficas o pegou de surpresa, mas antes que pudesse responder, Stanton continuou: - Por exemplo, é perfeito que você tenha vindo a Londres exatamente agora, porque eu queria conversar com você. Eu iria lhe fazer uma visita depois, se você não passasse por aqui hoje à tarde.

Verdade? - Edward se recostou na poltrona. - O que você tem em mente?

Peel será o próximo primeiro-ministro.

Isso parece certo. E então?

Ele vai formar um novo governo, escolher novas pessoas. Stanton olhou Edward nos olhos, do outro lado da mesa. - Dada a confusão que Sir Gervase fez com a situação, Peel vai precisar de alguém realmente qualificado, que acalme turcos e gregos o suficiente para concordarem em conversar. Você pode recomendar alguém para o cargo?

Edward se encheu de júbilo, mas reprimiu-se imediatamente, dizendo a si mesmo para não tirar conclusões precipitadas.

-Tem alguma importância quem eu recomende?  
Stanton sorriu.

-Na verdade, não. Peel já decidiu que é você quem ele quer. Ele sabe tudo sobre a confusão com o príncipe Charlie e sobre você e a sua esposa. E não se importa. Charlie vai embora na próxima semana, e você se casou com a moça, de forma que o escândalo deve ir diminuindo e acabar sendo esquecido. Quando Peel for  
confirmado como primeiro-ministro, ele vai lhe oferecer a recupe- ração da posição de embaixador e enviá-lo para Constantinopla, para remendar as coisas. Ele tem certeza de que o rei vai concordar com a nomeação.

Eles o queriam de volta. Nunca em sua carreira Edward tinha experimentado um momento tão agradável de triunfo como naquele exato instante. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, saboreando a situação, permitindo que a satisfação tomasse conta de si.

Naquele exato momento, ouviu-se uma comoção no corredor.

Onde está Sir Edward? - urrava uma voz masculina, profunda e inequivocamente italiana. - Ele está com Lorde Stanton? Eles estão aí dentro?

Alteza, se o senhor...

Saia do meu caminho. - A porta se abriu e o príncipe Charlie entrou na sala a passos largos, seguido pelo auxiliar de Stanton, pelo conde Trevani, que parecia muito constrangido, e por um par dos guardas de Charlie.

Edward e Stanton se levantaram imediatamente e fizeram uma mesura.

-Alteza - disse Edward, cumprimentando o sogro com nada além de uma fria polidez. Ele olhou para além de Charlie, do conde Trevani e dos guardas, mas não viu Bella. - O senhor terminou o seu encontro com minha esposa?

-Encontro? - Charlie cuspiu a palavra. - É assim que você chama aquilo?

A essa altura, Edward, que já tinha experiência suficiente para entender um pouco os italianos, percebeu que eles continuavam a lhe parecer um mistério. Eles ainda tinham o poder de confundi-lo.

-Não estou entendendo nada.

O rosto de Charlie ficou vermelho de raiva.

Nunca na vida Bella me pediu nada. Toda vez que eu a vejo ela levanta o queixo, assim, e parece pronta para me cuspir no rosto. Mas não quando vem em seu nome. Não! Pelo senhor, ela me pede favores. Pelo senhor, ela se ajoelha. Uma filha do meu sangue, ajoelhada? - A voz dele se ergueu, irritada, e ele chegou a gritar: - É imperdoável que a mande implorar pelo senhor!

O quê? - Edward não precisou fingir espanto. Bella de joelhos em frente do pai? Não era possível. - Alteza, não tenho idéia do que o senhor está falando. O senhor a chamou...

Ah! - Charlie lançou um olhar maligno para Edward. - Ela escreveu a carta pedindo para me ver, mas isso não me engana. Ele apontou um dedo acusador para Edward. - O senhor a mandou escrever para mim. Recupere a profissão dele, diz ela. Por favor, _papà, _fale com o governo dele, diz ela. Eu quero que ele seja feliz, diz ela! Feliz? - O príncipe Charlie bateu as costas de uma mão contra a palma da outra três vezes em rápida sucessão. - Eu lhe pergunto que direito tem ele de ser feliz depois de fazer o que fez, e ela diz que o que aconteceu foi tudo culpa dela! No que o senhor a transformou, inglês, que ela vem até mim e assume a culpa da sua desonra? O senhor a fez dizer essas coisas? Ela diz que não, mas eu acho que sim!

Edward ficou olhando fixamente para o príncipe e, ao entender exatamente o que tinha acontecido e o que Bella tinha feito, ele percebeu que William estava certo. Há horas em que tudo se encaixa perfeitamente. A letargia e a falta de rumo que o vinham perseguindo havia semanas desapareceram e em seu lugar surgiu uma outra coisa. Uma sensação de estar no lugar onde devia estar, no lugar que era o seu. Ele sabia quem era e o que queria e qual era o seu lugar. Ele andou em direção à porta, contornando Charlie.

-Eu ainda não terminei! - urrou Charlie, virando-se. – Aonde vai o senhor?

Edward se deteve e olhou para Stanton.

-Bem, eu não vou para a Anatólia coisa nenhuma. – Com isso, saiu pela porta afora, deixando para William o pouco invejável trabalho da diplomacia internacional. Edward tinha um trabalho muito mais importante para fazer.

Bella entrou na biblioteca da casa de Portman Square e se sentou no seu lugar favorito, sobre a mesa, lembrando-se das vezes em que ela e Edward tinham se sentado ali, conversando durante a madrugada. Ela se perguntou quanto tempo levaria para que eles o enviassem a Constantinopla ou a algum outro lugar. Ele voltaria para casa de vez em quando, lembrou a si mesma, mas isso não era um grande consolo. A única coisa que a confortava era saber que Edward em breve teria recuperado a sua vida, como ele queria.

Inicialmente, Charlie se recusara a atender o seu pedido. Ela deveria saber que mesmo implorar de joelhos não o persuadiria. Ela então foi obrigada a usar de chantagem, e ficou aliviada por ele ter cedido, porque realmente não poderia escrever as suas memórias para os tablóides especializados em escândalos. Edward não teria gostado disso.

Um lar sem um marido ao seu lado não era o que ela sonhara para si mesma, mas era assim que teria que ser. Para ela, um lar e uma família eram o suficiente para fazê-la feliz, mas ela tinha se apaixonado por um homem para quem essas coisas nunca bastariam. Talvez isso fosse porque ele não retribuía o amor dela. Apesar de ter feito o que se esperava de sua honra casando-se com ela, não fora o amor que motivara a sua atitude. Entretanto, ele tinha lhe dado uma casa, um lugar no mundo. Agora, ela lhe devolvia o seu objetivo, e ele poderia recuperar a sua integridade. Isso era tudo o que ela queria.

Bella imaginou-o sentado na cadeira, como o vira tantas vezes, como na noite em que ele lhe contara sobre o seu primeiro amor, e na vez em que ele se embebedara e ela lhe falara do seu passado.

Eu amo você — disse ela em voz alta, como se ele estivesse sentado ali. - Espero que os turcos não lhe causem problemas demais. Apenas... Ela segurou um soluço. - É só não se esquecer de não demonstrar as suas emoções e você terá o controle da situação.

Não chore.

Ela levantou a cabeça. Ele estava de pé à porta. Apenas quando a imagem dele ficou borrada diante dos seus olhos ela percebeu o que ele tinha dito.

Não estou chorando - disse ela, e imediatamente mordeu o lábio e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

Mentirosa.

Ela olhou fixamente para a cadeira dele, piscando para conter as lágrimas. Tinha tido esperança de ter mais tempo antes de ele voltar de Whitehall. Tempo para se acalmar e se recompor. Mas era tarde demais. Ela estava toda chorosa e fora de si, e ele a tinha visto assim. Honrado do jeito que era, ele se sentiria culpado por ir embora.

Ele deu a volta na mesa, ficando de frente para ela, e pôs uma mão debaixo do seu queixo, inclinando o rosto para trás para olhá-la.

-Bella, o que você fez?  
Ele sabia.

Suponho que Charlie tenha lhe contado. - Ela fez uma carranca por trás das lágrimas. - Eu pedi para ele não contar, mas eu devia saber que ele não me daria ouvidos. Maldito seja!

Ele irrompeu no escritório de Stanton, furioso, gritando com toda a força dos seus pulmões, falando umas bobagens sobre você ter ido lhe implorar para me ajudar a recuperar o meu trabalho. - As mãos dele deslizaram pelos braços dela. - Bella, eu não sei se devo beijá-la ou sacudi-la. Quando penso no que deve ter-lhe custado recorrer a ele... - Ele se interrompeu e apertou os braços dela nas mãos. - Por que você fez isso? Por quê?

-Eu amo você. Tinha que lhe dar de volta o que tirei de você. Ele a puxou para fora da mesa e a beijou com paixão.

Nunca mais faça nada assim de novo - ordenou. - Estou falando sério. Nunca mais sacrifique o seu orgulho por mim ou por qualquer outra pessoa!

Bem, agora eu já fiz isso. - Ela engoliu em seco e olhou fixamente o nó perfeito da gravata dele. - E então, quando você parte para a Anatólia?

Eu não vou para a Anatólia.

Não vai? - Ela levantou o rosto. - Para onde você vai? Edward abraçou-a pela cintura.

Devonshire.

O coração de Bella deu um pulo e ela ficou morrendo de medo de ter entendido mal.

O que você quer dizer?

Estou dizendo que eu recusei. Disse a eles que não.

_-_Recusou? Mas por quê? O seu trabalho é tudo para você. Se você não tiver o seu trabalho, o que você vai fazer?

Ele fez de conta que estava pensando.

-Negociar casamentos, talvez? Estou ficando muito bom nisso, acho. - Ele apertou o abraço. - A propósito, fui ver a sua mãe.

Bella piscou diante da mudança súbita de assunto.

Você foi ver a _mamma!_

Sim. Fiz uma visita a ela depois que saí de Whitehall. Foi uma missão diplomática arranjar o casamento dela com Lorde Chesterfield.

O quê? - Bella estava ficando mais surpresa a cada minuto que passava. - _Mamma _nunca vai se casar com Chesterfield. Ela me disse isso.

Edward beijou o nariz dela.

É por isso que eu sou um diplomata, minha cara, e você não é. Eu fiz os dois lados chegarem a um acordo, e o casamento será em dezembro. Eu tinha que fazer isso, espero que você não se incomode. Afinal de contas, eu não poderia me candidatar ao Parlamento se a minha sogra fosse uma cortesã. Eu nunca receberia os votos.

Você vai para o Parlamento? Você prefere isso a ser embaixador?

Eu lhe disse que não iria arrastar uma esposa e filhos por todo o mundo. Você não se lembra?

Você disse que isso não seria correto - ela retrucou em voz estrangulada. - Mas você não se casou por sua própria escolha, de forma que eu pensei...

Então você pensou que eu simplesmente iria embora e retomaria a minha velha vida sem você?

Eu pensei que retomar a sua profissão o faria feliz. Pensei que era o que você queria.

Você é o que eu quero. Como deixar você poderia me fazer feliz? - Ele envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos. - Você se lembra do dia do nosso piquenique, quando você disse que eu tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto?

Lembro.

Foi naquele momento que eu percebi como eu preciso de você, preciso mais do que de qualquer outra coisa, inclusive da minha carreira.

Oh, Edward! - chorou ela, com medo de acreditar. - Eu não quero que você algum dia se arrependa de ter se casado comigo.

Ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos.

-Me arrepender? Como eu poderia me arrepender? Você é a minha ardente esposa italiana. Você é a mulher que vai me dar filhos e em cuja cama eu pretendo dormir todas as noites. Você é a razão pela qual eu vou acordar todas as manhãs com um sorriso no rosto. Eu amo você e a amarei por todos os dias da minha vida, e o único dia em que vou deixá-la será o dia em que eu morrer.

Ele a amava. Ele não ia embora. A alegria jorrou dentro de Bella, inundando-a e transbordando até ela não conseguir mais contê-la. Ela começou a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Lá vamos nós. - Edward tirou um lenço do bolso e o entregou para ela.

Você recusou - disse ela com a voz abafada pelo lenço dele. - Por mim.

Absolutamente certo. Por que eu deveria me contentar em ser um mero embaixador se eu posso ser tratado como um rei? Creio que foi isso que você prometeu ao seu marido, não foi?

Sim. - Bella jogou o lenço para o lado e os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. - Isso quer dizer que agora eu sou verdadeiramente real?

_-_Você? Minha cara, você pode ser filha do príncipe Charlie, mas não é nenhuma princesa. A maior parte do tempo, você é uma praga para a minha sanidade. - Ele apertou o abraço. - Por falar nisso, existe uma coisa que eu quero saber.

Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, despenteando-o com um suspiro de pura satisfação.

O que é?

Você me deixou ganhar aquele jogo de xadrez de propósito?

-Ele se afastou e olhou para ela. - Deixou?

Bella abriu bem os olhos.

Naturalmente - disse, e, deliberadamente, mordeu o lábio. Ele riu, apertando os braços ao redor dela novamente.

Eu quero jogar a revanche.

Tudo bem. - Ela fez uma pausa, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Mas com uma condição.

Não. A condição era que eu ensinasse você a jogar sinuca, e eu ensinei. Chega de condições.

Você vai gostar dessa condição.

Eu gostei da última. Gostei demais, se me lembro bem. - Um dos cantos da sua boca se curvou para cima. - Então, qual é a nova condição de que eu vou gostar?

Que você me leve lá para cima neste momento e comece a me tratar como uma rainha.

Edward não precisava que ela dissesse isso duas vezes.

-Sim, Alteza - disse ele, levantando-a nos braços e dirigindo- se para a porta.

**F i m**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Então povo... acabou *-***

**gostaram???**

**Agradeço pela paciência de vcs e pelas reviews. sério, vcs são d+ *-***

**(abraça e roda todo mundo huahuau)**

**PS: mandem sugestões de livros que gostariam que eu adaptasse**

**=***

**LEIAM O LIVRO. Incentivo à leitura o/  
**


End file.
